


Tokyo Tentacle

by stormanimeffwriter321



Series: Tokyo Tentacle [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Dark, Desire, F/M, Friendship, Humans vs Tentacles, Lust, Manga & Anime, Multi, Mystery, Obsession, Rape, Rare Pairings, Tentacles, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 170,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormanimeffwriter321/pseuds/stormanimeffwriter321
Summary: AU. Ghouls are called Tentacles. This is Rated M, if you're under 18 don't read. Odd pairings, obsession, lustful desires, dark and twisted mind. Follow a darker path of Tokyo where Kaneki and the others live in.





	1. Dragon General Arc (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Summary: AU. Ghouls are called Tentacles. This is Rated M, if you're under 18 don't read. [Odd shippings, Lemons, Rape, Sex]**

**_WARNING! This chapter contains slight sexual assault!_ **

**TOKYO TENTACLE 01**

The city is inhabited by humans and invaded by creatures called  _Tentacles_. They are human-like beings that are born with a virus called  _A-cells_. These cells keeps them stimulated from time to time and in order to keep themselves calm, they need to satisfy their desires.

Humans are afraid of them and they aim to annihilate all of them before they grow in number. So they train investigators to hunt them down. However Tentacles are not very easy to fight with. Because as their name suggests, they have tentacles that form from their body and it can critically injure anyone.

In one of Tokyo's dark alleys, a man in white suit wearing a hockey mask was pinning a woman to the wall with one hand and his other hand was squeezing her nipple.

The woman wanted to scream but the firm grip around her neck was preventing her from doing that. She couldn't help but stare in horror at the man assaulting her body. Her only chance of survival is to let him do as he pleases (in hopes that he wouldn't kill her afterwards) or for an investigator to come to her rescue. Either options weren't so enlightening.

Both her nipples were erect and swollen thanks to his treatment towards her lovely melons. Her below was already wet but he didn't pay much attention to it.

When he's had enough, he dropped her to the ground and she managed to breathe at last. It took time for her to recover her normal breathing rate and that was enough time for the man to come back with a wrench in his hand.

"P- Please... don't hurt me..." the woman pleaded, lying down helplessly on the ground.

"What is 1000 minus 7?" he spoke for the first time.

The woman's mind buffered for a moment. Was it a trick question? "W- What?"

"Wrong answer."

* * *

_**The following day...**_ [CCG building]

"SEIDO! MADO!"

Takizawa Seido is a second class investigator just like his classmate Akira Mado. The two are on an ongoing competition to compete who'd be first and who'd be last. The goal is to be promoted to first class investigator and whoever gets promoted first wins. Such childish goals for adults like them, but it was what kept them living in this cruel world.

The two were summoned in the office where they are being scolded by their supervisor.

"Where are the reports I wanted?!" Houji Kousuke asked.

Maybe sometimes the competition isn't too helpful.

The two exchanged looks at each other, trying to figure out whose fault it was that there were no reports submitted in Houji's desk. But Houji didn't care whose fault it was. He slammed his fist on the desk to get their attention back.

"Simple assignment and you fail to do it!"

"Well, I guess even the great Mado slacks off on work duty." Takizawa said with his arms crossed but the blonde investigator shot him a glare.

"I'm not the one who said he'd do the reports but drank all night."

"Shut up woman!"

_SLAM!_

Houji didn't want to hear it. Whether or not Takizawa was the one at fault of Akira just wanted to humiliate him, the results are still the same: No one did the report.

"Supposedly we can use that as reference for our hunt on Jason. But with you two being unable to do anything then what's the point?!"

The two were grilled with a long speech afterwards. They were quiet until he'd stop. And thankfully, Shinohara was a savior. He knocked on the office door to let them know that there was a new murder downtown. A woman in her early 30's and the suspect was no other than Jason. Houji signaled that the two follow him so they can start working in the field.

Jason. A.k.a. the man in the white suit wearing the hockey mask. He is known to always physically just play with women body parts before bashing their head with a wrench.

"Well that's a mess." Houji commented when he saw the bloody corpse. "Take a snap of that and start investigating." he tells Takizawa.

Takizawa was holding the camera so he took pictures of the woman. He was disgusted with it but he's seen worse. After taking different angle shots of the body, he looked around to see what else he'd be taking pictures of.

Meanwhile Akira was at the side, seeing small blood trails leaving the alley. "Houji-san, I think I found something." she announced before following the trail by herself.

She exited the alley and arrived in a different street, it's dark even if the sun was up. Thanks to the slight openings on the wooden ceilings, she didn't need a flashlight. She remained crouching, following the trail until she saw an oddly large centipede crawling towards a hole in the wall. She wanted to reach for it... but then...

"Akira-san!"

Akira would've fallen off balance if she wasn't steady on her stance. Juuzou Suzuya was beaming at her, both his hands were behind his back.

"Suzuya, quit scaring me like that." she tells the boy. "It's work-time today, no sweets."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Shinohara-san and I are going to assist Houji-san and his minions." the boy says and Akira raised a brow on his description. "That's what they call you."

"Right. You know what, make yourself useful and help me find something important."

"Of course!"

As soon as Juuzou took a step towards Akira, they heard something creak and before they knew it, the wooden ceiling broke and a body fell in between them. Juuzou stared curiously at the body while Akira coughed a bit because of the smoke.

"What happened?!" Houji and Shinohara yelled from the alley.

Akira kicked the body lightly and it didn't move. Juuzou kicked it harder and the body rolled to the side, the person groaning in pain, he was holding onto his stomach, his head was down and the bluegreen hoodie was hiding his identity.

Houji, Shinohara and Takizawa arrived in the scene quinque-ready.

"Akira," Houji calls.

"Juuzou stand back." Shinohara ordered.

The two did as they were told to do. The guy who fell from the roof seems to be sobbing. His whole body was shaking. Was he afraid? Houji and Shinohara cautiously approached him until the guy lifted his face up, revealing that one eye was different and the other was normal.

He was shedding tears and he was muttering something to them; Please help me.

* * *

His name was Kaneki Ken. A college student who went missing months ago. He had no family or relatives that was looking for him but he had a friend and a classmate who posted missing posters of him.

After a long examination, the doctor analyzed that he was half-human and half-tentacle.

By far his tentacle didn't manifest yet but his lustful desires were so high that he couldn't think properly. When he was calmed down thanks to a drug (that temporarily represses a Tentacle's urge) that CCG developed, they can talk to him normally.

"Kaneki Ken. Anything you remember about yourself? Or what happened in the past months?" Shinohara asked.

It was a one on one conversation in one small room. Kaneki's wrist was cuffed to the bed. He was wearing a white hospital gown and lying down the bed. Shinohara was sitting on a chair facing him.

"Where am I?" Kaneki asked instead.

Shinohara thought it was fair that Kaneki was informed of what happened to him when they found him. "You're in CCG Headquarters. Two second class investigators found you in an alley in Ward20." he explained. "To be more precise, you fell right above them."

"I- I didn't hurt them did I?" Kaneki asked with a worried look in his eyes. Shinohara did not understand it but if he were to connect the pieces he have, Kaneki was once human but for some reason after he went missing, he comes back half-tentacle.

"No. They're fine."

Kaneki heaved a sigh of relief when he heard it. Which Shinohara took was his cue to ask again. "Do you remember what happened to you then?"

"I- I was on a date with this girl... I met her at this coffee shop, Anteiku... I- she likes reading books like I do. And we have the same favorite author." Kaneki began to reminisce of the events. "While I was walking her home, she invited me inside her apartment and she... we.." when he couldn't continue his statement, Shinohara nodded at him to encourage him. "..at first she seemed normal. But when I was about to leave, that's when I realized she was a tentacle."

"Did she turn you into a half-tentacle?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No. I had an accident." he replied. "As I ran away from her, I got run down by a truck. I remembered hearing the tires screeching as it tried to hit to brakes for my sake. But... the next thing I knew I woke up in a room just like this one, just a bit bigger and there were young women who were naked and..."

"You felt the A-cells running?"

"Yes." Kaneki confirmed.

Shinohara took a long breath. In the end, Kaneki was unaware of the methods how he was turned into a half-tentacle. "You didn't come home for months, why?" he asked another one.

"I couldn't escape." was Kaneki's answer. "When I did, I was on the run- I don't know how long- but I was running, suppressing the odd feeling inside of me. I felt burning on the inside, my member was erect whenever I'd see a girl. But I didn't want to hurt them so I stayed away."

"Did your tentacle manifest yet?"

"N- no. I- I really hope not, sir."

Running out of questions to ask, Shinohara decided to give Kaneki a break. "Alright. Thank you." he said to officially finish the conversation, he left his seat to head for the door and Kaneki took the baton this time to ask questions.

"When can I go out? What will happen to me?" he wanted to know what his fate would be.

As Shinohara held on the knob, he halted to give answers to the boy. "We'll let you know. But in your time here, know that you're safe."

"Even if... I am half-tentacle?" but he wanted assurance on a specific matter.

"As long as you don't hurt anyone." Shinohara replied and finally left the room.

* * *

Outside of the 20th Ward, two men in suits were holding briefcases. They were about to enter the boundary of the 20th Ward.

"We're finally home, Amon." the man with the weird eyes said to his companion.

"I'm glad we came back in one piece." Amon replied with a sigh.

"Heh, if you're with me then you would really come back in one piece. You'll be taking a break for now, so take it easy with the romantic relationship." Kureo teased.


	2. Dragon General Arc (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureo arrives in the 20th Ward and reunite with his daughter. Takizawa decided to snatch Akira's workload to be acknowledged by his idol and he meets Kaneki Ken. Meanwhile, in Anteiku is able to meet a lost young girl who is asking for their help.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No explicit content in this chapter today. You can read without worrying for any dangerous content. Still building up the idea. Maybe next chapter. Note: Originally this is a plotless sex fic as you've read ' _Tentacles_ ' was already a hint but we'll see.**

 

**A/N: Okay so unexpectedly the drafts I wrote for this fic didn't turn out to be a plotless smut. But the theme remained. The current drafts I have contain hints of obsession, lustful desires and other slight sexual stuff. So if you're here for the plot then I can say there's _something._ If you're here for the smut then just read any A/N appearing in chapters. If you see a warning then you'll find it. Thank you for reading.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 02**

**[CCG Headquarters, 2nd class investigator office area]**

"...a cookie and a pat in the back, are you happy now Mado? Tsk, tsk, you didn't really  _catch_  him-catch him. He literally just fell over you two and you're actually lucky that he didn't land on you." Takizawa didn't stop yapping since yesterday.

He was standing behind Akira who was sitting down the chair, writing reports.

When she's had it with his thirty minutes ranting, she turned to him with a glare, her pen pointed at him. "Do you mind? I am working here."

"Oh trying to get another cookie or a stamp in your hand?" he blurted, still bitter with the acknowledgement she received from his idol, Kishou Arima.

"If you want to be noticed by your superior, try doing something that they actually care about than spend your time being a voice over documentary behind me!" Akira shouts at him and Takizawa backed off.

When he went back his seat to finish the reports he owed Houji, there was a knock on the door and a man covering his face with flowers entered the office area.

"Flower delivery to the prettiest daughter I ever had." the man said as he walked towards Akira.

"Dad?"

Removing the flowers from his face, Kureo smiled at his daughter and spread his arms wide for him to hug her. Akira jumped on her father to give him a hug and this annoyed Takizawa, muttering to himself how she was such a baby and how she is sucking up to the superiors and using her dad to sell herself to the higher ups.

"How are you?"

"The usual." Akira replied. "What about you? You didn't call or anything. Since when did you arrive?"

"Just yesterday. News spread fast. When I heard my little girl had her first catch, though not official, it was still worthy to celebrate together." he says and Akira grinned at her father.

"You're not the only one who heard news like that." she retorts and Kureo's round eye widened some more. "You caught Fueguchi."

Kureo chuckled at the accurate information. "Indeed. In fact I already have my new quinque waiting." the two leaves the room to celebrate and to check his new quinque he got thanks to Fueguchi's tentacles.

Takizawa felt empty even if there are other second class investigators in the room.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 11:37am]**

A little girl gripping on her wounded arm was leaning on the wall behind Anteiku. She was crying, almost curled to a ball. Touka Kirishima, a worker from Anteiku, was carrying garbage bags. She sees the little girl and immediately she dropped the garbage bags to approach the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Still sobbing, the girl looked up at Touka. "Please help me... th- they killed... they killed my mother..."

"Are you...?"

The little girl's eyes changed to reveal the fact that she was a tentacle. When Touka confirmed what the girl was, she looked around to see if anyone saw them. Then she guided the girl to enter the coffee shop through the backdoor.

Letting the girl stay in her room, she gave her something to eat before reporting it to the manager who was in charge of the place.

"A random tentacle finding its way here?" the manager asked.

"Yeah. She knew I was a tentacle the moment she saw me too." Touka confirmed and the manager nodded in understanding. But Touka didn't get it. How did the girl knew? "What is she manager?"

"Every tentacle has different abilities, Touka. But there are always those who are special."

"Huh?"

"We're closing the shop early. We'll need to talk to this girl." the manager instructed. Touka was surprised to hear his decision. It was rare for them to close up the shop.

"But manager..."

"It's alright. This young one needs our help."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters -** **2nd class investigator office area** **, 11:44am]**

Takizawa was bored but he was writing reports to show Houji that he can do what Mado can do. ' _That stupid Mado... who does she think she is? I can beat her... no matter what I will beat her.'_

"Mado!"

When he heard his superior's voice ringing across the room, he sat upright and turned to Houji who was looking for Akira. Her desk was fixed and the reports she was doing earlier was neatly placed somewhere.

"Seido, did you see Mado today?" he asked.

"Mado? What? No. I don't think she went to work today." Takizawa lied and clicked his tongue. "Are you still looking for the reports Houji-san?"

"No. I need her to talk to our catch the other day."

Hearing that an important task was about to be given to his rival, he quickly got up his seat. "I can do it sir! Please let me do it!" he says, saluting his superior. "If Mado isn't here when she's needed then it's her fault why she missed this task."

After Takizawa finished his speech, Houji handed the clipboard to him. "We need him to warm up to us. We need to examine him further but he needs to know we're his allies first. That's your job." he summed up the details.

Takizawa gladly took the clipboard and tried to hide his excitement to do this. "Y- yes sir!"

Later, Takizawa read the job details repeatedly until he arrived outside of the room where Kaneki Ken was staying. He needed a good introduction, a good first impression and a mutual interest to talk about to earn his trust. When he felt that he was ready, he slapped both his cheeks and entered the room. There he sees Kaneki was sitting down the bed, reading a book that Shinohara provided.

"G- Good morning!"

"Good morning." Kaneki replied with a smile.

"My name is Takizawa Seido, second class investigator. Nice to meet you." he began his introduction in a really formal manner. Kaneki thought he was a rookie and remembered the ' _two second class investigators_ ' who found him.

Closing his book, Kaneki gave his full attention to Takizawa. "Ah! Are you one of the investigators who found me?"

Takizawa frowned at the statement. "No." he said flatly. "I'm a different investigator who was also present at the scene later on." he added bitterly.

Kaneki can feel that he offended that investigator and quickly apologized. "I- I'm sorry! I just thought that they'd- well- I.. I assumed and..." stuttering to construct a good excuse, Takizawa didn't listen to him.

' _So this was the reason why he wanted to send Mado instead of me. That boy Suzuya isn't the manipulating type so Mado was the only option... NO. I'll prove him wrong. I WILL be his new option.'_ Takizawa thought.

"It's okay." he said to calm Kaneki down. "So how are you feeling?" still slightly formal.

"The depressants were effective. I feel just like my normal self now." Kaneki says with relief. Takizawa remembered correctly that Kaneki seemed suffering yesterday when he couldn't control his urges.

"Say Kaneki... did you.. did you touch anyone while you were rampant?"

Kaneki blushed at the question and scratched his cheek with a finger. "I- I don't remember much when I lose control but I can remember the girls who were screaming for help."

"So you  _did_  hurt people!" Takizawa exclaimed and Kaneki panicked.

"N- no no one from outside the facility! I- It was some kind of stimulation. The facility was studying me and giving me different scenarios to- to- I can't really talk about this..." Kaneki said, losing the confidence to speak.

Takizawa mentally slapped himself for bringing up such a sensitive topic in the first place. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"Although what got me through all that was because I kept thinking about this girl that I like." Kaneki says, smiling as he remembered what she looked like. Takizawa saw the smile and he knew he was able to trigger for Kaneki to say this. He sat down the chair and leaned close to listen. "It's crazy because I know she's a tentacle but whenever I think about her, I feel like I could control myself again."

"Really?" he played along.

"Yeah. But as the urge grew stronger, it also gets harder to picture her in my head. Because any girl would pop up in my head, like I was high but have full consciousness of what I'm doing and thinking."

"Eh? So all for a person of interest huh?"

Kaneki smiled and nodded. "What about you Seido-san? Any girl you think about?" the moment he asked that question, Takizawa pictured Akira in his head. That stupid blank face of hers annoyed him but that's pretty much the only emotion he sees from her.

When he realized he was imagining Akira in his head, he slapped himself. Literally.

"A- Are you alright Seido-san?" Kaneki asked, concerned what had just happened to the investigator.

"Nothing. I'm just not the type interested in crushes and stuff." he was quick to come up with an excuse. "By the way, just call me Takizawa. We'll be talking a lot on your stay here so let's not be so formal with each other."

"Alright. It's nice to meet you Takizawa-kun."

* * *

**[Outside Anteiku - 20th Ward** **, 12:01pm]**

"Aww it's closed." Kureo whined like a child when he saw the close sign by the door. "They closed early today."

Akira looked down on her wristwatch to see that the clock just hit 12. They closed up quite early. "Well nothing we can do about it." she says.

"And we walked all the way here to eat." he mumbled.

"Ah look! It's Akira-san and Hideous-san!"

The Mado's heard Suzuya's voice from across the street. Kureo's round eye twitched at the insulting nickname and turned to Suzuya with the scariest glare he could do. Akira on the other hand was surprised to see Suzuya and Shinohara.

Shinohara was smiling while scratching the back of his head. "ooks like our favorite hangout is closed." he says.

"Yeah seems like it." Kureo muttered, still offended with the nickname that no one cared but him.

"Want to eat out?"

"No." Kureo said and began to walk the opposite direction, away from Shinohara and his little stooge.

Kureo was caught in surprise when he heard the boy yell. "Sweets!" Juuzou ran across the street, arms spread wide and tackled Akira for a hug. Kureo eyed the boy suspiciously and noticed that the boy was  _groping_  her. He grabbed him by the collar to pull Juuzou away from his daughter.

"Dad."

"He was groping you!"

Juuzou showed his hands filled with treats he got from Akira's pockets. Kureo still glared at the boy. So Juuzou placed one of the candies in Kureo's pocket before running back to Shinohara's side.

"Thank you Akira-san~!" he said gleefully and Akira waved goodbye at the two.

"He was  _touching_  you, you know?"

"Dad. Suzuya is-"

" _And_  he was calling you by your first name! The next thing I know he'd refer to you as 'Akira-chan'. I'd strangle him!" Kureo went all-out being a protective father, to which, Akira had never seen before. "You had your guard down with him! He's being a sneaky rat!"

"Okay maybe he grew up with the tentacles but Yukinori-san straightened him out. He's improved since then." Akira said in Juuzou's defense.

"Hey. I'm the father here, so let me do my job and be a dad."

Akira chucked and grabbed her father's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, showing she appreciates him being her father. Kureo missed the fact that she was younger, no boy problems and less focus on romantic relationships. But he smiled in the end. She was indeed his little treasure.

* * *

**[Inside Anteiku - 20th Ward** **, 12:13pm]**

"My name is Hinami Fueguchi. I live in the 11th Ward with my mother. Formerly we were in the 10th Ward but after my father was killed by that man, we moved. But still... he found us. I don't know how but  _he_  found us." the little girl named Hinami says.

Touka, the manager, Yomo and two others were listening to her story. Yomo is a tall man with a good physical build, he was leaning on the wall behind them. Enji Koma is a man with ginger hair, sitting in the couch beside Irimi. Irimi Kaya is a woman with long black hair sitting beside Touka. The manager was sitting on a wooden chair beside the couch.

"Hinami, how did you know we were-?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." Hinami replied. "My mother told me that tentacles cannot control their urge when it activates. Their heartbeat will beat in an unnatural pace, the first symptom that it's active."

"I- I see..." Touka said, understanding a bit of it. Although this was the first time she's heard of such ability.

"So it's similar to Irimi's power." Koma says.

"Irimi?" Hinami repeated and turned to the woman in the middle.

"I can identify fellow tentacles because of their scent. I can smell if their cum is mixed with our A-cells." Irimi explained and Hinami was surprise to hear so.

The manager leaned close to Hinami. "Listen, we at Anteiku doesn't want any part of the hunt here. We've stayed off radar for years and if you're being hunted then we cannot let you join us."

Touka's eyes widened when he heard this. Hinami was in the verge of tears but she nodded nonetheless.

"Manager!"

"This is for our sake, Touka." the manager says.

"But she's just a little girl! We can't let her run off on her own. They'd catch her!"

"With her ability, she will know if they're near."

Hearing their small argument in the matter, Hinami bit her lip. This wasn't the right place to run to. "Before I go, can you please help me with my urge? Just to calm myself when I leave." she pleaded.

"Hinami..."

"It's okay Touka-neechan. He's right."


	3. Dragon General Arc (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of Juuzou's past. How will Akira and Kureo's reunion end?  
> Looks like Kureo is still on the hunt for Hinami, how will this end up?  
> Big sister Touka to the rescue!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! This chapter contains slight explicit content!**

****Pardon my French. Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

** TOKYO TENTACLE 03 **

_"AH!"_

_The girl moaned loudly as her most sensitive spot was being invaded by a playful tongue. Her legs forced to spread apart by ropes that bound her ankles. The ropes were tied on opposite ends. Her wrists were tied above her head, her breasts exposed the same way every other part of her body was exposed._

_"Ah! Please more! More!" she pleaded. "I want moremoremoremormoremoremoremoremoremore!"_

_Rei pulled away his tongue and grinned at her. Seeing her in an unusual pose, it didn't turn him on. In fact for him, making her feel this way was part of the job. His job. For his Mama._

_"Mama, I did it. She wants more." he reported._

_"Good job my little Rei." the fat woman says and escorted the boy out of the room to show him a set of human girls lined up in the corner. "As your reward, pick one. I won them at the auction the other day, they're fresh."_

_"Hmm... the blonde one!"_

**[CCG Headquarters - Shinohara's office, 2:36pm]**

"Juuzou."

"Hmm?"

"You okay? The rabbit rugout wasn't your type?" Shinohara asked, worried that Juuzou was quiet that hour. "I can order some sweets if you want."

When Juuzou noticed that Shinohara was worried about him, he smiled casually and reached for the candies in his pocket to show that he's still had enough. "I loved the food, Shinohara-san."

"Alright. Take a break for a while okay? We'll attend the second meeting regarding our hunt on Jason for today. Houji and his minions are being transferred to a different mission."

Juuzou blinked. "Really?"

"Apparently, Takizawa took Akira's job to befriend the half-tentacle, Kaneki Ken. But Houji doesn't know if he can trust Takizawa to do the job so he wants Akira available until further notice." Shinohara explained.

"But that would mean she'll be put on standby right?"

"Yep." he said and took a deep breath. "Well, rest up. I'll call you before the meeting starts."

"Yes sir!"

When Shinohara left the office, Juuzou double checked, waiting a few more seconds before sighing. He looked down on his hardened member before slamming his head on the desk. He was almost caught.

"Mama... Shinohara-san has been taking good care of me. I'm sure you'd love to meet him. I also met someone really nice to me. I want her, Mama." he mumbled to himself, smiling. He lifted his head back up and looked out the window. "I wonder how you're doing now, Mama."

**[Unknown location, 3:02pm]**

A man with violet hair was holding a picture in his hand. Wearing extravagant clothing and a numerous amount of roses in his garden, he was standing in the center, grinning widely at the image.

"Très bien! I am near in finding you, my rose précieuse."

In the image was a woman with glasses and long purple hair, facing sideways, reading a book.

He kissed the picture- no, he kissed the woman- he kissed the woman in the picture and moaned affectionately.

"Hide and seek is almost... over."

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 3:10pm]**

Hinami was lying down the floor, trying to suppress her moans as Yomo's tentacles teased her clit. He refrained from penetrating and just proceeded with playing with her sensitive spot and caressing her breasts.

When the young tentacle was satisfied from his administrations, he left.

_Tik tok tik tok... later._

"Hinami. We're really sorry if we can't help you." Irimi tells her. She gives Hinami a pack lunch to last her a few days.

"It's okay. You've done enough for me already. That man was really good."

Irimi chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"O- or maybe because he was the first male tentacle to touch me. I got used to my mother taking care of me." she said, missing the older Fueguchi when she remembered.

"I'm sure you'll find a better mate, Hinami."

"Thank you, Irimi-san. I hope we meet again soon."

"Same here."

As Hinami bid her goodbye to them, she didn't know that Touka ran off on her own. Touka knew that if she can get rid of the investigator that was hunting down Hinami, then the manager would change his mind.

' _Don't worry Hinami..._ '

Touka arrived outside of CCG Headquarters. She was nervous but if she can find out who it was, she can track him down and kill him when he's alone and resting.

Standing outside of the building makes her shiver. Yes her tentacles are dangerous to the humans but it wasn't meant for battle. It's merely for pleasure. It only becomes dangerous because the humans are provoking them to.

"Say Dad, how did you track down Fueguchi?"

Touka heard.

Her eyes widened and she turned to the owner of the voice, seeing a blonde woman walking side by side with a taller man with weird eyes. The two were holding ice cream as they walked towards the building.

' _That must be him!_ '

"Simple. They need pleasure. And if you think like them, you'd know. In Fueguchi's case, I didn't know she was a mom until I saw the little girl."

"Eeeeh? Really? I didn't read that in the reports!"

Kureo chuckled. "I haven't written one yet. I'm the only one who knows of the little girl." he bragged. "I was hoping you'd write the reports for me... since I have to enhance my new quinque!"

Touka's blood boiled at their conversation. Humans are enemies. Humans are dangerous. Humans are... inhumane. She will not let them do this. If she can kill the two before they can write about Hinami's existence then... then Hinami would be...

' _Curse you darned humans!_ '

It was as if Touka's wish was granted. Kureo's phone rang before the two could enter the building. Kureo picked up the phone to answer. "Kureo Mado." he says over the phone.

"I just spotted Fueguchi's daughter a coffee shop. I know I'm on break but-"

"You kidding me? Keep me posted and follow her!" Kureo ordered and ended the call in a hurry. He turned to his daughter who was able to decode what his conversation was all about. "That was my subordinate Amon. I'm sure you'd love to meet him. He's just like me and you can count on him to watch your back even if he's such an idiot."

"I'm calling for backup." Akira says.

"Akira, if we want to achieve something big, we don't call for backup." Kureo tells her. "Give me two hours max to catch the kid. I'll be back to continue our talk. Okay?"

Akira sighed. Her father was really hard to convince. "Alright, take care."

"Bye!"

Touka, who was within the surrounding, heard them talk. She didn't get much but she knew 'follow her' meant 'follow Hinami'. If her two targets would separate she can only choose to stop one. But which one? Which one?

She was in a dilemma until she saw Kureo walk away excitedly. Touka needed to kill him first.

Taking shortcuts in alleyways, Kureo wanted to arrive in time to catch Hinami. But he knew someone was following him, it wasn't adept so it'd be an easy catch. To catch three within two days, it would be such an accomplishment.

He purposely led his follower to a tunnel where there are no people around. No one but them.

Touka arrived at the tunnel when she lost side of Kureo. It was dark and there was a bit of water flowing from the river. ' _Where did he go?_ '

"GOTCHA!"

Grazed by his knife, Touka staggered backwards and fell on her butt. Splashing on the water, she stared at the face of her attacker. "You!"

"So, you were the one following me." Kureo says, raising the knife to scare her.

"Leave Hinami alone. She's just a kid!"

"I would... but not like you can do anything to stop me. My knife is soaked in a drug I developed. Something to suppress your tentacles and well... to paralyze you." Kureo says. Touka then attempted to use her tentacles but it wouldn't emerge from her body. Kureo smirked. "Now you're just a normal girl."

He began to lick his upper lip and walked a step closer to her. Touka moved backwards, scared. Parts of her body were no longer functioning, the paralysis must be spreading.

"You have a daughter too. Shouldn't you know how it feels?" Touka tried to converse. "To protect your own?"

"Of course. But there's a difference between you and me." Kureo said and takes another step forward. This time Touka couldn't move anymore. The effects were faster than she thought. He knelt down beside her and lifted her chin up to see her eye to eye. "You're not human."

Slashing on her clothes but not harming her skin, her bra, her chest, was exposed.

Touka glared at him.

"What? Isn't this how you creatures work? You rape people with your tentacles and have sex with each other?" he pointed out. "But I guess you see the difference now don't you? Humans getting assaulted, it's a crime." he pointed his knife on her bra, threatening to slash it as well. "But when tentacles like you gets assaulted... no one cares."

Touka's heartbeat was fast. Unnaturally fast. She knew partly her A-cells was getting excited but part of her she didn't want to be tainted by a human.

"If you do this, you'll have karma." Touka still tried to negotiate.

Kureo leaned close to her face, she can feel his hot breath because of how close he was. "If I can protect myself, I can protect my daughter. No tentacle is going to lay their hands or their slimy tentacles on her."

As his knife began to rip the cloth of her bra, Touka squeezed her eyes close. At least that part of her body she could move.

**"LEAVE TOUKA-NEECHAN ALONE!"**

Without warning, four tentacles stretched towards Kureo and two of it pierced his body, one wrapped around his neck and the other squeezing his arm holding the knife. Kureo's body fell backwards as the heavy tentacles pulled him away from Touka.

Touka heard the splash from Kureo's body faling. She opened her eyes to see tentacles of a form she's never seen before. They were wrapped around Kureo while some stabbed him.

Kureo's free hand was struggling to remove the tentacle around his neck, blood dripping from his mouth as he try to breathe. Blood was also dripping from the holes in his body, staining his suit with red. Touka then traced the tentacles back to its owner. Hinami. "Hinami?"

Hinami was sobbing, her eyes actively saying she's a tentacle. She was afraid and shaking and yet she was  _this_  powerful. "I'm sorry Touka-neechan."

Turning back to Kureo, Touka remembered he had a daughter. Even if they were humans, even if they were enemies, she can imagine the sadness his daughter would feel if he dies. "Hinami don't kill him. Please don't taint yourself because of this filthy man!"

"But he tried to-"

"I'm alright now."

Then again... this man, knew of Hinami. And now he saw Touka's face too. If he were to live, then it's their lives in danger.

"Touka-neechan... I want to live with you and everyone else. But he... he knows about me. About yo- AAAAGGGHHH!"

Screaming in pain, Hinami's tentacles released Kureo. His knife soaked in a drug stuck in her tentacle. When Touka saw it, she feared for the worse. Whether or not his daughter called for backup, they're in danger if they were both paralyzed.

"HINAMI!"

Kureo began to cough and catch his breath. Laughing. "You two are... **PATHETI-ugh!** "

"Hinami!"

Touka watched as one of Hinami's tentacles struck through Kureo's heart. He was alive for twenty more seconds despite his impaled heart. His finger twitched, his eye twitched, the smile in his lips faded. "A...ki.." as soon as life had completely left him, his body fell on the water.

Speechless at the murder they've done, Touka didn't know what to do. He was surely a high class investigator and his death would trigger CCG. Touka was about to drift off from her thoughts but then she realized Hinami was hugging her tightly, crying in her chest, her tentacles wrapped around Touka as well. "Touka-neechan I thought you were going to be killed because of me! I'm so sorry!"

Touka sighed, she wanted to return the embrace but she couldn't move. "I'm sorry you had to kill for me, Hinami." she said instead. "But we need to get out of here. Did the paralysis get you?"

"Paralysis?" Hinami blinked. Touka realized her tentacles were still there and that Hinami can move normally. Was the drug washed off or it simply doesn't work on her?

"Never mind that. Call for Yomo. He can-"

"I'll take you home, Touka-neechan."


	4. Dragon General Arc (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Akira's father just faced a terrible fate. How will she deal with that?  
> The tentacle who killed her father is on the run with Touka.  
> Shh, someone's trying to get a certain female laid in the stock room~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! This chapter contains slight explicit content!**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: How will you guys react if I separate Kaneki and Haise and make them two different people instead of Kaneki/Haise being one? Share me your opinion to help me decide if I should insert Haise as a differnt person or not. Thank you :D And if you guys have any questions, let me know okay? I'll answer them.**

** TOKYO TENTACLE 04 **

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward, 4:41pm]**

"So do you have any idea what sort of tentacle are you?" Takizawa asked and Kaneki shrugged, not knowing what he meant. "Are you one-tentacled, two-tentacled? What?" he expounds but Kaneki didn't know what he meant.

"I'm sorry I'm not familiar with it." he says shyly and Takizawa sighed.

"Tentacles can have from 1 to 6 tentacles. If you're one-tentacled then you can only manifest 1 tentacle throughout your life as a tentacle. If you're two-tentacled, then same thing, you can grow two tentacles at once. It goes up to six." he explained and Kaneki nodded in understanding. "You?"

"I haven't manifested my tentacles yet." Kaneki replied. "So what happens if a tentacle grows 7 or more?"

Takizawa laughed and leaned back on his chair with a swag look in his face. "It doesn't happen. Ever." he says. "I've seen tentacles my whole life, the worse SSS-Rated tentacle only has 6 tentacles."

"SSS-rated?" Kaneki repeats.

"Super-super-super dangerous tentacle." Takizawa explained with a serious look. "Few of the top wanted SSS-Rated is the Owl and Jason."

"How do you rate a tentacle? I mean, how do you know how dangerous they are?" Kaneki asked. "What if they have like sex tentacles but they're not dangerous? Will it be super-super-super dangerous?"

"We don't say a tentacle is SSS by the number of their tentacles. It's their number of victims, their number of investigator kills and if they have special powers."

"Special powers?"

"Like how the Owl can get see through your memories if it gets a taste of your blood." Takizawa gave an example. "Not all tentacles can do that so that's a special power." he says and Kaneki nods in understanding.

"I'd rather read books than do this kind of job..."

"I don't get it. What's so interesting with books?" Takizawa asked. It was his second session with Kaneki and Kaneki had already been so open to him, almost as if they were best of friends.

"Books are relatable! It's like you can feel the author's emotions from their works. Takatsuki Sen's works are also very poetic, there's underlying messages and double meanings. Or I don't know, that's how I understand them." Kaneki began to rant, making Takizawa regret he ever asked.

When he saw the time on the wall clock, he realized he's been talking  _this_  long with Kaneki Ken. It was almost the best excuse to cut the conversation and leave.

"My, my, look at the time Kaneki!" he says to get Kaneki's attention. "Maybe we should continue another time."

"Of course! I'd love to tell you all about Takatsuki Sen's books. What books have you read?" Kaneki says and again, Takizawa regretted even saying 'continue' in the first place.

"Next time my friend." was all he said as he head for the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Takizawa-kun!" Kaneki waved at him. Takizawa exits the room and was about to close the door when someone bumps into him. The two fell on the floor, the door left open and Kaneki worrying what happened. "Takizawa-kun?"

"Watch where you're going!" Takizawa shouted. He was surprised to see that it was special class investigator Marude. "S- Sorry sir."

"Hurry and get off me, I got a crime scene to check!" Marude says, pushing Takizawa off of him.

"Why what happened?"

"It's Mado. He's dead."

"Dead?" Takizawa's heart skipped a beat. Was he hearing it right?

Marude got back on his feet and fixed his tie. "Yes. Houji and Akira are on their way there as well." he says and Takizawa blinked back to reality. "You should hurry and pack up. Grab the camera too. You don't wanna miss this."

"Kureo Mado?" he muttered as Marude left. "Dead?"

He remembered that earlier that day, he paid his daughter a visit. That it wasn't long ago he was alive... and now he was...

"Takizawa-kun, are you alright? Who's dead? Please talk to me, Takizawa-kun!"

Thanks to Kaneki Ken, Takizawa got back his feet to close the door. But Kaneki wanted to know. "You can't. It's confidential."

"But the reason you're befriending me is to use me right? Then let me know how investigators work. Please!"

On his way to the tunnel, he sees Akira along the way. His innermost conscience wanted him to talk to her since they barely talked the whole day. No banters or debates. And it was by instinct that he left Kaneki (who was following him with Shinohara's permission).

"Mado!" he ran after her and she didn't seem to shoo him away. "I hope you don't mind if I took your job to talk to Kaneki. I decided to take your advice and I-"

For some reason, the blonde didn't retort anything. She just turned to him, slapping his cheek for the first time. Hoping it was last. "Is  _this_  all you ever think about?" she spoke. "This competition between us is to help you improve your performance at work. You're just so obsessed with being number 1 that you kept on looking at me as 'number 1' when I'm no longer at the top! Get your head in the game, Seido! Someone just died! My father just...!" she bit her lip as she trailed off.

"Mado..."

When Akira walked away from him, he massaged his cheek that she slapped, perfect timing for Kaneki to catch up to them.

"Why did you run Takizawa-kun?" Kaneki asked, panting.

Takizawa tried not to think about it and focus on work. "Nothing. Let's go."

Arriving at the tunnel where Kureo Mado's body was found by Amon Kotaro, Takizawa was holding tightly on the camera. Kaneki Ken following him behind. He saw that the water was mixed with blood and that Kureo's body was at the center. His body lying down on its back, eyes left open, mouth left agape.

There were three holes in his body. One missing his vitals, one grazing his abdomen and the other directly to his heart.

Taking a picture of Kureo's body, Takizawa frowned. His death must've hurt her very much. And she had to see him like  _this_.

"Take more pictures, Seido." Houji instructed."We'll need enough angles to examine which tentacle did this to him. I've never seen anything like this. It's going to frighten some investigators if it's left unidentified. So do your job until we leave the site. I can't let Akira work for now."

"Yes sir, understood."

Takizawa looked around, Akira wasn't in sight. Did she see her father's body and walked away?

Meanwhile Kaneki knelt down to examine the body up close. "His mouth was oddly open. Think he was trying to say something before he died?" Kaneki says and Takizawa pulled him away from the body.

"Don't touch it, I haven't finished taking pictures!"

"I didn't touch it!"

Outside of the tunnel, Akira was sitting down the grass, looking at the river with dead blank eyes. Remembering the last time she saw her father. If she decided to come back then, if she offered to come with him, if she disobeyed him and called for backup... this wouldn't have happened.

It was  _her_ fault.

"A-ki-ra-san~" Juuzou's face appeared before her but she ignored him. Her expression did not change.

"Did they find out who did it?"

Juuzou shook his head but since Akira's eyes were locked on the water, he had to speak. "No. But the new guy was very knowledgeable about the tentacles. They will figure it out in no time." he says optimistically but did not receive a response. "No salty liquid coming from your eyes. Are you not sad?"

"He wouldn't want me to cry."

Not knowing what to say, Juuzou decided to follow the flow of the conversation. "Do you plan on avenging him?"

"I would if I could." she answered. "But if it was powerful enough to kill my father then what am I against it?"

Juuzou leaned closer but refrained from physical contact. "You won't be alone." he tells her. "You have us. And we'll be there with you when we hunt down this tentacle."

He finally got Akira's attention when she turned to face him. Her father refused to have backup to achieve higher but it turned out to be his mistake. She won't make the same mistake. "Suzuya, thank you."

"Is it okay to hug you?"

"Huh?"

"Shinohara-san told me that whenever I'm sad, I just needed the warmth of another person. I don't think humans have a logical explanation for that sort of action but I'd run to him when I feel very sad." he explained and scratched his neck shortly afterwards. "And I respect your father telling me to keep away. I'm sorry for calling him names."

Akira bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears she's been holding since she heard her father was dead. She let out a smile towards Juuzou, a tear escaping her eye. She didn't say a word and buried her face on his shoulder, embracing him tightly, her hands clutching on his white suit and gave up on her attempt not to cry.

The white haired investigator was flabbergasted.

She ended up crying when he didn't intend to lead it that way. He just wanted to build up bridges to get to know her better. But it was good. It was  _good_. He wrapped his arms around her as well and rubbed her back in comfort.

"So what did you find?" Takizawa asked.

"The holes are small, which means that the tentacles that punctured him was smaller than the average-sized tentacle." Kaneki says as he examined the holes. Houji, Shinohara and Marude were listening to him.

"Small?" Shinohara repeated.

"Yeah." Kaneki confirmed. "It was as if the tentacle was just a child."

"Just a  _child_?!" Marude said in disbelief. "I'm sorry but Kureo Mado is one of the craziest people I met and I don't like him that much, but no doubt he was a skilled investigator. How can a mere child kill him?"

Shinohara elbowed him his eyes silently saying to watch his words because Akira might be within the perimeter.

"And besides, if it were true, what sort of tentacle is this child? The amount of strength it had must be overwhelming that it led to Investigator Mado's death." Houji added.

Kaneki was bombarded with questions he couldn't answer. "U- uhm, I- it was merely an assumption. In my time at the facility, I saw children and adults have different tentacle sizes and types."

"Who are you anyway? This is the first time I've seen you." Marude said suspiciously.

"U- uhm I'm Kanaki Ken."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"He's the half-tentacle you've been hearing about." Shinohara clarified.

"The WHAT?! And you're letting him walk around like he's one of us?!" Marude exclaimed, staring at Shinohara as he pointed a finger at Kaneki who smiled nervously.

"We're recruiting him. I received permission to allow him to join us in field work for him to learn." Shinohara explained. "Currently he has official superior but he will keep close with Seido and Houji."

"And Mado?" Takizawa wondered.

"She will be given an opportunity to take her father's place along with a promotion  _if_  she finds the tentacle who did this. Dead or alive." Shinohara replied. "But I didn't tell her yet because it would be too much for her to process."

' _If it's Mado, I'm sure she can do it if she put herself together... in the end she was always the winner of our competition.'_

"And if she fails?"

"Failure to accomplish the task or to refuse to accept it, she will be the subordinate of First class investigator Kotaro Amon. Kureo Mado's partner."

"But wasn't he the guy who lost sight of his partner that's why his partner ended up dead?!"

"He's still a first class investigator nonetheless." Shinohara says.

"I will accept the task." Akira said all of the sudden. Everyone turned to her and Juuzou was following behind her, sucking on a lollipop. "But I will do it in one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to do the investigation with Investigator Suzuya Juuzou."

Takizawa's eyes widened, surprised to hear her condition. The only thing Juuzou knows to do is fight and kill, he was in no condition to help in a way she needs it. Kaneki on the other hand was lost to what was happening but he tried putting the pieces together.

"Juuzou?" Shinohara wondered why. Thinking the same thing Takizawa is.

"Are you out of your mind Mado?" Marude asked rhetorically. "The only thing he can offer you is his skills with the knife. He can't investigate." he spoke what was in Shinohara and Takizawa's thoughts.

"Maybe it's the only thing you see in him." Akira countered. "If you will not permit me then I will comply working with the man who allowed my father to be murdered by the unidentified tentacle."

**[CCG Sub-base - 20th Ward, 9:54pm]**

"And this is where you'll be staying." Shinohara said, escorting Kaneki to a room they prepared for him. "Here's the key." he handed the key to Kaneki, along with a a small vial containing white-colored pills. "And this you should take when you wake up and before you sleep to keep the A-cells from making you rampant."

Kaneki takes both the key and the vial.

"I got the permission like I said earlier but you're not officially one of us until they say you're worthy." Shinohara added and Kaneki nodded.

"Thank you very much Yukinori-san."

"Don't thank me kid. I am thankful for your cooperation and for volunteering to help. With your knowledge about tentacles, we can finally outsmart those guys." Shinohara says. "Although I am more curious to hear about that facility you're in. Do you really not remember where it was?"

"N- no. When I ran away, my head was spinning and everything was really hazy." Kaneki replied sadly.

"Well, then, hopefully one day you remember. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you again."

"If you need anything, Juuzou is in the room next to yours. I believe he's working an all-nighter with Akira." Shinohara says and chuckled shortly. "I always thought he would never research because it didn't seem like something he liked doing. But I guess it depends on which person was asking."

"Uhm Yukinori-san."

"Yes?"

"Aki- I mean Mado-san, does she have any siblings?" Kaneki asked out of the blue. Shinohara was caught off-guard by the question but he shook his head in response.

"Why? Have you seen her before?"

"N- no. Just a thought." Kaneki said and forced a smile. "She seemed really lonely after what happened to her father. Or maybe I'm just trying to familiarize myself with the other investigators."

Shinohara beamed and pats him in the back. "Even if you're not official, for me, you're a fine rookie investigator. Have a good night's sleep Kaneki."

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 10:33pm]  
[A Rainy Weather]**

Irimi was double-checking the inventory at the stock room when she heard the door open and close. "Koma, can you get me the- kyaa!"

Surprised with the tentacles wrapping around her body and squeezing her breasts, she drops the clipboard and the pen in her hand and was pulled by the tentacles closer to its owner. He was big and his body was warm.

"Renji?" she said when she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry." was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her arms until it slides down to her hands.

"I'm fine, I am not overworking myself. Just making sure Touka checked our storage." she says but he shook his head. Irimi knew he wasn't one to talk but to express, so she came up with one conclusion. "Is this because you did it with Hinami?"

"The manager-"

He was cut short when Irimi caught him with a kiss. Immediately his A-cells were in a frenzy but he kept his physical body composed as he succumbed to the kiss. It was short and yet intimate.

"I know." she whispered. "Hinami said you were pretty good." she teased and Yomo blushed at the statement, deciding not to talk about it and pulled her closer instead for another round.

The two exchanged passionate kisses as Yomo's tentacles did it's work to undress Irimi and Irimi's tentacles undressing Yomo. Yomo had four and Irimi had two.

Irimi's top was ripped and Yomo's clothes were torn, both clothing was scattered on the floor.

Yomo took time to breathe before slamming the woman to the wall, crushing her body with his, her tentacles fading in the impact. He kissed her again, shortly cutting it so he could nibble on her lip down to her chin and neck. Irimi was messing with his hair as she moaned, giving him full access to her neck. He did soft bites before moving down to her collarbone.

"Renji... hold on.." she tells him but he did not listen and moved his tongue to her breasts that his tentacles squeezed earlier.

One of his tentacles was rubbing her below and two was unbuckling his belt. The other was caressing her face.

"Ren-mmhmm.."

She felt the tentacles rubbing the part between her legs, also triggering her A-cells in a frenzy. She lost her senses shortly at the assault and got it back a little later when he was sucking on her breasts. This time, she was firm to tell him to stop.

"Renji I can smell Touka's scent along with Hinami's. They're headed for the-"

The door slammed open and they see Touka standing thanks to Hinami's support and her tentacles. They were soaking wet and covered in blood. The two were frozen in place while Touka and Hinami's eyes were wide in shock.

"I- Irimi-san?" Touka mumbled.

"Yomo-san?"


	5. Dragon General Arc (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki needs to satisfy his /desires/. Looks like Juuzou knows how to help him out.  
> Kaneki will be meeting someone unexpected to calm down his desires while Juuzou also meets someone from his past.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! This chapter contains explicit content!**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: This chapter, Juuzou will say a few stuff about the tentacles. Hope that answers your questions :D.  
Also, I am still working on the plotless spin-off. It'll take time hehe, for now, enjoy this chapter.**

** TOKYO TENTACLE 05 **

**[CCG Sub-base - Kaneki's Room, 10:30pm]**

After settling down, exploring the room and enjoying the view from his window, he's done enough pondering for the night and wanted to take a shower. Realizing that there wasn't a towel or any new clothes. He sighed and turned to the clock.

"It's late... but if Yukinori-san said they'd be up all night this isn't  _that_  late for them."

Kaneki took a deep breath and exited his room, patting his pocket to make sure he had the key with him before knocking on Juuzou's door. "Uhm Suzuya-san? It's me Kaneki Ken. Yukinori-san said I can come to you for help." he says. "Suzuya-san?"

He touched the doorknob in an attempt to open it. It turned.

' _It wasn't locked?_ '

Kaneki opened the door slowly and cautiously. "Suzuya-san?" he said and peeked inside, his head entering first. "Suzuya-san?" he called again, he saw the stack of papers and crumpled papers scattered all over his room but no sign of humans. "Did they both leave?"

He closed the door and contemplated to enter the room or not. He can just snatch some towels and leave but if he gets caught he's in big trouble. But what frightened him the most was the fact that he heard Investigator Marude saying Juuzou was good with the knife. He  _will_  or might cut Kaneki down if he finds out Kaneki snuck in his room.

Kaneki thought about skipping a bath for the night?

"Maybe that's the only solution but it means I'd skip the mornings too." he said to himself.

Scratching his head, he thought about what to do until the door swings open and Juuzou giving him a scare. "Kaneki-kun. What brings you here?"

"Ah, well, Yukinori-san told me to ask you for help. I- there were no towels or new clothes in my room. I thought I could-"

"Oh it's a prank thing for new investigators. They're all hidden under the bed. There's a carpet there, just move the bed and remove the carpet and you'll see a hidden floor." Juuzou explained. "It was a ritual to see if an investigator was one to let his exhaustion tell him to sleep instead of find a towel or vice versa."

"I- I see..." surprised to hear it, Kaneki internally sighed in relief that he decided to talk to Juuzou about it. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Just as the door was about to close, Kaneki spoke again. "How is the investigation by the way?"

"No progress. But we're working on it."

"I can help if you want."

"After you shower?"

"After I shower." Kaneki replied with a smile and Juuzou grinned.

"Then knock again when you're done!"

As soon as Kaneki went back to his room, Juuzou closes the door and locks it this time around. He went back to the room that separates his bed from his workplace. Akira was lying down the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her pink tie was loosened and the top button of her blouse was unbuttoned.

"I thought it was tea." he tells her even if she wouldn't hear it.

He carefully placed his hand on her ankle, slowly climbing up to her thighs up to the hem of her blouse. He smiled and released the hem of her clothes, reaching to caress her hair instead. It was a first to see her hair down since it was always braided.

"I didn't know you had such weak tolerance for alcohol." he added. "Interesting."

His hand now reached her face, his hand passing by her lips. He had no A-cells but he knew his body was frantic in the inside. He kept himself in control and placed his hand on one side of the bed and the other hand on her right side. So he could balance himself as he leaned close to her neck.

Sniffing her scent, he licked her shortly before pulling away. "Not today." he says.

He covered her with a blanket and got off the bed to pick up the dark red bottle he mistook as the cold tea that Shinohara gave him. Juuzou gave her one last glance before beaming widely.

"Goodnight, Akira-san."

Juuzou left the room its contents in the sink and washed the bottle. He will be letting Kaneki do all the work tonight.

Takizawa was drunk at the bar. He didn't like how the day turned out.

He got the task supposedly for his rival and he thought it was his win. His rival's father dies and she still stood tall with a brave face. Then she comes back with a sudden resolve to find the killer of her father  _requesting_  to work with Suzuya Juuzou.

He got Kaneki to trust him, he got Kaneki to volunteer to help CCG but not once did he hear Houji recommend him or acknowledge what he did. He even got slapped instead. No one told him he did a good job. Not a pat in the back, not a candy with a smile. Nothing. It felt as if there was a gap between him and her. That she'd do things effortlessly and gets praised but he does things with all his might but he gets nothing.

He hated it. He hated how he always felt inferior. How he was always number 2 and how hopeless it was for him, that no matter what he does, he'd always be just second.

Takizawa didn't know how much he's had to drink, but as long as he's conscious, he can still drink some more.

"What do you have that I don't?!" he shouts.

Unaware of his surroundings, he didn't notice the set of people observing him from the table behind. Just waiting for him to pass out.

"I just... I want you to notice me... to have you look at me like your equal and not just a second!" he slammed his fist on the table and took another shot. "I am more normal than that kid with the stitches!"

His face fell on the table as he sobbed.

"If you knew how I feel to be inferior... then maybe you'd understand." were his last words before he lost consciousness and the men behind him, carried him outside.

**[CCG Sub-base - Kaneki's Room, 1:03am]**

After he's  _helped_  Juuzou, because all throughout he did the work, he returned to his room, dropping on the bed with a thud. He didn't even know what to do, he wasn't trained but he went with his instincts instead.

He was expecting to learn a thing or two from them but he learned nothing except the fact that high class investigators take advantage of rookies.

Kaneki drifts off to sleep, or he thought he could, until the sudden change of pace of his heartbeat.

Kaneki falls over the bed and began to drool as the image of his admiration flashed across his head, followed by the countless number of women he's touched. His member was erect and his A-cells were rampant. He didn't know what to do. His hands were shaking, his body picturing naked women.

' _T- the pills... I forgot to take them...'_

He was an idiot for forgetting. What would happen to him now? He didn't want to hurt anyone. He crawled towards the balcony to see if he could jump the height. He could run away again or he could ask for help.

"Hey Kaneki-kun, you forgot your ke-" Juuzou said as he entered, but he was surprised to see Kaneki manifesting one tentacle. "You..."

"Suzuya-san... please help me..." he begged.

**[Anteiku - 1:05am]**

"I still can't believe you! How dare you touch Irimi-san like that you stupid uncle! She's a woman I respect! She's like an older sister to me!" Touka continued to yap while Yomo was trying to extract the drug inside of her. His tentacles were sucking alternately on the small wound in her arm, spitting the drug on the pail by the bed.

"Touka calm down."

"Since when were you two dating?! Wait, was that even a romantic type of sex or you're just lusting after her?" Touka relentlessly continued. Yomo sighed and noticed Touka can finally move her arms and fingers freely the same way she could move her legs and toes.

"Touka listen to me. It's complicated but... I like Irimi."

"To hell with that!"

"Touka..."

"Having sex with her is like having sex with me. I can't imagine seeing that everyday!"

"Shh, please be more quiet." Yomo pleaded and Touka shot him a glare, asking for an explanation. "We didn't tell anyone yet. No one knows."

"I'm telling the manager." she was about to get up but Yomo pulled her back by her arm and forcing her to sit back in her bed. "The next thing I know it's Hinami you're after and she's like a younger sister to me!"

"Touka, I am sorry but please give it a week or two and think about it. She likes me too. We're compatible." he requested.

Touka crossed her arms, still showing that she's against it but sighed a little later. True she never saw her uncle express himself before and it was the first time she knew he  _can_  be intimate with someone not just some pokerfaced-sex with anyone.

She agreed to keep the secret until further notice. And Yomo left the room to get back to work. But Touka cannot rest just yet. She snuck out of her room to invade Irimi's room where Hinami was also staying.

"Cozy?" Irimi asked as she tucked Hinami in her bed. The little girl nodded with a smile. "Good. I'll sleep on the floor tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk to the manager about this."

"Irimi-san."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Yomo-san were..." Hinami trailed off on purpose but the woman smiled and fixed Hinami's hair.

"It's alright. No one is at fault." she tells the little one. "Now go to sleep okay?" Hinami nodded and hugged Irimi shortly before snuggling under the soft and comfy blanket. "Do you want the lights on or off?"

"Can you leave it on until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

When there was a knock on the door, Irimi walked over and wasn't surprised to see Touka who was still wearing that glare with her. "Can we talk?"

"So this tentacle that manifested is a part of me?" Kaneki asked as he tried to concentrate to order his tentacle to reappear but it wouldn't listen. He was following Juuzou who was leading him somewhere.

"It's like an extra hand but with a form of a tentacle." Juuzou says and the other investigator nods. "Each tentacle has different shapes and forms. But you're already aware of that right?"

Kaneki nods. "Does this mean I can use this to fight too? Harden it like steel?"

"Your ability to transform it is limited by your will and strength. My Mama told me it was meant mainly for pleasure. It can be used to wrap the other person tightly like a rope, you can harden it a bit to turn it into some kind of dildo, or whatever toy you can imagine."

"A what?"

"Nothing." Juuzou cleared his throat. "Tentacles also have suckers located in different areas, depending on you. Some tentacles only have suckers at the tip of their tentacle, some has them in one line, depends. Your tentacle has two rows of suckers but I didn't get a closer look so I'm not sure."

"A sucker? Does it do anything special?"

"It can excrete semen or discharge blood or blow some steam. Depends how you trained yourself to use it." Juuzou climbed over a wall and sat at the top, waiting for Kaneki to follow. "Some tentacles with big suckers can produce slimy stuff and use it as protection. Suckers can also be like your second mouth of some sort."

Kaneki hardly got over the wall while listening. He sits beside Juuzou but Juuzou hopped down on the other side. "You know a lot about tentacles than I do. Or more than CCG knows." he says and jumped down as well.

"Tentacles are dangerous because you don't know what they can do. Their abilities are different from each other... that's the only thing I know. Everything I told you is just what I observed from my Mama."

"Your-"

"Anyway, let's run now. We're almost there."

"Where are we?" Kaneki asked as he followed Juuzou lead him to an unknown part of the 20th Ward.

"This is the shadows. This is where tentacles and humans hide to do their  _thing_." Juuzou explained and hopped down from the higher terrain. It was three feet high. He lands on his feet and continued walking.

When Kaneki followed, he almost lost his balance."How did you know this place?"

"This is where Mama sends me to pick up lost humans."

"Mama?"

"Long story."

As the two entered deep into the dark, they later see a sewer that leads to an underground city where scent of both tentacles and humans are mixed together. Semen and blood were everywhere on the ground, the sound mixed of moaning, screaming and pleasure echoed in the caves.

Kaneki stared in awe of what he was seeing. He never knew such world exists. "Humans and tentacles are working together?"

"No. The group they call Clowns is gathering humans and throwing them in here for tentacles in need of pleasure. They can buy them if they enjoyed the human and they will pay if the human was killed."

"W- wait are you telling me to-!?" Kaneki was finally getting the idea of what Juuzou wants him to do. "I can't do that!"

"Those pills did this to you, can't you tell? You're more rampant on your first symptom and it'll get worse if you keep consuming the pills." Juuzou says in case Kaneki hadn't realized that. "We can sneak in here when your urge is too strong for you and maybe ask tips to help you out too."

"Well..."

"You don't have a choice."

"Fine..."

While the two were walking, a tall woman wearing lingerie blocked their path. "Anything I can offer you boys?" she asked, but was bothered by Juuzou's smell. "You reek of a human."

"My friend is looking for a good time, think you can give it to him?"

"Your friend smells worse than you." the woman replied, she couldn't identify if Kaneki were a tentacle or a human. Juuzou grinned and pats Kaneki in the back, pushing him closer to the woman.

"He's a virgin. Only done-in humans but never a tentacle. Think you can help him out?"

The woman grinned. Juuzou piqued her interest and she reached for Kaneki's hand to examine him, her tentacles appearing from her back and beginning to grope him in places he didn't want to be touched. Kaneki was resisting but her tentacles had enough strength to keep him under her control.

"Skinny, yet interesting." she says. "I'll take him."

"He's all yours Nutcracker!"

"W- wait 'Nutcracker'?!" Kaneki said in panic. The woman called Nutcracker wrapped her tentacles around him to force him to follow her to a more private location. She pulled his face close to hers so he could lick his lips.

"It's just a name sweetheart. I don't... bite."

"No wait Su-!"

Juuzou waved goodbye towards Kaneki and smiled. He looked around and reminisced. The place had changed since then... "Mama... no matter what I do, I keep going back to this place."

"Juuzou?"

"Kurona?"

"What brings you here? A- are you? Did you turn into...?" Kurona wasn't sure what to ask. He seemed human and yet he was walking around the place like he weren't.

"I'm still human don't worry." Juuzou said and stuck his tongue out. "Just helping a friend find life."

Kurona smirked and walked closer to him. "Well while you turned your back on  _*CCG*_ , why won't you find a  _life_  with me as well?" she whispered CCG so no one would hear. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned close to his lips.

"Wow the A-cells got you good, huh? You never liked me. Especially after what I've done to... her."

"I can avenge her another time. Right now my urge is killing me... Juuzou," she cupped his cheeks this time and locked her eyes with his, "do me a favor will you? Kiss me and I'll know you want this."

Kurona squealed all of the sudden when she felt her nipples squeezed harshly. She bit her lip and stared at Juuzou. "Did that answer your question?"

Both Kaneki and Nutcracker were naked in the room, Kaneki's eyes were covered by a blindfold and his hands were tied by one of Nutcracker's tentacles, her other tentacle was teasing his small nipple and another tentacle on his other nipple. He was kneeling down, moaning in pleasure.

It was the first time he was being treated this way- no, second. His dream girl was the first female tentacle to touch him.

Nutcracker was down on the part between his legs, rubbing and caressing it gently and her fourth tentacle was teasing the tip of his member. It felt as if the tentacle was sucking on it but he was sure tentacles couldn't do that.

"Aaaaagh~!" Kaneki moaned.

"You're so sensitive... I am not even starting yet. This is only a warm-up." she tells him with a mischievous grin. Her hands caressing his thights next, feeling him shiver in the tremendous amount of pleasure.

"Y- you're pretty good, Nutcracker-san..." he complimented.

She giggled. "Please call me Mayu, pretty boy."

Her tentacle left the tip of his member so she could administer to it with her hands. He was already hard as she teased him again. Hearing him moan, she would giggle and continue teasing her. While her hand was busy, she began to lick on his chest and suck on his small nipple. His ragged breathing did not bother her and continued.

"Mmhmm, Mayu-san..."

She stopped and caught his mouth for a kiss, leaning close to his body, he guided his member to rub on her clit to tease herself as well. Kaneki shivered and felt the physical contact of his and her most precious parts. He lusted to thrust inside of her... he didn't want to but it was happening, what else could he have thought of?

Mayu stopped the kiss and allowed one of her tentacles to invade his mouth, "suck on it pretty boy." she instructs him and he did so. "Our tentacles can feel the same way our body feels when its hurt or pleasured. With more practice, you can be creative with what your tentacles could do."

She finally released Kaneki's hands and he was about to fall on the ground but she caught him in her arms and he felt his body crush her soft chest.

"Soft." he mumbled and on his own, he moved to begin sucking on it like he were a hungry baby. Mayu was caught in surprise. He stopped sucking and began to grope both of them, rubbing them with his bare hands and and playing with it.

"Never seen breasts before?" she asked him.

"I... I.." he didn't know what to say, his mind was in a frenzy and Mayu quickly understood it. She caressed his back with one hand and the other was pushing his head to suck on her breasts again.

"Shh... it's okay... you still lose your senses when you're in a frenzy. I can help you... but you'll need to pleasure me in return." she told him softly. He heard it but his mind did not process it as he sucked on one breast and played with the other.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Dragon General Arc (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did Juuzou do last night with Akira?  
> The aftermath of Kaneki and Juuzou's night out won't be good news to them.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! This chapter contains slight explicit content!**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

** TOKYO TENTACLE 06 **

**[CCG Headquarters - Conference Room, 7:30am]**

"Delay the burial?" Shinohara asked. Marude came by and just dropped the news like a bomb.

"Yes, they're still examining his body to further analyze what tentacle killed him." Marude replied. Of course he was bothered that the body remains in the cooler while his daughter didn't even had the time to mourn for him but it was orders from the big shots.

"I don't want to break the news to her. You do it."

"I told you so you could say it!"

While the two were on a debate, Houji enters the room with a grumpy look in his face. He was definitely in a foul mood that morning. Shinohara turned to Houji and Marude followed his lead.

"Morning." Shinohara greets.

"Did any of you see Takizawa Seido?" he asked.

"No."

"I saw him leave the building late last night. Probably still asleep." Marude concluded and Houji sighed heavily.

"That moron..."

"Give the kid a break, Kousuke. Maybe he's being pressured." Shinohara thought but Marude refused to believe that. Houji though... he said nothing about it and looked up at the clock.

"We'll start the meeting by 8. Make sure Suzuya and Mado are up. Bring the new guy too." Houji reminds them and left the room.

"Definitely not in a good mood." Marude mumbled.

"Nope."

**[CCG Sub-base - Juuzou's Room, 7:35am]**

Akira wakes up with a headache. She massaged her head and looked around her to see that the mess they did last night was gone. Although she can barely remember what happened other than the fact that they were lost in the track records of the 11th Ward.

She got off the bed to look for Juuzou but he didn't seem to be around. When she went to the bathroom to wash her face, sudden images flashed in her head. An image of her and Juuzou kissing in one instance and she quickly washed her face again to wash off those thoughts.

"The stress is getting to me..." she muttered to herself. "Or this is my father visiting me in my dreams to warn me about Suzuya?"

She heard the door open and close so she thought Juuzou came back home. She quickly opened the door from the bathroom and sees that there are neatly folded clothes by the door along with a clean towel and a small box she believes was from the women's dormitory bathroom.

Searching for a clock, she sees that it was going to be 8 soon. And meeting starts at 8am. Sharp.

"Crap."

**[CCG Headquarters - Conference Room, 8:21am]**

While the meeting was ongoing, Juuzou and Kaneki were present. Kaneki was trying his best not to fall asleep while trying to endure the pain in between his legs. Juuzou on the other hand was also sleepy but was better in hiding it. Last night tired him out and he also had to run back home to fix himself and prepare something for Akira since he did not escort her home as Shinohara instructed.

Akira on the other hand couldn't focus because of the headache that dwelt since she woke up.

Arima Kishou sharply noticed the three inactively participating in the meeting but said nothing until he had finished discussing what he needs to. He will talk to these three in private.

The reason Juuzou was good in hiding the fact that he was sleepy was because he kept reminiscing everything that happened last night. A good way to keep himself awake but better not stand up after the meeting until his companion isn't straight out appearing from his pants.

_Akira was sitting down the chair, typing on the laptop on the table. Beside her was another chair where Juuzou would sit._

_"Tea?" he offered when he came back from the kitchen._

_"Thanks."_

_Juuzou handed her the bottle and sat beside her to see how she was doing. Surely her father was a genius but his reports were too messy to understand. Amon's reports were no better. Akira gulped down half of the contents while Juuzou was trying to understand what she was doing._

_"Got anything?'_

_"No. Apparently my father had been too lazy to put details that we need. And his partner was no different." she replied bitterly and hiccuped at the last part. Juuzou chuckled but then she hiccuped again._

_"You okay?"_

_Her face has gone red and the pen from her hand fell on the laptop. Juuzou did not understand what was happening and shook her lightly bo the shoulder. She blinked and picked up the pen. "Sorry. I think it's just too stressing. Maybe we can call for help."_

_"The new guy is right next door, I think."_

_"New guy?" she turned to him with a blurred vision. "Suzuya?"_

_"No, Kaneki Ken." When they heard a knock on the door, Juuzou got up and told her to stay there. When he opened it, he sees Shinohara. "Shinohara-san! Are you here to help?" he asked but Shinohara shook his head._

_"I'm tired for the day, Juuzou." he says apologetically. "But I came here to tell you that Kaneki is on the other room. If he needs help, make sure to help him out."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"How are you and Mado doing? Found anything?"_

_"Nope. But we're getting there." Juuzou replied enthusiastically and Shinohara peeked over Juuzou's shoulder to see Akira's head bobbing up and down._

_"Maybe an all-nighter isn't such a good idea. If you two get tired, make sure you escort her back to her apartment. Got any money for a taxi?" Shinohara said before leaving them behind._

_"I think I have a bucks to spare." he replies and Shinohara patted his head._

_"Be a good boy."_

_Juuzou closes the door and walks back to Akira to see that she was loosening her tie. He can see her collarbone now that she unbuttoned the top buttons. He blushed and ran to her side._

_"Akira-san, are you okay?"_

_"It's so hot... why is it so hot?" the woman replied._

_Juuzou looked down on the bottle beside her. He was suspicious of what was happening and reached for the bottle, sniffing it. It smelled like tea. So he gave it a sip. Coughing afterwards. "No not tea!" he exclaimed and placed the bottle down._

_"New guy Suzuya, why do you look like my father?" she woman suddenly said and Juuzou laughed._

_"I don't look like that man." he countered. But then he paused. "Do you... even know what you're saying?" Akira did not respond but her eyes were about to close. "Can I..." he leaned close to her lips. "Kiss.." and closer... "you?"_

_Their lips touched and she tasted like alcohol. He felt his heart race and he pulled away._

_"Just one. I promise just one." he tells her and he positioned for another kiss. He leaned close again, this time inserting his tongue inside her mouth. Surprised that Akira responded his kiss, he prolonged it._

_But the longer the kiss lasted, the hotter Juuzou felt inside. He was already pulling her closer to his body, pressing her head towards his so their kiss could deepen._

_He released her and took a breather. Akira did the same, followed by a hiccup. He wanted it. Her. Right now. But if something were to happen he would be in trouble and so will she. He controlled his urge and carried her to his bed to sleep instead._

_He took as much stuff from the living room to bring to the living room so he can work there instead. But while setting up the laptop, he heard Kaneki outside. "Kaneki?" he looked up at the clock. "This late?"_

_Juuzou carefully placed the laptop down and glanced back at Akira who already passed out. Then he opened the door._

"Any questions?" Arima finished and Juuzou snapped back to reality.

"No." everyone said. It took a while for the three to process what he said before they also said no.

"Everyone dismissed. Excluding Shinohara, Suzuya, Kaneki and Mado." Arima said, naming the people he needs to talk to and allowed everyone else to leave. Kaneki was now wide awake in panic that he's been made.

"Investigator Mado, go to the infirmary please. Get some rest and take the day off." he ordered and Akira was surprised he knew what her problem was.

"But-"

"It's a direct order." he stated and Akira followed as he said. This leaves the three men. When the door had closed, Arima took a deep breath before talking. "You're both erect, why?" He didn't say which 'both' he was pertaining to but Kaneki and Juuzou knew it was them. Shinohara though, was confused.

"S- sir," Kaneki tried to speak.

"The truth." Arima demands and the two stiffened.

"I- I went out for pleasure last night." Kaneki spilled but he did not say any specifics for Juuzou's sake. "T- the pills were driving my A-cells mad. And I thought that the only way to keep myself to an average urge is to do the natural way. Sex."

Shinohara was flummoxed, he'd never expect to hear it from Kaneki. But if he was one of the ones who were erect, then Juuzou was the other?

"And you?" Arima asked Juuzou this time.

"I... I couldn't sleep last night. I watched some x-rated films." he lied. If Shinohara were to find out, he'd never trust Juuzou again.

"While working with Investigator Mado?"

"She was already asleep that time." he said, not saying if she went home or stayed but Arima can catch the little details he was purposely missing out.

"So you were watching porn while a  _female_  investigator was in your apartment?" Arima asked specifically and Shinohara shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He remembered specifically telling Juuzou to escort her home. Furthermore, he had no idea Juuzou had a thing for such matters. Juuzou refused to answer. "Did you know that it could have led to you having sexual desires for Investigator Mado?"

Of course he knew that. Juuzou wanted to justify he didn't do anything but he  _did_.

"Juuzou." Shinohara said, trying to be firm with his voice. "What happened?"

"Is it the reason why she wasn't feeling well?" Arima continued to press. Juuzou knew he needed to answer otherwise Arima would interrogate Akira himself. "Did you touch her?"

"No. After I watched I left the apartment and I met with Kaneki along the way. We both spent the night outside." Juuzou said, half-truths and half-lies. If he wanted to escape Arima, he needed to mix a little bit of truth in it.

"Nothing happened?" Arima wanted to confirm.

Juuzou knew he needed a flat answer to escape suspicion. "Nothing." he said as calm as he could. "I didn't come home until Aki- Investigator Mado had left the premises."

"Well we'll see if your story is accurate." Arima said, making Juuzou nervous. "Keep close watch over him, Investigator Yukinori. Kaneki as well." Arima added before dismissing them.

Kouitsu Chigyou was the head tentacle researcher in CCG. He was also the CCG doctor within the building.

"Investigator Kishou Arima is quite scary isn't he?" Akira said while waiting for the medicine Chigyou was going to prescribe to her. Chigyou laughed at her statement as he handed her a pill with a glass of water.

"You second class investigators just haven't met him yet. His reputation makes him like a terrorist to rookies." he replied. Akira drank the pill and finished the water. "But he cares for his comrades so much."

"He was very frightening that I think my headaches left me the instant he ordered me to go here." she says.

Chigyou takes the plastic cup. "Consider it his way of saying 'I'm sorry for your loss'." Chigyou joked.

"Well that's a funny way of saying it." Akira retorts, not noticing that a shadow was getting near.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A man said behind her and she tensed. "Investigator Mado, I want to ask you a few questions if you may." he added and Akira slowly turned to Arima Kishou standing upright behind her.

His presence was scary.

"O- of course."

Chigyou left the infirmary to give them time to talk. Arima took Chigyou's seat and Akira did her best to sit straight in front of Takizawa's idol. Which reminded her, she didn't see Takizawa anywhere in the meeting.

"You were doing a research with Investigator Suzuya last night. In his apartment. Alone." Arima stated first. "Why?"

"Investigator Marude told us that HQ will be renovating and that we can't concentrate there. He sent all the files we needed at Investigator Suzuya's apartment." she replied and Arima nodded, confirming it was true from Marude's reports he read last night.

"Did you make progress?"

"No, we-"

Arima did not want to hear what's next so he asked another question. "What time did you finish?" he didn't let her answer again and clicked his tongue. "Let me rephrase that, did you remember going home?"

"N- No, I fell asleep there." she replied. She was unsure but it's her only explanation for the matter.

Arima's phone beeped in his pocket. He looked at it shortly before looking back at Akira who was still sitting like a stone out of intense fear for him for some reason. "Did any of you drink alcohol last night?"

"What?"

"Did you get drunk?"

"N- No. I don't drink while on work duty. I mean, I don't drink unless it's a party or something." It was given she was unsure of what happened but when her answer began to be complex, Arima was able to earn assumptions about the incident.

"Investigator Chigyou ran a test on your DNA. You consumed alcohol within the past days. Of course the only time you don't remember was last night, wasn't that it?"

"I don't remember-"

"Whether you're lying to protect someone or unaware because you were a victim, I want you to stay away from Investigator Suzuya Juuzou. I'm sure it's been hard on you to lose your father but remained working for his sake but don't drop your walls even to a co-worker." he warned.

"Suzuya?"

"I suspect that he's been targeting a female investigator within CCG for months. It's only until now that I confirmed his target was you."

"Wait 'target'? I don't understand. Suzuya's-"

"Two female agents went missing years ago. They were his first and second targets. Whether you're third or what, I don't know. Despite his loyalty to Shinohara, there's a part of him in the past that he couldn't abandon." Arima summed up and Akira was slowly processing the information. "He's affiliated in CCG until we caught him red-handed. But it seems he was careful with his timing and methods since he avoided touching you when he had the chance."

Arima stood his seat when he finished asking her questions and confirming his suspicions.

"Your classmate, Investigator Seido is also missing since last night. Now I can't prove if Suzuya had something to do with it, but is it a coincidence that  _your_  classmate goes missing after you separated from him?" Arima said to give Akira something to think about. "Tentacles aren't the only dangerous beings in this world. Even humans."

 _'I'm doing this to repay a debt I owed your father. If you don't listen, that's on you.'_ Arima thought as he left the infirmary.

**Next chapter is just a guide about everyone's tentacle description so you won't get confused.**


	7. Tokyo Tentacle Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a guide to help you out.

**TOKYO TENTACLE GUIDE:**

**TENTACLES  
** Each tentacle have similar abilities and there are some that are gifted with "special powers". This is a list of what tentacles have in common.

\- Ability to physically heal themselves.

\- A-cells can be passed on to whoever consumes it.

\- Tentacles who consumes a fellow tentacles' A-cells will be "infected" with their  _heat_.

\- Ability to manifest a number of tentacles from 1 - 6. If their tentacles are plucked out up to the roots, it may not grow/heal again, leaving that tentacle tentacle-less.

\- Enhanced senses. Could be sense of hearing, sight, smell, touch or taste. Any tentacle can master it if they can.

_*Remember: A-cells is a virus!_

**NAME**   **-**   **NO.**   **OF**   **TENTACLES  -**  **TENTACLE**   **DESCRIPTION -**  **SPECIAL**   **POWER**

Big Madam - 4 tentacles - orange plump long tentacles and excretes A-cells from the suckers - Unknown

Enji Koma - 3 tentacles - ginger-colored tentacle, round medium-sized suckers lined to one side - (Physical) Unknown (Tentacle) to change color according to surroundings

Fueguchi Hinami - 4 tentacles - light brown, slimy with no suckers - (Physical) Enhanced hearing, (Tentacle) Overwhelming strength based on emotions

Kamishiro Rize - ? tentacles - ? description - ? power

Kaneki Ken - 1 tentacle - red tentacle with two row of suckers in one side - None

Kaya Irimi - 2 tentacles - crimson/black tentacle, suckers patterned in a square in one side - (Physical) Enhanced sense of smell (Tentacle) excrete oil and can temporarily ignite fire.

Kirishima Touka - 2 tentacles - light orange tentacles with light red streaks around it. Her tentacles have two small suckers at the tip and normal-sized suckers lined in one row at the side of her tentacle - Unknown

Nishiki Nishio - 3 tentacles - brown tentacles with spotted suckers that can hide - Unknown

Nutcracker/Mayu - 3 tentacles - slate blue tentacle, dotted small suckers everywhere - ?

Tsukiyama Shuu - 3 tentacles - violet tentacles wherein the middle tentacle is larger than the other two - (Tentacle) excretes poison that can disable one's ability to heal.

Yasuhisa Kurona - ? tentacles - ? description - ?

Yakumo Oomori - 4 tentacles - brown tentacles with huge suckers at the tip of each tentacle - Unknown

Yoshimura - ? tentacles - ? description - (Physical) Ability to see your memories after drinking his target's blood

Yomo Renji - 4 tentacles - dark blue with spotted suckers in the tip of his tentacle - None

** WARD **

3rd Ward - originally where Yamori and Irimi are located.

5th Ward - originally where Takizawa and Akira was located. Where Saiko graduated from.

7th Ward - originally where Furuta was located.

10th Ward - originally where Fueguchis live.

11th Ward- Fueguchi second home. Originally where Big Madam is located.

13th Ward - originally where Enji is located. Where Yoshimura first met Enji and Irimi.

16th Ward - originally where Tsukiyama is located.

20th Ward - where Anteiku, CCG HQ, CCG Dormitory (Sub-Base) is located.

** TERMINOLOGY **

Drive (or sex drive) - how they describe if a tentacle's urge is high or low.

Kraken - a.k.a. Kakuja

Overdrive - reached maximum of their limits, losing their consciousness but their body still functioning.

Suckers - part of their tentacles.

Urge - First symptom (along with the sudden change of rate in their heartbeat) that tentacles are ' _hungry_ '.

**If I missed anyone's description let me know and I will update this.**


	8. Dragon General Arc (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou was caught, Shinohara is about to react to this act of insolence!  
> Kaneki needs to work on his lies...  
> Oooh boy, the big finale is coming.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! No explicit content today but there's drama.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

** TOKYO TENTACLE 07 **

**[CCG Headquarters - Conference Room, 10:13am]**

Kaneki and Juuzou were still inside the room, not allowed to leave until Shinohara comes back. They were strictly prohibited to walk inside the premises or outside the building without a special investigator's supervision, in this case, Shinohara.

Kaneki was still new to CCG's procedures so he was simply confused and nervous while Juuzou was trying to figure out what gave him away. He knew one way or another, Arima will instruct that the two do not spend time together, let alone have contact with each other. CCG's Reaper, Kishou Arima, was a dangerous investigator that Juuzou didn't want to deal with. But seems that he cannot evade him forever.

"Say Suzuya-san, I'm sorry if we got caught and that you got in trouble for it." Kaneki says to break the silence between them. "Although I am surprised you were able to control yourself. If it were me in that position, I would've hurt your partner already."

Juuzou turned to Kaneki but did not say a word. If Kaneki was just speaking to keep the silence from coming back, then he wants to listen.

"Many times, the facility would give me different simulations by locking me up with different girls. All simulations would lead me losing control and hurting the girl if they resist." he continued.

"You're taking this lightly, Kaneki." Juuzou spoke. "To discover you're turned to a half-tentacle is life-changing and yet you're acting like you applied a job here in CCG. You didn't even call your friends or family."

"I don't have any family anymore." Kaneki said and scratched his cheek, "Although I have a friend. I don't think I can see him without bothering him with what I've become. We can't hang out the way we normally do."

Weird.

Was Juuzou's only description for him. Kaneki was weird.

"But you know, even so, everyone here in CCG treated me okay. So iiving here didn't become a problem for me." he added. "I guess I am a problem to them but I will work my best to control my urge."

"Don't you feel the need to repay your debts to your friend then? I mean, he was very worried of you. Don't you at least want to show yourself to him? Say you're alive."

"I would if I could... but that would mean giving him hope that I'll come back one day and that everything will be back to normal." Kaneki answered. "But it's not, right? There is no cure for A-cells and I will be a tentacle forever. The only place I can belong is CCG and here I am given a purpose. I can help hunt tentacles who are a threat to society."

' _Giving him hope..._ ' Juuzou thought.

It reminded him, he was honestly wanting to see his Mama again and he was respecting her by still doing as she thought him. He was taking agents he liked, brainwashing them to the point of no return. Pushing them to their limit until they are obsessed with sex and serve the tentacles voluntarily. Just as he did to the twins.

He was afraid to get caught because he grew fond of Shinohara Yukinori whom he treated as a father. But after that encounter... he was aroused once again.

_"Let Operation Torso begin!"_

_The investigators were hunting down the suspect, Karao Saeki, whom they believe was Torso. The man who was preying on women, raping them before cutting their limbs off. Shinohara and Juuzou were among the investigators in the mission. And there were two transfers from the 5th Ward._

_"Seido Takizawa, second class investigator, at your service!"_

_"Mado Akira, second class investigator, reporting!"_

_Everyone was in a line and in front of them were the two transfers standing in Houji's right._

_"These two are transfers from the 5th Ward. With lesser crime rate in the 5th Ward, they are deploying their investigators to different wards, including ours. We will be working with these two from now on so let's take care of them." Houji said as he introduced the two to the team._

_"Thank you for having us. Please take care of us!" The two transfers said as they lowered their head at the team._

_That was when he first saw her. Their official meet was after Operation Torso. It was a failure because Torso's body fell over the bridge and into the waters where they never saw his body again._

_Juuzou was trying to open a pack of candies but for some reason when he opened it, the plastic ripped to half and the candies bounced on the floor._

_"Aaah!" he quickly knelt down to pick them up, one candy bounced away and someone else picked it up. Giving it to him. "Thank you."_

_"You should get a new one. I don't think that's clean to eat." she says as she gave the last candy to him. He took it from her hand and threw it in the trash. "Or you know that."_

_"Shinohara-san told me not to litter in the hallway." he says._

_"Oh. Well, see you around then."_

_"I- I need a coin. To buy for a new candy." he asked and a five dollar bill was placed in his hand. "Huh?"_

_"I don't have a change. But keep it for future use."_

_The moment their hands made contact, he felt the same heat he felt when he first met the twins._

"Kaneki, can you leave the room for a minute? I want to talk to Juuzou alone. Just stay outside and if anyone asks, tell them Shinohara is talking to Investigator Suzuya." Shinohara says, his voice snapping Juuzou out of his thoughts.

Juuzou heard the door closing and Shinohara taking his seat in the chair in front of Juuzou.

"Juuzou."

"Shinohara-san?"

"I was more surprised than disappointed about what I heard earlier. I taught you about respect didn't I?" he started his speech and Juuzou knew he hurt Shinohara. He wasn't one to get angry by raising his voice, his face would express it for him. "What happened?"

"I didn't hurt her."

"I know you didn't. Because otherwise she wouldn't appear at the meeting earlier and not knowing anything what happened last night." he said, this time Juuzou got a gist that Arima  _did_  interrogate the female investigator. Relaying the answers to Shinohara. "You got her drunk, are you...! What were you thinking?!"

It was the first time he heard Shinohara raise his voice. It frightened him.

"It wasn't intentional." Juuzou defends.

"Did you what- strip her naked afterwards?" he needed to know the truth. He wanted to hear it straight from Juuzou and not just from his colleague.

"No! I didn't!"

"Then what? You liked rubbing parts of her?"

"No!" Juuzou continued to deny as Shinohara continued to question him.

"Then what?! What, Juuzou? What happened? Tell me!"

The boy did not get why it was a big deal. But he was beginning to feel the pressure as if he was being choked, pushed to a corner and he couldn't breathe. "I kissed her! When things were getting too deep I stopped and brought her to bed so she can sleep!" he said out of pressure. "Maybe I caressed her once or twice  **but**  I did  ** _not_**  do anything else!"

When Shinohara heard the unknown that he wanted to hear, he stopped questioning the young investigator.

Juuzou was able to breathe the moment he told Shinohara the truth. Whatever was pushing him to the corner was gone and he could breathe normally again.

"And the twins who went missing? Did you have something to do with that?" Shinohara was hesitant to even bring it up, but if he had to. "What did you do to them?"

"Nashiro is dead. I killed her because she was persistent to escape and used herself as a decoy in an attempt to save her sister." Juuzou answered, telling Shinohara the truth. "Kurona... she's turned into a half-tentacle, just like Kaneki. I don't know how. And she's obsessed with sex after I corrupted her thoughts." When Shinohara heard this from him, he leaned back to his seat. The truth was too much for him to process. "I planned to do the same to Akira when I get a chance with less attention."

This time Shinohara didn't want to admit it, but he was amazed at how Juuzou's tactics and methods were in corrupting an innocent mind.

He had no idea.

"Since her father died, and the awaiting promotion if she were to catch the unidentified tentacle, there's too much eyes on her. If she goes missing, it would be hard to keep it a secret. So I didn't touch her that night." he finally finished.

Shinohara was frozen from his seat. Juuzou's mind works as if he were a tentacle.

"I'm sorry, Shinohara-san." he began. "I couldn't help it... Mama...Mama raised me that way."

' _Mama? Big Madam?'_  Shinohara wondered, remembering that he found Juuzou among the number of prisoners they rescued from Big Madam on their successful raid in her hidden base of operations.

"Juuzou, she's no longer your parent." Shinohara says, this time he knew it was his turn to talk. " ** _I_**  am telling you now that everything she taught you was wrong. People aren't toys, and you give your respect to them. Especially if they trust you." he placed a hand on Juuzou's shoulder for comfort. "I trust you, Juuzou."

"Even after doing those behind your back?"

"You came clean is what matters. I will talk to Arima about it but right now you must work extra hard to earn the trust you've lost." Shinohara says, wanting to help guide the boy back on the right track. "Right now the person you've hurt the most is Investigator Mado. And you can't earn her trust back if you can't prove it."

"I don't know what to do, Shinohara-san. Help me."

Meanwhile, Kaneki was standing outside of the room. The two were quiet. Too quiet that he didn't even know what happened inside. Was the room sound proofed?

Kaneki was fidgeting, not knowing if he should check up on them to see if they killed each other or to let them be.

When a few investigators passed by, they began to snicker as they left. Kaneki thought that he looked like he was a kid sent outside the classroom so he fixed his pose and stood upright, chest out and head held high. If he acts like a guard then he won't be laughed at.

"Excuse me."

He sees a familiar blonde investigator walking towards him. It was the one they call Akira. "Uh, uh yes ma'am?"

"I am looking for Investigator Yukinori, did you see him?"

"Uhm..." Kaneki's eyes wanted to look behind him, contemplating if he should lie or tell the truth. ' _Ah screw it..._ ' "Aren't you on a day off?" he asked instead and Mado raised a brow on his randomness. "It's a valid question."

"Yes but it does not forbid me to talk to him." she stated. "Is he in there?"

"No you can't go in there!" he said in panic, already spilling the beans. "They're having a serious talk."

"'They'?"

"Suzuya-kun and Shinohara-san." Kaneki finally said, thinking she'd let them be. But no, she reached for the knob instead and Kaneki panicked. "No don't!"

Then they heard Shinohara's voice from the inside, he was shouting. Kaneki shivered when he heard Shinohara's voice from the inside. He sounded angry and Kaneki does not like that tone. Akira heard what Shinohara was shouting from there and she froze in place, eavesdropping from their conversation.

A little later, Juuzou was the one whose voice was dominant.

When the two heard the truth from Juuzou himself, Akira's hand dropped to her side and Kaneki saw that her expression had changed.

"Investigator Mado?"

"Don't tell anyone I was here." was all she said and left.

**[CCG Headquarters - Arima's Office, 1:32pm]**

"What else do you know that we don't? Investigator Amon Kotaro?" Arima inquired. "According to the data gathering Mado and Suzuya submitted," ' _or if they were the one who wrote it,_  "Kureo Mado purposely left out some details about his mission to track down Fueguchi. What is it?"

"H- he..."

"Tell me everything. Consider it compensation for arriving too late to save your partner." Arima intimidated.

"H- He didn't write the involvement of my tentacle girlfriend."

"You are in a relationship with a tentacle? Our enemy?" Arima wanted to confirm. Amon's head was low, he couldn't face his leader after this truth.

"She's not like the other tentacles. She doesn't hurt anyone." Amon wanted to defend but Arima was only going to press more on this matter and it will endanger Amon's girlfriend for sure.

"Do you give her information about CCG?"

"No. Everything about work is classified and she gets that." Amon says. "She only helps us track our target but that's about it."

Arima nods when he finally understood the gap in the reports he's read. "I won't ask who she is. But you'll need to cut your ties with her. If you do, I will consider your position here and keep your secret. I won't even have the slightest clue who that filthy tentacle was. On the other hand, if you refuse or lie to me, both of you will be hunted down and killed."

Arima offered a  _fair_  deal. Leaving Amon in a dilemma.

"You can only decide today. At this moment. This will prove to me where your loyalty lies."

"I..."

Amon balled his fists and grounds his teeth. What was he supposed to do? The clock was ticking, his loyalty wavering... He would choose to run away with her but then he remembered seeing his partner's daughter cry back at the tunnel.

She broke down in tears in front of Suzuya Juuzou. Because he failed to be there for his partner.

It was his  **fault**.

He needed to repay his  **debt**.

"...I will cut ties with her." he finally says. Arima smirked, took the reports and placed it in the shredder.

"I did my part. I hope that you do yours as well, Special class investigator Kotaro Amon."

**[CCG Headquarters - Laboratory Division, 1:57pm]**

"Glad you came." Chigyou said when he saw Akira enter the room. "I saw it in my workbench earlier and I thought that he'd want you to have his most-prized quinque." he said and pointed a thumb at the quinque in the table.

Her head filled with thoughts that she's been bothered with, she didn't understand a word he said. "What?"

"Your father captured Fueguchi a few days ago, I got her tentacles and made a quinque out of it. Your father was eager to pick it up... before his..."

Akira nodded and slowly approached the quinque. "Fueguchi, huh?"

"Yep. There's no one else to give it to but you. But since you're on break, please just take it home and do what you want with it." Chigyou says but Akira did not take the quinque. She kept her hands together, as if afraid of the quinque.

"Maybe I'll take it when I get back."

"Alright then. Passcode is 4402. Don't forget to lock it when you leave."

"W- wait you're-"

"Your father come and goes as he pleases. I gave him the passcode so whenever he wanted to do something with his quinque, he can visit anytime." Chigyou scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Since I know you love tinkering with quinques as well, you may have inherited his bad habits as well."

"Thank you."

"He was a great man. I really hope we find the tentacle who did this." he says and smiled. "This'll be our little  _secret_  okay?"

_Secret,_

**_Secret._ **

The word echoed in Akira's head as she remembered talking to her father right before he left. He was eager to catch Fueguchi's  ** _child_**. Which reminds her that the holes in her father's corpse were  _smaller_  than average injuries she sees from other corpses.

Was her father killed by Fueguchi's child then?

Chigyou's phone rang and Akira exited from her trance. "They found her? Alright, be there in an hour." Chigyou slides the phone in his pocket and hurried to grab two briefcases in his desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Kuroiwa's team finally found Big Madam. And her army is more than they can handle. They need as much backup as they could."

"I want to come."

"But-"

"I'm an investigator too."

"Alright. But you're going to need  _that quinque._ "


	9. Dragon General Arc (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I missed the upload for this one and skipped to Part 9.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! No explicit content today.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Finale on the next update then Aftermath.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 08**

**[Abandoned Factory - 11th Ward, 2:15pm]**

"Is backup coming?" Iwao Kuroiwa's member asked, his voice trembling in fear.

It's been almost twenty minutes since they called for backup. CCG Headquarters was located back at the 20th Ward and it was an unexpected cry for help. CCG was going to need more than 20 minutes to gather their troops and send them to 11th Ward.

Kuroiwa's team was wiped out almost immediately because of the trap that Big Madam had prepared for him and his team. Big Madam was a tentacle he underestimated. And now they are paying the price. They needed to hold the fort for as long as they could in order to survive.

"They're coming. They're coming.." he assured his comrade.

True CCG will send reinforcements but the question was how long it was going to take before their arrival.

_**&** Shinohara: This is Yukinori Shinohara. Backup is on their way, four teams ready for battle. **&**_

When Kuroiwa heard Shinohara's voice in the radio, he was able to breathe with ease. They're on their way and if they rush then they'll be here for another 20 to thirty minutes max.

_**&** Shinohara: I repeat this is Shinohara. Backup is on their way, Investigator Kuroiwa and team please respond with your location. **&**_

Kuroiwa takes the radio and responded with their location within the factory.

* * *

Hearing an explosion from the other side, after that it was nothing but noise. Shinohara cursed under his breath and passed the radio to Kaneki.

"Will they be okay?" Kaneki asked.

"No. We need to get there as fast as we can." Shinohara said to the driver of the car who floored the pedal to speed up. But what worries Shinohara other than Kuroiwa and his team's condition was Juuzou. "Juuzou..."

"It's okay. I will face Mama... and I will show her I've changed. I am no longer Rei. I am Investigator Suzuya Juuzou." Juuzou says with a smile and Shinohara was relieved to hear so.

It will be one one heck of a battle.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 2:26pm]**

Touka was in her room, doing her homework on the floor. Hinami was also doing her own homework at the side. The two were  _grounded_  from leaving the promises until the heat has died down from the doves.

Since Touka goes to school like a human does, she had real homework to work with. Hinami on the other hand is reading her old books to learn how to read and write.

Touka kept Yomo and Irimi's relationship secret as she promised.

_"Can we talk?"_

_When Hinami was fast asleep, Irimi nodded at Touka and closes the door behind her. Then Touka takes a deep breath before saying to Irimi her opinion about their relationship. The woman just listened until she finished._

_..._

_"Well? What do you have to say?" Touka asked when Irimi didn't say a word after listening._

_"Yomo is a complicated tentacle. But I learned to understand him." Irimi began. "He doesn't want anyone's help and will certainly not ask for any favors from others." Touka crossed her arms and nodded._

_"Yes that's exactly him." she confirmed._

_"Things between us developed when Manager sent us on a far scavenge in the 3rd Ward."_

_"That was years ago! So you've been keeping it for **that**  long?!"_

_Irimi chuckled and motioned for Touka to keep her voice down a bit. "After we got back, it wasn't 'us'," she snapped her fingers, "like that. It... advanced a little later when Renji asked to talk to me in private, bringing up the events at the 3rd Ward that he forced me not to tell anyone about."_

_"He's secretive about what happened? **What happened**?" Touka asked out of curiosity._

_"It's a story for another night." she teased. "But I can tell you that he confessed first, I turned him down and he didn't give up."_

_"Y- You turned my uncle down? That's harsh." Touka says but was surprised to hear about it. She never knew Yomo could be so... sweet? "I guess you really like him too since then huh?" then she paused. "Whoa wait, weren't you jealous when he and Hinami..!?"_

_"He apologized probably five minutes before you two arrived." Irimi says and Touka went red when she remembered what they witnessed._

_"Please don't remind me!"_

Being grounded also means no school for Touka. She'd be absent for a while so she'll need to study in advance. And do the activities so she has something to submit if she has to.

"Touka-neechan... what is school like?" Hinami asked all of the sudden.

"It's full of people." replied the teenager. Hinami didn't say anything else, Touka wondered what the random question was about and turned to Hinami and saw that she was writing what Touka said. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to write a story." she answered happily.

"That's not what you're supposed to do." Touka mumbled, thank goodness Hinami didn't hear it.

"No but I can learn new words if I write. It helps me remember." Hinami says with a smile. "'School is full of people'. What else is at school?"

Touka just smiled and scoots next to Hinami. "There's also the gym and the cafeteria, top two of everyone's favorite hangout." she added and watched as Hinami tried to write everything she said. "Their least favorite subject is English."

"'...least favorite...'"

"English." Touka repeats and points at Hinami's writing. "No you write 'Ei' as in 'English' or 'brave'." Touka teaches and Hinami erases the character in the paper. "Then this isn't 'five', it should be 'go' like it's a language or a saying."

"How do I write that?" Hinami asked and Touka writes it on the side of her notebook.

"Like this." Touka says and Hinami beamed as she learned a new word. "There's a slight confusion with the real meaning of 'ei' but let's just say it means 'English'."

"Okay, thank you nee-chan!"

* * *

**[Abandoned Factory - 11th Ward, 2:43pm]**

As soon as CCG's reinforcement had arrived, there was a bloodbath within the factory. It had four floors all in all and the place was very big. Investigators have scattered per team and one of the teams include Shinohara's team that consists of Juuzou, Kaneki and two other investigators.

"Over here!" one of Kuroiwa's members called.

They were at the fourth floor when they found the remaining survivors of Kuroiwa's team. "How many?" Shinohara asked.

"Five. Including Investigator Kuroiwa."

"Where is he?"

The soldier leads them to their hideout where the wounded Kuroiwa was lying down. He had cloth wrapped all over his wounds but the cloth was already dyed in red. Shinohara motioned for the others to stay guard while he checks up on Kuroiwa.

"Hey." Shinohara greets and Kuroiwa coughed heavily. "We're getting you out of here old friend. We're not losing another friend."

"S..ave... my t..eam."

"Iwao-san..." Shinohara held on Kuroiwa's hand, gripping it tightly until Kuroiwa had breathe his last.

"Shinohara-san, we gotta move." Kaneki says when they heard the loud screams from the first floor. "Four more people to save."

Shinohara gently closed Kuroiwa's eyes and lay his old friend down on the floor carefully. He lost two good old friends for the past week. He will not lose anyone else in this fight. "Juuzou, get ready. We're getting out of here." he instructs.

"Aye aye sir!"

Juuzou turns to Shinohara who was walking outside, holding on his quinque when suddenly there was a crate that came crashing towards him, pushing him towards the railings. Immediately, the investigators within the area were alert.

"Shinohara-san!"

One by one the investigators had to dodge crates being thrown at them by a small woman with a fat body and her tentacles were no joke, they were also full of life. "It's Big Madam!" one of them screamed as a crate smashed on his face, pushing him over the railings to fall.

Hearing her name, Juuzou turned behind him to see Big Madam smiling as each of her tentacles were carrying crates that she threw towards the remaining investigators. "Mama..." he whispered.

"Everyone retreat!" Shinohara shouts and everyone scattered in all directions as the woman threw the crates at them.

Kaneki jumped to the side to dodge. He rolled over under the table, trying to calm himself down.

"SHINOHARA-SAN!" Juuzou ran towards Shinohara in an attempt to catch his hand but he missed Shinohara's hand by an inch. "NOOOO  **SHINOHARA-SAN!** "

Big Madam's tentacles wrapped around Juuzou's hips and pulled him away, carrying him like a doll and ran from the scene. Kaneki jumped back to action and Big Madam slapped him with one tentacle. It was too strong that it almost felt like he was punched. "Suzuya-san!"

"Kaneki! Please take care of Shinohara-san!"

"I-"

" **GO!** "

* * *

_"The blonde one!" he picked, pointing a finger towards the blonde kid._

_"Alright my little Rei, go for it. Break her my little Dragon General." Big Madam encouraged and patted the boy in the head, a sign that she was permitting him a short moment of freedom while she gets busy._

_Rei runs over to the girl, pretending that he'd sneak her out, the same lie he'd sell to his previous victims. Of course in desperation to escape the wretched place, everyone would fall for it almost immediately. No hesitation, just take his hand and wish for independence._

_But all of them... all of them would end up..._

_"Won't you get in trouble for saving me?" the girl asked._

_"No. Mama would never know if one is missing." again he lied. He said those words like it was the truth and the girl easily bought his lies. "Can we kiss?"_

_"What?"_

_"Like this." Rei pulled her by the hand as he leaned close to her lips. It touched shortly. "You feel anything?"_

_"My heart throbbed for a moment there." the girl said with a chuckle. "I thought you were going to-"_

_"-hurt you?" he finished for her. He's done this so many times that he knew already how it flows, what he had to do, what makes them tick. "No, I wouldn't. A kiss doesn't hurt. In fact, you'd enjoy it!"_

_"Then kiss me again!"_

* * *

Amidst the battle, Marude was in a pinch with several other investigators with him.

"This was a trap!" he yelled. "They knew we were coming."

"Turns out Kuroiwa's team was bait..." Houji muttered.

"Darn it...!" Marude held on his quinque tightly, trying to figure a way out when he saw that he was having goosebumps in his hands. "This... it's that-!"

Chigyou appears in a frenzy, cross-slashing tentacles nearby and behind him were the last batch of reinforcements. Houji quickly joined the fight and ended any tentacle within the perimeter. Marude buffered for a minute before jumping into action.

"So you finally arrived." he tells Chigyou.

"Sorry, took a while to convince Mado to use her quinque."

"Mado?"

"She tagged along."

When Houji heard this, he grabbed Chigyou by his coat and asked, "Where is she?" Marude pulled their savior away from Houji and kept himself in between them before anyone gets hurt.

"Whoa easy there pal." Marude says.

"I lost her on the way here. She's fine, she's a grown investigator." Chigyou replied as he fixed his coat.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

"Rei! My little Dragon General, why are you resisting a kiss from Mama?!" Big Madam says as Juuzou rolled away from her, daggers in hands ready to strike.

"You hurt Mr. Shinohara!" he shouts.

Big Madam wouldn't care less who he was but she remembered he screamed that name once or twice back at the scene. "Ohh, what did they do to you? Should Mama teach you a lesson again for being a bad boy?"

"This isn't right! I don't want to corrupt humans anymore!"

"But you're my pet! You're supposed to follow my orders!" Big Madam declared and tried to approach her  _pet_  but Juuzou raised his daggers towards his Mama. Big Madam frowned. "I'm not liking this rebellion, Rei."

"I almost raped a colleague because of what you taught me! I like her but I respect her, Mama!"

"' _Respect'_?! That's a funny word. We don't treat  _humans_  with respect! We destroy them!" she tried corrupting his mind but Juuzou gritted his teeth. All along he grew thinking she was his Mama, but she wasn't even close to being one.

"I  **am**   _human!_ "

He slashes at Big Madam, grazing her tentacles and Big Madam was enraged by this. Her little Rei never raised his blades at her and never dare to hurt her.  _Never._  "Rei-"

"My name is  _not_  Rei anymore!" Juuzou shouts. "My name is Suzuya Juuzou!"

Dashing towards his Mama, Big Madam had no choice but to take on the offensive as well. With her three huge tentacles, she shielded herself from his blades and attempted to smack him as hard as she could.

"You're not human Rei, I raised you! You're my  _PET,_ you're  **MINE!** "

She allowed his daggers to sink into her tentacles until he was forced to retreat and reload. He took another set of daggers from under his clothes, and growled. He knew he's never faced against his Mama before and he was afraid because when he was young he'd be punished whether or not there was a reason. She just enjoyed hurting him but enjoyed pleasuring herself with others.

He didn't understand what a parent was, until he met Shinohara.

"Did you really think they'd accept you again?! After all you've done?!" she continued to state. "All the lives you took?!"

She was now the one sending a barrage of attacks while Juuzou was in the defensive, daggers trying to block off the tentacles from harming him. "I did all that for you!"

"Exactly, for  _ME_!" Big Madam surprised Juuzou with a punch directly from her fist. "Even if you're with the humans I know you've been secretly doing your job, taking females and corrupting them! Just the way I taught you. For the humans it's a crime to betray their own, they will  _execute_  you!"

"I already told Shinohara-san, he said he'd help me!"

Fighting back by slashing off the tip of one of her tentacles, Big Madam screamed in anguish and angrily slaps Juuzou in the face. "Because they want to use you! They don't really want you- you Rei. They need you to hunt because that's how I trained you to be!"

As Juuzou fell on his side, he thought about her words and realized that she was right. The reason he wasn't executed the day they picked him up from the den was because Arima said ' _We could use him_ '. But he didn't care that time because he needed to survive and see his Mama again.

When he lost the will to fight, Big Madam knelt down, leaning close to him. "My dear Rei... no one can understand you but me. Your Mama."

"Mama..."

"That 'Shinohara-san' is their asset. They needed someone to get close to you the same way I tell you to get close to our victims." she continued to fill his head again with her lies. He cupped his cheek and his heart softened. "Dear Rei, please come home with Mama.  _Home_ , isn't that what you want?"

"I... I want to come home."

* * *

Kaneki was running down the stairs to go find Shinohara who fell on the first floor. But as he was running, he tripped and saw a set of prisoners in the second floor. All lined up just kneeling down and staring blankly at nothing.

All of them were dehydrated and forced to wear ragged clothing. Kaneki looked at their eyes that no longer had hope, their sorrowful aura... "Prisoners..." he tried pushing them to follow him but none of them moved. "Come on I'm getting you all out of here!" Trying to drag another prisoner, he fell back as the prisoner fell on the ground, not moving a muscle. "What is wrong with you people?!"

By the corner of his eye, he saw someone familiar.

He froze for a moment there but as he looked closer... "Takizawa-kun?"


	10. Dragon General Arc (Part 9) Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroiwa's team is in need of backup, Big Madam is not that easy to fight with!  
> Shinohara is out of action, Akira better do something.  
> Which side will Juuzou take?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Violence and brutal content in this chapter!**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: After this an aftermath chapter then a new arc about Touka and her partner...hmm.. Also, the IF:Tokyo Tentacle update will be a little late. Still writing it. Thank you for your patience :D.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 09**

"Takizawa-kun?" Kaneki mumbled at first but when he finally confirmed it  _was_  Takizawa, he ran towards his friend. "Takizawa-kun!" he fell on his knees to check on Takizawa but he was in the same state as everyone else. A living dead. "Please talk to me, Takizawa-kun."

"..." there was no response.

"I'll get you out of here." Kaneki took Takizawa by the hand and helped him up, putting Takizawa's arm over his shoulder and supported his body by the hips. "Come on!" he began to walk but Takizawa's legs weren't moving so Kaneki had to literally drag him to the stairs. "Come on Takizawa-kun!"

When they finally reached back the stairs, he saw a man wearing a white cloak, his mouth covered with a red iron mask. Beside him was another person wearing a black rabbit mask.

"W- Who are you people?"

What Kaneki knew was, they weren't friendly. The guy with the red iron mask smacked him in the face and Kaneki and Takizawa lost balance and fell. The one with the black rabbit mask then carried Takizawa over his shoulder and stared at Kaneki.

"No don't take him!"

As if they'd listen.

* * *

**[Abandoned Factory]**

Akira was roaming the first floor, seeing nothing but dead bodies and of both investigators and tentacles. She tried not to stare too much because her father's corpse was haunting her until now and these deaths reminds her of him.

She heard someone cough in the center so she rushed to see if there was a survivor.

"You okay? Shinohara-san?" she tried to help him sit up but he refused.

"I'm fine. I need you to find Juuzou, help him." he requested.

"Okay after I take you with the others." she insists and helped him sit up, he groaned and glanced at his broken leg. He squeezed her hand, to get her attention. "Shinohara-san.."

Shinohara locked his eyes on hers. "Big Madam took him. Now I know Juuzou said he'll be fine but he needs help too. It's probably too much to ask of you since he's done something terrible to you but please, don't let him fall down that path again."

"I won't. But I don't know what to say to him."

"He'd listen to you. Just say what's on your mind about him." Shinohara says. "You trusted him once, tell him why. Promise me you'll come back with him."

"You have a lot to ask for a man who only broke his leg." she teased and Shinohara chuckled.

"Probably broke a rib or two as well. Now go." he released her hand. "Just leave the radio to me and I'll be fine."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Irimi was washing the dishes while Koma was cleaning the tables. Yomo waited until Touka and Hinami finished their shift and went back to Touka's room to study before he sneaked in the kitchen.

"What did she say?" he whispered.

"She'll keep it a secret." was the woman's simple reply.

"No I meant.. is she okay with it?" he said, almost eager to know the answer. Irimi finds it amusing that he was curious to hear of his niece's opinion of their relationship. She turned the faucet off and wiped her hands with a clean rag.

"No." she says and Yomo's face looked discouraged. "But she will give it time." his face changed again, almost hopeful. "Why won't you talk to her directly about it?"

"I tried but... she's not interested to listen." he says and eyed the manager who got back from somewhere. "Let's talk again later. Leave your door open." he whispered and walked towards the door to exit the kitchen, stopping midway. "Try not to wear something that's hard to take off of you." he added and left.

Irimi would've thrown a plate at him if they were alone, but smiled at him nonetheless.

Yomo approaches the manager and they both talked privately in his office.

"Jason is still in town." The manager says and leaned in his seat. "He's posing a problem for our peaceful life."

"Killing more women." Yomo concludes.

"Yes but that's not all. After Touka killed that investigator that was after Hinami's head, they will assume there is more than one dangerous tentacle in town." the manager added with a troubled look.

"Big Madam is also trying to move here." Yomo says. "We can lead them to her and she can take the blame."

"That won't be easy. If any of us fails to cover our tracks we'll be next on their hunting list. We need to lead them there without being too near them. Think you can do it?"

"Of course."

* * *

**[Abandoned Factory]**

Akira was running away from the hungry dogs that was chasing her. Opening a random door wasn't really a good move if she were alone. The dogs were drooling and they were covered in scars as if they were whipped many times before. Their wounds have dried but it's visible.

The female investigator sees a small door as she ran forward without looking back. She can hear them barking and growling behind her. She threw herself to the door and it opened. In a rush, she went inside and closed it. The dogs hit the door with a thud and continued to bark and growl, scratching on the door to enter.

Panting, Akira was on her knees, recovering her breath.

"Why own a dog and not feed them?" she muttered to herself.

The thudding from the other side of the door was louder and she was frightened by it for a short time. She got back on her feet, not wanting to be there in case the door breaks.

Then she heard voices on the other side of the room. One belonged to Juuzou and the other had to be Big Madam. She turned back to the small door that didn't show any cracks so far.

"This is way I only have a cat at home." she said again.

She left and ran to the direction where she heard Juuzou and Big Madam's voice.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Irimi was in her room, located at the basement of the building. She was deciding what to wear that she'd be fine with if Yomo were to rip it to pieces when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens.

"Kaya."

She recognized the Manager's voice and quickly closed her closet door. "Manager? What is it?"

"I've been thinking. Now that no investigator knew Hinami exists, she can enroll to a school just like Touka." he says. "But going as 'Hinami Fueguchi' would still catch some attention. What do you think?"

"Well... she can go as 'Hinami Kirishima' if she's fine with it. We can fake her papers and enroll her to a good school." she suggested and the manager nodded.

"Can you take Hinami for a stroll tomorrow then? Enlighten her and encourage her to try schooling. Maybe help her pick one too." the manager says. "I don't think Enji has a voice if he were the one to talk to Hinami."

"And Touka?"

"That young lady also has a lot to learn." the manager said, his tone hinting irritation. "Can I count on you?"

"Of course. But I'd like to ask if Touka can come with us tomorrow? So she can learn a thing or two from me." Irimi wanted to ask and the manager thought about it for a moment. Indeed Touka needed a guide, and perhaps listening from a woman would help.

"Alright. That would be great, thank you." the manager says. "Oh and, don't forget to lock your door. Other people may accidentally just open the door." he warned.

"Of course, thank you manager."

When the door closed, Irimi sighed and lay in bed.

"A lot of unexpected things happening recently..." she mumbled and gazed on her left where the window was. "But it's a sign that our life is about to change, huh?"

* * *

**[Abandoned Factory]**

"I... I want to come home."

"That's my Rei." Big Madam says as she leaned close to plant a kiss on Juuzou's lips. "Aaaagh!" she screamed when she felt something sharp hit her defenseless back. She turned around and was kicked in the face, forcing her to roll to the side.

Akira quickly rushed to see if Juuzou were alright.

"Suzuya-san? Did she hurt you anywhere?" she asked, checking on Juuzou's arms and face to see if he were hurt.

"Akira-san? Why are you...?"

"I heard you were coming here. Facing your past isn't something I think you're ready to do." she says and turned back to Big Madam who was still lying down the ground. Juuzou held on her hand, seeing that she was holding a new quinque. "It's my dad's."

"Your father was right about me. I could've done something to you."

"I don't even remember half of what happened that night but I do know that you didn't mean it." she says and Juuzou looked down on the floor. "Suzuya, listen to me. I don't care what you did in the past or whatever lies your Mama told you, I didn't meet that version of you. Okay? I met the second class investigator Suzuya Juuzou."

' _Darn, Shinohara should be the one here... I only transferred here for a year and a half... I barely know him.'_

Juuzou did not raise his head still. "I'm just a hunting machine. That's the reason you want me to go back to CCG."

_'You want a reason? You owe me a promise.'_

"The reason I want you back is because you have a promise to keep and to pay the five dollars you owe me." she says and Juuzou slowly looked up to see her smiling. "So maybe I got drunk that night.  _I_ _f_  you were the old Suzuya then I would've been an addict by now. Just like your previous victims."

"No, no that was part of my... I..."

"Plan? Really? You can resist a vulnerable me?" she teased and he forced a smile. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your days doing that to people? Or do you want to be with Shinohara and eat candies?"

This time, Juuzou's smile was genuine. "CCG... is my  _home_." he says, he didn't understand it but he felt his eyes on the verge of tears. As a tear fell, he felt it and wiped it from his cheek with a thumb. "What is this? I am not sad." he says, thinking that people only cry when they're sad.

"Sometimes the tears mean," Akira wiped the rest of his tears with her thumb, "that you're happy." Akira fell on Juuzou, arms wrapped around him to keep her balance. Juuzou felt something warm on his stomach but he couldn't move. "Don't live in the past, Suzuya-san."

' _I forgot about that tentacle... why am I so careless?'_

The last part she began to cough as her grip around him slowly loosened.

"Akira-san?" He touched his stomach that was warm and saw for himself the fresh red liquid staining his clothes.

He tried to catch her before her body would fall but it didn't. One of Big Madam's tentacles was lifting her body midair.

"What is wrong with these humans?! Can't they see I am having a conversation with my pet?!" Big Madam said as she opened the door to the den using her tentacles. "How rude!" then she laughed.

"Su..zu...ya..."

"Oh, still alive dear?" her tentacle leaned Akira's body close to her so she can see Akira's face in pain. "This turns me on. I love the pain I can see... it's the same look all my victims have. Hope getting crushed."

"Mama please let her go." Juuzou pleads.

"Did you know humans can make so many reactions when they're hurt? Especially when you tickle them inside." Big Madam said as she dropped the investigator on the floor, the sharp end of her tentacle that impaled Akira's stomach from behind entered the same opening and just poking inside, making the blonde investigator squirm in pain.

" **AaaaGgGhhhh!** "

"STOP IT MAMA!"

"But this makes me happy, Rei. You know that! It turns me on when people are in pain!" she stated. Her tentacles then began to drip a wet liquid from its ends.

"I don't care, just STOP IT OR I WILL  _KILL_  YOU!" Juuzou threatened, throwing one dagger that purposely just grazed Big Madam's cheek.

Big Madam wasn't happy with this response. " _Trash_  like this... belongs to the dogs!"

"MAMA  **NOOO!** "

Swinging the investigator for a bit, Big Madam's tentacle threw Akira towards the wooden wall at the side. It made a hole in the wall as Akira was thrown to the other side of the room.

Juuzou picked up his daggers and dashed towards Big Madam while she was focused on Akira. Plunging both daggers on Big Madam's chest, the female tentacle was in shock, seeing the anger in Juuzou's eyes. She's never seen that before. Her little Rei was never  _this_  angry before.

"You hurt Shinoara-san..." Juuzou says and pushes the daggers deeper, also pushing Big Madam backwards until her back slammed on the wall. "...you hurt Akira-san..." he takes another pair of daggers, stabbing her with it. "...I am fine if you hurt me, Mama. But they... you can't hurt them. I care about them Mama." he says and jabbed two more daggers on her tentacles.

Big Madam's mouth was left agape as she gurgled on her own blood.

Juuzou heard the dogs growling on the other side of the room.

"Akira-san!"

He turns back to Big Madam who did not move an inch, blood dripping from her wounds, her tentacles hanging on her side. Juuzou looked around the room, knowing that in a corner somewhere there would be chains. He knew his Mama would always put her  _pets_  chained up in corners in her house. He drags Big Madam towards the collar chain pinned on the wall.

Putting it on her ankle and locking it, he ran towards the room where Akira was thrown.

He saw the small door had a hole in it, blood from the injured dogs were dripping at the sharp edges. He then glanced to his right where Akira left a trail of blood as her body was dragged to a corner.

Juuzou takes his last pair of daggers and ran towards the dogs.

One dog was biting on her ankle, two other dogs were licking the blood from her injury. Juuzou pulled one dog by its tail and stabbed it repeatedly before stomping towards the two other dogs that growled at him then one of them tackled Juuzou.

**"AAAAHHH!"**


	11. Post Dragon General Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle.  
> See what happened to everyone after all that.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! No explicit content today.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: After this chapter is Rabbit Love Arc. IF fic will update a little late yet again. The drafts I prepared is only for this fic, so the IF fic doesn't have any drafts yet. But don't worry, it'll update, please be patient with me :D. For now, enjoy the chapter.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 10  
Post Dragon General Arc - EP1**

A young blonde girl was crying in her mother's room. She had been there for hours... mourning. She heard the door outside click open and slamming close. She held her breath and quickly wiped her tears. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she needed to compose herself.

"Akira!"

She heard him shout. She crouched and checked under the bed. It was empty so she crawled underneath but the man arrives and pulled her by the ankle.

"Akira." he says with a firm voice and sees that her eyes were sore from crying. "What did I tell you about crying? She's not gone yet. She just... she went away for a while." he tried to make up stories and the girl sobbed.

"You always leave me alone... I don't want to be alone. Mom never leaves me. She said whenever I'd cry, she'd come home as fast as she could but..."

He sighed and sat down the floor, putting the little girl on his lap. "You know I have to work. And your mom... she's- she's in a very far away place. She can't come home the way she used to."

"Then take me with you. Please don't leave me alone!"

"How about this then, let's make a deal." he says. "No matter where I am or if I'm gone, you don't cry for me. Because if you do, it means I'm in a far away place and I'm not coming back. But if you believe daddy's okay then I'll always be with you."

"Are you saying goodbye?"

"No, no I...come here." he pulled her close to him and kept her around his arms, keeping her safe and warm from the cold weather and from the loneliness ever since her mother was killed from a mission. "...daddy's not going anywhere. He's not going anywhere." he whispered.

* * *

**[Outside Tokyo Mall - 11th Ward, 9:30am]**

"Okay so you have your papers now. Next time we can buy your school supplies and start going to school by next week." Irimi tells Hinami who was happily hugging a new red backpack with flowers on it.

"Thank you very much Irimi-san!"

"What made you decide to help Hinami enroll to school? Is it because you think I'm not teaching her enough?" Touka asked and Irimi chuckled at the thought.

"Nope. Yoshimura-san thinks Hinami should be able to live like you. A happy teenager with a happy teenager life."

Touka furrowed her brows. "What does  _that_  mean?!"

"Nothing." she shrugged. "By the way, you girls should get going. I still have to buy some-"

"Please let us come!" Hinami and Touka said in unison. Both of them holding on Irimi's hands, not allowing her to leave before their eyes. "We promise not to cause you any trouble, please!"

"A- Alright."

" **You. Are. The. Best!** "

"But stick close to me, I'm just gonna buy a few stuff then we're going back home." she tells them strictly and the two girls nodded excitedly as they followed Irimi into the mall.

They arrive at the department store where Touka and Hinami were immediately distracted with the fashion trend.

While the two were busy window-shopping, Irimi was searching for new stockings to wear for work. Thanks to Yomo the other night who ripped it because she forgot to change.

"Irimi-san, you've been buying a lot of new clothes lately. What's the occasion?" Touka asked as she appeared beside Irimi who was startled.

"Huh? What? Me? No. No this is because it's my day off." she was quick to come up with an excuse.

"Can we also buy some clothes Irimi-san?" Hinami asked, showing some clothes that fits Touka. Touka blushed and grabs it from Hinami.

"D- Don't show it Hinami!"

"Oooh is it for a boy?" Irimi played along to change the subject and Touka's blush was darker. "Try it on quick! We'll choose more!"

"N- NO!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Little footsteps echoed in the apartment as Akira arrives to greet her father who was holding a small box. "I got you something."

"Is it a silver lightweight powerhouse pipe wrench?" she asked.

"No."

"A set of nuts and bolts for the claw hammer?" she tried guessing still.

"Nope." Kureo says with a smile.

"Am I old enough to hold a power drill?"

Kureo laughed and knelt down to hand her the small box. "No, where do you keep getting these ideas? It's none of those! Here, take it and open the box." he says excitedly but Akira wasn't as excited as him.

"Those were your previous gifts on my birthday." she muttered but opened the box nonetheless.

She was surprised to see a kitten with soft gray fur, lying down lazily inside the box. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was a first gift that wasn't actually related to tools or quinque-making. She picked it up carefully and it meowed.

"Like it?" Kureo asked and Akira beamed at her father.

"Yes!"

"Good. He will be your new companion whenever I have to leave for long trips. Name it whatever you want." Kureo said and took the empty box as he head for his room to pack his things.

Akira places the kitten on the floor and pets it. The cat meowed again and yawned before lying down on the floor. "I'll name you Maris Stella." she tells the kitten with a smile. She rushed to the kitchen to prepare a warm milk.

Kureo later exited his room carrying a traveling bag with him. He sees Akira was lying down the carpet floor beside the kitten who was now drinking milk.

"You two getting along." he says, placing his bag beside the door and approached the two. "So what'd you name the little rascal?"

"Maris Stella."

"Maris-? Okay that's a fine name!" he exclaimed and pats her in the head. "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?"

"But dad..."

"I promise I'm coming home." Kureo assured her and kissed her in the forehead before bidding goodbye. "I love you!"

* * *

**[Tokyo Mall - 11th Ward, 10:12am]**

Touka had been forced to try on different sets of clothing for the past 30 minutes or so. She decided that when they come back again with new clothes for her to wear she'll beg them to stop.

Irimi was the first to come back, holding blouses that have rabbit-patterned designs embedded in it. Touka shyly grabs it from Irimi. "Okay I think I've worn enough, can we buy a few and leave now?"

"Are you going to tell us who the boy is?" the woman asked.

"I have no boyfriend..." Touka muttered. "Which reminds me, is the reason you keep on buying new clothes is because uncle is ripping off yours?"

Irimi's face suddenly went red at the statement. "W- What?"

"I remembered when we- we saw you at the stock room. Your uniform was ripped apart. Is he... like... doing you every night?"

As if the kettle was steaming hot, Irimi's ears and face were red. "T- That is a really odd assumption, Touka-chan!"

"Just let me know if he's bothering you, I will knock some sense into him!" Touka says. At that moment, Hinami enters the dressing room with a set of shirts and dresses. Touka pulled Hinami inside and locks the door. "Hinami, perfect timing!"

"What?"

"We're about to leave." Irimi said before Touka could talk but Touka knew the woman would try to escape the conversation.

"Tell me if she's lying. You can sense it by hearing her heartbeat right?" Touka says and Hinami nodded. "So tell me the truth now, Irimi-san." she said, now having the upperhand.

"F- Fine. Renji  _did_  rip some of my clothes but it's part of the- the-" she wanted to censor her words for Hinami's sake.

"-the excitement?" but Hinami supplied it for her.

"Y- yeah."

"He's been active. Do you know what it means when a male tentacle gets too sexually active with a female tentacle?" Touka asked, her tone was hinting she was worried if Irimi was just too nice to say no. But before Irimi could answer, Touka had a realization. "Wait, is he... is he planning to get you pregnant?!"

"SHH!"

"What do you mean Touka-neechan?" Hinami asked.

"Since tentacles do a lot of sex activity, impregnating a female tentacle would be a little harder than getting a human pregnant." Touka explained.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it." Irimi tried to escape but Hinami took her hand.

"But I'm a grownup too! I need to learn more about this, right?" Hinami says and Irimi sighed in defeat.

"Renji wants to have a baby, yes." she admitted and the two girls gasped. "So for the past month he's been secretly entering my room to keep me in the state of high drive."

"That's because the female tentacle has to be vulnerable to be able to bear a child. There are two states of drives, low drive and high drive. When a female tentacle is in a low drive then it means she only does sex when she needs to not because she wants to. High drive is when the female tentacle is actively doing sex and is now reacting sensitively to any sort of touch." Touka tells Hinami and Hinami was fascinated by the little discovery.

"So Irimi-san is the high drive type." Hinami teased.

"N- No. Every female tentacle will undergo a high drive state when they want to be pregnant." the woman tells Hinami who was in deep thought now. "There's a third state you two are not aware of."

"Really? I never knew." Touka says, even she was unaware of it.

"It's called an  _overdrive_. That's the state that we should be careful not to reach." the older woman tells the young girls. "Because we lose our will to do anything. Our body will respond to physical contact but our will... gone."

Hinami shivered. "That sounds scary."

"How come we don't know about that?" Touka inquired.

"Well..It's a form of torture back in my hometown."

"EH? Really?" the two girls said in shock.

"But that was a long time ago don't worry." Irimi assured the two girls who shuddered at the thought of going through an overdrive.

"Still though... why didn't any of you tell us? I am aware of your secret now so at least let me in on this." Touka says.

"You two should really talk, you know? I wanted him to tell you instead."

Touka looks away. "My uncle doesn't talk to me much. I don't know why though."

"Then let's ask him when we get back. But let's keep this a secret, okay?"

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward, 10:21am]**

Shinohara was lying down the hospital bed with his broken leg resting on a pillow. He had bandages wrapped all over his body, he didn't break any ribs but his whole body was sore and swelling from the pain. Juuzou was sitting at the chair beside his bed.

"Hey, you're back early." Shinohara greeted since Juuzou's just sitting there and not saying anything.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Our priority is to capture or eliminate Big Madam." Shinohara tells him but Juuzou's mood didn't change. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." he said instead.

"That's not it!" Shinohara wanted to speak but he chose to listen to what Juuzou had to say. The boy glued his eyes on the floor. "You're the best parent I've ever had, Shinohara-san. Because of me you were almost killed... bad things happen to people I respect."

The older man reached for Juuzou's hand to get his attention. "Listen, Juuzou, risk is part of our job. Everyday when I go to work I know that danger awaits me. It's not your fault. In fact, you did a good job pursuing-"

"She escaped." Juuzou says before Shinohara could finish. "I left Big Madam chained at the corner, when I got back..."

"Again that's not your fault. If you chose to capture Big Madam and regrouped with the team, then Akira would've been dead. You chose to save a comrade and it takes courage and sacrifice to do that." Shinohara again tried to cheer. "How is she by the way?"

"She hasn't awakened yet." he replied with a sad tone.

Shinohara heaved a sigh. He's been saying the wrong things since they began to talk.

"The doctors patched up her wounds but they said it might take time for her to heal." he added.

When Shinohara's attempts to cheer him up were a failure, he needed to change his tactics. "You know I am a man with a wife but no kids." he began. "I was always fond of kids... but my wife couldn't bear me any children. It was hard for us. Then I met you, Juuzou. You were the son I never had. And it is my selfish wish to keep you with me like you were my own."

"A...son?" he repeats. "I am not a pet?"

"You're not a pet Juuzou. I never looked at you that way."

"Is a son the same as a killing machine?" Juuzou wanted to clarify and Shinohara chuckled and shook his head.

"No. A son is someone that is born in intimacy, raised with kindness, protected with tender care and taught to how to love. It doesn't matter if we are not related by blood. What matters is that, for me, you  _are_   **my**  son. And I will be the father that you need."

Juuzou smiled and leaned close to Shinohara's bed, holding his hand. "Shinohara-san... I never met who my real father or mother is, and I grew up not knowing what a parent is. But now I know, and I am happy to have you as my parent."

"Juuzou..." Shinohara opened his arms for a hug and Juuzou threw himself to Shinohara, allowing Shinohara's arms to wrap around him.

* * *

"Dad?"

"..."

"Dad, are you awake?"

"..."

When there was no response from her father, she crawled to his bed and snuggled to his side. Kureo opened his eyes and noticed the little invader in the side of his bed. He lay on his side and put an arm over his daughter.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"But you need to sleep. You need to rest." Kureo says, worried. "Dad needs it too."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm scared to wake up and know you're not there." she continued.

"I promised to stay here until tomorrow didn't I?" he reminded her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"But I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone." she replied as she rolled to her side to face him. Thanks to the streetlights outside, she can see him in the dark. Kureo clicked his tongue.

He poked her nose and chuckled. "You're not alone. Even if I am far, you will still not forget about me because I'm in here," he points at her heart. "One day I'll grow old and you'll grow up. We'll live our separate lives."

"I already lost mom. I don't want to lose you too."

The Kureo before her suddenly changed. He aged a bit, his clothes was dyed in his blood, holes in his body appeared and blood dripping from it. His skin gone pale. The young Akira had also grown. She was covered in blood and injuries herself.

"You cried when I died, Akira."

"Your request was impossible." she retorts.

"Then promise to fulfill this second request. For me and your mom." he says as he placed his bloodied hand on her clean cheek. "Live."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I'm still scared." she says. She held on her father's bloody hand. His hand was cold. "Even if I've grown I'm still scared. I need you, dad."

"You have to learn to let go of your old man, you know? You can't die yet." he tells her. "I want to protect you forever. You know that I would if I could. But you have to wake up." he said and chuckled shortly. "Once you do, give that boy with the stitches a smack for me okay? Give him my thanks as well for saving your life."

"Dad..."

"Don't forget to keep that promise, you hear me?" Kureo said as his hand began to fade.

"No dad please don't go..!"

"Goodbye, Akira."

" _DAAAAAD!"_

***beep beep beep***

"We got a pulse!"

"Alright she's back. Help me cut this out."

"Yes doctor."

"Looks like this one got lucky."

* * *

"Investigator Suzuya Juuzou?" the nurse asked as she entered Shinohara's room.

Shinohara and Juuzou turned to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"The operation was a success. Ms. Mado is resting in Room 303." she said and the good news made Juuzou's heart leap in joy.

"C- Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Juuzou turned to Shinohara for permission. Shinohara smiled and nodded at him, allowing him to follow the nurse to Akira's room. Juuzou will see that Akira was lying down the hospital bed, breathing through the oxygen mask they provided. She was still unconscious.

"She's going to be okay now right?" he asked the nurse.

"Doc said she was lucky to still be alive. It'll take a while for the wound to patch up."

"Okay, thank you."

"Do you want to see the analysis reports?"

"The what?" he didn't get it but he might need it. "Uh I mean yes, sure!"

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Arima was reviewing the reports written by the surviving investigators from the trap that Big Madam set. Turns out, Investigator Kuroiwa's team was bait to lure more investigators in the area.

He was disappointed that Big Madam escaped amidst the battle, and that Investigator Suzuya Juuzou was the one who let her escape (indirectly) because of his decision to save Mado. But what he was more curious to know about is Kaneki Ken's report. There Kaneki said that he saw a set of prisoners, acting like they were a living dead and among them was Takizawa Seido.

Now Takizawa was missing for a while now and his first suspect was Juuzou a.k.a. Big Madam's Dragon General. But now that Juuzou has proven that he wasn't behind it, someone else took Takizawa.

Moreover, the people that Kaneki encountered when he attempted to save Takizawa were familiar.

"Aogiri is involved..." Arima muttered.

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward, 9:55pm]**

Shinohara was fast asleep and Juuzou was permitted to stay with him whenever he wants. The boy had been thinking of what to do after his last encounter with Big Madam a week ago.

"I want to make things right, Shinohara-san."

He says softly and glanced at the window, seeing the moon.

"I want to make things right."

* * *

**[Shadows, Underground City]**

Juuzou was looking for someone among the crowd.

"Juuzou? You're here again." Kurona says when she saw Juuzou. "You've been here a lot recently. Did you miss me?"

"Kurona. I want to make things right."

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

When Kurona heard this, her grin faded, the look in her eyes was hopeful for just a second. But then she was doubtful. Her flirty aura was gone and she gave Juuzou a serious and worried look. "It's impossible, Juuzou."

"I brought you here and I'm getting you out." Juuzou insisted.

"If we get caught we're dead. For Nashiro's sake I won't die until I kill you." Kurona admitted and Juuzou chuckled at the statement.

"That's a funny way to convince me to save you." Juuzou joked. "But I meant what I said. I just need you to trust me."

Kurona was dubious of the sudden offer and the odd personality change. He's been nicer and less mischievous. Was she to trust the person who threw her in this hellhole in the first place? "I want to trust you. But it's just really hard."

"Then don't trust me. Trust Shinohara-san. The man who changed me. Please."

Juuzou offered his hand and Kurona just stared at it. Sure he still had stitches, his hands probably killed so many humans and tentacles but right now, it felt as if he was in a clean slate now.

Slowly, she takes his hand. "Okay. Get me out of here, Juuzou. And if we do escape, I don't want to ever see your face again. If I do I swear I'll kill you."

"No promises."

Kurona beamed at him and plants a kiss in his lips. "Lead the way."


	12. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double update because I did not upload Dragon General Arc (Part 8).  
> So let Touka's love arc begin!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 11  
Rabbit Love Arc - EP1**

Touka was serving coffee in the morning. In the weekends when there's no school, her shift starts earlier than in weekdays. Hinami on the other hand is getting the hang of taking orders and wiping tables.

Mornings like these, Touka would still be too sleepy to be able to smile properly.

"Psst, Touka."

"Huh?"

"Table 5 needs a refill." Irimi whispered and Touka went to the said table, seeing a blonde boy reading the menu.

Touka did not recognize him until he turned to face her. "Hey uhm, I'd like the- hey Touka!"

"N- Nagachika?!"

"OH you  _work_  here?!" Hide exclaimed in surprise. "I told you, Hide is fine." he glanced at her clothes, noticing she was wearing matching outfit with the other workers of Anteiku. "Is that your uniform? You look really cute in it!" Touka couldn't hide her blush so she raised the pot of coffee to hide her face from him.

' _That matchmaking witch said he needed a refill! He hasn't even ordered yet!'_  Touka shot Irimi a glare. The woman simply raised a thumb up subtly and winked.

Hide noticed that Touka was hiding but he thought it was because she didn't want to see him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N- No! It's just that..."

"You didn't go to school for days. Are you okay? Is it because you're working on too many shifts?" Hide wanted to know. He was concerned.

"No. I uh, err, well... got sick for the past days. I got better just recently." she lied. She couldn't exactly tell him she tried to kill an investigator for Hinami's sake, almost got raped and later went home grounded.

"If I knew where you lived, I could've paid you a visit to share my homework." he says and Touka's blush grew darker.

"T- That's nice of you..."

"Where do you live by the way? Perfect chance to ask right?" he said and noticed that the pot was still covering her face. "You won't be scolded if you sit down for a minute and talk to me right?"

"Are you crazy? I could be fired!"

"I see.. earlier someone spoke to me, told me it's okay to have a chat with-"

"Wait what someone? Is it that woman?" Touka points at Irimi (thank goodness her back was turned) and Hide nodded. ' _Is this payback for not agreeing with their relationship? Or she's just teasing?'_

"Something wrong?"

"One moment please..."

Touka ran to the counter. Koma saw the pot in her hand and she gives it to him. Koma held on it but was wondering why Touka's face was red.

"Hey Touka, did something happen?" Koma asked.

"Take over for a while, Koma-san." she says and dragged the woman with her to the storage room.

"Okay?"

* * *

"Why are you setting me up with Hide? Is it payback for-"

"Hide? Is that his name?"

Touka groaned that she spilled the beans. "He's my classmate and- and he shouldn't know I work here!"

"Yes he said he attends the same school as you. But hey what are the odds you two came from the same class!" the woman exclaimed happily and Touka facepalmed. So she didn't know a thing and she just overreacted.

"No steamy plans for me?" Touka questioned.

"It didn't even cross my mind. I just had a short talk with him because I needed to know how the environment is at school." Irimi explained. "Making sure you and Hinami are safe, you know?"

"Hmm? Why? Did something happen?'

"Renji got home last night. I overheard him reporting to the manager about CCG's move to capture Big Madam. Stirred a commotion in the area and of course alerted Jason." Irimi informed the younger tentacle. "With Jason around, you girls can't be out late at night."

"Jason is still here?"

"Unfortunately. He still left dirty tracks in alleys. That's why it's my job to make sure you two will be okay when you go to school and come home from school."

"Right. Jason has a bunch of followers disguised as normal people." Touka remembered. "H- Hide is not suspicious, he's the sweetest boy I met at school and he's really funny, how can you suspect someone like him?" Touka questioned.

It was the first time Irimi heard Touka describe a boy that way, making her smirk. "First name basis, eh?"

"S- Shut up! I just can't believe he's one of your suspects." Touka says and fully regretted overreacting in the first place. "Alright. Hinami and I will be careful. But you shouldn't work late either. I'm sure Koma-san and uncle would be alright working late but you're a woman too."

"I will. Now don't keep that boy waiting."

"H- He's just a friend!"

"Oh but he makes you blush~"

"S- Shut up!"

"Go on."

"Shh or I'm telling the manager!" Touka threatened but Irimi just watched her exit the storage room to get back to work. Koma chuckled when the two female tentacles exited the stock room.

He watched Touka walk back to the table where Hide was.

"Did she ask for tips how to get a boy to like her?" Koma asked with a wide smile across his face.

"Told her to just smile naturally." Irimi played along and Koma began to chuckle and his smug smirk was back. He tapped on his chin and watched Touka embarrass herself in front of Hide.

"Heh, if she asked the Devil Ape for tips, then maybe she'd be straddling him by now." he gloated.

"Maybe she can ask the Devil Ape when he actually gets a girlfriend." the woman retorted and also went back to work.

"Hmm... the Devil Ape takes that as a challenge."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was given his own desk at last. Being an official investigator was an achievement but not like he wanted to be one. He was third class investigator. His new supervisor was Kousuke Houji since his two minions are gone.

Kaneki was arranging the files on his desk.

"Kaneki." Arima calls him from behind.

"Y- Yes sir?"

"You've been a loyal and committed person even if you weren't an investigator before, regardless if you're also half-tentacle." Arima stated and Kaneki gulped. Out of all the investigators he's met so far, Arima scared the life out of him the most. "I have good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Since you are now an official investigator, you have the freedom to return to your real home. You've been gone for months yes, but leave the paperwork and other essentials needed to CCG."

"I- I can really return home? I can see my friends again?"

"Yes. You can tell them proudly that you are employed at CCG as well." Arima added and Kaneki could not contain his smile. This is Arima's way of congratulating him. Kaneki earned it after all.

"Can I also tell my friend about... about me being a half-tentacle? Or are there any boundaries I can't cross?" Kaneki wanted to ask.

"You can say whatever you want. Just make sure you trust that person not to tell anyone else about confidential matters." Arima replied. "You're an investigator like us, so be sure to act like one. Although you still have no quinque, we'll get there."

"Yes sir!"

"Good day."

Kaneki was very happy. He's been thinking if it was alright for him to come back home after being gone for so long... he didn't know what he had to say or what he'd live as... he was no longer just a simple human. He was half-human and half-tentacle.

And by some miracle he got himself working with the CCG, earning a position of his own and meeting new friends. He's settled down since his rampage... so he thought that...

"..maybe it's time I do meet my old friend again."

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Shinohara was still confined in bed but he was never alone because Juuzou had been active company.

"So what's going on in the outside? Everyone doing okay?" Shinohara asked, wanting to know how everyone else were doing. Juuzou was counting the pieces of candies in his hand beside him.

"Hmm, nothing new." he replies. "They're still looking for Big Madam. Jason' trail has gone cold. The unidentified tentacle still has no identity." he cited and Shinohara nodded in understanding. "Oh Kaneki got promoted."

"Wow really?"

"Mmhmm, I believe he is an official third class investigator now." Juuzou added and Shinohara was glad. He knew the boy earned his place. "I have an underling now!"

"Uh-huh," Shinohara said with a chuckle. "They didn't give you any assignments yet?"

"Just to keep an eye on you and Akira-san."

Juuzou placed the candies in the small jar at the bedside table and hopped on the bed, sitting at the edge and locking his eyes on Shinohara.

"They couldn't transfer her to the empty room next to yours so I'll have to pay her a visit from time to time." he whispered and Shinohara pats him in the head, leaning close to him to whisper as well.

"Just keeping an  _eye_  on her?"

"I drew a white line around the bed. I am not allowed to get close." Juuzou says.

"Alright. Keep us safe, Juuzou."

"I will!" Juuzou excitedly hopped out of the bed, on the way to the exit when Shinohara spoke again.

"Oh and, grab me some real food on your way out." Shinohara requested. "The oats are killing me." he whispered and Juuzou raised a thumb up and winked at him. He got the message.

' _He's lightened up since then... that's good.'_

* * *

**[Somewhere in the 20th Ward]**

"Why are we still sticking around in this boring ward?"

"Because aniki said so."

"Everyone is on a curfew already, not much victims since then."

"Shh, aniki is coming!"

While the men were whispering to each other, a man in white suit joins their conversation, dragging with him two women squirming from his tight grip. He threw the two in the middle of the circle, surprising the four men with him.

"They were easy prey but they're not my type." the man, Jason, says.

The three manifested their tentacles and each of them grabbed what they could. Tearing up the girls' clothing and keeping their mouths shut. The fourth man did not join yet, worried about his boss.

"A- Are you sure boss? You haven't had sex with anyone yet." one of them said. "Playing with women ain't gonna cut it. A-cells won't give you a break."

"Squeezing nipples and and licking clits is fine for me. But I'm not going to put my dick inside a woman that I don't like." Jason sat down at the corner.

"Maybe if we check another ward we'll find some worthy girls." he suggested.

"No. After CCG's unsuccessful capture for that fat wench, there will be two effects to this ward." Jason says. And raised his index finger. "One, humans will be scared but CCG will try to calm them down by raising their hunting parties." Then he raised another finger. "Two, tentacles will believe they have a chance to live in this ward without getting caught."

Jason got back to his feet, carrying his wrench.

"Whether or not those effects are good for us, I know that among the commotion I can find someone worthwhile."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Yomo wakes up from his sleep and wore his uniform to join the rest of Anteiku and work.

There wasn't much of a crowd that hour so he calmly sat at the chair inside the counter. Koma was there as well, he was trying to have a casual conversation with the female customer (which Yomo was sure was human).

"So that's a 'yes I can get your number'?" Koma asked and the woman said nothing but paid for her coffee. "Okay maybe next time then!"

Yomo didn't want to judge so he kept quiet. But Koma noticed the way he stared.

"Ah, good morning Yomo-san. Had a good sleep?"

"It was a tough job so I had to oversleep." he replied and Koma nodded.

"I was trying to hook up with someone, give myself a little reputation for the youngsters." Koma said while counting the money before putting it in the cash register. "Touka didn't ask me for advice earlier. I'm jealous."

"Mmm..."

"Maybe I can ask Irimi out? I haven't thought about it but I've been working with her for years. She's just scary sometimes that I refuse to-"

Yomo did not bother to listen. He got up his seat, grabbed a clean cloth and left the counter area.

"Okay I'll catch up with you later!"

Yomo started to wipe tables with a scary look in his eyes. The customers nearby would murmur at each other and not look at him for their sake. He's got a pretty scary aura.

"Renji?" when he heard her voice, the scary look in his eyes quickly dissolved.

He didn't say a word but he left the premises and went for the backdoor. Irimi apologized to the frightened customers and followed where Yomo went. He was at the employee's comfort room waiting.

"You know if you're tired from your job last night you can still sleep. Koma said you were acting weird since you woke up." she tells him.

But that's not it. He pulled her hand began to kiss her in the lips. She didn't know what was going on but she assumed it must be his A-cells kicking and kissed him back. When he stopped the kiss, he caressed her face. "You like me right?"

"Would I be kissing you back if I didn't?" she retorted. "Why? What happened?"

"I just want you to know you're mine."

Irimi grinned and cupped his face. Leaning close to kiss him again and whispering. "I already know that." he captured her mouth again for another long intimate kiss, his tentacles emerging from his back as he began to growl. "Renji... it's broad daylight."

"Sorry. I lost myself back there."

"If a thought like that passes you again, just remember that I'll love you no matter what. Okay?" she tells him and he nods. "Now we need to get back to work." ' _Thank goodness Touka is too busy to see this or we'll both get the scolding of our lives again.'_

Meanwhile, Touka and Hide were having a conversation since this morning. Touka wasn't scolded as she'd thought and she didn't even notice the time ever since she started talking with this cheerful blonde classmate of hers.

"Whoa, so this is where you live too? I guess you never get late at work." Hide said. Touka never thought about it that way, knowing it now, she didn't know how to react.

"I- I guess so."

"You know, this is the first time that we had a talk this long." Hide says with a smile, again making Touka blush. "I always thought you hated talking to me because whenever our eyes would meet, you'd look away."

' _N- No that's not the impression I wanted to imply!'_  she thought.

"Hide... I actually- I-"

**Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiing!**

Hide's phone rang. He picked it up from his pocket, apologizing to Touka shortly before answering. "Yes? WHAT? Okay I'll be there!" when the call ends, he takes Touka's hand. "Touka-chan, please have another talk with me the next time we meet."

"'Touka-chan'?"

"I really enjoyed talking with you." he said. This time he took his wallet to pay for his order. "Please next time don't look away when our eyes meet. Goodbye!"

He left the shop and Touka was left speechless.

"He called me... 'Touka-chan'...  **EEEEHHH?!** "

When she was finally able to react, Hide was long gone. Koma, Hinami and Yomo turned to her when they heard her scream. The other customers also locked their eyes on her.


	13. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight explicit content in this chapter. If you don't like f/f then skip that part.**

***Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Since I have so many drafts about this fic, a prequel is born. Focuses on Anteiku's staff in their younger days. Without further ado!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 12  
** **Rabbit Love Arc - EP2**

Kaneki was sitting in a bench, his fingers intertwined and trembling, his legs were shaking and his foot tapping restlessly on the ground. Anxious to meet with his old friend that he haven't seen for so long.

"Kaneki you moron!"

"Hi-"

Kaneki was surprised to receive a fist that lands on his cheek. He staggered backwards but the person who punched him helped him back up, now hugging him tightly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You only decided to call today?!"

Hide pulled away from the hug and ruffled Kaneki's hair. Kaneki massaged his cheek but was still smiling. Thanks to his A-cells, he also gained the ability to heal. So the pain won't be long. "I'm sorry."

"Where have you been?! You literally dropped out of school!"

"I- I've been working at CCG and-"

"Whoa wait timeout man!  _WORKING_  at where?! You went MIA," he playfully hits Kaneki by his arm, "on me for months just to work at CCG?!"

Kaneki blocks the light punches. "It's a long story."

"Well I'm here until you finish your story, speak to me man! I had to leave the girl that I really liked for this so don't waste my time and start talking!"

"Wait, you were talking to Touka? She's that girl who doesn't talk but stare right?" Kaneki said, remembering the face of his classmate that he last saw months ago. Hide's brows furrowed and hits Kaneki again.

"Yes that's her but she's not like that. She's actually really cute when you get to know her more." Hide bragged.

Kaneki wasn't impressed because every time he looks at that girl, she'd stare him to death. But if his friend said so... "Then why'd you leave her then? Why are you such an idiot?!" Kaneki played along, also hitting his friend.

"I honestly cannot weigh the importance of my friend that I haven't seen in months, not knowing if he's alive or not, against the girl of my dreams. That's a pretty heavy dilemma and trust me, it pains me to leave her but I need to know how you are." Hide replied with a smile.

"Alright, I promise to return you to her after we talk." Kaneki says and the two sat down the bench.

Taking in the view, feeling the cold air... they were silent for a moment.

"Hide..."

"Yeah?"

"I.. I'm no longer the Kaneki you once knew. I had an accident and when I woke up, I was turned into a half-tentacle. CCG helped me control my urge for now and I volunteered to work for them. I didn't know what to do, I was scared that I had no home to return to because I-"

Kaneki didn't finish his speech when Hide began to laugh. Making Kaneki wonder what was so funny.

"You haven't changed a bit Kaneki." Hide says as he attempted to suppress his laughter.

"What?"

"So maybe you grew a tentacle or two but you're still the same idiot I know." he continued. Hide's smile never left him. And Kaneki could never understand how he can be so jolly even at times like this. "You're still my best friend."

"Hide, do you really...?"

"And besides, the only reason you might not have a home left to go to is because you've been evicted." Hide joked. "Pay your rent you idiot!"

Kaneki couldn't help but join Hide in this little joke. It was true. He was renting an apartment and haven't paid his rent for months since he was missing. This is why Hide was the best friend he ever had.

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

It was a quiet hour whenever it reaches 4pm. Everyone in Anteiku can rest a bit. There are only very few customers around.

Touka was still bothered at how her conversation with Hide ended up in. She enjoyed the conversation and he's been an amazing company but why did he have to leave like he was about to lose someone very important to him?

She sighed while wiping one of the tables.

"Touka-neechan, are you okay?"

"Uh Hinami, yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"M- My A-cells are acting up again... I don't know why but I think the adrenaline of working earlier got me." Hinami said shyly. "I couldn't tell the manager because he might tell... to.. you know..."

Touka got the message clearly and smiled. Hinami didn't want to have the manager tell Yomo to pleasure her again.

_'I haven't experienced doing any /it/ with females.'_

In her time at Anteiku, whenever she was in need, she'd go to the 'karaoke', where tentacles will wear masks and meet a random tentacle in need as well. Hinami didn't have a mask yet and there will be a lot of procrdures that needs to be done before Hinami can go.

Troubled by the complicated requirements if Hinami were to do it that way, Touka gulped and decided to be a big sister and solve Hinami's prpblems. Hopefully she won't regret it.

"Alright, let's get busy."

"Does the youngsters need any help?" Koma said as he approached them, his smug grin still present, his hands on his chin. "The Devil Ape is here to-"

"We're good Koma-san, thank you. Can you take over for a while? We'll be back!" Touka said and grabbed Hinami's arm, leading her upstairs to her room. Leaving Koma heaving a sigh of frustration.

He walked back to the counter where Irimi was brewing some coffee.

"The kids doesn't like me very much." he says. "Is it because I'm single?"

"No I don't think that has anything to do with it. Young girls are just really secretive."

"Hmm maybe. Speaking of being  _single_ , I was wondering. We've known each other for a long time now. Did you ever... like.. consider me as a mate?" Koma asked, curious to know what his friend thinks.

"No you're a good friend, Koma."

"Well I'd like to confess something."

Irimi stopped what she was doing and looked for Yomo in the area. He was outside the shop wiping the glass. It took her  _this_  long to figure out what was wrong earlier. Koma must've said something like this to Yomo that made him jealous. Quiet Yomo was actually the jealous type. When she's solved the problem, she knew she had to put an end to it.

"Me too." she says and turned to Koma. "In fact, let me go first."

"O- Of course, what is it?" Koma gulped, excited to hear what she had to say.

"You owe me a hundred bucks for the broken pot last year," but the first sentence felt like a bomb just exploded right in front of him, "and you did not respond to my call when I was asking for a favor to exchange shifts,hmm did I miss anything out? You also  _borrowed_  my mask and returned it broken... oh and not to mention, you're still a good friend even after all that. Because you still have the courage to face me like this." when she finished, Koma gulped. "Whew, it was good to let that out. You were saying?"

"I- I'd like to confess that... I'd pay my debts another time. Hehe. Bye!"

Koma excused himself and pretended to be busy as he went away. Irimi sighed and smiled to where Yomo was working. ' _Problem solved Renji, no need to be jealous over anything.'_

Koma and Irimi then saw the manager talking to Yomo about something. They can easily guess it must be for another hunt.

Meanwhile...

"Aaaaagh!"

"Sshhh Hinami!"

"I'm sorry nee-chan... it's just that.. you're really good." Hinami said while moaning. Her legs were spread apart, and Touka was licking in her clit to tease her. Both of their eyes were red. Whenever they were in heat it was hard to hide their red eyes.

Touka has two tentacles and Hinami had four.

One of Touka's tentacles caressed Hinami's face before slowly crawling to her mouth and Hinami began to suck on the tip of Touka's tentacle. "No Hinami, I did that so you won't scream. Don't... mmhmm.. aah.."

Touka's second tentacle wrapped around Hinami's waist, gently entering under Hinami's clothes to caress her small breasts. Hinami moaned once more and sucked on Touka's tentacle. Her own tentacles was keeping her arms bound from touching anything.

"Almost there Hinami." Touka said and licked again. She can see Hinami's opening was moving and that she was dripping small drops of liquid. Touka licked again to drink it, making Hinami shiver.

Moving her second tentacle down on Hinami's private part, Touka sat up and unbuttoned Hinami's clothes.

"We're doing this once and never speak about this again. Okay?" Touka's tentacle in Hinami's mouth was pulled away.

"Y- Yes."

Touka's tentacle crawled closer to Hinami's clit and teasing her opening. Hinami moaned again. The teasing went on forever but it felt good. The young tentacle liked it.

**[Academy - 7th Ward]**

"Huh? A winner in every sparring match?"

"Yeah. They said he's a champion. Unbeatable."

"He can take on five guys at once."

"Whoa that's a monster!"

The rumors was spreading but he didn't care. He will always casually walk in the hallways and enter the classroom like he was a loner and a loser. The rumors was talking about him but it didn't matter. He didn't care if he was number one.

He just casually read a book in his seat, waiting for the instructor to come.

"Furuta."

When he heard his name being called, he closed the book and turned to the person behind him. "Yes?"

"You're being summoned to CCG Headquarters." the instructor tells him.

"CCG Headquarters? But that's in the 20th Ward." Furuta said, scratching his head.

"You're being transferred. They need an extra helping hand, and you happen to be the top here. You and everyone within the top 5 of 7th Ward's Academy will deploy you to HQ."

"I'd be honored."

"Then pack up. You're about to become a real investigator."

"Yes sir."

**[On the way to Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

"So this is a shortcut, huh?" Hide said while following Kaneki lead him through.

"Yep. I learned it from CCG's route book." Kaneki tried to brag.

"They make you read stuff like that?" Hide teased. "So it's like attending school too."

"Only because I am a third class investigator."

The two were taking a shortcut back to Anteiku so Hide can reunite with Touka again. But as soon as they stepped into a certain territory, Kaneki was surprised to find himself flying midair, propelling to the walls behind him. His back lands on the wall making a crack.

"Kaneki!"

Hide ran to his aid. Again, thanks to Kaneki's healing abilities, he'll be fine.

"Hey, Kaneki are you okay?"

Kaneki held on his stomach, it pained him to touch it. It must've bruised that badly. "I think so. Hide step bac-" Kaneki quickly pulled Hide behind him as a tentacle stretched towards them for another punch. Kaneki used himself as shield to protect Hide from the force.

"Kaneki!"

Out of the shadows, a guy with orange hair wearing glasses revealed himself. He has three tentacles around him and it seems that it can stretch far. He had red eyes as well and he was growling angrily at them. "This is my territory, humans."

"W- We're sorry we didn't know that. We were just passing by." Hide tried to converse as he helped Kaneki up.

"DIE!"

Without warning, three of his tentacles were in a rush to smash towards Hide. Kaneki was able to stop two of them but one tentacle made it passed him and smacks Hide in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"HIDE!"

The three-tentacled opponent of theirs didn't care less who was hurt, he attacked again and began to beat Kaneki over and over. His tentacles felt like fists as it made contact with Kaneki. Kaneki was lying down on the floor, covering himself from the relentless punches.

But as he was getting beaten, he turned to his unconscious friend.

' _I want to protect you... but... I'm weak...'_

Kaneki focused on ordering his tentacle to come out. Slowly, it grew out from his back and protected him from the punches. The guy began to laugh.

"What do you plan on doing to me with your one  **weak**  tentacle?!" he mocked.

' _I want to protect. Protect. Protect. What's important to me! I'm not like Suzuya who can use multi-daggers at once, I'm not like Akira who can put on a brave face when I'm sad... I'm just Kaneki._ '

The guy walked towards Kaneki and began to stomp on him. "You like this you weakling?! HUH?!" Getting tired of beating Kaneki to nothing. He turned to Hide. "Maybe I can hurt you more if I hurt him, right?"

"NO! Leave him alone!" Kaneki crawled to embrace the orange-haired tentacle's ankle. "Please don't hurt my friend!"

"Get off me you filth!"

Hitting Kaneki again with his hardened tentacles, Kaneki still did not let go. The guy raised his free foot and kicked Kaneki's face over and over until his nose bled, one eye was closed and his face was bruised.

' _Please give me strength..._ '

When the guy kicked him for the last time, Kaneki's grip on his ankle weakened until he let go. The male tentacle stomped on his head angrily. "How dare you touch me you filth! Trash! Trash! Tra-"

**CRASH!**

The male tentacle finds himself lying down the ground after getting hit by something hard. He coughed and forced himself up to see what he was up against. He sees that Kaneki's eye was red and the other was also red but it was brighter. His expression had changed and he was smirking now.

But what frightened the male tentacle was the fact that the former one-tentacled weakling he was kicking earlier now had  _ **eight**  tentacles._

"W- What are you-?"

"You don't call  _my_  Kaneki a piece of trash,  _you_ **trash!** " he shouted before dashing towards the male tentacle with incredible speed. Eight of his tentacles' tips grew sharp and hard and each of them landed directly on the male tentacle, impaling him. "Tell me who's trash now!"

Blood splattered all over Kaneki's face as he continued to stab and jab on the male tentacle's body.

Hide on the other hand slowly opened his eyes. His sight was very blurry, his hearing was hazy but he can see Kaneki's figure. "Kaneki?"

When there was no struggle from the male tentacle, Kaneki stopped and the gruesome smile on his face was wider. " **DIE!** "

"KANEKI!"

Kaneki did not send the final blow as his body froze. The male tentacle took the opportunity to escape before it was too late for him. Hide did not know what was going on but he needed to make sure his friend was alright.

"Kaneki I'm okay!" he called out while forcing himself to stand.

"H..ide..." Kaneki muttered weakly, his voice sounded afraid, the confidence earlier was gone. He turned to Hide and ran towards him to help him up. "Hide."

"Kaneki what..." Hide saw the blood stain all over Kaneki. "...what have you done?"


	14. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion for the three best friends.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 13  
Rabbit Love Arc - EP3**

"PLEASE STOP!"

.

"STOP!"

.

"I BEG OF YOU!"

.

**"YAMETTE KUDASAI!"**

.

..

...

Kaneki opened his eyes, finding himself lying down on the ground. He was wearing plain white clothing, a white sweater and matching white slacks. He was barefooted and he was wearing a metallic bangle around his wrist. Engraved to it was '0402-Kaneki'.

Whoever placed it on him knew his name. He looked around the room, seeing two women leaning on opposite corners of the room. Both of them were undressed and both of them weren't moving. The woman on the right had her head staring straight at Kaneki but her eyes looked dead. Her sclera was black and her iris was gray. Kaneki turned to the other woman whose eyes were the same as the other woman.

Worried if they were dead, he grabbed the blanket from the bed behind him and pulling the bedsheets as well, he covered both women before leaning close to check their pulse.

They had a pulse and they were breathing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

But there was no response from either women.

"Hello?"

He heard the sound of the keys dangling outside. He looked around for a door but the room didn't seem to have one. Surprisingly, a part of the wall opened and a man wearing a white lab coat entered the room.

"Ah I see you're awake Kaneki."

"What happened to these women? Are they alright?" Kaneki asked, worried for them. "And where am I? Where is-"

"Okay one question at a time." the man says. "The women with you are in a state called  _overdrive_. It is when they've reached their limit from the sexual activity." the man explained.

"Overdrive?"

"Let's say per se, you have a life and you're living it now. You eat and drink to survive but if you eat too much you'll grow weight. Too much and you might die too." the man expounded. "On the other hand, if you do not eat, then you will die."

"What's your point? Can't you help these women?"

The man clicked his tongue. "Those women are tentacles. For tentacles, too much ecstasy will put them in a state of overdrive. They have no consciousness but their bodies will respond if you touch them. Observe." the man walked towards one of the women and Kaneki observed him.

Kneeling down, the man tilted the woman's head to the side and gave her a smooch. Kaneki was surprised to see the woman responding.

"Okay please stop! I get it now." Kaneki said. "How do we help them?"

"Didn't I just tell you these women are tentacles? They are not humans." the man reminded the boy. "They don't deserve help."

"They're still women." Kaneki pointed out.

"We just leave them like this and they will recover on their own." he stated and stood up. "They have healing properties that helps them recover from whatever injury they have. In this case, their fatigue reached a negative so we'll just have to wait until it reaches back to a positive number."

"But-"

"Fatigue is the limiter of how much sex they can have. Too much of sex and their fatigue runs down but their life goes up. It's just like a human's lifestyle. Our strength goes down because we work for what we eat but when we eat we recover our strength. For the tentacles it's just a little different. But you see the picture." he says as he walked towards the door, both hands behind his back. "You really did 'em good."

"What?"

"We left these women with you in good condition for four days. Now that I decided to check up on you, I find them already in the negatives of their fatigue. You're quite wild, aren't you? Whenever you're rampant you don't remember anything... that's a result I'll work on. Did you drink it when they ejaculate?"

"What?"

"Or had a taste of it, I don't know what you call it these days." the man said and shrugged.

"I didn't do that! That is ridiculous!"

"Listen, A-cells is a virus. It runs in their system and it also comes out too when they cum. If you consumed it, no matter how many, you  _will_  receive their heat. It's the reason why the vast majority of tentacles chooses a human partner than a fellow tentacle."

Kaneki did not understand. What was he saying? Is he implying that...? "I didn't hurt them. I mean... I could never..." he stared at his bare hands and remembered the bangle in his wrist. "You know my name. But who are you? Why did you take me here? Where's Rize?"

The man figured that Kaneki really doesn't remember a thing so he decided to skip with the questions. "Let's just say that you had an accident and died. We revived you and your little girlfriend and to compensate our expenses to revive you, we're using you for a little experiment."

"I... died?"

"No trace of it, eh?" the man bragged. "Don't worry, you'll come to understand soon."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Touka was holding on her stomach, standing over a trash bin, one hand was over her mouth. Her legs trembling. Irimi happened to be carrying empty boxes and went to the back to leave it there and she sees Touka who didn't seem to be feeling well. "Touka?"

The younger tentacle gasped and spits on the bin before turning to Irimi with a forced smile. "Y- Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"W- What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"I couldn't think of any reason you're okay." the woman replied with a smile and Touka grounds her teeth. "Now speak."

"I- I... I.. Hinami.. and I.." Touka wanted to say it but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say it straight. But Irimi decoded her fragmented sentence. Touka knew that already so she did not finish her sentence.

"You sucked on-?"

"Yes! I think I drank too much of her A-cells. I'm the one in heat now. Please don't make me say it!" Touka said and shivered. "Hinami's A-cells are heck so strong! Her urge is too much for me."

"Do you need your boyfriend?"

"I'm serious!" Touka says, blushing. She didn't thought of it but if Hide could... ' _No no no no no! He'd never treat me the same way if he finds out.'_  "I need to go to the karaoke again."

"Random hookups like that only works when you have no mate. But now you found-"

"I can't tell him to just kiss me and say I need him because I'm in heat. That's just embarrassing! Maybe a fellow tentacle would understand... but a human? Hide would... I don't even want to know what he thinks of me."

Irimi placed the boxes down and pinched both of Touka's cheeks.

"Ow owowowowowow! Ow!" Touka suffered before she thought of pushing Irimi's hands away from her face. Protecting her cheeks, she kept her distance now. "That hurts!"

"He doesn't even have a clue what you are. Just go and flirt. Boys will get the idea."

"You and uncle?" Touka squinted her eyes, smirking that she is finally winning the debate.

"That is a  _different_  issue."

"So who initiates it when you-"

"Go find your boyfriend or I will drag him here for you." Irimi says to threaten Touka and Touka was in a rush to search for Hide herself. It works. Touka mumbled to herself how she just allowed herself to be blackmailed when she was the one with the ability to blackmail them before.

' _Soon I will have my payback, love birds.'_

* * *

"KANEKI!"

_Hide? That was Hide's voice! What am I...?_

Kaneki did not send the final blow as his body froze. The male tentacle took the opportunity to escape before it was too late for him. Hide did not know what was going on but he needed to make sure his friend was alright.

"Kaneki I'm okay!" he called out while forcing himself to stand.

_Hide, are you really...?_

"H..ide..." Kaneki muttered weakly, his voice sounded afraid, the confidence earlier was gone. He turned to Hide and ran towards him to help him up. "Hide."

"Kaneki what..." Hide saw the blood stain all over Kaneki. "...what have you done?"

"I- I don't... I don't know." Kaneki said, afraid to know what he's done.

Inside of him Kaneki can feel that he was in heat. But his heart wasn't beating fast nor was his member hardening. He didn't understand where the heat was coming from but it was there.

"Kaneki you just-"

Kaneki leaned close to kiss Hide.

Hide froze.

_What am I doing?!_

"H...ide...?" Touka was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Kaneki and Hide didn't know what to do either. What the heck just happened? "I'm sorry!" Touka screamed as she ran from the scene.

"No wait Touka!" Hide pushed Kaneki away from him and ran after her.

Kaneki took a while to recover from what happened. "W- Wait Hide I didn't know what came to me! Hide!" he shouts and ran after Hide.

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Shinohara was stretching his leg. He was required to do daily exercises and warm ups to help his leg recover from its slumber. Juuzou was at the waiting area with the food he bought for Shinohara. He believes that hospital food wasn't delicious for either of their taste.

Arima arrived and it surprised Juuzou.

"Investigator Suzuya Juuzou." he says and Juuzou looked up at him. "Are you aware of the charges against you because of what you did to the twins?"

"No."

"Demotion. Suspension. And a few years in prison. Your offense towards Mado isn't part of that yet since she's not awake yet to appeal a case against you." Arima said and Juuzou gulped and looked down in shame. "But Chigyou testified on her behalf, saying she forgave you already. And the reason she joined the reinforcement team against Big Madam was to tell you that. I doubt she was able to say any of that though."

The white-haired boy looked back up at Arima. "Then that-"

"Mado didn't appeal any charges against you. And as for the violation of our laws, it is considered void the moment one or two witnesses testifies on your behalf, that you are remorseful for what you've done. Shinohara was one, Mado was second- through Chigyou that is." Arima continued. "I expected you to fail, Investigator Suzuya." he said harshly.

Juuzou didn't know how to react, but he kept himself calm and just listened to what Arima wants to say.

"But you didn't." Arima says. "You turned your back on Big Madam at the last minute, saved your comrade and protected your colleagues. And you're doing a good job looking after all the injured investigators by far. No complaints from them."

Unexpected  _happiness_. It was what Juuzou felt that moment.

He never understood the true meaning of happiess or how it feels to be happy other than his idea of pleasure and making his Mama happy. Until today.

"You have talent, Suzuya Juuzou. But you need to learn to match that talent with the will to use it for good." Arima placed a hand on Juuzou's shoulder and the white-haired boy looked up at him, stunned. "Good job proving me wrong."

"Arima..."

Arima removed his hand from Juuzou's shoulder and turned his back on him. "Well I have other things to do, I happen to be in the area so I decided to tell you personally of CCG's final verdict towards you." he says. "Take care of everyone here."

"Y- Yes sir!"

' _For the first time, I was wrong with what I suspected. In the end Juuzou was just a boy who grew up not knowing how to be a human or what a human even is... with what Shinohara had become towards the boy, I am impressed. Keep up the good work, Shinohara Yukinori.'_  Arima thought as he left Juuzou.

* * *

"TOUKA WAIT!"

Hide was chasing Touka who was still running away from him because of what she's witnessed not long ago. Kaneki was following behind them, also wanting to apologize of what he's done.

"TOUKA!"

"Get away from me!"

"It's  **not**  what you think!" Hide grabbed her by the arm, she attempted to yank it back but Hide did not let her go. "Please listen to me!"

Touka stopped resisting and stared him in the eyes. "What? Is there an explanation that doesn't involve any lies?"

"Uhm well.. I honestly don't understand what happened." Hide says and Touka glared at him. "We were- well, attacked by thugs. And uhm well we couldn't fight them off and... uhm..."

Kaneki heard the lie that Hide was trying to say so he decided to back him up. They couldn't tell Touka they were attacked by a tentacle, thinking she was a human that might get scared of the truth. "They forced us to kiss or they will kill us." Kaneki says.

"I didn't see anyone back there." Touka tells them sharply.

"They left... the minute- a minute before you arrived." Hide added a follow-up and Kaneki nodded.

"W- What great timing you have!"

Touka walked towards Kaneki, staring him in the eyes before poking his chest. "So you're alive?"

"I- I've been missing for months because I was attending intense training at the Academy!" Kaneki quickly came up with another lie and Hide needed to back him up this time.

"Yeah. CCG secretly invited him to join them!"

"CCG?" Touka repeats, taking a step back from Kaneki, fearing that an investigator would apprehend her. But looking at Kaneki from top to bottom, he didn't seem intimidating. "I don't see what's changed in him. He's still thin."

Hide laughed and Kaneki frowned. "T- That's rude you didn't change too you're still always glaring!"

"Because your skinny figure is annoying me!"

"Hahaha! So that's the reason, eh Kaneki?" Hide said, still laughing and Kaneki pouted.

"Which side are you on Hide?"

"Touka's of course!"

"EH?!"

It was just like the good old days. Kaneki can remember it very well. His best friend Hide and his classmate, Touka. He never got along with Touka but she'd be less scarier when Hide was around.

The three of them attends the same university and they all attend the same class. Right now, it felt as if they just had a class reunion after a long time. And Kaneki missed this experience that he almost forgot that he was an investigator now.


	15. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 4)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 14  
Rabbit Love Arc - EP4**

Yoshimura was in his office, reading crumpled letters from fellow tentacles from other wards. He was smiling when he read that other tentacles were able to settle down in peace, no deaths and no investigators catching them.

But Yoshimura was later bothered when he saw a letter from the 16th Ward stating that Gourmet had left the ward to travel to the 20th Ward a week ago.

"No..."

Standing up from where he was seated, he exited the office in search for someone. The shop was crowded and only Koma and Irimi were within the shop. He assisted Koma with brewing the coffee.

"Where is Touka?" he asked.

"Went somewhere. I don't know. We sent Hinami to find her." Koma replied.

"What about Yomo? Did he leave already?"

"Fast as lightning manager. You did give him a pretty hard task." Koma answered and the manager nodded. Noticing that the manager had a serious look in his face, Koma was worried. "Is something wrong? Did you need Yomo for something? You know the Devil Ape is always here to help."

"After the shop closes, I'll talk with you and Kaya."

"Of course manager."

Yoshimura helped the two with serving the customers since they were in need of manpower. Yoshimura was beginning to think of recruiting more workers for the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Touka was with the boys, reminiscing the old days. Not that it was very long ago, but it just felt that it was forever since they last saw Kaneki and now he was back like he just left the country for months.

"Yeah I think CCG needs a refund because eight months of training Kaneki wasn't worth it." Hide says, agreeing with Touka.

"I am heavier than I was before!" Kaneki justified.

Touka shook her head and gazed on their clothing. The two were covered with cuts and bruises, along with blood. At first it didn't bother her because she was in heat and she was intensely jealous but now that she's calmed down, it's hard not to notice.

"You two need to get changed you know? People might get the wrong idea." she says.

"True." Hide said as he looked down on his clothes. Then turning to Kaneki. He was worried. It was either Kaneki's blood or it belonged to the tentacle earlier. "We need to go home asap."

"Touka-neechan!"

The three turned to the little voice calling for Touka. The young brunette was waving an arm towards them.

"Hinami?"

"Touka-neechan hurry, you need to come back!"

"Why what's wrong?"

Touka was nervous if something bad had happened while she was out enjoying herself. She skipped out on work on this one. She wanted to justify that Irimi told her to leave but it was for her own sake anyways. Hide and Kaneki were also concerned for what the little girl wanted to say. If it was an emergency, then they'd be there to help out.

"The shop..." the girl panted.

"What happened to the shop? Hinami?"

"We need more manpower!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - Morgue]**

Kureo's body was still being preserved at the morgue. His body underwent several sessions of analysis and research just so they can identify what tentacle killed him. Investigators feared the tentacle who killed him, that is why CCG was desperate to find out who it was.

Amon was sitting by the metallic chair, looking down on the phone in his hand, pondering on what to do.

His partner was dead before him. And he couldn't do a thing back then.

_"Mado-san, pick up pick up." Amon says as he tried to dial his partner numerous times, to notify him that he's lost sight of the little tentacle he was chasing. But Kureo wasn't answering his phone._

_Amon didn't know what to do.. he had a bad feeling that Kureo might've went on his own again so he dialed a number to call for help._

_"Hello. Can we meet up? It's an emergency."_

_..._

_The sky was getting dark, a sign that rain was about to pour out anytime soon. Amon was waiting by the bridge where he said he'd meet up with with her. A woman with long orange hair arrived minutes later._

_"Sorry I'm late, what's the emergency?"_

_"I couldn't find Mado-san."_

_"Him again?"_

_"Please."_

_"You really need to put a leash on your old partner. He's getting too horny to hunt for tentacles alone, then calls you on idiot for not being there when you need him." she says with her arms crossed._

_"I know. But he still taught me everything I know. Please?"_

_"Oh fine! Do you have anything that belongs to him that isn't his sock or underwear please."_

_Amon beamed and handed a red tie to her. She took it from his hand and out from her back came out two tentacles with suckers at the tip of her tentacle. It sniffed the scent from the tie then it pointed the direction where to go._

_"This way."_

_Amon followed her and the two later arrives a path towards a tunnel. Amon began to shiver. It felt as if he knew he was right with what he thought. It was part of Kureo's methods to lead a tentacle to an isolated place, such as this._

_"He really went and hunted that brat alone, didn't he?" the woman says to get Amon's attention._

_When Amon faced forward, he saw a body lying down in the middle of the tunnel. "Mado-san?" Blood had tainted the water around him. "Mado-san!"_

_Running towards his mentor, he knelt down to see if he were okay. But he was greeted with a pale face and a lifeless body. Kureo was long dead and whoever had done this to him was long gone._

_"Amon.. is he?"_

_"Get out of here." he instructed. "I'm calling CCG."_

_"Amon I'm not leaving you-"_

_"Please...! If CCG sees you here they'll get you and I cannot live to see two people in my life taken from me! Please just..." Amon pleaded and the woman nodded at him. Hiding her tentacles and her eyes disguising into a human's, she left the perimeter._

_Amon waited until ten minutes had passed before calling CCG to report of Kureo Mado's whereabouts._

_He cried._

_But as he waited for CCG to come, he heard a ringtone that he really hated. A weird sound of chainsaw buzzing and loud music, he stopped his mourning and looked down on his mentor. Something was vibrating in his pocket._

_He knew it wasn't his phone but Kureo's so he took the phone from Kureo's pocket to see who was calling. 'My little treasure'._

_"Akira?"_

_He didn't want to answer. There was no way he could face this person. Not when he let her father die. He waited until the call ends, But she called again. Amon only stared at her image flashing in the screen and her call awaiting for his answer._

_Amon sobbed, squeezing on the phone in his hand. "I'm sorry... I can't. I just..."_

_This time he was surprised that it was HIS phone that rang. He slid his hand in his pocket to get his phone, seeing an unknown number calling him._

_He checked the number and compared it to the one on Kureo's phone. "She's calling me too..." he mumbled. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't bring the news to her... no. He was too scared to be the one to tell her the news._

_He ignored the call once again and let it ring. The ringing stopped and Kureo's phone rang again. The noise echoed all over the tunnels and he did not want to answer it. The phone beeped and his heart skipped a beat. "Two hours max, huh? It's been three hours. Where are you? If you don't call me back within the next hour I will personally join you on your hunt. I've been calling your partner too but he wasn't answering either. What are you two up to?"_

_When Amon heard her voice over the phone, he froze. He covered his mouth to suppress his sobs. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"If I ever get promoted to a special class investigator I will give you strict deadlines! You're making me worry, dad. If you can't catch the kid then just come home and save it for another day. For once... please just come home and be my dad."_

_Amon pulled on his tie and squeezed his arms. "Akira I'm so sorry..." he continued to mumble as he listened to his mentor's personal call. "..he's not coming back..."_

_"Call me back once you're free. I love you."_

_Before the call ends, Amon grabbed the phone to answer her, "Akira wait!", but then there was the beep and the voice mail was received._

Until now Kureo's phone was in Amon's hand. Until now he haven't had a talk with her yet... he wasn't able to apologize either. He just hid and evaded her and now he found out she was still in the hospital, unconscious.

"I'm sorry Mado-san... I couldn't protect you and I couldn't protect your daughter either..." he said as he sobbed. "I'm such an idiot..."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

The shop was crowded but thank goodness Hinami arrived with reinforcements. She was able to drag Touka back to work along with Hide and Kaneki. Koma lends them uniforms to wear so they can temporarily work for the shop.

Yoshimura was hesitant at first but when he saw that Touka was very at ease with them, he allowed the two boys to assist.

Kaneki would spill coffee in panic and Hide would sweet talk the customers expertly. The two were good help until the crowd was gone.

It was already closing time and everyone was cleaning up.

"Aww that was fun, huh Kaneki?" Hide tells his friend who was stretching his aching back. "Come on I know you had fun too!"

"It was fun if I didn't have to bend all the time." Kaneki muttered and continued to wipe the table.

Hide chuckled and patted his friend in the back. "If you refrained from spilling the coffee then you wouldn't have to bend all the time." he teased. Touka the throws a set of rags towards Kaneki'.

"Hey!"

"Wash those." Touka ordered.

"You're not the boss here."

"I'm your senpai here so you better do as I say!"

"Why can't Hide do it?"

"Because I don't want Hide to do it!"

"What if I tell him to do it?"

"I'll order him  _not_  to do it!"

The three were on another friendly argument, Yoshimura was surprise to see Touka was quite active the whole time the two boys were around. Making him wonder who they were in the first place and where they came from. Furthermore earlier their clothes were covered in blood.

Hinami and Irimi were wiping the cups they washed at the corner. So he approached them.

"Hinami, do you know who those boys are?" he asked and the girl shook her head.

"But I think Touka-neechan likes at least one of them. I can hear her heartbeat change abruptly when she's with them." Hinami replied and Yoshimura quickly understood which one Touka liked.

"Boys from school I suppose?" he asked Irimi.

"Mmhmm." the woman confirmed. "They seem to be close friends of hers."

"I see. It's good Touka's having normal friends at school." Yoshimura said, smiling. "By the way, let's talk afterwards. I have something I want to discuss." he added and the woman smiled at him.

"Of course manager."

When Yoshimura left, Hinami leaned close to Irimi. "Do you think he knows about you and...?"

"The manager often wants to talk about the safety of 20th Ward. For everyone's sake." Irimi clarified and Hinami nodded. "Probably he'll send us for a perimeter check since Renji isn't back yet."

"Does Touka-neechan do perimeter checks too?"

"Once."

"When can I go on missions like that?" Hinami asked, also wanting to contribute more for the team and not just a kid that they give shelter to. Irimi pats her in the head and smiled.

"Maybe we can go together next time."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, the three still haven't finished their arguing when the front door. The three froze and saw Yomo enter the shop. "Uncle! You're back!"

The two boys studied Yomo from the top of his head to the sole of his feet, seeing he was a big fellow and really scary. It reminds Kaneki of the scary aura that Arima emits whenever he shows up in the scene.

"Oh hello Touka's uncle!" Hide greeted to be polite.

"Who are you?" Yomo asked. The question itself gave Kaneki a scare. But Hide acted natural.

"My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika. I am Touka's classmate."

"And my n- name is Kaneki Ken." Kaneki says nervously. "A- Also her classmate."

"Former classmate." Touka muttered.

"Touka, please let's be friends until he's gone." Kaneki whispered and Touka smirked. Kaneki knew what that meant. "I will wash the rags!"

"We hired new workers?" Yomo asked Touka who was sticking her tongue out towards Kaneki.

"No. They're temporary because we were in need of an extra hand." Touka replies, scratching her head. "They're nice, uncle."

"Hmph. I can take over from here, tell them to go home."

"Yes sir!" Kaneki says and left the rags in Yomo's hand and left. Although he came back seconds later, dragging Hide with him. Hide bid goodbye to Touka before the two disappear in the dark.

"So... do you like that skinny fellow?" Yomo asked.

"Heck no!"

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 11:32pm]**

After cleaning up and closing the shop, Touka was in her room, writing happily in her diary of today's wonderful events while Hinami was sleeping early in Irimi's room. Yomo on the other hand was in his own room, resting.

Koma and Irimi were at the manager's office.

"You're both aware that Jason is still lurking within the shadows of the 20th Ward, right?" the manager asked and the two nodded. "He's one of the reasons why tentacles who wants to live in peace couldn't do so. He's forcing the investigators to increase in number."

"Well that's nothing new. Jason just wants the attention." Koma commented.

"He won't be our only problem starting today." the manager says firmly. "Gourmet entered the 20th Ward a day ago and none of us noticed this because he kept a low profile."

"Gourmet? What does that chef-feeling tentacle want with our ward now?"

"But Jason is still in the area. Shouldn't Gourmet be aware that he may clash with Jason?" Irimi asked.

"That's what I am worried of. We don't know either reasons of why the two tentacles dwells in this ward. I need you two to gather information about them, see if you can find out what ties them to the 20th Ward. If we can figure that out then maybe we can set up a way to lead them out of here." the manager ordered. "You two can take a break tomorrow since the two boys from earlier can be your replacement until your return. Our priority is to keep 20th Ward off the battlefield."

"Make sure Gourmet and Jason don't clash, find out what they want. Got it."

"We'll do our best, manager."

"Take care."

"We will." the two said in unison.


	16. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is stirring up in the 20th Ward.  
> Hide is in danger why?  
> Ah looks like the manager is sending Enji and Irimi on a mission. Once again someone is in danger!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight violence in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 15  
Rabbit Love Arc - EP5**

Kaneki and Hide were walking home in the middle of the night. The two were laughing on their way.

"I can't believe you got scared man! Almost to death!"

"He reminds me so much of that scary special class investigator back at CCG that's why I panicked." Kaneki explained, shivering. "In fact there are so many creepy investigators out there."

"Yeah but you're still such a wuss."

"Shut up. How can you not be afraid if he'd beat you to death?"

"He's a protective uncle, I can sense it. But it doesn't mean he's going to beat people in front of his niece." Hide pointed out, laughing. "You didn't see that coming did you?"

"In my experience, scary people will beat the hell out of anyone." Kaneki says, remembering Nutcracker cracking his nuts. He cringed at the memory.

"Well, we better go back home then. I'll see you tomorrow Kaneki."

"Yeah, it's getting late. Take care Hide."

The two parted ways. Hide went straight to his house while Kaneki went to CCG building. What the two didn't know was that someone was watching them and that whoever it was... it was after Hide.

* * *

**[Somewhere within the 20th Ward]**

"If we encounter any tentacle victims, we save them. And if we encounter any human victims, we need to make sure they don't see our face." Koma says, reciting the rules that the manager would always tell them before every mission.

"That's why we need masks."

Koma was wearing his favorite outfit that he only wears when he needed to. The 'perimeter-check outfit' as he calls it. His red mask in his hand. He was fixing his hair with a comb. Irimi was wearing an all-black outfit that she also only wears when needed to, perimeter checks for one. She had a black mask in her hand as well.

"Been a long time since I wore you my little mask." Koma says, kissing his mask. Irimi rolled her eyes at him.

"You wear it every night."

"I was in my room, it's different when you wear it outside. You feel this- this feeling that you are a different person." he explained. "By the way, dibs on the Gourmet!"

"Aren't we going together?"

"If we split up, it'll be much faster. See how advanced my brain works?" Koma explained with a smug grin. "And besides, I wanted to meet the Gourmet for once. I only hear about him."

"You're just afraid of Jason, aren't you?" Irimi teased.

Koma mocked a laugh. "Ho-ho, and you're not?"

"We're not going to meet them. We're just going to follow them around." she reminds him in case he's forgotten already.

"If Jason catches me, I'm as good as a dead meat hanged over the fire. You know my stealth skills are not of your level." he tried to flatter and Irimi smacked him at the back of his head. "I just complimented you!"

"If he catches me my head will be bashed with a wrench." she tells him in return. "They say he hates female tentacles."

"So we're both going to die either way. So if we weigh this by skill, the one with the least chance of getting caught is you." Koma says, admitting that his skills is a little sloppy. "Or if you want we can flip for it. Whoever fails to guess what face of the coin is will go to Jason."

"Heads."

"I didn't say I was ready!" Koma complained, "Fine, tails." he says.

Koma takes a coin from his pocket, flipping it in the air and catching it in his hand. "Tails. YES!"

Irimi groaned at her defeat. "Fine. Let's meet up here by 3." she says as she wore her mask.

"Give me a fifteen-minute grace period. I may end up sniffing some of Gourmet's cooking." Koma joked as he also wore his mask. Gazing at his partner, he saw her mask was fixed. "Got your mask fixed by our friendly neighbor I see. How much did he ask you to pay for it? Or perhaps it wasn't money he wanted~"

"I told him you'd pay for it." she tells him with a wink before taking a leap towards one of the houses and climbing on the roof. "Take care."

Koma scratched his head. "Fine I'll pay for the sake of getting even. Take care of yourself too!" he says as he went to the opposite direction.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 2nd class investigators office area]**

Kaneki arrived at the building, passing by the 2nd class investigators office on his way and sees a glance of Juuzou from his peripheral. He thought he imagined it so he stopped on his tracks and walked backwards to double check.

"Suzuya-san?"

He sees Suzuya sitting on top of the desk that belonged to the female investigator he barely met. Kaneki entered the office cautiously, afraid if he was trespassing a boundary he's not allowed to cross.

"You okay?"

"Why are you here  _this_ late Kaneki?" Juuzou asked instead, locking his eyes on Kaneki.

"I uh, well, I forgot my key in my desk. I will not be able to enter my room." he replied shyly and Juuzou wasn't surprised. He was one to forget a lot of things. "What about you? I thought you're staying at the hospital?"

"I asked Chigyou to take over while I get something." he said.

"Well what did you forget?"

"Nothing." Juuzou replied and hugged his knees. Kaneki understood that he lied to Chigyou. "I just want to be alone."

"Suzuya-san, maybe it's about time I tell you something." Kaneki said and leaned on the table. "Mado-san heard your confession back at the conference room." he said, spilling the beans. Juuzou quickly gave Kaneki his full attention.

"She what?"

"She was looking for Shinohara-san and I was a terrible liar so she quickly figured out Shinohara-san was inside with you." Kaneki said, scratching his cheek with a finger. Juuzou wasn't shocked by it. "And your voices were loud and... and she heard it all."

Juuzou sighed. "And she hated me?"

"She didn't say anything else. But she  _did_  tell me not to tell anyone she was there." Kaneki replied, nervous that he told Juuzou about it. "I believe she wasn't angry though. The way she stared at the door back then.. she looked more worried than someone who was enraged."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I still do not forgive you for leaving me with a woman dubbed Nutcracker and letting my balls suffer the consequences but if it wasn't for your help that time, I can imagine that I ended up hurting a lot of people instead." Kaneki says. "As thanks, I think you deserve to know that she doesn't hate you."

Juuzou dropped his feet on the floor, placing his hands in his pockets. "Arima paid me a visit at the hospital. Told me my punishment was nulled. And that I was forgiven."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't understand how a human thinks. But I want to understand."

"Then let's go to the hospital tomorrow. See if she's awake so we can ask her what you want to ask. Better than thinking all night, right?" Kaneki suggested and Juuzou smiled.

"Not a bad idea, new guy."

"Hehe."

* * *

**[Unknown location - 20th Ward]**

Hide was tied up in a chair and he was unconscious. There were scattered roses within the area too. And standing close to Hide was a tall man with violet hair, wearing a purple suit and a yellow tie.

Koma hid within the shadows and kept a safe distance from them.

' _That was the boy that Touka liked!'_

He did not make a move yet, not knowing what kind of person the Gourmet is, it's safe to know how dangerous his opponent would be before doing anything.

"I need to know where she is! My rose précieuse!" he exclaimed, a picture in his hand that he kept on sniffing. "Please wake up petit garçon, and tell me where she is!" he says, leaning close to the unconscious Hide.

' _He's obsessed with a woman... if I can find out who that is... and save this boy at the same time..'_

The man hits Hide's face with a fist. Then punched him again.

Koma was angry all of the sudden. To beat up an unconscious person, that's too low even for someone like the Gourmet.

' _No I mustn't. Not until I know if I have the ability to take on Gourmet._ '

Shining dark violet tentacles grew out of the man's back, one healthy thick tentacle in the center and two average-sized tentacles around the bigger tentacle. Koma gulped, knowing that he may not be able to defeat Gourmet in a one-on-one battle.

He also had three tentacles in number but what worried him is the fact that Gourmet had one tentacle that was bigger than the others and that wasn't normal.

' _If I want to earn Touka's trust... for her to start treating me like a big brother, I MUST save this boy.'_

Swallowing his fear, he fixed his mask shortly and crawled closer. He just needed to grab that picture and save the boy. He doesn't have to beat the Gourmet. Only to outsmart him. That was the plan.

"What do you plan on doing monsieur?" he heard a voice behind him.

Koma felt something slimy crawl in his arms. He ordered his tentacles to suddenly appear with force to be able to push Gourmet who was positioned behind him. Koma rolled forward and faced Gourmet who was unharmed.

"You're not very careful with your movements." the Gourmet says. "I heard you coming from all the way there."

' _C- Crap. If I were following Jason I would really be dead by now.'_

"Greetings Gourmet!" Koma decided to start a conversation, hopefully to distract him. "I am known as the Devil Ape. And I am here out of curiosity, wanting to know what delicacies you could share with me."

"Ah! Another fan." the Gourmet assumed.

' _Okay good keep it up.'_  Koma tells himself.

"I wouldn't say I'm a fan, but I will be one once I get a taste of your cooking."

"Of course." The Gourmet said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Let me serve you," the moment his eyes opened, his sclera was black and his pupils were red. He dashed towards Koma in incredible speed, his tentacles ready to strike, "a délicieux meal!"

Koma was thankful his tentacles quickly blocked the attack, but the impact pained him. It was gonna bruise.

"Let's make something out of you!"

' _NOT GOOD.'_

His face cannot be seen, so he was careful not to let the Gourmet touch his mask. He rolled to the side, away from Gourmet. "Is this what you do to all your fans? You kill them?!"

"I make them a part of me, my healthy monsieur. They still live to see another day, so will you!"

Taking a direct hit from the Gourmet's biggest tentacle, Koma flew towards the wall, making a dent. He coughed and forced himself to get back up. If he were to be captured then Irimi will end up looking for him.

He cannot let her meet someone like  _this_. Someone so dangerous.

' _I'm sorry, boy.'_  he thought as he ran from the Gourmet.

"Run! Run my prey!" the Gourmet shouts as he licked his upper lip. "Gourmet's coming to get you."

* * *

**[Meanwhile, also in an unknown location - 20th Ward]**

Irimi was able to follow Jason to a certain cabin in the middle of nowhere. Jason never left the cabin since he entered. She could take a closer look but she may end up getting captured so she kept her distance and decided to wait.

It took her half an hour before finally hearing life again. The door burst open and Jason was dragging a woman with him, the woman's scream was muffled by the tape in her mouth and she was crying.

Irimi took a deep breath and gripped on her coat. She needed to calm her heartbeat before following after them.

"Come on! Scream!"

There she was forced to watch Jason beat the woman until she had stopped her struggling and her eyes were slowly losing life.

"Struggle some more! Don't die on me you worthless filth!"

Jason kicked the body but there was no movement. He was angry when she did not move. It was a bore to see that there wasn't much struggle from his victim.

"tch."

He left the body and head back to the cabin to get something. Irimi waited a few minutes before jumping down from the top of the tree and checking on the woman. She knelt down and carried the woman to sit up.

"Hey." she hits the woman lightly in the cheek and she opened her eyes. "Come on I'm getting you out of here."

She noticed that the woman's eyes were odd. Her sclera was black which was natural for a tentacle but her pupils were gray. It looked familiar. ' _An overdrive from getting beaten up?'_  She helped the woman sit up and the woman sat up.

"Can you stand?" she tried to see if the woman would respond.

"Who are you?"

Prohibited from revealing her identity as the manager instructed, she refrained from answering the question. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." she says and helped the woman back up on her feet.  _'So it's not an overdrive. But what is it?'_

"I'm not leaving." the woman spoke.

"Jason will kill you when he gets back. We have to go." she pulled the woman by the hand but the woman tugged back.

She unbuttoned her blouse and turned her back on Irimi to show her back. There were scars left from where her tentacles used to grow. Then she faced Irimi again with a poker-faced expression. "He already killed me."

Irimi takes a step back from the female tentacle, assuming that she was no longer in the right mind to think.

Being able to smell the scent of Jason behind her, she crouched and wipes her feet on the ground, causing Jason to fall on his chest. Her tentacles emerging to defend herself from his hardened tentacles that attempted to hit her head.

She rolled away from him in caution, seeing he was holding a wrench in his hand.

"Black Dober." Jason says when he recognized the mask. He chuckled but remained in the ground. "So my patience finally had results. I'm reaping my reward. You're one of the notorious female tentacles back in the days," he cracked his finger, grinning, "I thought I killed you back then."

"Still beating women for no reason, huh Jason?" she replied while she was figuring out which way to run to and escape. She was aware Jason had men guarding certain areas around them. If she were to encounter them and be outnumbered, she's done for. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"The fact that you're alive now after falling off that height, makes me want to see what's under that mask." Jason says, grinning but not moving from where he lay. "Or more importantly what's under those clothes."

Not wanting to reply this time, Irimi was about to make a run for it while Jason wasn't moving but someone grabbed her hand. "Don't let him kill me. Take me with you." the woman was pleading but her eyes remained dead.

Irimi's tentacles wrapped around the woman to carry her but Irimi was surprised to be attacked by this female tentacle in return.

Tackling her to the ground, the woman growled and attempted to remove her mask. Irimi's tentacles choked the woman's windpipe until life had left her. While the two were distracted, Jason was quick on his feet, carrying his wrench with him to attack the Black Dober.

' _She's following Jason's orders, why?!'_

Irimi pushed the woman off of her in haste.

She was already crouching when Jason's tentacles were able to squeeze around her, prohibiting her from moving and dragging her body close to him. Her back hits his chest and his hand dropped the wrench to choke the life out of her.

' _Darn it! I'm done for!'_

Struggling to be free from his grip, it wasn't effective. His tentacles were wrapped tightly around her, preventing her arms from moving, her tentacles unable to move as she gasped for air.

When her resistance had slowly weakened, Jason released her neck to prevent himself from killing her. He pulled her close to him to see if she were still breathing.

He felt her heart still beating, he grinned mischievously at his catch.

"You and I will get to know each other, Black Dober. I've been waiting long enough."


	17. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Enji escape? I guess we'll find out.  
> What will happen to Hide now? Will he be okay in the hands of the Gourmet?!  
> Hehe Shinohara is recovering.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight violent content in this chapter.**

***Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 16  
** **Rabbit Love Arc - EP6**

It was very early in the morning, Anteiku was still closed. Touka was already up though, she was very happy yesterday that she was excited to see what would happen today. She was already dressed and ready for work.

She went to the basement where three rooms are still closed. Touka skipped happily towards the room at the end and knocked shortly before opening the door, seeing that Hinami was still asleep with the lights still on and the mattress on the floor was untouched. "Hmm? Did Irimi-san sleep in uncle's room last night?" she smirked and eyed Yomo's room beside Irimi's room. "Lucky you uncle." she mumbled.

Touka jumped on Hinami's bed that startled the young tentacle. "Morning!"

"Oh Touka-neechan, good morning." she says, rubbing her eye.

"You left the lights on."

"I couldn't sleep when it's dark." she says and yawned before sitting up. "Irimi-san usually turns them off."

"Heh, well she didn't sleep here last night." Touka teased and eyed the mattress where supposedly the woman would sleep. Hinami giggled and understood what Touka meant. "Come on, help me prepare breakfast."

"Okay."

The two were at the kitchen, surprised not to see Koma around the corner. He was commonly the first one awake to prepare breakfast but today he wasn't around. It was odd.

"Even Koma-san is still asleep?" Touka wondered.

"Hmm, maybe it's because of the perimeter check last night." Hinami stated and Touka was surprised.

"You know about perimeter checks?!"

"I heard from the manager yesterday. He wanted to talk to Koma-san and Irimi-san about it. I wanted to go on a perimeter check too!" Hinami says.

Touka ruffled her hair before standing straight and looking at the quiet, empty kitchen."We can go together when I get permission again."

"Irimi-san promised to take me on one of her perimeter checks too." Hinami says excitedly.

**THUD!**

Touka was alerted with the sound. Hinami was nervous and hid behind Touka. "Stay close Hinami." she says and cautiously followed where the sound was from. It was coming from the back door.

Taking a broom from the corner, she jumped towards the back door and was surprised to see a wounded Koma. He was wearing his mask and leaning down on the wall, bleeding. "Koma-san!" She quickly dropped the broom stick to check on Koma, taking his mask off.

He was writhing in pain as he held on his wounded stomach. Hinami gasped. It was the first time she's seen something... gory.

"Hinami, call my uncle and the manager!"

"Y- Yes!" Hinami ran quickly.

"Koma-san, what happened?" Touka inquired and checked on his wound. It wasn't that deep but if not treated fast then it'll get worse. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Gourmet's tentacles... they're poisonous..." Koma managed to say. "I can't heal.."

They heard footsteps coming from upstairs and from downstairs. The manager and Yomo arrived with Hinami hiding behind them. Yomo did not waste time and positioned himself beside Koma to check on his wound.

"He's been poisoned, he won't heal." Touka summed up and Yomo nodded.

"We'll need to stop the bleeding before I try to suck the poison out." Yomo tells Koma who nodded.

"The Gourmet is here? Manager why didn't you tell me anything! I could've helped!" Touka tells the manager who was in shock. "Manager!"

"If I sent you with them then you're probably dead." Manager tells her. He underestimated the Gourmet too much and now one of his own was hurt. He walked towards Koma with a worried look in his face. "Enji, what did you find out about Gourmet? What does he want?"

Koma coughed shortly. "He was looking.. for a girl.. I wasn't able to see." he says. "But I managed to see.. the boy from yesterday. The one with Touka."

He got Touka's attention. Her eyes widened afraid to hear what he was going to say next. "Which boy, Koma-san?" she inquired.

"T- The blonde boy... he was taken as his prisoner... I don't know what he wants.. he was too powerful."

"Manager, I need to take him to the basement to treat his wounds." Yomo says, asking permission if it was alright to take him already.

"Where is Kaya?" the manager asked. He understands that missions like these takes days at times but if Koma was injured from his reconnaissance, then what of Irimi who went to see Jason? Yomo wanted to hear the answer to that one.

"We split up.. she checked on Jason, told each other to meet at the square.. I wasn't able to meet with her, but she sent me a text, told me not to wait for her."

Yomo shot the manager a look, asking him why he sent a female tentacle after Jason in the first place. "Treat his wounds." was the manager's only reply. And Yomo carried Koma bitterly and went to his room.

"Manager we have to save Hide!" Touka says, wanting to save the boy she likes before it was too late.

"We'll need to know how many tentacles we're facing first. Gourmet will never come alone." the manager says. "We'll also need to contact Kaya first, then we make a move. We can't attack Gourmet with our current number."

"We can't wait that long! The Gourmet will kill him, he's just human!"

Hinami was in the background, scared. It almost reminded her of the time that Kureo was chasing her and her mother. It was a nightmare. Right now it felt as if it were happening again.

"Give me a moment Touka. After that we will rescue your friend." the manager said and walked away, licking on Koma's blood that was in his hand when he touched the Devil Ape covered in blood.

Memories flashed before the manager's eyes, about everything that happened that night.

_Koma was staggering as he was walking back to Anteiku, clutching on his wound. It took him everything he's got to escape Gourmet._

_His phone rang and he checked it shortly to read a text from Irimi. 'Will be back late. Don't wait for me.' Koma smiled, his hand dropping the phone on the ground._

_"I- I knew you could do it... I wish I could've done something significant too." he mumbled._

The manager was able to sigh in relief after seeing those memories. He turns back to Touka who was waiting for his instructions. "She's fine but she can't help us for now. We'll go save your friend by ourselves. But you need to listen carefully to my instructions."

"Yes manager!"

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Thanks to the pass that CCG entrusted to Juuzou, he and Kaneki can go anywhere in the hospital whenever they want.

Juuzou leads Kaneki to Akira's room where the blonde investigator was still unconscious. Kaneki noticed the white lines around the bed, glancing over at Juuzou for an explanation.

"I wanted to keep my distance." Juuzou replied simply.

"So she's still asleep." Kaneki spoke when he gazed on the female investigator.

"Doc said she was lucky to have survived. Almost as if no organ was ruptured when she was impaled." Juuzou informed Kaneki and sat down the chair near the wall. "But it's been a week and she's still not awake yet."

"That doesn't mean her luck ran out." Kaneki says and sighed.

He walked over the window to see the view of Tokyo from there. Juuzou waited for whatever Kaneki wanted to say. They arrived at the hospital but now what?

"You know I visited my friend. I took your advice and we talked. He didn't react the way I thought he would." Kaneki said at random. "I was wrong."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That sometimes even if you're so sure of something, it doesn't always mean it'll turn out the way you thought it would. Sometimes you'll be proven wrong." Kaneki stated and kept his eyes in the sky, smiling. "Hide... he's a good friend." He rested his arms on the window frame to relax.

Juuzou did not understand it but he took note of what Kaneki was saying. "Want to visit Shinohara-san next?"

Kaneki turned to Juuzou and smiled. "Sure." he pulled away from the window and felt that his sweater was wet with something. "What the?"

"Why?"

"There's something by the window. My new sweater was wet." Kaneki said as he examined his wet sweater. There were no stains though. Juuzou walked towards the window to give the liquid a good look. "What is it?"

"It.. looks like someone cummed."

"By the window are you serious?"

The white-haired boy looked towards his left, then on his right. The other windows were open and they were located in the third floor of the building. "Someone... is masturbating while watching Akira-san."

"What?"

Kaneki sniffed his sweater shortly then turns back to the sleeping investigator. Worried.

"Is it a tentacle?"

"Most likely. If it were human then chances of him falling and getting caught is higher." Juuzou says. "We need to report this."

"Why? Does someone have a grudge against her or what?"

"I'm checking the other investigators. Maybe she's not the only one." Juuzou says just to be sure. Takizawa Seido and Mado Akira were transfers from the 5th Ward, they've been in the 20th Ward for a year and a half. There wasn't much tentacles that they encountered to earn enough hate.

It has to be a tentacle after any investigator in general. Or at least that's what Juuzou wants to believe.

The two exited Akira's room to check the other investigators' room one by one.

Arima Kishou was at the hospital that moment as well, he was on his way to the concierge when he saw them from his peripheral and paused from his movements. He turned to where the two boys were and stared.

_'What are they doing there?'_

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Shinohara was eating his oatmeal in boredom. He's been alone since this morning, Juuzou doesn't seem to be around yet. Although he understood that Juuzou was required to look after every injured investigator that was confined in the hospital.

It must be a tough job.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Shinohara."

Before he can take another spoonful of oats, he was surprised to see the woman standing by the door, holding a bento box with her. Shinohara beamed widely and immediately placed the bowl of oatmeal in his bedside table.

"You came!" he exclaimed happily towards his wife.

"I was contemplating on your needs." she says and entered the room. "I thought your biggest dilemma would be hospital food." she said and finally gave him the box.

"I was worried you forgot about me." he joked.

"They told me this investigator named Juuzou was looking after you. The one you said you're fond of." she says, catching Shinohara's attention. "Is it true about the things he's done? The twins? And Mado's daughter?"

"Who told you these things?"

"I don't know, he said he was new." she replied, making Shinohara suspicious. "I'm worried Shinohara. They're entrusting the boy who kidnaps women to protect you?"

"He's changed. In fact if he were here, I'd be happy to introduce you to him."

"How will we be sure he's not roaming around the hospital, looking for nurse victims next?" his wife asked with a really worried expression. Shinohara placed the bento box beside him and gestured for her to come near him.

She sat at the edge of his bed and he held her hand. "Juuzou is a bright boy raised by the wrong crowd. It doesn't mean he's bad inside."

"Then I hope to meet him one day." she says.

She released Shinohara's hand so she can head for the door.

"You're leaving? I thought you wanted to meet him?"

"If fate allows us to, he will show me I'm wrong about him."

* * *

**[Unknown Location - 20th Ward]**

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's 'SHE'?!" Hide really hoped he knew what this crazy man was talking about, but he had no clue. He just got kidnapped in the middle of the night for no reason.

"Mon précieux! Where?!"

Gourmet grabbed Hide's jacket, the tips of his tentacles changing its form into something sharp. He growled, Hide shivered in fear. He would've talked if he knew, but he thinks that this tentacle is gravely mistaken.

"At least show me a photo or something man, I really don't-"

The violet-haired man released him and threw him back in his chair to show Hide the picture he's been keeping. A woman who was facing sideways, with long purple hair and glasses, she was a beautiful woman indeed.

"Her. Where is she?!"

"I- I don't even know-"

Growling in anger, he grabbed Hide again in one hand, "Her  _scent_  is  **all over you!** "

"H- Her what?"

He leaned close to his face to sniff his lips. "Right here. She  **kissed**  you didn't she?!" the man bellowed angrily.

"I've never kissed a girl in my entire life! Let alone someone that beautiful!" When Hide complimented the woman in the photo, Gourmet threw him in the chair, his sharp tentacles almost impaling him if Hide didn't throw himself on the floor. "It was a compliment."

"No one compliments her  _but_   **ME**!"

"O- Of course."

"Tell me where she is or I will cut you into minuscules petites pièces!"

Hide didn't get much of what the man was saying, but the way he spoke, it didn't sound good. "W- Wait!"

He crawled away but this time he wasn't able to evade the tentacles that grazed his arms. He then received a powerful punch from the big tentacle, hitting his back with a crack. He was in pain.

"No one kisses my woman but me!"

_H- He's crazy!_

_The only person I ever want to kiss is Touka!_

Hide wanted to curl himself to a ball to cover his face and body from the upcoming attack but his back was in pain that he couldn't move much. He received the hits head-on. His face bruised and his body vulnerable from the continuous blows.

Is he talking about... the time Kaneki kissed me?

**"DIE!"**


	18. Rabbit Love Arc (Part 7) Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final showdown to save Hide. Will they be successful?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight violent content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**I might get busy later and fail to upload this sooo here it is. This is the final chapter for the Rabbit Love arc, after that it will be Jason's Obscenity Arc. Thank you for reading until this second arc, hope to see you again in the next one. But advanced warning though, Jason's Obscenity Arc WON'T BE like this one. It'll be the reason why this is Rated M in the first place. Cheers!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 17  
Rabbit Love Arc - EP7**

Arriving at CCG Headquarters, the man with medium-length black hair entered the premises for the first time. No, the second time. He remembered clearly the first time he arrived in this wretched building.

_"And this is CCG HQ. It is located in the 20th Ward. Most special class investigators are located here because this is the main base of operations." the facilitator explained to the trainees._

_One of the trainees is a man with short brown hair, he was holding a manual in his hand that had several notes written in many colors. One of his notes said 'Kishou Arima' at the corner of the page. He raised his hand. "This is also where special class investigator Kishou Arima works right?"_

_"Yes that's right. CCG's Reaper, Arima Kishou is stationed here."_

_"Sweet! I can't wait to be transferred here!"_

_"As if there's a slight chance for you to be transferred here, Seidou." Shinsanpei Aura teased. "I'll be the first person to step foot in this ward!"_

_"Just because your aunt is in here, doesn't mean you can suck up to them and beg for a position!"_

_"Quiet you two!" the facilitator scolded them. Takizawa glared at his classmate and looked away._

_Among the trainees was the man with the medium-length dark hair. He approaches Takizawa and takes the manual from his hand, and putting it behind him. Takizawa was quick to react._

_"Hey give it back!"_

_When Takizawa was reaching for it, someone already took it from Furuta's hand. Takizawa glared at Hanbee Abara who took the manual now. Aura takes it from Hanbee's hand so he can see what was written in it._

_"That's mine!"_

_"'Kishou Arima, my idol...'" Aura begins to read._

_While the boys are making a fuss about Takizawa's manual, two girls were at the end of the line of trainees. A short woman with blonde hair that was covering her face because of her insecurity of the freckles in her face. Beside her was another blonde who was reading the manual as well._

_"Boys. They still act like kids." Ayumu Hogi mumbled. "Hey give the poor boy his manual back."_

_"No way, this is priceless."_

_"We're investigators in-training, this is very immature."_

_"Is it?"_

_Takizawa's pride kept him from calling for anyone's help. Not the facilitator and not his classmates. He turned to Hogi with a serious look, "I don't need a girl helping me." he says. "If you help me, I'll never earn the respect I want."_

_"Who said asking for help will affect your reputation to earn respect?" Furuta asked._

_"Shut up! You took my manual in the first place!"_

_Takizawa felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see that another of his female classmates had approached him, handing him her manual instead. "You're not allowed to write on the manual because Hachikawa-sensei will collect them after this tour. Leave the one you scribbled on to Aura." she instructed him._

_"O- Okay." taking the manual from her hand, he calmed down._

_"Oh look, did that affect your reputation?" Furuta pointed out but Takizawa still glared at him._

_"I still hate you, whoever you are!"_

_"Nimura Furuta, I am from the Academy at the 7th Ward. They call it the Sunlit Garden." he replies and stretched his hand towards Takizawa but Takizawa swatted his hand away._

_"Quit bothering me."_

_"Everyone grab a partner and follow me. I'll give you a tour around HQ." the facilitator, Hachikawa Chuu, tells the trainees._

_Takizawa saw that everyone grabbed the person nearest to them. And that he was alone. Excluding that weirdo who snatched his manual. He glared at Furuta and turned the other way, not wanting to be paired up with him._

_But it seemed that Furuta was the only one available._

_"Crap."_

_They entered the building, Hachikawa toured them around the building. There Takizawa was hopeful to meet his idol, Kishou Arima. And that his dream is to one day be the one at the top and be acknowledged by his idol. That's all he ever wanted._

_"Rookies, this is Kotaro Amon. He is a second class investigator." Hachikawa says, introducing a tall man with a good build. Takizawa ephemerally looked down on his arms and chest. So what if this kotaro Amon had a better body? "He used to be rookies just like you."_

_"Hello there." Amon greets. "So I should give them tips right?"_

_"Yes." Hachikawa nodded._

_"Well, when I was a trainee, I was looking up at one person. I was admiring Mado Kureo." Amon chuckled shortly, "Not everyone is fond of him but he is a man of great wisdom and he has a lot to teach you all. My motivation to be his underling is what got me to where I am now."_

_Furuta raised his hand. "Excuse me. Everyone here seems to only be motivated of the fact that they admire someone from the higher ups. But is there someone who actually uses his hatred for tentacles as motivation?"_

_Everyone stared at Furuta and his eerie personality._

_"Uhm, well, it's possible but hatred can lead you down a terrible path." Amon answered. "Does anyone else have a question?"_

_Takizawa and Akira raised their hands at the same time, the two exchanged looks but no one dropped their hand. Takizawa was thankful for the tip and the manual but he will not let her win._

_The blonde was about to lower her hand but Amon spoke, "Okay then, ladies first." Takizawa frowned when he heard so._

_"Is Investigator Mado Kureo stationed here as well? Like an official workplace and not a temporary stay?" she asked and Takizawa rolled his eyes. He's seen Kureo Mado in TV once or twice, he's a man with weird eyes and weird behavior. How can anyone feel the need to respect him?_

_"Yes." Amon replies. "What about you young man?"_

_"What are the requirements to be assigned in Investigator Kishou Arima's team?" he asked, Furuta snickered quietly. Takizawa heard it but chose to ignore it._

_"That's uhm... Investigator Arima chooses his members personally. Once you get transferred here at HQ he'll see your performance and if he likes it, he'll take you in his team. But if you graduated as top of your class then automatically you will be assigned on Arima's team and automatically assigned to work at HQ."_

Furuta smiled, remembering the old days. He's met several trainees back in the days, people like Takizawa Seidou. He was interesting despite being always number 2.

"Ah you must be the new transfer. Third class investigator Furuta." Marude greeted. "You and the other transfers will be assigned to Hachikawa's squad. Follow me please."

Furuta merely nodded and followed. Even after graduating the Academy long ago, he still ends up being Hachikawa's underling.

* * *

**[Unknown location - 20th Ward]**

"DIE!"

Hide closed his eyes, afraid of what's about to happen to him. He's been a little too carefree with his life, and now he's afraid that he will never see Touka again. That he may never even get the chance to confess.

Just when his old friend Kaneki came back to life, he'd miss it. Just because he allowed himself to be kidnapped by some crazy tentacle who is blaming him for hiding a woman he doesn't even know.

**Crash!**

He heard a loud clang sound. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that a shadow was hovering over him. A tentacle was poking on his cheek gently. His eyes widened. The tentacle was light orange with slight red streaks crawling around it.

Having two small suckers at the tip and normal-sized suckers lined in one row at the side of the tentacle.

' _What is this...?'_

Hide traced where the tentacle came from, seeing blood dripping from it. He saw the back of a girl wearing a familiar outfit. She only had two tentacles that emerged from her back. One was defending herself from Gourmet's big tentacle while her other tentacle protected Hide from Gourmet's two other tentacles.

"Touka?"

' _Touka is a... tentacle?'_

Touka did not turn to face him, She couldn't. She knew that saving him would mean revealing her true being to him but she'd take the risk than lose him and regret all her life that she did not safe him because she chose to keep her secret.

"What is this?!" the Gourmet exclaimed. "A tentacle protecting a human?"

"Leave him alone."

"Did I invite you here? NO. So get out of my way mademoiselle!"

Pulling all his tentacles back, he positioned his three tentacles for the offensive. Touka kept her stance and is in a dilemma to protect Hide or herself. Gourmet had one tentacle advantage from her but she was more bothered of the middle tentacle he had. It was freaking bigger than the rest.

"Touka! Watch out!"

Touka's eyes widened as Gourmet's tentacle threw themselves towards her, all of them slowly transforming its tips to something sharp. It was bad. Even if she could deflect it with her tentacles, she will still get hurt.

Hide grabbed Touka's ankle, pulling it as hard as he could, forcing Touka to fall on her knees and Gourmet's tentacles missing her but almost killing him.

Touka rolled close to Gourmet, using the opportunity that his tentacles had stretched far from him, he was defenseless. She hits him with her fist before roundhousing him. Gourmet falls on the floor but immediately got back on his feet thanks to his tentacles.

"Ça fait mal!" he yelled.

His biggest tentacle slapped her in the side, throwing her towards Hide. Hide catches her, hurting his own back in the process. "Touka, are you okay?"

"You're not... afraid of me?" she was confused of his reaction.

"Hey, you're saving my life. I can't complain." he said with a smile. His cute smile made Touka blush, her A-cells suddenly reacting in response to that smile.

She leaned close to give him a peck in the lips, it didn't last because one of Gourmet's tentacles pulled Touka's ankle, separating her and Hide. He snarled at Touka whom he lifted upside down.

"Leave Touka alone!" Hide shouted.

Gourmet's nose twitched as he sniffed Touka's lips. He gritted his teeth and threw Touka back towards Hide and had a short tantrum within the area, damaging the cemented walls, leaving scratch marks everywhere.

Touka was angered and was about to run towards Gourmet for a counterattack but Hide held on her hand. "Wait."

Touka's heart skipped a beat. She turned to Hide who was observing Gourmet intently. She didn't care if they were in a tight spot. She was able to kiss him in the lips and now he was holding on her hand. It was good enough for her.

"Trompeur! I believed your lies!" the man bellowed.

He leaves them be and jumped from the window to run. Touka did not understand what was going on but if her assumption is correct, Gourmet retreated. Hide released her hand and was able to sigh in relief.

Hide lay on the ground, smiling. "He probably realized he mistook me for someone else." he says. "Thank you for coming to save me, Touka."

Touka stared at her hand that Hide held earlier. Then she turned to Hide. "You really... you're not..."

"Human or tentacle, you're still Touka Kirishima right? The same Touka I fell in love with in school?" Hide says, making Touka blush and speechless at the same time. "As long as you're that Touka, I don't care what you are."

"Hide..."

"That means frequent sex right? I mean you'll be craving for it." he joked. Touka's cheeks were dark red in embarrassment, causing her to hit Hide in the chest and he groaned in pain. "Wait my back, ow!"

"S- Sorry. Maybe my uncle can help you with that."

"Is he also a tentacle?"

"Of course!"

"I hope he doesn't crave for me." he joked again, Touka would've smacked him but she restrained herself and smiled. What a goofy fellow. He almost got killed and yet he can joke like this... she wished she can be as cheerful as him.

"He already has a mate. I doubt he'll be interested in you." she went with the flow.

"Thank you, Touka."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

"New recruits?" Arima asked, seeing the list given to him by Washuu.

"The tentacles are being very aggressive and violent towards anyone. The casualty with Kuroiwa's team was our biggest lost. We'll need to rebuild our reputation and raise more investigators."

"Yes sir."

"Also, there is someone from your  _school,_ he arrived not long ago. Treat him nicely. He'll be of big help."

Arima kept his poker-face on and nodded as he scanned the list shortly.

"I'll be going now."

"Another thing," Washuu spoke before Arima could leave the room. "How is XV and XIII? Doing just fine I suppose..."

"Subject no. 15 is still missing. No solid leads."

"And XIII?"

"Hospitalized." was Arima's flat out answer. "I'm sorry to say but this experiment is a failure. Perhaps they are not suitable subjects after all. And  _I_  will always be the one at the top." he finished, Washuu tapped a finger on his desk.

"Or is it perhaps you grew fond of these two?"

"I'm just thinking what's good for our future. They will not lead us to a better future."

"Oh but I have big expectations. And as far as they are progressing, I am interested to know... who will be second and who will claim number 1 in the end."

Arima said nothing and left the room, leaving Washuu alone.

"They belong to me, Arima. Just as you and everyone from that school is mine."

Arima walked back into his office, loosening his tie a bit and sat down on his chair, heaving a deep sigh. He looked over his wall where he can see the printed images of the missing investigators.

"What results does he want to see?" he asked himself.

Then he looked down on his desk, seeing the reports Suzuya Juuzou left yesterday. Juuzou was required to submit weekly reports of everything that was happening in the hospital, especially the status of the injured investigators.

He opened the folder seeing a note stapled to every printed material from the doctor's analysis reports. The handwriting on the note was terrible but still readable. He chuckled at Juuzou's resourcefulness and scanned the papers shortly.

One page caught his attention.

"'...vulnerability to A-cells are high. Ruptured organs miraculously not the case. Perhaps a miscalculation or a machine malfunction, will run tests again to see any changes.'" he read. He flips to the next page to check the charts. "'Blood loss didn't endanger the patient's life, nothing critical. The cause of current comatose state was the body's exhaustion from the sudden recovery.'"

He closed the folder and leaned back on his seat, massaging his temple.

"Are they implanted with the same seed as me... or are they two different experiments?" he wondered.


	19. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's arc begins, warning! This is not a light-themed arc like the previous ones!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 18  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP1**

After the commotion they did when they fought against Gourmet, it caught CCG's attention so now they were investigating the area. There were no signs of Gourmet or his men, or the group of tentacles who fought with Gourmet, but CCG will not rest until they get answers.

Touka and the rest of Anteiku are instructed by Yoshimura to keep a low profile thanks to that.

And by  _keep a low profile,_  Hide took advantage and always spent his time with Touka. Since he was a genuine human, CCG will have lesser suspicions that Touka was a tentacle. Or at least that was the same excuse he tells Touka in order to hang out with her.

Yomo was able to treat Hide's wounds...in a painful manner but he recovered nonetheless.

The two were at school, living like normal people. But they spend their lunch outside of the premises so Kaneki could join them.

"Kaneki is very late." Hide mumbled. They've been waiting for Kaneki for over thirty minutes now.

"And our break is almost over." Touka added. "Why are we waiting for him anyway?"

"Because it's fun if it's the three of us!"

Touka ignored him and looked away. It was her usual irritated expression whenever Kaneki was around. Hide poked her nose to get her attention back and she turned to him. His methods were effective.

"Are you jealous because Kaneki is half-tentacle?"

"No. I just can't believe you two lied to me..."

"We thought you were  _human_!" Hide tells her, although he whispered the last word. "There wasn't the slightest giveaway what you were. I wanted to protect you so we both lied. And besides, you lied too."

"I also had no idea that someone like  _him_  is a... half-tentacle. How is that even possible?"

"He said he had an accident after one amazing night with this girl he liked." Hide explained. "I haven't even met that mysterious lass. But after that accident, he wakes up a half-tentacle and he's now working at CCG. Pretty cool huh? He gets into an accident, didn't finish school but still lands a pretty good job."

Hide looked up at the sky, thinking...

"Would you have preferred I wasn't human?" he asked.

"O- Of course not. I mean, I'm fine with what you are... you're.." Touka bit her lip. And Hide awaited for what she had to say. "..you're funny and amazing even if you're a human. I like you that way." she continued shyly.

"Then I'll be human." he says and reached for her hand. "But don't you dare try to be something you're not. I'm also happy with what you are."

"No regular sex for you..." she tells him and he reacted strongly about this.

"EH? But you-"

"AHA! I knew it!"

"No I was kidding!"

"You only wanted that part of me!"

"Touka-chan it was a joke I swear!"

Touka did not smack him since Yomo told her that he was still recovering from his injuries. He was human with no healing abilities like they do. He's fragile compared to them. So she just lands her fist on the table.

"Jokes aside," Hide ignited another topic, "I want you to know that I'm a virgin. Never been kissed, never been touched."

"S- Shut up!"

"Okay maybe Kaneki kissed me for some reason but it doesn't count. Counting started when  **you**  kissed me." he says, beaming widely. "So I'm all yours Touka."

Touka can feel her body was in heat. For some reason, Hide's words was driving her A-cells nuts. She never knew that words from the guy she liked can turn her A-cells on like this. She always thought it was triggered by physical contact.

"S- Stop saying stuff like that! I might unexpectedly do something to you!"

Hide laughed. "Sorry."

When the bell rang, the two checked their watches and sighed. "That idiot never came." Touka says and looked back at Hide who seemed sad. "Maybe we can drag him somewhere later."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 1:11pm]**

Koma and Yomo were doing their usual routine, cleaning in the shop and preparing coffee for the customers to come. Since Hinami wasn't enrolled yet, she was assisting them as she's taught.

Yoshimura enters the shop, seeing that Irimi still wasn't home. "No messages yet?" he asked.

"No. I left her several missed calls already. I thought that she needed to concentrate since it's Jason we're talking about." Koma replied.

Yoshimura nodded and glanced over at Yomo who was very quiet since they got back from their rescue mission to save Hide.

"Manager... can I stay over at Touka-neechan's room for the meantime?" Hinami asked, tugging the sleeve of his clothes to get his attention. "I- I'm still scared to sleep alone."

"Of course. I'll tell Touka when she gets back."

"Thank you."

Yoshimura left them and entered his office, checking on his phone for any reports. There were no new messages. He looked out the window, having a bad feeling about this.

"You're not one to stay out this long, Kaya. Where are you?"

He tried dialing the missing member of their team but her number could not be reached.

The manager opened his drawer, revealing his mask. He takes it and grabbed a cloak from his closet. Sneaking out the window, he left without telling the others.

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward, 1:25pm]**

Shinohara was finally discharged from the hospital. He can walk but running is a different story.

Juuzou was with him as he left his room. They saw CCG investigators standing outside of some rooms in the same floor. Shinohara was surprised to see it and was confused why leaving guards were necessary.

"Something happened while I was confined in my room?" Shinohara asked.

"Kaneki and I visited Akira-san one night. We found out that someone cummed by the window so we assumed someone was watching her." Juuzou tells him and Shinohara's eyes widened in surprise. "We reported it to CCG and they assigned three investigators per injured investigator."

"I see..."

"Don't worry Shinohara-san, three investigators is equivalent to one me!" Juuzou tells him cheerfully and Shinohara pats him in the head.

"Yes just you looking after me sounds assuring." he agreed. "Say, why won't we grab a bite outside?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. All your hard work to watch over me will pay off." Shinohara says, wanting to reward the improved Juuzou he's seeing right now.

Juuzou nodded happily. "Sweets!" was the first he wanted to eat.

"Sweets will come after we eat. I'm starving." Shinohara tells him and Juuzou chuckled.

As the two went out of the hospital area, Juuzou was calling for a taxi. Shinohara remembered what he and his wife talked about the other day... if he can see for himself Juuzou has changed, his wife will believe him for sure.

"So Juuzou, you and Kaneki huh? Best friends?" Shinohara says.

"He's an idiot." was the white-haired boy's reply as the taxi he called parked to the side.

Shinohara chuckled softly.  _Definitely improving._  he thought and rode the taxi as soon as Juuzou opened the door for him.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

"Hmm.. how does Anteiku sound, Juuzou?"

"Yes!"

"Anteiku please." he tells the driver who nodded.

* * *

Kaneki was in the middle of the 20th Ward, panting. He and his supervisor, Houji, were in pursuit of a minor tentacle. But after what happened with Big Madam and Jason still lurking, plus the unknown events against the Gourmet, CCG cannot let minor tentacles think they can roam around the ward freely.

They needed to build up their reputation again.

"Over there Kaneki!"

"Yes sir!"

Turning to a corner, he chased the tentacle who was quick on his feet.

_Why are tentacles such fast runners?!_

"Kaneki, keep an eye on him. I'll get the car." Houji tells him through the earpiece they were both wearing. Kaneki affirmed and continued to run after the tentacle by himself He still did not have a quinque but he's okay with it.

When the tentacle turned to a corner, Kaneki almost smacks to a post before he can turn to follow the runaway.

He glanced at his watch seeing the time...

_Oh crap! Hide and Touka will kill me!_

Kaneki gulped and continued to run in pursuit of the tentacle runaway. If this one gets away, Hide and Touka won't be the only ones scolding him afterwards. Houji will surely punish him for failing to capture a  **minor**  tentacle.

_Who knew being an investigator was such a drag?!_

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - Arima's Office, 1:53pm]**

He was scanning through the list of possible recruits when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He flipped it to the next page, reading the contents in boredom.

"Good morning, Arima." Furuta greeted as he entered.

"Furuta."

"I was finally transferred here after a long time!" he says.

"What do you want?"

"My partner is still getting picked from another ward so I'm on standby until then." he explained. "Mind sharing what you're doing? You know, to make myself useful while I have nothing on my hands."

Arima passed him a set of papers. "Investigate."

Furuta looked down on the front page. "Big Madam." he stated. "I heard she escaped. And that you weren't there when they needed reinforcements."

"I had other things to do." Arima stood from his seat, taking with him files that he doesn't want Furuta to see, he walked towards the door. But Furuta blocked his way.

"More important than being there to protect the lives of these people?"

"Lock the door when you leave." Arima says and walked passed him.

Furuta waited for the door to close before he glanced back at the report he was given. Lifting several pages up and running his eyes on the set of text written in the page. He smirked. "Aogiri got him, eh? That's amazing progress!"

He flips it to another page, then another, until he arrived to the last page, still smirking.

"My my, what interesting turn of events." he says playfully. "Looks like the game is only about to begin."

He takes the whole report in his hand and sat on Arima's desk, looking around him. The set of pictures posted on the wall, the printed images and other newspaper cutouts. He chuckled to himself as he hugged the report.

"I'm excited to play this game. I hope you are too, Arima."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 2:01pm]**

Yomo was carrying out the trash outside through the backdoor. He stood there for a while, thinking. He felt lonely for the past couple of days since they rescued Hide from Gourmet.

He forced a smile, wanting to tell himself everything was alright and that he was overreacting.

"Ow." he heard a woman squeak. He turned to his left, seeing a couple by the sidewalk. The woman was checking on her ankle that was hurt from walking around in heels. The man beside her checked on her ankle.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. But I can still walk until we reach the hotel." the woman replies.

The man however began to carry her in his arms. The woman chuckled. "I'm not letting you walk another step wearing that thing." the man says, smiling at his beloved.

"And you're supposed to be my knight in shining armor?"

"Oh yes."

When the two kissed, Yomo turned away, clutching on his uniform.

"Please come home soon." he spoke softly before he went back to the shop, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

The room was dark and empty. There was only one light bulb at the ceiling that was sometimes blinking. The tiles were a black and white checkered floor. In the middle of the room was a metallic chair where chains were hanging by each arm rest.

The chains and the chair itself was covered in blood. And the floor surrounding the chair was stained with the red liquid and burned marks ruined the clean tiles. A wrench was placed beside the chair.

Black clothes were near the bloodied floor along with a red phone and a mask shaped like a dog that had blood splatters on it.

Two people in red hood were cleaning up the mess. Wiping the blood off the tiles quietly.

"Aniki was really rough..."

"Shh, if he hears you you're next."

"Her screams was louder than any I've heard. What do you think aniki did?"

"With this amount of blood, I doubt he was gentle."

While the two were muttering towards each other, the door opens and they quickly shut their mouths and continued to clean the mess. With their heads down, they didn't know who it was.

"You two are still not done yet?" the person who entered asked.

"There's too much blood. It was everywhere." one of the early cleaners replied. "It was all over the room."

"Yeah and for some reason fire was involved." the other one added. "Did aniki brought a flamethrower?"

"Just shut up and hurry up! Aniki will be back soon." then he glanced to the side where the clothes and the mask were. "You didn't throw these yet?"

"We're told to burn 'em. To leave no traces." another cleaner responded. Then the phone rang again. It was in silent mode so it only vibrated on the floor. "I told you to turn it off!"

"I thought I did!"

When the ringing had stopped, one of the cleaners smashed the phone by stomping on it. "People have been looking for her. What do we do?"

"Nothing. We already sent fake texts to every contact, that's it." the new arrival replied.

"Is that woman still alive?"

"I don't know. If she were, then she'd better start praying she dies already. Aniki's smile... is not the same as before."

"What do you mean?" one of the early cleaners asked.

"...aniki is in  _heat_."

 


	20. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteiku is searching for their missing comrade, looks like one of the Clown's know something.  
> And a special appearance of a missing investigator...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 19  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP2**

_"Yakumo Oomori. Let's play a game, shall we? I only have two rules for you, if you follow them then you and I will get along." the voice of the man in his nightmares echoed in the room._

_It was a dark room. He doesn't know how far it goes, how wide it is or what was within the room other than the lonely bulb above him, the torture equipment beside him and the man who tortured him._

_"I ask you a question and you answer me."_

_Yamori felt one of his fingers cracking. Why did it crack? He didn't know, he couldn't see what happened. His hands were behind his back and his torturer was also behind him. But that made him scream._

_When his torturer walked in front of him, he saw the plies dripping with blood, along with his finger. Terror struck him._

_"If I don't ask a question, you just count in your small brain. Starting from 1000 minus 7."_

_The man threw his finger in his lap, making him tremble in fear._

"Let's start the game." Jason says as he positioned the pliers to bite on one of the woman's fingers.

**CRACK.**

" **A** a **aa** GAaa **Aa** aagG **Gg** H **h** HhH **hh** h.. **.!**! **!**!"

* * *

Hide and Touka were walking home after their afternoon classes. Kaneki's face is wanted so if they see him, they will beat him. Metaphorically speaking that is. Hide would usually ride his bike home but he lied saying it was broken just so he can walk Touka back to Anteiku.

"Being an investigator must really make him really busy." Hide wondered.

"I don't even want to know what he does." Touka says, shivering. She dislikes investigators before because of their nature to hunt down tentacles but she didn't hate them... until she encountered that man. That man was the sole reason why she despises investigators and couldn't bring herself to accept Kaneki.

Hide noticed that whenever it was about Kaneki, she was uncomfortable with it.

"Do you hate Kaneki because of that kiss?" he decided to ask.

Touka stopped on her tracks. "No."

"Then why does it seem like you hate him so much? I mean, I know you weren't fond of him when he was human but now it's more than that."

"I despise investigators." was her simple answer.

Since the blonde was unaware of Touka's experience, he thought it was a general opinion. "It doesn't mean that investigators are out there hunting tentacles, it doesn't mean all of them are bad. Kaneki for example. He'll change the system for sure."

"That's not it... I just...  _that_  investigator..."

"Do you hate a particular investigator Touka? Were you hurt before?" he went ahead to ask. "It's okay if you don't want to answer but I want to know if these investigators harmed you before."

Touka clenched her fists. Remembering that day. That moment. Her blood would boil.

"One of them tried to assault me." she tells Hide, shocking the boy.

"What? HOW DARE HE?!"

"He's dead."

"EH!?"

When Touka turned to face Hide, she was worried that he may assume that she was the one who killed the investigator. Neither does she want to say that it was innocent Hinami... what was she to say? "Hide..."

"I'm.. just surprised.. but I'm fine." he says.

"Because of that investigator, I hated investigators in general. I couldn't bring myself to forgive them. Am I wrong?"

Hide scratched the back of his head. "Well..." it was hard for him to decide when he is unaware of either sides of the stories. "What that investigator did to you is wrong. And I think this whole system of tentacles and investigators against each other is also wrong."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"What I'm saying is, because of both sides hating one another, they are blinded by the fact that there are good tentacles out there while there are also bad ones. The same with the humans."

"If it were possible, I wish we have a voice to the humans."

Hide takes her hand to calm her down, he can see through her clenched fists that she was still angry. And he doesn't want her to remain angry. He wanted her to smile. To be happy.

But Touka suddenly pulled her hand from him and turned around. "Kaneki."

"What?"

She stretched her foot forward, a man trips thanks to her leg and he fell on the ground. Kaneki arrived seconds later, also tripping on Touka's leg, falling over the tentacle that he was chasing.

Hide was surprised. "Wow."

"I've been practicing." Touka says, smiling at Hide. Hide was glad she was able to drop the hatred for a while.

The two stared at Kaneki who unintentionally knocked out the tentacle because of his weight. Kaneki rolled off the tentacle to see if it were alive before looking up at Hide and Touka who had their arms crossed.

"Hehe, thanks?"

"You owe us lunch!" the two said in unison.

"I was in a mission!"

"No excuses!"

Kaneki was tackled by the two for a serious tickle session. Kaneki was later robbed of his money because he  _owes_  them lunch. He apologized repeatedly and tells them he'll be able to join them as soon as he reports back to his supervisor.

And Kaneki allowed them to take some of his cash as compensation for not texting that he won't come.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 6:44pm]**

It was closing time, everyone was cleaning up when Yoshimura arrived from his little trip. Yomo noticed that he was wearing his cloak when he entered.

"Whoa manager, where have you been?" Koma asked, also noticing the manager was wearing his 'perimeter-check outfit'.

"Looking for Jason."

"What did you find?" Yomo was the one to ask this time.

"Nothing. Other tentacles said they saw him pack up and move back to the 13th Ward. There were no kills from him either." the manager said and both Koma and Hinami were able to sigh in relief.

"But Irimi isn't back yet. If Jason already left, she should've been here by now." Yomo pointed out.

"I doubt she's interested to follow Jason for the rest of her life." Koma said, remembering that neither of them wants to follow Jason in the first place.

"I don't know either. I didn't find any clues."

Hinami was sad to hear the news. She was beginning to enjoy Anteiku, to have two big sister-figures and other friendly tentacles that made her feel at home. Touka haven't heard the news yet but she will surely worry too.

"I'll look for her." Yomo volunteered but manager grabbed him by the arm.

"You can't make contact with Jason. If he sees you he will bait the rest of us to rescue you and eventually, he'll get his hands on all of us."

Yomo jerked his arm back and head for the door. The moment he opened it he was surprised to see a man with tattoos, his red eyes glowing. His hand was positioned by the door as if he was just about to knock.

"Uta?"

"Evening." the man greeted.

Yomo takes a step back so Uta can enter the premises. He wanted to hit the new arrival but he needed to keep his temper in control. Yoshimura, Koma and Hinami gave him their full attention. In Uta's hand was a trash bag. "What brings you here, neighbor?" Yoshimura asked, trying to be friendly despite their history.

"I found this in my territory. Or well, in the garbage." he replied, opening the trash bag and throwing its contents on the floor.

The contents were revealed to be the remains of an all-black clothing, the coat was ripped and half of the dog mask was singed from the fire, they find those items familiar. The scent of the smoke from the fire was still present.

"It was on fire but I was able to salvage it." he continued.

"Irimi-san's..." Hinami mumbled, recognizing it.

"What is the meaning of this, Uta?" Yomo asked, a slight tone of anger was present in his voice as he grabbed Uta by his shirt. "Who did this?"

"You tell me. I made this mask but it doesn't mean I know what happened to its owner." Uta smirked afterwards, "I thought you said you'd take care of your family after you took-"

"Shut up!"

"Release him, Yomo." the manager ordered and Yomo hesitated to let go of Uta. "Irimi was following Jason four days back. We haven't heard from her since then. What do you know about Jason and his methods?"

"He hates female tentacles." Uta replied with a shrug. "There's a hundred percent chance your friend is dead and buried somewhere already."

"You-!"

"Yomo!"

Uta takes a few steps away from Yomo for his own safety before he continued to talk. "That was a joke." he said bluntly. "Jason isn't one to clean up his own mess, he kills and leaves them right on the spot. So if there's no body then she's alive."

"But Jason moved back to the 13th Ward." Koma says.

"She probably finds him attractive and followed him." Uta teased, making Yomo growl at him. "Well, that's assuming she's still following Jason. Black Dober isn't one to mess with an enemy she knows she can't win against. She probably got napped by doves lurking around. That's the only explanation."

"Doves..." Yomo muttered.

Uta sniffed and he glanced by the window, seeing through the blinds a peek of Hide and Touka bidding goodbye to each other.

"You allow the young Touka to spend time with a human?" he asked the crew.

"It's none of your business. Get back to your territory."

When Touka entered the premises, she quickly noticed the unusual visitor, the smell of burnt clothing on the floor and the very serious atmosphere around them. Plus the sudden silence when she entered.

She was smiling back then but seeing them now, that smile faded.

"What's going on?"

Uta said nothing and left the shop, giving Touka the spotlight.

"We think investigators were able to capture Irimi." the manager tells Touka and the young tentacle was shocked to hear so.

"Then what are we waiting for?! We should save her!"

"We don't have a clue where they took her yet. It could be Cochlea or the lab." the manager tells her. Touka turned to Yomo, waiting for his reaction. Yomo was also angry and desperate but he didn't move, awaiting for Yoshimura's instructions. Touka was disappointed with his response and Touka bolted through the door and ran out.

"Touka wait!"

"Touka-neechan!"

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward, 7:03pm]**

Kaneki drops on his seat, exhausted of the day's events. Being an investigator wasn't as easy as he imagined it to be.

" ..."

"Huh?"

He swore he heard something somewhere in the office. He looked around, seeing that there was no one there but him. Was it a ghost? When he leaned back on his seat to rest, he heard it again. Something was beeping and an eerie tone was echoing within the room.

"This is why I don't want to overwork myself." he muttered and sat straight, grabbing a pen from his pen holder and taking a blank paper to begin writing his reports.

Accidentally dropping the pen on the floor, he leans down to reach for it, seeing eye to eye with a girl under his desk.

The two locked their eyes with each other.

He heard the beeping clearly now and the eerie sound he's been hearing came from the console in her hand.

"Eh?"

"Evening." the girl yawned.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Kaneki was at the waiting area, the girl he found under his desk was sitting in the chair, playing again.

Kaneki was trying to contact any investigator higher than him. From Marude to Shinohara and even Houji but none of them were answering. He had one last option but he was too afraid of Arima to even consider it.

"Can I go now?" the girl asked.

"No! I don't even know if you're a trespasser or something!" he said in panic, since no one was giving him a call.

"I am a recruit. I got lost along the way and it felt cozy under your desk." she explained.

"And you turned it into some kind of home? That's unbelievable!" When Kaneki's phone rang, he quickly answered it and hushed the girl. "Good evening, I have something to report, I-"

"Kaneki, it's Hide."

"Oh. What's up Hide?"

"Touka needs your help."

When Kaneki heard this, he smirked. Touka  _asking_  for  **help**? Well that's new to the ears. He knew Touka never liked him since they first met and her treatment towards him was scarier than before since then, so hearing this... it's the perfect time to tease.

"Well, tell Touka that-"

"No jokes for now, Kaneki." Hide said with a serious tone. "One of Touka's friends is missing. And they have a suspicion that CCG had something to do with it. Do you think you can help us out? Please."

"Hide that's too much to ask. I can't just access files like that. I am a  _third_  class investigator." Kaneki reminds his friend.

"I know. But Touka is desperate. She will infiltrate the building if she has to."

Kaneki gritted his teeth. He couldn't tease Touka and now he ha to take the risks so Touka wouldn't be the one at risk. He sighed a little later and agreed to Hide's request. If the condition was serious, then he's there to help.

The call ends and the girl behind Kaneki was staring at him in wonder. "Can I go now?"

"What is your name again?"

"Saiko Yonebayashi. I am a graduate from the 5th Ward."

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Locked inside a cooler, a man was wearing nothing but his boxers. Hugging himself and leaning in a corner, his lips were dark, he was crying and shivering both because of the cold air and the fear crawling all over him.

"Where am I...? Please... somebody... save me."

He has brown hair but the bangs in his front was already white. His fingernails were also black now.

"Mommy..."

In his lower back was a mark that a tentacle grew out of it. It hurts, he can feel the pain whenever it would manifest. But he couldn't control it. He doesn't even know what was going on.

When he heard the locks outside and footsteps coming near, he had hope that the suffering would stop.

"Please somebody..." even if he was speaking, his voice was sore. It sounded almost like a whisper.

As soon as the door opens, he was greeted with a whip hitting the side of his face. He fell on the cold floor and covering his face in horror.

"NOOOO! STOP!"

He will earn wounds from the whip's sharp end and thorny parts. His body will ache, his arms would cry in pain, his legs were numb, he prayed mentally that it would end. But it doesn't end.

Every time he suffers, he'd remember his family. His mother and sister... their faces were slowly fading from his memory that he could barely remember them. But among the images flashing before his eyes was a blonde woman with rare facial expression other than a poker-faced one.

"M..ado..." he'd mumble whenever he'd see her face. "I will... be.. number 1... I will show you."

A lump was growing from his lower back as he gritted his teeth, his nails digging on his scalp, one eye was beginning to change color.

**"I WILL BE NUMBER ONE!"**

A tentacle grew out from his back and grabbing the person whipping him, slamming him on the wall then back to the floor then the wall again. He'll see blood splattering as he smashed the body of this puny human on the cemented walls and floor.

When the person was dead, he released him and his tentacles returned to its place and Takizawa falling on his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"W- What is happening to me...? Somebody please... save me."


	21. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally makes an appearance! How is she doing?  
> Kaneki doing his job for Hide and Touka :D.  
> Yomo's flashbacks are referenced from Days Gone by Tokyo:Tentacle.  
> And lastly, let's see how Irimi's doing.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Again double update because I will be busy later and may not be able to post.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 20  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP3**

**[Hospital - 20th Ward, 9:27am]**

Akira's eyes shot open as she finally regained consciousness. She was dizzy and she couldn't figure out what exactly she was seeing, as if everything was gaussian blurred. Her eyes blinked and for a second she can see clearly before it blurred again.

She felt something was over her mouth, helping her breathe. Her hand twitched as she tried to move it.

The blonde's fingers wouldn't cooperate as it only twitched in response to her orders to lift it up. The nurse who was standing by her side saw that she regained consciousness.

"Ms. Mado?"

"It... h..urts.." the blonde tells the nurse.

The nurse takes a syringe from her pocket and checks the contents of the syringe, flicking on the needle before pointing it in the side of Akira's neck. "Hold still. This'll help with the pain." she says before slowly inserting the needle and injecting the liquid into the woman.

Akira slowly felt weak. The small amount of strength she used to make her fingers twitch was gone and her eyelids were beginning to be too heavy to keep herself awake.

"Shhh...," the nurse whispered.

The last that Akira saw was the the face of the nurse hushing her and another figure entering the room before she blacked out fully.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, for a moment she thought she saw her mother standing by her father, watching over her. But as she blinked, the images changed and it turned out they were only the doctor and the nurse standing by the bed, reading the page on the clipboard.

The oxygen mask over her mouth was gone, she can breathe without it now.

"Feeling better?" a woman asked, her arms crossed.

Akira turned to her left where she sees an old friend of her mother's. Kiyoko Aura. "Yes ma'am." she managed to say and the woman was able to breathe with ease.

"Some miracle, huh? What is the last thing you remember?"

The doctor and the nurse motioned to Aura that they will be leaving now. Aura nodded at them before focusing her eyes back to the blonde investigator.

"I joined the reinforcement team. I found Investigator Shinohara who instructed me to find Investigator Suzuya. While I was talking to him, my guard was down. I forgot about Big Madam and-"

"She impaled you." Aura summed up. "Three rabid dogs bit you while you were vulnerable. You lost a lot of blood as well and yet here you are."

"I don't remember the dogs part." She says with a chuckle but Aura's face was serious. "Sorry." Akira remembers that she ran away from them while she was searching for Juuzou back then. She observed Aura's facial expression carefully, seeing that Aura was angry and yet relieved.

"You're human, Akira. You don't face an SS-Rated tentacle alone." Aura begins her lecture that Akira expected to hear. "Without that boy you're dead. Which still doesn't cancel out his crimes against the investigators he took."

"I'm sorry."

When Aura was able to say what she wanted to say, she dropped her arms to her side and dropped her angry stare as well. She bent close to Akira to see her eye to eye. "Your mother was the same. Which is why it was too late for her to rethink what she did. I was hurt when she died. And I'll be hurt again if you die."

"Dad didn't leave the same impression?" Akira teased and Aura's brows furrowed at the statement, pulling herself away from the blonde.

"Every time I look at him, he annoys me." the older woman replied. "I remember hugging your mother tightly when I saw that her child was a baby girl. I make a wish every night that the baby will be just like her. You have her appearance, but you think like  _him_."

Akira chuckled and tried to sit up. The stitches in her back and stomach still hurts. "Thank you for visiting me."

"I just wanted to make sure you're in good company. Because if not I am filing a transferal request so I can watch over you in the 1st Ward."

"No. I want to stay here. This is where both my parents worked. Being here, feels like I never left home." Akira says and Aura sighed. It was definitely a trait she got from that man with the odd eyes.

"Alright. But remember, don't be reckless."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward, 9:42am]**

Kaneki was in the file room, searching for any sort of list or a file that will tell him all the recent captures and kills by all investigators in all wards. He was nervous because if he gets caught, life is over.

The door opens and he froze.

Juuzou enters the file room and the two caught each other's gaze. "Kaneki?"

"Suzuya-kun!" Kaneki smiled widely and immediately grabbed Juuzou by the hand and dragged him to the lined up drawers in the room. "Perfect timing I need your help! Please help me with-"

"I'm not writing a report for you!"

Kaneki chuckled, of course he knew Juuzou wasn't one to write a report. "No that's not it. I'm looking for a list. Like, something where all CCG's captures and kills are written. It has to be stored here somewhere right?"

"Why?"

"I.. I just need it. For uh... for Houji."

"Reports like that go directly to Arima's office." Juuzou says and the hope in Kaneki's eyes died. "But i heard he has a secretary that's always in the office. Maybe he handles the list you want."

"OOOH I see, thank you!"

Kaneki runs out of the room in a hurry. Juuzou scratched his head in wonder, almost forgetting the reason he went to the file room in the first place. He turned back to the drawers with a bored look.

"How do they expect me to find all reports about Big Madam by myself?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Kaneki Ken ran to the seventh floor where he remembered Arima's office was. He was looking for a room where 'secretary' was written on top of the door. And while doing that, he looked very suspicious so a girl approaches him casually.

"Excuse me."

"U- Uhm yes?"

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I- I'm looking for A- Investigator Arima's secretary. I need help about-"

"Yes I'm her."

"OH!" Kaneki was getting nervous that he was literally sweatdropping that moment. The girl however just stared at him with blank eyes. Her expression was calm too. There was a name tag on her clothes. "Uhm, Hairu-san."

"Yes?"

"I- I'm looking for a list. Where CCG's catch is listed. And along with their kills... for uh, for Houji-san."

"Give me a moment to print it."

"Thank you!"

_SUCCESS! Touka will thank me this time._

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 9:55am]**

Anteiku was closed thanks to the dilemma of Irimi's unknown whereabouts. Touka locked herself in her room, waiting for Hide to give her a call if Kaneki had successfully gotten the list of all CCG's capture.

Hinami on the other hand was inside Irimi's room, lying down the bed with the blanket wrapped around her whole body to keep her warm. She was depressed at the situation... first Touka's friend Hide was captured, and now Irimi is missing. She doesn't want this... she doesn't want to run anymore. She just wished that everything would be back to normal again.

But they weren't the only ones sulking.

Yomo was at the kitchen, eagerly waiting for the manager's go-signal within the next 24 hours. If there's no instructions until then, he will run off on his own.

_"The 3rd Ward? You're sending two of us?" Yomo asked the manager for the third time._

_"Yes. You'll need a partner who is good with spying."_

_"I don't need a woman wearing a dog mask to assist me. I can do this by myself. She'll slow me down." Yomo said, having full confidence in himself. The said woman who was sitting on a separate chair beside him raised a brow on him._

_"You think I'm interested working with you? I'd rather work with Enji." she retorted._

_Yomo turned to her with a glare. "Like you two would get anywhere if you go in this mission." he retaliated._

_The manager cleared his throat before their argument goes anywhere far. "I chose you, Yomo, because of your skills in combat and your strength. I chose Kaya because of her sensitivity with her surroundings and.. women's intuition."_

_"Women's what?"_

_"What kind of mission is this manager? Why does it require 'strength'?" mentioning the word strength and she glared at Yomo who growled in irritation._

_"I don't even understand what kind of mission needs something like 'women's intuition'!"_

_"Infiltration, data gathering, I want to learn of 3rd Ward's current status. We received word that tentacles within the area are going missing one by one. They are calling for our help to figure out who's kidnapping the tentacles."_

_"Obviously CCG is doing that." Yomo proudly concluded._

_"CCG doesn't 'kidnap' tentacles, dolt."_

_"Who told you that, 'women's intuition'?"_

_The manager sighed at their inability to work together. "Alright, Yomo, stay here and take over Koma's job." With that, Yomo's eyes widened._

_"What? But I'm needed!"_

_"Strength can be replaced, 'women's intuition' cannot." Irimi tells Yomo who glowered at her._

_"3rd Ward is Irimi's hometown. She knows the place better than any of us. If you two cannot work together then I will replace you with Koma." the manager explained and Yomo turned to the woman in shock. Irimi stuck her tongue out and he scowled._

_"Fine. But I'm in charge of this mission." Yomo agreed. "You haven't been in the 3rd Ward for years, I doubt everything in there is the same as you remember."_

_"I may not be the same girl from the 3rd Ward, but it doesn't mean the place changed as well. People change, memories don't."_

"Uncle."

Yomo turns to Touka when he heard her voice. "Touka? What is it?" he says calmly. He didn't want to lose control of himself in front of his niece. As much as possible he wanted to be calm and composed in front of her.

"Are you... sad?"

"I'm furious." he replied and turned away, clenching his fists. "If I wasn't tired then the manager would've sent me instead of her. It's my fault." he says, then he heard Touka drag a chair close to him so she could sit. "What did your friend say?"

"Still no call." Touka said, disappointed. "But I'm hoping."

"That CCG captured her?"

"It's better than thinking Jason does." Touka sighed and placed both arms on the counter before leaning her face on top of her arms. "She always stand up as my big sister and always looking after me. Almost like she forgot about herself."

Yomo thought that the moment was perfect for him and Touka to talk. So he took the opportunity, dragging a chair for him to sit as well and face Touka.

"She's a selfish, unemotional, cheeky whore..." he muttered and Touka's eyes widened. "..when I first met her." he supplemented before Touka could say a word. "When the manager first took me in, she and Enji were already following Yoshimura, they are like cats and dogs. But the thing is, we didn't get along because I assumed she was an acquaintance of my childhood friend, so I... I left her to die one time. And she hated me ever since."

"R- Really? Uncle, that is a very terrible way to treat a girl!"

"I don't even want to remember those days." Yomo says, massaging her temple when those old memories flashed shortly. "Makes my blood boil." he mumbled, making Touka chuckle. "Her hair was shorter back then too. And we'd try to kill each other."

"What happened?"

"I asked Yoshimura to give me time to recruit you and Ayato to Anteiku. It took me years to take the two of you and when I arrived, she was already a different person. She's much polite, caring and selfless. Whenever I'd pick a fight, she'd back off. I don't know why but it annoyed me. Especially that day Yoshimura sent us to the 3rd Ward for a special mission. We-"

Yomo saw at the corner of his eye, Yoshimura. He stopped talking and stood up. Touka turned behind her to see Yoshimura with a sad look in his face.

"What did you find manager?" Touka asked.

The manager was holding a briefcase in his hand. Touka didn't even want to know what was inside. Yomo walked towards Yoshimura to take the briefcase from him. "Is this...from the doves?"

Yoshimura nodded and Touka gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She's seen a briefcase like that before. It's where they...

Yomo places the briefcase in one of the tables, opening it slowly before seeing familiar crimson tentacles covered in dried blood. Yomo immediately closes it, his eye color changing to red. "Those humans..."

"No..."

"I'm sorry." Yoshimura says sadly.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

A woman with long black hair sitting in a metallic chair, her hands were chained to the armrest, one hand on each side. Her back was dripping endlessly with blood. Both sides near the shoulder area had circle marks where tentacles were once growing.

It's been a painful day.

_Flashback:_

_The woman was wearing nothing, her eyes could not see thanks to the blindfold over her eyes._

_Crimson tentacles were lying down on the pool of blood on the floor. Along with different tools for cutting were also covered in blood. The floor that was cleaned regained burned marks from her struggle._

_Panting thanks to the severity of the pain that made her scream for hours, her fingers twitched as she attempted to move it._

_"Finally." she heard a man say behind her. The sound of another tool dropping on the tiles. "It was pretty hard to pluck that filthy tentacle from you but you should thank my amazing ability. Now you don't have to worry about those tentacles."_

_She heard his heavy footsteps and it made her nervous. He caressed her arms and leaned close to her back dripping with blood, licking on her wound, making her writhe in pain. He heard the sound of the chains clinking when the woman tried moving her arms._

_He chuckled and wrapped his arms over her body, her wounded back hits the cold metal chair. She whimpered as the sensitive wound hits the cold metal._

_"Now we can finally start playing." he whispered in her ear. "It took me too long to remove this while keeping you alive, so this better be worth it."_

_Jason can feel her loud heartbeat since his arms were around her. He cupped both breasts and began licking on her ear. The woman however, tilted her head away from his tongue._

_This sign of refusal towards his **affections** displeased him._

_He walked around to position himself facing her and grabbed her by the hair. Sure they don't see eye to eye but what matters is that he sees her. "Do not resist me!" he yelled and pressed her towards the metal chair to crush the injury in her back._

_"AaaaAaAaggGghhhhhh!"_

_"DO NOT RESIST ME!"_

_As the painful wound's torn flesh and exposed parts was crushed by the hard metal thanks to Yamori's pressing, the woman continued to scream in agony. Her wrists already had swell marks, a sign of repeated attempts to break free from the chains that binds her._

_Her ankles were bound the same._

_When Jason was satisfied with her scream of agony, he stopped and pulled her forward, giving the wound a break. Her hands were shaking and fingers twitching as she recovered from that painful experience._

_He buried his face in the side of her neck to satisfy himself with her scent._

_Then he looked down on the part between her legs, grinning. He knelt down, massaging her thighs while sniffing her sensitive spot._

_"You're in a high drive aren't you?" he says as he leaned close to lick her clit. He made sure to keep her legs wide for him to keep access to it. the woman moaned the second time he licked it, causing Jason to muster a laugh. "Someone is trying to get you pregnant!"_

_Irimi's heart almost stopped beating when he said that._

_Jason buried his face in between her legs to begin nibbling on her clit and making sucking noises. Again, he made sure to keep her legs apart. In panic, Irimi was desperate to slip out of the chains this time. It doesn't matter if her wrists or ankles were swelling, she had two options. She can kill herself or try to run away._

_She screamed when she felt his tongue slid in her opening, licking on her insides. Her hips began to wriggle and her fingers scratching on the armrest in dismay._

_"Don't worry, I will finish what he started. I will **take care**  of you." he mumbled._

_Jolts of unknown ecstasy crawled from her opening up to her stomach as Jason continued tonguing her opening and sucking on her. She doesn't see him but heck the feeling that was creeping all over her body was real and it's happening._

_"STOP!"_

_When Jason felt that she was much resistant than before, he squeezed on her thighs that he was holding. He wanted to concentrate but her struggling was being a nuisance. When Irimi's legs couldn't move much, she shifted her focus on her hands that once again tried to slip out of the chains. but to no avail, she only ended up hurting her own wrists._

_"Mmmhmmm..." Jason moaned, slowly pulling away. "That was the first word you said ever since you got here." he said with a smirk._

_Her struggles had stopped when he let her go but he can see her chest move as she breathes in and out._

_"And that wasn't the answer I wanted." he says and leaned his face close to hers. "Didn't I tell you the rules already?"_

_Slowly, one of Yamori's tentacles appeared from his back, the tip of his tentacle was shaped like a crab's claw. It caressed her arm before crawling down to her hands... her fingers..._

_His hand rubs the rest of her skin until his hand arrived on her back, touching the wound that turns her calm face to one in pain. He can feel blood dripping still from the said wound. With that he can assure himself that healing process was slow._

_"The words I want you to say, is the answer to 1000... minus..." the claw positioned itself to pinch one of the woman's fingers, "..seven."_

_**CUT!** _


	22. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's about time we see what Jason's been doing.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 21  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP4**

_"I don't hear any counting." the man says as another finger was squeezed by a set of plies._

_"846!" Yamori would cry out._

_The pliers would move to another finger that had already healed, threatening to crush it as well. "And what's next?"_

_"839!"_

"Aniki.. ani-"

With Jason's sudden awakening from his sleep, he grabs his soldier by the neck, almost squashing his neck if he didn't realize that it was his soldier and not the man in his nightmares. So he released the soldier.

"You haven't eaten in days, aniki."

"Tentacles doesn't survive by eating." Jason says as he fixed his suit.

"You locked yourself in that room the whole day yesterday. You need something to eat." his trusty soldier insisted.

Jason fixed his sleeves and tie. "Alright, go order something to eat." he instructed and head for the red door. "I'll just check on our guest." he says and entered the door where his prisoner was locked up.

The woman was still sitting on the chair, her swelling wrists were still red, the same as her ankles. The floor was already clean thanks to his cleaners. The woman's head was lowered, perhaps still sleeping. Her breathing was calm and normal.

He eyed her hands, her fingers had grown back already, the same with the other hand. He checked for her toes, it also grew back. He checked her back, seeing the scar still there and the wound was still closing up.

He grinned and bent down to suck on her breasts, awakening the sleeping female tentacle.

"Seven.. hundred six..." she mumbled on her awakening.

She's counted down from 1000 until she's reached 6 then she was ordered to repeat the same countdown over and over that she didn't have to calculate it anymore. She wasn't allowed to say anything but those numbers, otherwise she will be punished.

"Six hundred.. ninety nine.."

Jason tugged on her nipples with his hand while he was kissing her stomach. He can hear the chains clanging softly as Irimi's hands and feet convulsed from his treatment. Her resistance wasn't as violent as before.

He left it alone and continued tugging on her nipple while his other hand was now cupping the other breast.

Slowly moving his tongue down to her clit, he sucked on her again.

"Six.. hundred.. mmhmm.. ninety.. two..."

Releasing her nipples, he began undressing himself and rubbing his bare chest to hers. His hands crawled to her smooth back, excluding the scar he did, he continued rubbing his body to hers. Moaning in pleasure at the sensation of crushing her melons with his body.

"Six hundred eighty five..."

Irimi heard the sound of something unzipping. Jason chuckled at her anxious expression, patting her cheek lightly. "Shh, I'm only joking." he whispered.

Jason's tentacles were rubbing on her clit. They weren't friendly and probably never were but this time it was gentle. It wasn't hard to make her wet thanks to her A-cells already in a state of high drive.

It was easy for Jason to also get turned on whenever he'd drink on the liquids that will drip from her opening.

"Six hundred seventy ei-Aaaggh!"

She was sure it wasn't his length inside of her. Because Jason wasn't one who wants to put his member inside of any woman because of his grudge against female tentacles. She wasn't broken yet so she can still think clearly, but she needed to do as he says or she  _will_  break down.

Screaming and counting is probably the only sounds he wanted to hear from her. Anything else will result to punishment.

"You feeling it?" she heard him say.

His hand was caressing her face, passing by the blindfold across her eyes.

"The next one will be real." he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

He forced his tongue inside of her mouth, invading it for the first time. But his tongue wasn't welcome in her caverns the same way his length isn't welcomed inside her. Jason screamed as he pulled himself away from her face, blood dripping from his mouth.

The sound of his angry voice echoed in her ears, sure he was mad, but as long as she can move she will resist him.

The taste of his blood alerted the other virus she got back in the years. The healing on her back was quicker and the marks on her fingers were almost gone. Jason did not notice it though because he was still in pain after what happened to his tongue.

The blindfold was finally pulled off of her. It took time for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She wasn't able to see since the day of her capture. For some reason he preferred that her eyes was blocked by the cloth.

Jason's agony was still ringing in the room which means that his tongue must've been  _that_  injured because she bit on it too hard.

As she regained her ability to see, she was able to lock eyes on an angry Jason whose tentacles appeared behind him, claw out. It was the first time she's seen him without the mask. And for some reason he looked familiar.

"You better remember where you last counted." he bellowed. "Because on your every wrong answer, I will dismember a finger or two." he threatened.

His angry visage was probably the last she saw before the claws flew straight to her eyes and everything was black.

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Akira was eating hospital food in boredom. She wasn't allowed to leave her room and she's been alone since Aura left to return to the 1st Ward.

She'd expect Takizawa to enter and mock her to his satisfaction but until now he was still missing and no one knows where he is. Not a clue who took him and where he could be or if he were even still alive.

When the door clicked open, she placed the bowl on the tray and folded her sleeves up to brace herself for another session with the needle.

"I'm not here with a syringe." the man says.

Akira looked up at the man carrying flowers. Her eyes blinked. It was Arima she was sure. But there was no way he'd visit a second class investigator he barely knows. She rubbed her eyes to double check. But it really was  _him_.

"I'm Arima Kishou." Arima tells her in case she's still in disbelief.

"S- Sir, what brings you-"

He places the flowers on the bedside table. "No one wants to be the bringer of bad news. So as one of the superiors, it is my obligation to tell you that your father will not be buried just yet."

"What?"

"His body is still being preserved while CCG doctors and scientists are examining his body still." Arima further explained.

"Give him a break, even after his death CCG still wouldn't let him die in peace." she tells him, a bit angry that her father did not receive the burial he deserves. Arima understood what she feels.

"Of course I told them that. But the fear towards the unidentified tentacle haunts many investigators until now." Arima said, sharing CCG's side of the story.

Akira wasn't enlightened one bit. "And use my father's body as some kind of experiment? If there's nothing there just leave him be. Why won't you ask his  _amazing_  partner about it?"

"Amon?"

"If there's someone my father talks to, that's him. Whatever my father knows that not all of us is aware of, he is."

"I spoke to Investigator Amon Kotarou, yes. But it seems that he is also unaware who that unidentified tentacle is." Arima lied. Since he and Amon had a deal, then he couldn't break his promise.

The blonde grits her teeth to keep herself calm. "Do you have any other bad news you want to tell me?"

"No." Arima turned his back on her to walk towards the door. "Just recover and brace yourself to get back to work." was all he said as he pretended to leave and hid himself behind the wall after he closes the door.

He heard the blonde sobbing inside the room.

"Stalking or checking for progress?"

Arima turned to his left where Furuta stood with both hands behind his back. "Furuta."

"Not a very gentleman move to make a girl cry." Furuta said, clicking his tongue.

"Get back to work." Arima ordered and walks away.

"Oh but I am working." Furuta replies.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

" **Aa** aAa **A** g **ggg** H **H** hh **hh** hh **!**! **!**! **!"**

The woman was curled to a ball on the cold tiles. One eye was crying in blood and the other was an empty socket, her arm had several marks from the rough jabbing of the needles by the still-enraged Jason.

Her right arm couldn't move much thanks to that. Her remaining sight was dyed in red wherever she looked, voices that wasn't around was echoing in her ears.

Jason crawled over her body, groping her exposed body parts and roughly pleasuring himself still.

"Count." he ordered, pulling on her hair to force her to sit up.

"..four hundred ninet..y six.."

He threw her on the floor again, caressing on her butt before putting a finger in her hole and his other hand was fingering her opening. Irimi clawed on the tiles, her fingers had obvious scar lines from previous dismembering of her fingers and toes.

Her wrist's skin was torn from the previous violent struggles she had when the chain was still wrapped around her wrists.

The room will be filled with the mixture of her moans and screams alongside Jason's moans and laughter.

"COUNT."

"..four hundred eighty nine!" she squealed when she felt something penetrate her inside. She was sure it wasn't a tentacle because she can identify when it was a tentacle slipped inside or the real deal.

It didn't long for her A-cells to respond and tighten around Jason's member, pleasing him more and more.

When he began thrusting inside of her, he pinned her down to be able to enjoy his thrusts. Her whole body shuddered as she felt his length go in and out of her, His tight grip on her wrists caused the swelling to throb in pain.

He leaned close to her neck to bite on her, wanting to make her scream once more.

Her remaining eye that could see everything in red, was slowly losing life. The red glow was slowly turning to gray but her sclera remained black.

Irimi's mind slowly going blank, like nothing else mattered anymore. There was nothing to remember, there was no one to think about, just the pleasure being done. Her mind couldn't think, couldn't focus, it felt like she was lost.

And slowly, she stopped resisting, her arms stopped moving and openly allowed Jason to satisfy himself.

* * *

**[On the way to Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was holding a printout of the list of tentacles that was captured and killed by CCG within the past two weeks. He and Hide were on their way to Anteiku to tell Touka the good news since Touka wasn't answering her phone.

"I'm sure Touka will find me charming now."

"Nah I think she'll still hate you." Hide joked.

"I really don't understand why she hates me. It's like I did something really terrible to her." Kaneki said, confused why someone would dislike him  _this_  much. Hide took a breather and placed an arm over his best friend.

"It's a long story but let me sum it up for you."

"Okay I'm listening." Kaneki says.

"One investigator tried to assault her." Hide tells Kaneki who gasped in shock. "He's dead now."

"Well, Touka  _is_  beautiful. So probably one horny investigator wanted to-"

"Touka said he was a married man with a grown daughter." Hide specified and Kaneki would've spit-take if he were drinking something. Hide already pulled his arm to his side, having a serious look in his face. "When I heard it, I felt this uncontrolled rage towards investigators. I got scared for a moment Kaneki."

Hide was looking down on the ground as they walked, thinking. But then he smiled.

"But I told myself, whatever was about to happen,  **didn't**  happen. It was some kind of sign that I shouldn't hate investigators in general. Maybe some are real jerks but there are a few that are really nice."

He turned to Kaneki and smiled at his best friend. Kaneki halted his pace to stare at Hide.

"One of the nice investigators is you." Hide clarified in case Kaneki missed it.

"Yeah but if Touka has this deep hate for investigators then it's probably really hard for her to look at me." Kaneki says, finally realizing what was wrong. "If I help her, things will lighten up between me and her, huh?"

"Hopefully."

The two arrives at Anteiku to see that it was opened. They smiled at each other and entered the shop.

Yesterday it was closed all day because everyone was downcast about their missing colleague. But with the shop open again, it was a sign that the members of the shop have livened a bit.

Hide and Kaneki went to the counter where Koma was usually stationed. "Yo." Hide greeted. "Where's Touka?"

"She just delivered a food package. We rarely receive orders like that." Koma replied.

"Touka is a fast runner. She'll be back soon." Kaneki says and Koma pats Kaneki in the side.

"Yep she's our runner." he said with a smug grin.

"Alright, but we'll need you to check on something for us if that's okay." Hide says and Koma crossed his arms, positioning himself a pose that the Devil Ape would do in his younger days.

"Speak."

Hide elbowed Kaneki and Kaneki hands the list to Koma. "This is the list of all the... the uh.." Kaneki was wary of his surroundings, they were in a public place. Koma understood and sees the list.

"Is your friend's name there?" Hide asked.

Koma immediately read the list from top to bottom and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"That's everyone." Kaneki says.

"She's not here." Koma says, almost relieved.

"If she's not in the list, then she's not with... with  _them._ " Kaneki says, refraining from saying CCG in public.

"The manager found a briefcase the other day. Containing her... _things_." Koma also tried not to mention tentacles in public. "We assumed  _they_  got her and turned her into a weapon. But it seems that we were wrong to assume so."

"Sounds like someone's misleading you guys."

"Yeah. Suspicious..."

* * *

**DING! DONG!**

The door opens and sees Touka carrying two boxes of the food Anteiku packed to deliver. "Are you the one who ordered the Special Package C?"

The man who opened the door nodded. "Yes. Wow that's a lot! Can you help me carry it to the table?"

"Sure."

The man opened the door wide for Touka to enter. He took one box and Touka carried the second box. They placed it on the table in the dining room. Touka looked around the simple house.

"You sure ordered a lot for someone who lives alone." Touka says while the man was counting his money.

"Nah, I have some friends. And my brother, he- he's got a big appetite."

"OH really? Well this'll make him happy!"

***** _Ahahaha with THIS much food, he'll enjoy a big lunch thank you!_ *****

***** _You're very welcome. Contact us again whenever and I'll come running._ *****

Waking up from her stupor, the black-haired woman opened her eye, looking around her and wondering where the sound was coming from. That voice was familiar... she was sure she heard it from somewhere before.

***** _Oh I almost forgot, what is your name miss?_ *****

Her finger jerked all of the sudden. Jason, who was sitting down beside her, refilling the syringe with a white chemical, saw her finger move.

"Are you awake already?" he asked, putting the syringe down and crawling towards her to check her eye. He saw that her pupil was red once more. "You... recovered from the overdrive that fast?"

He was tempted to plant a kiss in her lips but wouldn't want to have his tongue bitten harshly again.

Jason reached for his wrench and locked his eyes on her. "What is 1000 minus 7?" he asked, his wrench ready to squash a finger if she were wrong.

"Nine hundred and ninety three.." the woman mumbled and Jason was astounded for a short moment.

"So physically your healing ability is slow, but you sure recovered quickly from an overdrive." he says with a smirk.

He was about to plan another assault but then he heard a noise outside. Bothered by the continuous shouts and screams, he clicked his tongue, got up and went for the door. Irimi saw in the corner of her eye that Jason knocked someone out. Someone familiar.

' _Touka...'_


	23. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's madness continues...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Explicit content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Soooo I did put a warning for a reason. And now another warning because Jason's cruelty isn't over yet. You have been warned!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 22  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP5**

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Koma was standing by the counter, his usual spot whenever he isn't busy with serving customers. He was standing there, watching customers come and go, humans interacting with each other, laughing and joking about something.

It wasn't long ago he remembered that he was a new waiter at Anteiku and on its first opening, he was the one who greeted the customers with a smile and everybody loved him. He didn't introduce himself as the Devil Ape and for the first time humans didn't fear him. Yes they weren't aware he was a tentacle and they didn't have a clue.

It felt different. To no longer hide from them and just blend in. It was the kind of life that Yoshimura promised him and his former rival.

' _I never thought I'd reminisce like this.'_

He chuckled shortly as he locked his eyes on the scene before him, seeing the previous model of the shop. He remained they'd repaint it everyday because they'd always scratch the new paint and shatter the new cups and mugs the manager would buy.

**Ring! Ring!**

Koma glanced down at the telephone beside him. ' _Right, we set this up a few years back.'_  He answered the call. "This is Anteiku, what will your order be?"

_#"Do you guys have some sort of package meal or something? For me and my pals."_ the caller says.

"Yep. We have three different packages for delivery in fact." he replied. Then he cited the contents of each package and gave the caller time to choose which one he'd like to order.

_#"Package C sounds delicious."_  the caller finally decided.

"Alright. Can you tell me your address so we can deliver it?" Koma takes a pen and and a paper to write the address as the caller cited it. "Hmm, quite far. Don't worry, we'll deliver it as fast as we could. Thank you for calling Anteiku."

When the call ends, Koma whistled to catch Touka's attention.

"Was that Hide?" she asked, making the ginger-haired man chuckle.

"Nope. Orders." Koma gives the paper to Touka. "Here's the address, Package C. Make sure you come back fast because we are in need of manpower here." he instructed and Touka takes the paper.

"Wow we rarely get calls. I'll do my best!"

"Good."

"By the way, let me know if Hide or that skinny Kaneki gives me a call." Touka says and Koma raised a thumb at her. "Thanks."

* * *

**DING! DONG!**

The door opens and sees Touka carrying two boxes of the food Anteiku packed to deliver. "Are you the one who ordered the Special Package C?"

The man who opened the door nodded. "Yes. Wow that's a lot! Can you help me carry it to the table?"

"Sure."

The man opened the door wide for Touka to enter. He took one box and Touka carried the second box. They placed it on the table in the dining room. Touka looked around the simple house.

"You sure ordered a lot for someone who lives alone." Touka says while the man was counting his money.

"Nah, I have some friends. And my brother, he- he's got a big appetite."

"OH really? Well this'll make him happy!"

"Ahahaha with THIS much food, he'll enjoy a big lunch thank you!"

"You're very welcome. Contact us again whenever and I'll come running."

"Oh I almost forgot, what is your name miss?"

Touka was about to say her name, but her eyes gazed on the door behind the man. Behind it, she can recognize a familiar scent. She couldn't put a finger to it, but she swears it was familiar!

Her body moved on its own as she walked towards it but the man blocked her path.

"You can't walk in there." the man tells her.

"S- Sorry, I just, it reminded me of the door at home." she lied and took a step backwards. But by then she noticed that the man's aura had changed. He was hiding something. "I guess I better get going."

Touka turned around to leave the house but her instincts told her that someone was planning to attack her from behind. In reflex, thanks to her uncle's training, she kicked the man behind her and he propelled to the wall, leaving a dent. "Get her!" he ordered and two more of his comrades appeared.

' _You're kidding me?!'_

Touka began kicking them as well, making crashing noises within the house. Calling for someone's attention.

As she beat these three to a pulp, she wasn't able to feel the presence of the man who arrived to knock her out. Her head was hit with something blunt and the force was too strong for her to keep her consciousness.

* * *

Touka's body was dragged inside the room of black and white checkered tiles. Jason (wearing his hockey mask) threw her body on the floor and turned to close the door. "Make sure to pack everything up. They will be looking for this pup soon." he tells his soldiers. "We need to be gone by the time they come looking for her."

"Yes aniki."

Jason closes the door and was about to kick the purple-haired young tentacle but was startled to hear the woman suddenly cry out.

"TOUKA!"

The woman crawled towards Touka in desperation to make sure she was okay but Jason stepped in between them, his heavy foot stepping on the woman's hand. Jason had this cruel grin plastered across his face. The woman wanted to do something but what was she against Jason now that she was stripped off her tentacles?

"Please leave her alone!" she pleaded.

"Oh but she's pretty." he commented, his foot squashing her hand, making her whimper.

"She's just a kid!"

Jason lifted his foot up and turned to Touka. Irimi's hand trembled, she couldn't move it much thanks to the pain. "So you know this kid? Would you do anything for her? Hmm?" he asked, his mind formulating so many plans for the two prisoners he had.

Was she supposed to answer that? She chose not to talk.

"Answer me or I  **will kill**  her!"

When he demanded an answer, she knew she had to talk. "Yes! Yes, I'll do anything. Just leave her alone!"

"Then let's play another game." Jason said excitedly. He knelt down to see her eye to eye. "Since you're so expert in begging, beg her to leave you."

"What?" she blinked.

"If she leaves you without attempting to rescue you or attack me, then I will not chase her or hunt her down. She can go wherever she wants after she leaves my territory. But of course there's only a limit of seven minutes. If she fails to leave within the time limit, I will rape her in front of you." Jason says, naming his conditions. "And to make it more interesting, I will make her hate me more. I'll force her to watch me rape you. Let's see who she'll listen to." he said laughing. "Oh and you're not allowed to tell her we have this deal. All you can say is beg for her to leave you. Easy eh?"

"Scumbag!"

He flicked her hand that he stomped on to get her attention. "I am being generous." he bragged. "The only thing you can offer to me now is yourself in exchange for the kid. Now do you want me to rape her unconscious or you want to save her ass?"

Gritting her teeth at the unreasonable offer and conditions, it was the only option she had. It's not like she can save Touka or for Touka to escape without being tortured by Jason. "Fine. Give me time until she wakes up."

"Done."

Jason walked away from them while he took his clothes off. Irimi crawled towards Touka, her cold hand fixing the young tentacle's hair, putting it behind her ear. "Touka... you're going to be okay. I won't let him touch you." she leaned her head beside Touka's, chuckling to herself. "Geez, that boy must be worried of you."

She lifted her head again, looking down on Touka's unconscious face, remembering when Touka was still just a child.

"You're going to be okay.." she says, forcing a smile. "..I promise big sister's got your back." she rested her head on the tile, her hand still on Touka's cheek. "I promise." she muttered and closed her eyes to rest, waiting for Touka to wake up.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

(cont.) "If she's not in the list, then she's not with... with  _them._ " Kaneki says, refraining from saying CCG in public.

"The manager found a briefcase the other day. Containing her... _things_." Koma also tried not to mention tentacles in public. "We assumed  _they_  got her and turned her into a weapon. But it seems that we were wrong to assume so."

"Sounds like someone's misleading you guys."

"Yeah. Suspicious..."

"Well I've done my part here, I have to get back to wo- school." Kaneki says and bid goodbye to them. He locked his eyes with Hide to give him the message that he needed to get back to CCG. Hide got that.

"Alright, see you later Kaneki!"

When Kaneki walked out of the shop, Hide turned back to Koma. "You aren't going to school too?" Koma asked.

"Nah, unlike him, I have no extra classes to take." perfect lie. "You guys need any help around here?" he offered. With Touka delivering the package and one of their colleagues still missing, they will surely need a hand.

"You know what, why won't you deliver something as well." Koma says with a grin.

"Eh?"

* * *

After Hide left to deliver a food package to an address a few streets away from Touka's target location, Yoshimura arrived from the office with Yomo.

Koma showed Yomo and manager the list that Kaneki gave them. Yomo and the manager were suspicious as to how a normal college student was able to get a hold of such confidential information.

"What was the boy's name again?" the manager asked.

"Kaneki Ken. He's one of Touka's friends." Koma says. "The skinny coward one."

"Irimi's not on the list. Yet her tentacles are placed in a briefcase similar to a dove's." Yomo stated. "Someone is misleading us, directing us to blame CCG." the manager nodded at this assumption. "I swear if those Clowns are behind this...!" Yomo quickly assumed since Uta was the one who led them to believe CCG had her in the first place.

"No it can't be them." the manager says, pondering on the idea of the Clowns being behind it. "When Uta arrived the other day with Kaya's mask, he was hiding the fact that he was worried. But he didn't want to help because it will violate the Roma's orders."

"If it's not Uta or the Clowns then who?"

"Jason is our only suspect now." the manager replied.

"This is all my fault..." Koma began to say. "If I just.. if I decided to go in pairs then we'd just end up meeting Gourmet and not deal with Jason in the first place."

Yoshimura placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not yours, it's mine. If it wasn't for that mission,"

"No one is to blame. Until we are sure that Jason really has her..." Yomo didn't even want to think about it. "We need to find him. If they say hes moving back to the 13th Ward then we should meet him there."

"We'll close the shop early today."

Hinami joins their little grouping and forced her way inside the circle to see their serious faces. "What did I miss manager?"

"We're discussing the rescue mission after Touka arrives." the manager tells her.

"YES."

* * *

**[Meanwhile..]**

Hide was holding a box in his hand and searching for the address he was told to go to.

"Man, this place is so far and I am not a runner like Touka." he mumbled. "Neither do I have endurance like Kaneki's."

He's been walking for a while now and yet he still haven't found that address. Looks like he'll end up spending his hours traveling. For once, he wished he had his bike with him.

* * *

_Yomo was walking towards Anteiku, holding the hand of a young girl in his right and the hand of a young boy on his left. The two children were shivering in fear and out of the coldness of the weather._

_"Where are we going Uncle?" the little girl asked._

_"Your new home."_

_The little girl saw the shop, reading the sign that says 'Anteiku'. The little boy followed her gaze and the two quietly allowed their uncle to lead them to this new location. Yomo tried to open the door but it was locked. He saw in his watch that it was still early so everyone was probably asleep._

_"Maybe we should come back ano-"_

_The two kids began to knock and he quickly pulled them away from the door. "You don't just grab a doorknob uncle, you knock!" the kids scolded him._

_"We're leaving." he ordered and was about to turn his back on the door when he heard the sound of the lock unlocking._ _The door opens and a woman with long black hair peeked at the door before opening it widely._

_"Ah, welcome back, Yomo-san."_

_"Wow cool uniform!"_

_"Are you a real waitress?"_

_The two kids were immediately charmed. The woman knelt down to their level, smiling at them. "Yep. The shop is still closed but I can make an exception. What would you like to order?"_

_"Hot chocolate!" the two kids at the same time._

_"Okay but you'll have to be quiet because the others are still sleeping." she tells them and the two kids shh'd each other. She points to a certain table for them to wait while she prepares their breakfast._

_Yomo enters the shop and closes the door behind him. "You can drop the act around me." he says firmly. "I won't fall for it."_

_"Coffee it is then." she says and went to the kitchen._

_"I didn't-!"_

_"Uncle sit with us!"_

_Yomo sighed and allowed himself to sit with the kids while waiting for his coffee. He watched the two kids happily talking with each other. Earlier they were so down, so sad, but now they've livened up. Good news for him._

_When Irimi went back carrying a tray where three mugs were placed, the two kids excitedly took their hot chocolate from the tray._

_"Uncle will pay for this right?" the little girl says._

_"My, my, will he pay?"_

_"I work here you idiot!"_

_"Uncle it's rude to call people names!"_

_Yomo ruffled both of the kids' hairs, took the mug and eyed the woman shortly before muttering his apologies and taking a sip of the coffee. "Kids, stay with this witch while I get back to work." he stands from his seat and walked away._

_"Uncle is really nice, he's just like that." the boy tells Irimi. "My name is Ayato by the way."_

_"Nice to meet you Ayato. What about you?"_

_"My name... my name is..."_

When Touka's head moved a bit, she began to mumble. "Uncle... it's rude to call people names..." she says. Irimi lifted her head up to see that Touka was about to regain consciousness. "..pay for our hot chocolate..." she continued to mumble.

"Touka."

Touka opened her eyes, feeling something cold was touching her cheeks. Her eyes blinked once, twice... until she was fully awake. The cold feeling in her cheek was gone. Touka saw the ceiling and realized she was lying down the cold floor.

"Touka, you have to get out of here." she heard.

She's not allowed to say anything but to beg her to leave. An unfair condition she had to put up with for Touka's sake. She wasn't allowed to say anything else, otherwise, Jason will...

The young tentacle sat up and saw that beside her was Irimi whose head was down, her hair covering her face. She wasn't wearing any clothes and she can see all Irimi's injuries in plain sight. The bruises and the swelling, her torn skin in her wrists and ankles, the needle marks over her right arm and the blood dripping from her wounds. Touka's heart felt a pang of pain.

She almost did not recognize the woman.

"I..rimi..san..?"

Touka could feel the bile rising from her throat.

She couldn't understand what she was feeling at the sight of the woman she respected but was defiled like _this_. The woman did not say another word, making Touka worry. "Irimi-san... we're worried about you. I-"

Touka watched as a shadow approached them and a man wearing a hockey mask was buck naked.

"'Irimi'?" the man in the hockey mask says, chuckling afterwards. "A rather familiar name, eh Black Dober?"

"Jason." Touka gasped when she recognized the mask.

She trembled in fear. Right before her eyes was the tentacle that  _every_  female tentacle feared.  **Jason**. His familiar hockey mask and the familiar wrench in his hand. There was no doubt who he was.

"I always thought you were just called the 'Black Dober', but you actually had a name."

Touka watched in horror as Jason knelt down beside her older sister-figure, nibbling on her ear, his hand caressing the scar on her back that terrorized the young female tentacle.

"Your back... did he..."

"I hate tentacles. Her fire abilities were a little troublesome," Jason tells Touka, his hand tracing the scar that was still in its healing process. "so I got rid of it to save me the trouble. Neat, eh?"

"You monster!"

Even if she weren't looking, she knew Touka would leap in action. "Touka  **don't!** "

Clenching her fists, Touka remained in place. "You can't let him do this to you! I..." Touka remembered how she felt when she was paralyzed because of that drug the investigator grazed her with.

She was so afraid to the point that she couldn't think, she lost hope and she just shut her eyes to keep herself from seeing that man's face. She was petrified! Just thinking about that moment, she'd shudder in disgust and fear, it was a memory she wished she can just forget and get over with. Right now Touka had mixed emotions about Jason's cruelty.

If that moment for Touka was already horrifying for her, then what more was Irimi feeling being stuck with Jason for who knows how long.

"Time is ticking... it seems that she wants to stay..." Jason whispered in Irimi's ear.

Lowering her head until her forehead hits the cold tiles, she pleaded. "Touka please go..."

"N- No, I won't." of course Touka was scared and there's nothing else that she wants to do right now but bolt through the door. But how can she muster the courage to leave a close friend?... her older sister?

_Little Touka was sitting down the counter, watching Koma clean the tables and teaching Ayato to clean one too. Her uncle left for another mission and she and her brother are being babysitted by these two people at the shop._

_"Do you also have a naughty little brother, Irimi-san?"_

_"Nope. Only child."_

_"You must be lucky. Ayato always causes me trouble." Touka says, her legs kicking in the air. Earlier that day she and Ayato had a fight, resulting for Koma to look after Ayato and Irimi taking care of the latter. "He's such a crybaby."_

_"It's lonely being an only child." she tells the little one. "I'm honestly jealous that you have a cute little brother."_

_"He's not cute!"_

_"Oh but look at him."_

_The two turns to Ayato who was trying his hardest to wipe the table but because he was very short he couldn't reach it. He reaches for a chair and climbed up before he can reach the table. **Cute**._

_"Little brothers..." Touka muttered._

_"You know it's your job to look after him. When he grows up, he'll learn to appreciate everything you did for him when you two are young." Irimi leaned on the counter where Touka was sitting. "So why won't you make him a cup of hot chocolate and reconcile?"_

_"If I'm going to be his big sister, I wish I have someone looking after me too."_

_"Uncle Yomo not friendly enough for you?"_

_"He's a grump." Touka says, of course the woman confirmed it with a smile._

_"Then I'll be your big sister. Sounds good?"_

_"Really?!"_

_"Mm-hmm." she pats Touka in the head before reaching for a mug by the counter. "And big sis thinks you need to apologize to Ayato for bullying him." she hands over the mug to Touka who took it with her little hands._

_"I'll do my best, onee-chan!"_

**"DO YOU WANT TO DIE, TOUKA?!"**

**"I don't _but_ -" Touka was in shock.**

"Don't shout at her!" Jason suddenly yelled and slammed the woman's head on the tiles. Touka saw blood staining the tiles, frightening her more and more. Jason was crazy... he was crazy... "She wants to stay with us." Jason says as he caressed her thighs. "If you're losing your mind, remember to  _count_."

' _Somebody give me courage to do something!'_  Touka thought as she watched the cruelty before her.

"Perhaps you want a demonstration, little miss." Jason tells Touka to get her attention.

Touka scoots backward from them, shaking. Jason's voice makes her tremble and everything he's doing is detestable before her. If only she had the power, she  _will_ **kill**  him.

She watched as Jason slowly positioned himself behind the woman before thrusting roughly, making the woman scream.

It turned Touka on, she can feel her opening wanted it too. As Jason went in and out, she can feel herself getting wet from watching. But Touka didn't pay too much attention because fear was gripping her. Choking her and freezing her legs from running.

' _I don't know what to do... Hide... help me..'_

Irimi scratched on the floors, biting on her own lip to refrain from making anymore sounds that will please the man assaulting her in front of the innocent Touka.

' _I'm scared Hide... it's happening right before me.. I don't want to be next..'_

Touka clutched on her uniform, her chest. She doesn't want to be next, she doesn't want to be next. For a second there she thought about wishing she'd never have gotten to this address in the first place.

' _I don't want to leave her either... what am I supposed to do?'_

Touka stopped thinking and froze when she heard the squeaking of the tiles and Jason moaning loudly. The blood from Irimi's bloody lip dripped on the floor, her fingers shaking, her body tired. She kept her head low to hide her face from Touka. "Touka please... I beg you... just go. There's nothing left to save..." she continued to plead. "Please leave..."

' _Nothing.. left.. to save?'_ the first thing that came to mind was the baby Yomo was making. Other than her stripped off tentacles, did he kill the baby too?

Touka was in tears as her hand covered her mouth, unnerved by the news.

"Irimi-san..." Touka mustered the courage to look at Jason's mask. "Please stop doing that." she begged him.

Jason's tentacles emerged from his back, crawling all over the woman's body, wrapping tightly around her arms and body, squeezing her breasts and caressing her skin. The tears in the young tentacles' eyes could not be contained.

"Please don't do that." Touka mumbled as the scene was embedded in her memories. But Jason did not listen to her.

It was hard to concentrate with Jason thrusting inside her. Irimi's mind was in a daze, but she only had seven minutes to convince Touka to leave her, otherwise Touka will have to undergo what she went through.

The woman mustered enough courage to slowly lift her head, half her face was not seen thanks to her hair but Touka saw the bloody tears coming from her left eye.

No sound came out of her as she spoke but Touka read her lips;  _'It would mean everything to me if you leave. Please. Touka. For big sis.'_

When Irimi smiled as tears mixed with blood dripped down from her remaining eye, Touka kept a hand over her mouth and bolted for the door. Exiting the horror house that she wished she never entered in the first place.


	24. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Touka knows the truth, what will she and Anteiku do now?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***Warning! Slight violence in this chapter!**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 23  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP6**

As soon as Touka left, Jason stopped his administrations, dropping Irimi's body on the floor. He clicked his tongue.

"You win. She left without violating any of my conditions. I will not chase her." Jason says as he wiped the cum on his member. "I never admit my loss. But I'm making an exemption today." he says and forced his wet finger in her mouth, when she bit on his finger, he held his anger in and grinned. "Then again, thanks to her, I found out you were an old friend. Already becoming like me I see." he teased and she let his bloody finger go. "We're both animals."

Drinking on Jason's blood helped her wounds recover faster, but she immediately stopped and pulled her head away from his finger. Jason chuckled.

"Humans and tentacles, tch. remember how we despise them both. They turned us into this." he continued to speak.

Irimi spits his blood on the tiles, refusing to drink anymore of his blood. "I don't remember y-"

When she didn't seem to remember the same memory he did, he was unhappy.

Grabbing her by the neck, he began to shout. "I **AM YAMORI YOU PIECE OF FILTHY CRAP! YOU AND THE OTHER WHORES LEFT ME IN THAT NIGHTMARE! I NEVER SAW YOUR FACE BUT I'LL NEVER FORGET YOUR NAME!"**

"'Ya..mori'?" she repeats. The name rang a bell.

**"I WAS CRYING FOR HELP BUT ALL OF YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!... THEY... THOSE MONSTERS... THEY DID ALL THESE HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME, THAT'S WHY I HUNTED DOWN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THE WHORES WHO LEFT ME TO SUFFER! I KILLED THEM ALL!"**

Dropping her down the floor. His eyes were on the verge of tears as he remembered an unimaginable dark past.

"Y- Yakumo." she said as she remembered. "You escaped the facili-"

Taking his wrench, he began to hit her head. Making a crunch noise as the first time hit her defenselessly. " **IT WAS NO THANKS TO ANY OF YOU! I WAS ALL ALONE! I WAS AFRAID! I-"**

Irimi grabbed his bloody wrench before her skull is bashed in half. "WE NEVER LEFT YOU,  _YOU'RE_  THE ONE WHO LEFT US! THE FACILITY TURNED US AGAINST EACH OTHER AND THEY MADE YOU KILL YOUR OWN!" her remaining strength wasn't enough to keep his wrench away from her head, and shouting isn't helpful either.

" **I'M NOT AN IDIOT! YOU'RE LYING TO SAVE YOUR SKIN BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID THAT I WILL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY I KILLED THE OTHERS! IF I KNEW WHO YOU WERE WHEN I FIRST CAPTURED YOU, I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU ALREADY!"**

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME NOW!?" letting the wrench go, she just waited for him to completely crush her skull and end her suffering.

But Jason didn't.  **"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Throwing the wrench towards the wall, there was a small dent. Gripping on his head, he walked away from the woman. He went to the table filled with his torture equipment along with the syringe placed beside a set of chemicals.

He began to laugh maniacally as he filled the syringe with a transparent chemical.

**"I... I remember... I was the one who...ran away."** he says, laughing.  **"But that's a dream. The real one is me staying in the facility, being tortured. Me escaping is a dream. It's like I have two memories."**

Jason removed his mask, revealing that his eyes were in tears, his eyes were glowing red, his face looked as if he'd lost it.

**"We all died that night right? ...that's why right now.. we're neither Yakumo or Irimi anymore.. I am Jason now. And you're a female tentacle written in the list of all my targets."**

"Yakumo, I have two memories about it as well. We all have."

**"Who else... is alive? Other than you and me?"** he says as he gripped on the syringe in his hand.

"Mayu escaped as well. But I've never heard from her since then."

Placing the mask on the table, he kept the syringe in his hand and knelt down, locking his eyes on her lonely eye.  **"I killed Mayu already. You're the last that I couldn't find because I didn't know what you looked like."** he jabbed the needle in her neck. Cupping her cheek, he forced a smile as he watched the glow in her eye was fully taken over by the shade of gray.

"Ya...ku...m..o.." her sight began to fade and Jason gently pushed her to lie down the tiles.

**"Let's meet again in the afterlife. Hopefully living only with one memory."**

* * *

Touka was running away from the horror house as fast as she could. She didn't dare turn around or even give herself a break. She just ran. Her legs wouldn't stop moving, she just wanted to get away from that nightmare as far as she could.

Tears didn't stop pouring out of her eyes, her blood boiled in anger but fear dominated her than anything else.

She wished she can just let it all out, her instincts were telling her to search for Hide. Yes. Hide. She needs him. She wants to be in his arms and she doesn't want to be anywhere else but his arms.

"Touka!"

When she saw Hide in the corner of her eye, she slammed herself towards him and buried her face in his chest, crying. Hide did not understand what was going on but he can feel Touka's body shivering.

"Touka... what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Hide.. I'm scared!"

"Why? Did someone attack you? Did the Gourmet guy come back?"

"I don't want to be next... I don't want to be next..." she continued to mutter.

"Next to what? Touka please talk to me."

Touka just shook her head and continued to cry. Hide couldn't force her to say whatever it is so he just rubbed her back shortly before wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. He hoped that it was going to help calm her down.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." he tells her softly.

' _Kaneki... we're gonna have to do something fast.'_

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Akira was standing by the window, looking at the view from where she was. The view of the peaceful morning in Tokyo. She was wearing casual clothes now but still not allowed to leave the hospital premises.

"A-ki-ra-san~!"

When she recognized his voice, she turned to face him. "Haven't seen you in a long time, Suzuya-san."

"Well you've been sleeping too much." he teased, both hands were behind his back.

"Thank you." she tells him. "For saving my life."

"Thank you for saving mine." he replied and took one step forward to enter her room. "I found something while I was organizing the file room and I thought it'd help entertain your time here."

"You? Organizing stuff?" she teased and walked towards him to see what he's been hiding behind him.

Juuzou approached her and placed the book he's hiding on the bed that was separating them from being near each other. "Ta-dah!"

Akira's eyes widened when she saw the yearbook. "This was in the file room?" she says, her hand tracing the hardbound cover of the book. It was a bit dusty too. But as she thought about it, there was only one culprit. "That Takizawa hid it there!"

Juuzou laughed. "Yep, saw him once but I wasn't attracted to you back then so I didn't care." he says and he saw the woman blushed at the statement. "Not like you weren't pretty back then!" he added in panic. "What is it anyway?" change topic.

Ignoring his comment earlier, she decided to pretend not to hear it. "It's a yearbook they gave us after we graduated the Academy."

"Oh from your younger days."

"Mm-hmm,"

"Do you have like a picture of you there?" he asked, curious.

"Yes but I'm not showing it to you."

"A younger Takizawa then?" Juuzou insisted and Akira sighed. She opened the yearbook, searching for their class. Juuzou waited excitedly, watching Akira turn the pages of the book.

"This is him." she says as she pointed at the young Takizawa sitting behind her.

Juuzou chuckled. "He still looks like a dork, doesn't he?" he teased. "And Akira-san still have her hair short." he added and Akira closes the book immediately. Juuzou finds her reaction entertaining so he decided to probe more information. "Who's Sasaki Haise by the way?"

"How did you know that name?"

Juuzou grinned at her reaction. "His name was written at the back of the yearbook with a phone number." he cited, making the woman tense. "There's also a pretty neat handwriting saying 'Sasaki Haise XOXO, yours truly Akira Mado'."

"You're bluffing!"

"Nope." Juuzou shook his head and opened the book, flipping it to the last page to show Akira her own handwriting. This time her cheeks were beet red. "This is your handwriting isn't it? Who else knows?"

Akira grabbed the book from Juuzou's hand and she stared at her own handwriting. "If I wrote this then.. this should be  _his_  yearbook.." she mumbled. Almost disappointed to know that fact.

"Probably the reason why you never got a boyfriend is because you've been expecting him to give you a call, but he never did. Did he?" he continued to tease, forcing Akira to hit him in the arms but he dodged it. "What does he look like?"

"Are you sure Shinohara doesn't need you right now?" she wanted to change the subject.

But the boy shook his head. "Nope. He's catching up with reports and stuff. I am on standby until they call for me."

' _Actually they assigned me to make sure no tentacle plans to kill you while you're recovering. You're the only investigator that was visited by my Mama. Arima said to keep it a secret. They don't want you to worry about it and neither do I.'_

"This is our secret only. You're not allowed to tell anyone or I swear I will tell CCG to lock you up in Cochlea!" she tried to threaten.

The white-haired boy merely beamed at her. "Okay, I'm listening."

' _Kaneki was right, you've already forgiven me and there's no slight hint of hatred from you. Thank you. For believing in me, Akira-san. This time, believe in me again. I will protect you from Mama no matter what.'_

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Arriving back at the shop at closing time, Yoshimura, Yomo and the others were worried of Touka.

"Touka! Where have you been?!"

"What took you so long to deliver?"

When Touka didn't say a word, they turned to Hide who escorted her there. Hide had a lot of explaining to do. He knows that everyone in the shop was like family to Touka, he grew fond of them too. "She uh, we-"

"Jason has her." Touka spoke so Hide didn't have to lie for her sake.

Everyone already had a hunch about it but the way Touka is saying it, it was like she was stating a fact. Not wanting to assume, Koma spoke up. "That's what we think too. So we're all-

"It's NOT what I  _think_! I KNOW!." she tells them. "The address I went to deliver the package, it was Jason's hideout." she answered with a monotonous voice. Her eyes were sore, her tears are gone but she was devastated. "His men tried to capture me, I fought back and Jason came and knocked me out."

"Are you alright Tou-" Yomo wanted to comfort his niece but before he could touch her, she jerked away.

"I'M FINE BUT SHE'S NOT!" she shouts.

Yomo did not dare to continue to comfort Touka physically. The manager stepped forward, he was worried as well, Enji and Irimi were like children to him, he raised them and took care of them that's why this news was disturbing to him. "We'll rescue her. Just like we did to-"

"She told me to run... she told me to run and leave her..."

"It's not your fault Touka. Jason is a powerful tentacle, if you fought with him you'd be dead." Koma tried to lessen her pain but Touka clenched her fists, still angry.

"I wish I fought him! I wish I had the courage to face him!" she shouts. "I wish I wasn't too afraid that time..."

"Touka-neechan..."

Hinami can feel Touka's pain, her feelings... she can hear Touka's heartbeat clearly. And she was bothered. Her nightmares were coming back alive. When Kureo was hunting her and her mother. When Kureo was hunting her...

"Koma, what was the address you gave Touka?" the manager asked, angry.

"It's back at the-"

"We're going to raid Jason's hideout tonight." he ordered. "None of my children will die tonight." he stated firmly then turns to Hide. "Your friend, the skinny one. He's an investigator isn't he?"

"Y- Yes." Hide confirmed.

"Tell him to prepare CCG. After we rescue Kaya from that bastar, we'll leave CCG to handle Jason." he instructed and Hide saluted him.

"Y- Yes sir!"

Then the manager turned to Touka, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Touka, you need to tell me everything you noticed about Jason to help us learn his weaknesses."

"I don't know, he- he just... he was.." Touka was hysterical but she tried remembering what she saw. Trying to ignore the lewd things going on in the room. "He has four tentacles. I don't know what it does. I- he didn't use any sort of power."

"I can take him." Yomo says, stepping forward. "I will fight him."

"Alright, listen carefully everyone. Yomo, you'll face Jason alone. Enji, you get Kaya out of there. Hinami and I will handle the guards. Your friend here,"

"Hide." Hide introduced himself once more in case Yoshimura forgot his name.

"Your friend Hide will give us a heads-up when CCG will arrive. By then we ALL  _HAVE_  to get out of there. Is that clear?"

"Yes manager!" everyone said except Touka.

Touka looked up and saw everyone's determination. "Manager..." she begins to say. "I'm coming too. I want to face Jason again."

"Don't worry Touka, I'll watch over you." Yomo assured her. The two turned to the manager for approval.

"Touka, you will lead the way."

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Juuzou was laughing his lungs out the whole time and it was embarrassing the female investigator every minute. They spent their time talking about Akira's time at the Academy to keep them distracted of the hours passing by. Or well, it was Juuzou's tactic to keep Akira's attention diverted from what's happening outside.

"I can't believe you are the woman you are now after hearing all that." Juuzou said, wiping the tear in his cheek. "This is the second time I cried out of intense happiness!"

"And this almost felt like the second time I regret opening up to you."

"No please keep it coming." Juuzou says, trying not to laugh anymore.

A nurse entered the room all of the sudden, causing Akira to be conscious of the time. The nurse was holding a tray where the syringe and other medications prescribed to her are placed. Juuzou however, eyed the nurse suspiciously, especially the contents of the tray.

"Time for meds." the nurse says.

The blonde folded her sleeves up and Juuzou sees the red mark on her arm, it was obviously where the needle was always injected. "Why do you need medication when you already recovered?" he asked.

"Her body is still recovering from the exhaustion." the nurse answered. "Her will to live is high but her body is a little weak so the doctors provided everything for her full recovery."

"It hurts but it actually helped me get better." Akira agreed.

The white-haired boy pretended to let it happen and smiled. "So Akira-san isn't afraid of needles, huh?" he played along.

"I am definitely not afraid of needles!" the blonde wanted to gloat but as the nurse raised the syringe, she closed her eyes in preparation of the injection (history with needles? Akira hates them). Juuzou chuckled but internally, he glared at the nurse.

He studied carefully as the liquid from the syringe was being injected inside of her. It was a white liquid of some sort.

"All done." the nurse says and then takes the different set of pills on the tray, ready to give it to the blonde if Juuzou didn't  _accidentally_ fell on the floor, purposely smashing the tray and scattering the pills on the floor.

"Suzuya-san, you okay?"

"Oh goodness the medicine!"

Juuzou sat up and chuckled while scratching his head. "Sorry, cramps." he says while faking an innocent smile. He saw that the nurse shot him a dirty look before forcing a smile and picking it up.

"I'll go get a replacement." the nurse says.

"And I'll stretch my legs outside!"

"Okay?" As the nurse and Juuzou left the room, Akira was left wondering what that was about.

* * *

Juuzou grabbed the nurse's wrist and glared at her. "Who are you and who's prescribing these medications?" he asked, his voice wasn't that loud but he hinted that he was not friendly.

"I'm just a nurse. The doctor-"

Pulling the nurse closer to him, his glare did not falter, his grip tightening. "Try lying to me and I will cut you to pieces. If you think I am scared of other people seeing me hurting women like you, then you're wrong."

"No, you're not scared of what other people think of you. But you  **care**  what  _she_  thinks of you." the nurse eyed the room where the female investigator was waiting. "If you kill me, she'll have doubts about you."

"I can just tell her the truth. She trusts me."

"What truth? That you killed a nurse because she's giving medications to a patient?" the nurse tells him with a smirk. "Your Mama is sending a message Rei. Come home and you will be forgiven. For obvious reasons you are attached to this woman and she will be endangered because of you."

"Tell him that if he dares to touch Akira on my watch, I will cut him down the next time we meet."

The nurse yanked her arm back and glared. "It's a death sentence for you, Rei."

"Send the message and don't even think about giving her anymore of those drugs." Juuzou says as he walked back to the room where Akira was.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was with Saiko Yonebayashi, waiting at Arima's office. Saiko was playing with her console beside him.

"So you love games huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why not take a different job? Why be an investigator?" Kaneki asked to save himself from the boredom of waiting in silence. Well, it wasn't that quiet since Saiko's console was playing a background music.

"They provide the financial needs for my survival." was her simple reply.

"You'd risk your life for that?!"

"I'm not on the field aren't I?"

"Yeah but-"

Arima arrives and Kaneki quickly got up his seat, dragging Saiko to also stand to greet the superior. Arima opened the door to his office and they followed him. When Arima had positioned himself in his seat, the two sat down as well and waited for him to speak.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"My name is Saiko Yonebayashi, I'm a transfer here a few days ago. But until now I have no squad or orders." Saiko recited the script that Kaneki prepared for her.

"Hmm, there were no notifications of your arrival." Arima says.

"Other recruits are on their way here as well." Kaneki added. "Your secretary told me that CCG was urgently in need of new investigators. I don't know why but I think they are planning to raid something."

"Another raid? Without telling me?"

Kaneki shrunk in his seat. "I am not sure."

_#oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?#_

Kaneki was in panic when his ringtone rang across the room. Saiko and Arima stared at him as his ringtone continued to play and the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. "Uhm excuse me for one moment."

_#kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo mi-#_

kaneki saw that the caller was Hide. He was tempted to answer but in Arima's presence.. he  **wouldn't**  dare. He rejected the call instead and put his phone in silent mode. "I am very sorry about that Arima-san, I-"

His phone vibrated again.

"Why won't you answer it then?" Arima said and Kaneki was confused if he meant it or not. "Answer it or I'll do it for you."

"Yes sir!"

Kaneki answered the phone. "YES!?"

"Geez calm down Kaneki!" Hide said on the other side. "Listen we have an emergency and-"

"Not now I'm in the hot seat." he whispered.

"It's about Jason. We'll help CCG catch him but you'll need to listen to the manager's instructions first."

When Kaneki heard this, his expression changed. Arima noticed it and was very curious what the call was about and who it was. Saiko on the other hand just yawned, tempted to open her console again.

"Okay bye."

"I assume it's an important call?" Arima says.

"An informant tipped off Jason's whereabouts. We should attack tonight."


	25. Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Anteiku to kick Jason's butt! But how can they do that?  
> Finale in the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 24  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP7**

A woman with a slender figure was sitting down alone on the rooftop of her so-called home within the Underground. Whenever there was no interesting clients around, she was bored. And she'd always stare above the dark surface of the city she lives in.

Trapped inside a big city, surviving by pleasuring others. It wasn't like she wanted it. It was because she had nowhere to go and nothing to do. It was the only thing she learned to survive ever since she met  _him._

_She was roaming around the 20th Ward, trying to find a place where she could fit in. Rumors from her hometown that two of her friends were living in the 20th Ward and she could not wait to meet them._

_Not knowing what they look like, she knew their names._

_Because inside the facility they were locked up in, they were placed in separate rooms. They can communicate with each other through the small holes in the wall. She remembered she was the one at the middle and her two friends were in her left and right._

_"Ah man. I miss those guys. I wonder what kind of life they're living now." she tells herself. "Mori-kun and Mi-chan."_

_But she wasn't aware that in the 20th Ward, there was someone she should fear. Someone wearing a hockey mask, known to always carry a wrench with him._

_She didn't know how long she was locked up in that room of nothing but darkness. She had already grown numb that she can't feel a thing no matter what sort of torture he was doing to her._

_It was thanks to that man that she was saved._

_"Please help me." she remembered that whenever that man would clean up her blood on the tiles, she'd beg him to help her._

_Until that one time he arrived with the key to her chains. His eyes showing determination to help her._

_"Aniki hates everyone in his list." he tells her as he unlocked the chains that binds her. "Which one are you? Mikajiri Mayu or Kaya Irimi?" he asked._

_"Mikajiri Mayu." she says. "And what list are you talking about? Why do you know Mi-chan's name?"_

_"Run. Change your name. Don't ever come back. You're dead." he began instructing her what she should do. "Go to a place where no one would find you, know you. Find a new identity, I don't know. But that's the only way for you to be safe."_

_"Who is he? Why is he killing people in some sort of list?"_

_"Just go. You hear me?"_

She didn't know if she should be thankful to have lived this long or to just die by the hands of the man they call Jason. She's been lonely. Thanks to the C-cells in her, she was stronger than the average homeless tentacles living in the Underground as well.

Nutcracker.

The name she earned after years of living in the Underground. Crushing men's private parts as a result of her anger towards Jason who ruined her face.

She also finds herself allied with a group called Aogiri Tree. She assists them whenever they'd visit the city, help them find what they need and they pay her with money that she uses for survival within the corrupted city.

"Mayu."

She looked up and sees a man with blonde hair combed to one side, wearing dirtied white suit and stained tie. He was handing her a half-filled coffee in a can. When she took it from him, he sat beside her.

"Who'd you steal that from?" Nutcracker asked him, knowing it wasn't his clothes.

"Found a dead dove, I got his clothes before anyone else did." he replied, his eyes locked on the view before them. A series of small houses for those who prefers to do their transaction privately. "The little one is nowhere to be seen lately."

"Yasuhisa?"

"Yeah that kid. She's homeless like us, right? Yet it seems that she got away from this place."

Nutcracker sighed. True. She remembered seeing that kid from time to time, they'd raise for nice customers too. "Whether someone bought her or someone nice took her in, we never know."

"I want to get out of here. I want to see big bro again." he began to say, his face showing he was determined. "You should come with me."

"It's not safe outside. Not with that Jason tentacle around." she muttered, remembering the reason she was living in such a place was because of him in the first place. "We don't eve know if they're still alive."

"We're connected remember? If they're also connected, then... just like us, they'll find each other. We just have to find one of them."

"Naki."

"Yes?"

"I want to live a normal life." she stated. "But as long as  _those people_  are out looking for us, we're not safe anywhere but here." she says. "I met a boy a couple of weeks back. He was similar to us. He blacks out and doesn't remember much."

"Two memories?"

"Yes. If we really destroyed the facility back then, why is that boy just like us?" she asked him and Naki was unsure of it. " _They're_  still out there. For all we know, Mori-kun and Mi-chan are dead."

"We just have to have faith!"

Naki takes her hand and pulled her up. The two stood up the roof and he points at the dark surface of the city. "One day when we look up, we'll see the sky for real." he says. "That'll happen only if you believe. What do you say?"

She grinned at him. "We're breaking out of here."

* * *

' **[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Investigators were gathered as Arima ordered. Furuta was not aware of the reason but he was curious. Even if he asked the investigators, none of them had an idea, leaving Furuta at a disadvantage.

When everyone had entered the large room and settled down, Furuta kept himself hidden within the crowd and waited for Arima to enter the room.

He was looking at the entrance door where he sees Shinohara enter with Kaneki Ken and a girl he doesn't know.

"Eh? So Suzuya-san isn't coming?" Kaneki asked.

"He'll catch up. Right now he's on an assignment to protect someone." Shinohara answered vaguely and Kaneki scratched his head. "Don't worry, you two will get on another mission soon."

"I- I see."

Shinohara smiled but couldn't help but notice the girl with Kaneki. "A new recruit?" he asked.

"Her name is Saiko. She was transferred here along with other fresh grads from the Academy." Kaneki answered. "Arima didn't receive any messages from the higher ups about her arrival though."

"Hmm, what's weird."

"I finished level 40 for a whole day. Then I received an achievement." the girl mumbled but at the same time she sounded bragging. Kaneki pats her in the head before pushing her away from Shinohara.

"Yes I'm sure he's interested, now go find somewhere to sit on." he tells her and she walks away yawning.

Shinohara couldn't help but chuckle at how Kaneki Ken had improved since they last saw each other. "You've improved so much since we first met." he complimented. "Adjusting well to the investigator life too."

Kaneki shyly scratched the back of his head. "I- I guess so."

"That's good. We're glad to have you here, Kaneki."

"Thank you very much, Shinohara-san."

The two then heard the door closing behind them as Arima entered the room. The noise from their chattering had died down. Shinohara and Kaneki found themselves a seat and sat down to listen to Arima.

Furuta took a deep breath and prepared to listen.

"Greetings everyone. I assume none of you are aware of the reason you're here excluding third class investigator Kaneki Ken and investigator assistant Saiko Yonebayashi." he said, special-mentioning the two, making Kaneki shrunk in his seat in humiliation. "We received an anonymous tip of Jason's hideout."

"Jason?"

"For real?"

"No way."

Their chatters of disbelief can continue until later. Arima cleared his throat to get their attention back. "We're all going to raid his hideout tonight." he says and this time the distinct chatter was louder than before.

Furuta smirked. "And how do we verify this  _anonymous tipper_? What if it's a mere trap or perhaps a joke?"

Half of the crowd agreed with his statement. But Furuta didn't care about them, for him, only Arima was his only opponent. The rest didn't matter to him. "Let me clarify then, an informant gave it away." Arima corrected. "An informant with an ulterior motive."

"So we're allowing ourselves to be used by this informant?" Furuta argued.

"We have no clear understanding of the informant's motive, but the fact that they gave away Jason's current location is all that we need from them." Arima tells him. "CCG is not being used, rather, we are using the information they gave for our advantage."

"Does this informant have something to do with the names you mentioned earlier?" Furuta continued to argue.

Arima shot him a glare. He was distracting the meeting and he was being a nuisance, but he kept his composure. "No. They happen to be present when the anonymous tipper gave me a call." he covered up for Kaneki and Saiko's sake.

If Furuta were to mess with them, they may lose their minds.

"So the informant knows your name and number?" Furuta continued to press.

When Arima was about to answer, they were surprised to hear the door falling down and two investigators falling on each other.

**THUD!**

"I told you not to push too much!"

"I wasn't pushing,  _you_  were pushing!"

Shinohara facepalmed at the sight of Juuzou. Akira was lying on Juuzou's back and Juuzou was underneath her with obvious red cheeks. Kaneki couldn't help but keep his laughter to himself. An entrance he'd expect from Juuzou.

Furuta was not pleased with this though, Arima on the other hand was relieved of the distraction while the rest of the investigators were in shock.

Rolling off of Juuzou, Akira looked around her to see that everyone in the room was staring at her and Juuzou and she could not be anymore embarrassed than this. Never had she been late in meetings and such.

"Sorry." she tells them.

But what frightened her the most is the fact that Arima was a few meters away from them, his eyes staring down on them.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop." Juuzou apologized while brushing the dirt off his sleeves.

"Investigator Mado, Investigator Suzuya, aren't you two supposed to be at the hospital?" Arima stated, remembering that he specifically instructed Juuzou to keep an eye on Akira while she recovers not drag her to CCG and cause a commotion.

"I was discharged." Akira answered.

"We saw the building looked abandoned and we were told everyone was here." Juuzou supplied their reason for being there. "It was locked and.. and the door broke."

"We are discussing about our raid on Jason's hideout." Arima informed them. If Akira were discharged, he'll inquire of the details later on. "Since you two seem like you are in perfect condition for a field mission, join us in this meeting."

"Yes sir!" the two said in unison.

Furuta glared at the two shortly before turning his attention to Arima who smirked for a moment before continuing to discuss about the raid.

Kaneki smiled at Juuzou and Akira, happy to see them back in action. But he looked down on his phone to continue texting Hide of what was happening in CCG.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Everyone in Anteiku were wearing their 'perimeter check outfit', their masks awaiting to be worn by them. Touka and Hide were sitting in the same chair, Hide's phone on the table waiting for Kaneki's text.

Yomo, Yoshimura, Enji and Hinami were also waiting patiently for Kaneki's text. Once he sends them the go-signal, they will go to Jason's hideout first.

"I hope that everyone here doesn't treat Kaneki differently because he's an investigator." Hide says to kill the solemn and quiet atmosphere. Waiting for the text in silence was killing him.

"We do not trust investigators." Yoshimura says. "But I met the boy personally, he's different from the doves we hate."

Hide was relieved to hear that one.

**Beep! Beep!**

Hide looked down on his phone, seeing he's finally received a text from Kaneki. "He texted!" Life began to spark in their eyes as they await for Hide to read it. Hide can feel the pressure but he kept his cool. "He says CCG are already planning their attack. We have to hurry and do what we must because they prioritize to kill or capture every tentacle within the area."

When they heard this, Yoshimura was to first to wear his mask.

Yomo and Enji followed. Touka took her own mask, a rabbit mask and wore it as well. Hide blushed since he finds Touka's mask cuter than the rest. Sure a Devil Ape mask wasn't friendly, neither was a raven or a skull but a rabbit? Sure she's cute!

Hinami's mask was different from theirs. Hers was a dark red domino mask that covers only the upper part of her face.

Hide kept his comments to himself until this rescue mission was over.

"We'll do this as fast and quiet as we can." Yoshimura tells them. "We won't kill Jason for Kaneki's sake. We just need to rescue Kaya. Understood?"

"Yes manager!" everyone says.

Like lightning, Yoshimura was the first to leave the shop, Yomo and Enji were right behind him. Hinami was about to run but she noticed that Touka wasn't following them. Hide was worried if her resolve had changed.

"Touka-"

She took her mask off and ran towards Hide to plant a kiss on his lips, shocking the blonde boy and Hinami.

"I promise to come back." she spoke softly. "Please wait for me until then."

"I'm a patient lover, Touka-chan." Hide assured her. "Go save your big sis." he tells her after patting her head. Touka smiled at him, lifting her mask up to wear it again. This time Hide leaned forward to kiss the lips of her mask. "We'll kiss for real when you get back." he teased her.

Touka swore her heart began to beat rapidly when he leaned close to her. Cliffhanged by the attempted kiss, she hits him lightly in the shoulder and leaves. Hinami following her shortly.

"I wish I could do more than this." Hide mumbled to himself. "But if Touka is fine with me being human... like this.. then I'm happy."


	26. Jason's Obscenity Arc 9 (Part 8) Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle! Time to end Jason's brutality!  
> After this is a three-episodic post arc of Jason's Obscenity then we start with Sasaki Haise Arc.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Explicit/violent content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 25  
Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP8 (FINALE)**

"Everyone is in position."

"Roger that."

Shinohara was outside of Jason's hideout along with the other investigators that were preparing themselves for a battle with Jason. But he's been wondering for a while now but... "Did anyone see Juuzou?"

"Isn't he in your squad?" Marude tells him.

"I know. But he's not within the perimeter."

"Probably chasing butterflies somewhere." Marude replied and Shinohara was worried. Did Juuzou went off on his own? No.

Shinohara looked around him to look for Kaneki Ken or Akira Mado but neither of those people are within the area. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, worried. "Looks like he found himself company."

"SHINOHARA! MARUDE!" Hachikawa, one of the first squads who entered the house, ran back to them.

"What is it?"

"The place is massacred. All tentacles within the area is dead." Hachikawa informed them, shocking the two investigators with the news.

"Did Arima do this?" Marude asked, curious.

Hachkawa shook his head. "He hasn't even arrived yet."

"And Jason?"

**"AAAAAHHHH!"**

They heard Kaneki scream. Tensed with the sudden screaming, and Jason's unknown whereabouts, the special class investigators geared up and prepared their quinque. "Hachikawa, prepare the troops. I'm checking this out."

"I got your back." Marude says as he followed Shinohara's lead.

* * *

Kaneki was trying to brush off the red liquid that stained his uniform and arms. Saiko hugging his back, hiding from the scariest tentacle she's ever heard of. Akira was trying to get Saiko off of Kaneki while Juuzou was laughing at them.

"He's alive! I felt his pulse!" Kaneki said in panic, Jason's blood was all over him.

"Maman! Maman! Maman!" Saiko behind him was panicking as well.

"You two calm down, we're going to get in trouble." Akira tells them but the two weren't listening. She turned to Juuzou for backup. "Quit laughing, we already got enough attention back at the meeting!"

"Hey the reason the door broke down was because you were pressing on me!"

"I was not!"

"Juuzou!" Shinohara called out, worried. He saw the situation they were in. Jason's body still recovering beside Kaneki who was in panic and Saiko hugging him from behind, hiding. Akira and Juuzou were standing away from each other. "You got Jason?"

"Either he crawled all the way here or someone dragged him, we don't know." Akira answered for him.

She eyed the trail of blood that Jason left from his hideout until his current location. Shinohara internally sighed in relief. Juuzou was fine. And so are these people with him.

"Don't wait for him to recover, kill him!" Marude shouts at the four.

"Kill him Maman! Kill him!"

"He's already dead." Juuzou answered. "He's a cannibal, the C-cells within him are feeding on his corpse to survive." he explained.

"How do you know all stuff like this Juuzou?" Shinohara asked. "And what are C-cells? So there are cannibals out there?" too many questions to ask. What was going on? Is there something he doesn't know about Juuzou still?

"No he was muttering it earlier, before he died." Juuzou says with an innocent grin.

Marude wanted to choke the life out of the white-haired boy right now. "So stop this- this c-cell things!"

While Marude was ranting how to kill the C-cells, Shinohara was wondering in his innermost thoughts. Who was the anonymous tipper, who killed Jason and his men, and where are they now?

Was CCG called just for them to find the place? What was the motive?

* * *

Jason's mask was on the floor, blood drops were splattered on the floor. Jason's hands were covered in blood- his blood. He was kissing the black-haired woman rather passionately and the woman was responding blankly to his tongue. Irimi was once again sitting in the chair, her hands chained to the armrest once more and her ankles bound by chains as well.

Both her eyes were closed but signs of blood dripping from the empty sockets were fresh.

"Aniki."

When Jason heard his soldier's voice, he licked on Irimi's lips and pulled from the kiss. When he pulled his body away from her, the side of her neck had several marks from the repeated jabbing of the needle were visible to the soldier. The same with her right arm.

He gulped, terrified of seeing his big brother in a whole new level of brutality.

"Aniki, we have to go. We're ready to leave." he says. His eyes trying not to lock on the sight of the woman. "Why did you do all this aniki?"

"Prepare the gasoline." he ordered, ignoring what his soldier was saying.

The solder behind him raised the gasoline containers in his hand and Jason grabbed both of it. "Aniki?"

"Meet me outside. I will not leave any evidence. If you get caught by the fire, I will not go back for you." Jason warned and the soldier ran out of the room in haste. He opened both gasoline containers, pouring one of it on the tiles around the woman.

The other gasoline container he poured on the woman. After emptying both containers, he threw it away and knelt in front of Irimi.

"The facility will never find you. They will not make use of you anymore." Jason tells her. "I saw them pick up the remains of the others I've killed but I'm doing you a favor."

Irimi's body was shivering cold. She's pretty much been nude the whole time she was locked in there and now he poured dangerous liquid in her entire body. No word came out of her mouth as he spoke.

"Tell Mayu and Naki I'll join them soon." he says, his hands caressed her face for the last time before turning his back on her to get a match from the table where his torture tools where once placed.

Igniting a fire from the match, he was about to throw it towards her but he was surprised to find a hardened tentacle impale him harshly, sending him flying towards the opposite wall, the fire in the match was blown away.

Jason stared at the trespassers.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The man with the raven mask said no word as his three remaining tentacles started to make more holes in Jason's body. Stabbing him without hesitation. Rabbit and the Devil Ape ran towards the metal chair where the black-haired woman was bound.

Touka suppressed the tears in her eyes when she saw that her physical condition was worse when she last saw the woman.

And that was just a couple of hours ago!

Enji himself was surprised to see the sight of the violated woman. He remembered they'd fight a lot in their younger days but he would never do something like this too her. The Devil Ape carefully placed two fingers in her neck where he touched the red marks from the needles. He felt a weak pulse from her.

As Jason screamed in the background, Raven turned to them and was disgruntled. While his tentacles were piercing Jason, he leaned close to her. "I'm sorry." he spoke softly as the forehead of his mask touched the woman's forehead. "I'm sorry I was  _this_  late."

Raven took off his black trench coat and gives it to the Devil Ape, "Please, cover her." he pleads them, his eyes shooting Jason a glare. Jason was struggling to escape his angry hardened tentacles as he was pinned to the wall.

His eyes were filled with  **rage**. Incredible rage he could not contain.

"Uncle..."

The Devil Ape takes the coat from him and manifested his tentacles to break the chains. Raven then ran towards Jason to give him hell.

"Careful, you might hurt her hands." Rabbit tells him, fearing that since the bangles were somehow attached to the torn flesh, they may hurt her instead. The Devil Ape knew that of course.

He cuts off the links of the chains instead and did the same with the ones in her ankles. He carefully lifted her from the chair and covering her body with Yomo's coat.

But they were surprised to find Raven being propelled by Jason's tentacles. The tips of his tentacles were shaped like crab's claws. And the holes in his body was recovering rather fast.

Yomo quickly identified he was a cannibal. Just like the Clowns. "Ape, hurry and get out of here." he ordered.

He wanted to help too, but he will only get in the way. The Devil Ape carried the woman in his arms and faced Rabbit. "Touka... come on." he called her softly. "Yomo can handle himself."

Hesitating to leave, Touka followed the Devil Ape's lead and left.

Jason though, he began to laugh, allowing the three to escape his territory while Raven stayed behind, still angry. His tentacles were covered in Jason's blood.  **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

What was so funny? Like Yomo would care. He dashed towards Jason, this time he attempted to crush his skull. If his body was just going to heal, he'll need a new method to attack.

"I see what this is about!  _YOU'RE_  the male tentacle who was impregnating her!" Jason continued to laugh, letting Raven dash towards him, provoking him to attack. "Don't worry, I  **took care**  of her real  _good_."

"HAAAAA!" angrily impaling Jason over and over, Jason didn't seem to bother as he laughed still. He was CRAZY.

"Did I also mention she was really  _tight_? I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even remember how  **long**  I was  _inside_  of her. Oh the way she squirmed  _underneath_  me, I  **loved**  it! I even did her ass and forced her to suck my-"

Raven grits his teeth and ordered all four tentacles to pierce his body once more. Jason's claws however caught all his tentacles.

"Easy there!" Jason defended himself this time, to give his body enough time to heal. "I know you're  _excited_  to hear  ** _more!_**  Then how about the part I  _stripped_  her tentacles off?" he continued to mock, his claws squeezing on Yomo's tentacles, making it bleed. "She  _couldn't_  move so she just  ** _cried!_** I didn't get bored because I'd take a break and  _do_  her  **good**. I was  _accompanied_  by her  ** _screams._** "

With his tentacles unable to move, Raven will do this the old way. He approached Jason with his fists and plans to punch the bastar in the face. But Jason caught his fist.

"Her  **scream**  turns me on." Jason whispered with an evil grin. "In fact, I did not also enjoy the pleasure of being inside of her. I also  ** _dismembered_** her fingers and toes  **repeatedly** , because her voice was so good to  _hear_! The  _agony_  as she screamed, not knowing  _who_  to cry for help." he says. "I bet she wanted to cry  _your name,_  but she couldn't endanger  _you_  now, can she? So it's  _your_  fault!"

**" _ASSHOLE_!"**

When he spoke for the first time, Jason began to laugh even more. Because of that, Yomo was able to land a blow on his face, forcing Jason down on the ground, his tentacles releasing Yomo's.

Raven grabbed his suit and began hitting his face again. But Jason was still laughing.

"The part that  **I**   _loved_  the most is when I told her to  _play_ a game with me." Jason continued to speak, his nose bleeding, his face bruised. "I told her to  **beg**  that  _girl_  to  _leave_  her with a set of claptrap conditions to follow." he laughed as he remembered it in his head. "She  ** _begged!_** She  _begged_ while I  _raped_  her in  _front_  of the girl!"

Yomo's fists tightened, his own fingernails digging on the flesh of his palms.

**"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"**

Landing another set of blows on Jason's face, he didn't stop. He didn't want to listen to whatever Jason had to say. He was just going to say all the terrible things he's done and he doesn't want to know.

Seeing her earlier, naked and half-dead, it was enough proof to know he's done a loathsome thing towards her.

**_He. Doesn't. Deserve. To. Live._ **

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_"RENJI!"_

_Yomo's fists were covered in blood. It wasn't his blood, but the blood of his childhood friend whom he hated because he was mind controlled to sell his girlfriend. And right now... right now..._

_"Seriously, are you two sparring or fighting over a piece of meat?" the woman tells him, laughing as she threw the piece of meat towards him. "Your win."_

_Uta pushed Yomo off him and crawled to the bench where the woman was sitting, the broken bones and cuts in his face were slowly healing. "You're really angry for a piece of meat, Renji. If you wanted to feed, you could've just asked." he teased._

_"You are not a piece of meat and I don't care one bit about that." Yomo says and glared at Uta. "We're going home." he commanded her and threw the piece of meat towards Uta. "Don't ever come near her again." he threatened Uta._

_As the two walked back to Anteiku, Yomo was still angry, the blood on his fists had already dried up._

_"I told you already, I am not saying 'yes'." she tells him and he stopped walking._

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_"Because you like Uta?" he said, still pissed._

_"Because you keep beating people up whenever you feel like it."_

_He turned around to face her, growling. "He was trying to sell you again to the Underground." he assumed._

_"You know for a fact or you wanted a reason to justify your nonsensical attack against him?" she countered and grounds his teeth in annoyance. "I am not on anyone's side, but I'm saying you're just really violent."_

_"If I weren't like this, I would've died on the streets when I was young." he bragged._

_"Well you don't live in the streets anymore, do you?"_

_"It's for protection!"_

**PUNCH! IT'S FOR PROTECTION! I'M DOING THISFORAGOODREASON! PUNCH! PUNCH! FOR A FREAKING GOOD REASON!**

_Irimi's tentacle eyes activated, her tentacles manifested and the tips sharpened. Yomo takes a step back, not wanting to provoke her to cause a fire within the area or the manager will ground them again. But she injured her own arm instead and splattered her blood towards him._

_"What are you-?" Covered with her blood, he looked down on his bloody hands. Looking up at her, he was surprised to be greeted by a roundhouse kick that forced him to stumble on the ground._

_Her tentacles returned to her back and she knelt down beside him._

_"The heck was that for!"_

_"You want to know who you look like right now?" she tells him. "Jason."_

_"I'm nothing like that guy! He beats up women for no reason and he tortures them! Stop comparing me to others! Are you seriously provoking me for a fight?" he began to yell, making her chuckle._

_"Why is everything for you always look like it's about a fight?"_

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_"Aren't you the one who used to pick a fight with me before?"_

_"Then stop sending flowers and chocolates to your enemy." she tells him to tease, an underlying provocation to see if he were to take the bait and ignite an argument, or perhaps another fight?_

_Yomo pushed her away and crossed his arms, frowning. "Fine, you're sweeter now." he said flatly. "Compared before, you were a freaking witch." he mumbled afterwards. "It's just that... I want to be protective of what I have. After my sister was killed, my girlfriend sold...the only way to keep everyone safe is to be THIS."_

_"No, you just don't want to get hurt."_

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_He growled at her statement and he shot her a glare. A glare that he could not keep up. He dropped the glare and chose to be quiet. Talking isn't easy and it's awkward to talk, so he chose silence._

_Irimi sighed, at least he didn't jump the gun and attack like before. She sat down as well, looking up at the dark sky. "I can't believe you just told the woman you're courting that you have a girlfriend that you really love." she joshed and his face went red._

_"It wasn't my intention to-"_

_"But it's good."_

_"It is?"_

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_"You don't open up to anyone so it's really hard to understand what you're thinking. I am not a mind reader, you know? Uta, Roma and the others just knows you so well that they can figure out what's on your mind." she says. "Try talking to Enji and cool off. His jokes are old, but they'll crack you up."_

_She stood back up and stretched her arms. Yomo stayed sitting down though._

_"I'm going back. You can stay and think as long as you want, but don't let the manager catch you." she warned and walked away._

_"Wait! I... I want to..."_

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!**

_"...I want to promise that I will only use these fists to protect you. Is that enough reason to taint my fist?" he says, standing up and awaiting for her answer. "Is it enough proof of my feelings?"_

_"Renji..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"...you can protect me if you want. But don't use me as your reason to taint your fists."_

**PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH!PUNCH! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Yomo stopped hitting Jason whose face can no longer be recognized. His face was squashed by the powerful blow by blow of his fury. Jason was now lying down on his own pool of blood, his skull had cracked but Yomo can see he was still breathing.

He never understood how he could kill a cannibal anyways so he decided to leave it in CCG's hands.

Jason's healing was slow, that's good enough for him.

Yomo grabbed Jason's white suit, squeezing on the cloth tightly. "If I were my old self, I would've beaten you for weeks before feeding you to the dogs." he says, still angry but refrained from shouting. "You hurt the woman I love, the woman who changed me... I can no forgive you for that. I want to kill you as many times as I can but I made a promise that I intend to keep."

Jason's finger twitched, his breathing was weak but he can hear Yomo's words.

Yomo released his suit and began to walk away from the scene before CCG arrives.


	27. Post Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Jason's arc episode 1.  
> Let's see what happens to them now.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: If it's not too much to ask, I really hope to hear from you guys. Share me your thoughts about the fic. Thanks :D.** **Soooo if there are some of you who are confused, Yomo, Enji, Irimi, Yoshimura and Touka having flashbacks is referenced to Days Gone By Tokyo:Tentacle. Although the current arc is still far from the present, some of it is based off there. You get the idea. Anyho, let's proceed with the aftermath of the arc.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 26  
Post Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP1**

**_SPILLED COFFEE._ **

"I'm sorry."

**_CUP SHATTERING._ **

"I'm very sorry."

**_FALLING AND TRIPPING OTHERS_ **

"I'm really sorry!"

_**MORE CUPS SHATTERING** _

The black-haired woman attempted to pick it up, injuring herself from the shards of the glass. An orange-haired young man was near the mess and he decided to help out as well. "Let me help you with that." he says.

The young tentacle who tripped immediately crawled to join them and help them clean the mess.

"It's okay, I got this." Hinami says.

The orange-haired young man saw that the waitress' hands were covered in bandages, her hands trembling for some reason. "Uhm miss, I know it's probably none of my business but you should go see a doctor."

"Thank you. I'll do that."

"Irimi-san, maybe you should go back to your room and rest." Touka arrived behind her, helping her up while Enji brought a sweep to clean up the mess. "We got this. Hide is also hear to help. He can take your place."

.

.

.

_Yomo returns to Anteiku, taking his mask off and seeing the gloomy faces of Enji and Yoshimura. He saw that Yoshimura's clothing and mask were covered in blood as well. He assumed that the manager was not able to control his anger either._

_"Where's the human boy?" he asked, noticing that Hide wasn't around._

_"He went home already. As human he has human parents and curfew." Enji explained, and Yomo nodded._

_"How is she?" he asked._

_"Touka and Hinami are treating her wounds." Enji replied. "Uta came by and gave medical needs."_

_"Uta?"_

_"He gave some sort of cream to remove the scars from her back, also to remove the marks from her fingers and toes. If people see those marks, they will get the idea that her amputated fingers grew back. So the cream will help." Enji added, hopefully not to provoke Yomo for another fight. But he wanted to ask... "Did you kill him?_

_Yomo sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, sighing deeply. "No."_

_Enji decided not to press on the matter further. He decided to respect Yomo's resolve not to end the scumbag who did this to their friend. "Her healing is really slow, almost like she's not healing at all."_

_"I know."_

_I know._

* * *

**[Streets - 20th Ward]**

The white-haired boy was walking down the streets, holding a brand new photo album he bought at the store for a certain blonde. He was sucking on a strawberry flavored lollipop while humming happily.

"Ow!"

He turned to his right where he heard a girl yelp. She was short in height, has light purple hair. Four knives were on the ground and she was squeezing on her finger that was injured.

"You okay?" Juuzou asked the girl and saw the knives on the ground. "Playing with knives for a show?"

"What's in it for you?"

Juuzou's feet stepped on the tip of one of the knives it recoiled to jump in the air, he did the same to the rest of the knives. Dropping the photo album on the ground, he caught the knives and juggled it without injuring himself.

"Show off..." the girl mumbled.

Juuzou caught two knives per hand but was careful not to touch the blades. "There's a trick when you do it." he says. "You can't control if the handle or the blade is within your reach, so you'll have to put a little spin to it."

"You also a showman or something?" she asked, interested to know more about him.

"No. I just- it's part of my uh," not knowing how to describe how he learned it from his Mama, his fragmented words entertained the girl before him, grabbing his tie to pull him close to her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Suzuya Juuzou." he says, making her smile as she took her knives back.

"I hope to see you again." she whispered and released his tie. Juuzou stumbled backwards as he fixed his tie not to choke on him much. "Thanks for the tip, let's see each other when the show begins."

As she left, Juuzou was about to chase her but he stepped on the photo album on the floor, almost tripping him.

Regaining his balance, he groaned when he saw that he dirtied the new photo album he bought. "Oh come on!"

* * *

**[CCG HQ - Washuu Office]**

Washuu had read the reports regarding the slaughter on Jason's hideout and the unknown killer who killed Jason before CCG could arrive to do the job. He summoned Arima to talk to him about the matter.

"This anonymous tipper who called you... who is it really?" Washuu asked.

"I don't know."

"If we find the caller, we find the people or tentacles who is behind the slaughter." Washuu stated. "It was given that they want CCG to find the remains, it is our benefit yes, more tentacles to create more quinque and of course, less trouble of having to catch the evasive Jason.  **But**  it's also a fact that  _they_  planned that out."

"What do you want to do?"

"Whoever they are, they know how we operate. If they thought it was effective to use CCG to clean up their mess, they will contact us again. We won't let that happen. We'll need to catch them."

"What if they have no ulterior motive at all? What if they really just want to help?" Arima tried to negotiate to change Washuu's mind about hunting Kaneki's mysterious caller.

"Then revealing their identity would be the best way to trust them. Secrecy is a double-edged sword, Arima."

Arima nodded and kept quiet about the matter. If he pressed more about the matter, Washuu will be suspicious.

"Also, Investigator Kotarou Amon is missing. He took several gears and quinque from Chigyou's lab. I believe he's out hunting that unidentified tentacle alone but I want you to find him. Order someone if you have to, I want him back." he ordered.

Arima pushed his glasses near the bridge of his nose. "Why do you need him? He broke the protocol but it's part of his mourning."

"I want to ask him questions about his time with former investigator Kureo Mado." Washuu says. "Back in the days, Kureo Mado was the one taking the lead in hunting Jason, arriving all the way to the 3rd Ward."

"Kureo Mado?"

"Let's just say, Kureo Mado did not write  _everything_  in his reports. And only Amon knows what it was that he didn't write." Washuu elaborated. "Like for example, the part where he and Investigator Shinohara just went home one day carrying loads of tentacles for quinque-making. Where did it come from? The 3rd Ward yet no specific information about it."

Arima remembered it as well, Kasuka was alive back then.

"He also just reported he was hunting Fueguchi but he did not mention he had a wife. Too many gaps." Washuu says and Arima got his point. "Amon is keeping all this information to himself. That's why we need to extract it from him."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and, XIII is back in action I see." Washuu added. "Do you plan on telling me the current status of the subject?"

"Subject XIII is not manifesting anything as of the moment. Her analysis reports from the doctors stated she was vulnerable to the A-cells virus but currently there is no sign of any infection after Big Madam's tentacles cummed inside her injury. She is also unaware of that fact."

"And she is closely affiliated with Suzuya Juuzou?"

"I assigned Investigator Suzuya Juuzou to keep an eye on her. He is aware of tentacle manifestation that anyone else. He will notice if she were to display odd behavior." Arima answered, making Washuu nod in understanding of his decisions. "Akira is also resenting CCG for delaying the burial of her father, but does not express rebellion towards us."

Washuu clicked his tongue, "Hmph," he leaned back to his seat, thinking. "Fine. Tell her that her father will receive proper burial in another week. She has my word for it."

"Why are you even preserving him for?" Arima asked, knowing full well that their excuse were half lies.

"For the future."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 9:24pm]**

Anteiku had already closed that hour. Touka was out late because of a project at school but they were assured by Hide that he got her back. Hinami on the other hand was already asleep in Touka's room.

Enji and Yomo were at the shop, still sulking. Irimi did not leave her room since that morning and her performance whether at work or just cleaning around the shop after it closed, her body was not functioning well.

They already fed her with flesh and blood they took from Uta but no changes. Physically the wounds have healed, the scars remained and she was not the same.

"Do you think her body is breaking down because her tentacles were tripped off?" Enji asked to fill the silence.

Yomo wasn't sure. He's never heard of anyone in the same situation before. Sure doves strip the tentacles off the dead ones but they're dead. Irimi was still alive. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I wish I knew what to say."

"Well, she may start thinking that she's useless or that she's becoming a burden. Try easing her mind about that." Enji suggested. "When I got sick and couldn't manifest my tentacles for a whole week, I panicked. I couldn't control my body movements and I felt like I lost my value. She may be undergoing the same thing."

However Yomo did not stand up. He just stared at the coffee on the table. It was cold now.

"Touka also told me she tried talking about what happened but she's evading the topic and pretending to be okay. But maybe if you talk-"

"I can't okay!"

Yomo slammed his fists on the table, angry. His fists clenched. The cup was safe from his fists but some of the coffee was spilled on the side. Enji can feel that Yomo was still furious.

"Whenever I'd see her, it reminds me of  _him_. It makes me furious that I want to start hitting people... I want to pour out my anger somewhere."

"That's your biggest reason for not talking to her? Dude, it's been two weeks since we rescued her and that's what's been on your mind this whole time? We're already surprised that you two kept your relationship a secret but we're being open about it for her sake."

"I don't want.. to break.. my promise.." the silver-haired man growled.

"Then what? Pull your eyeballs off so you won't see her?!" Enji raised his voice. "Get your ass up and stop sulking already!" he grabbed Yomo by his vest to force him up. "I was angry too you know! I know how she feels, to be violated like that. Because your former colleagues, the Clowns, they brainwashed me and studied my body and my life! I was  **fully**  conscious of what was going on but I have no control of myself!"

Enji pushes Yomo to the wall, eyes were in the verge of tears.

"You've never been in such situation so you probably don't understand, but let me tell you how it feels! I AM ASHAMED, HUMILIATED and I felt that I LOST my dignity! I did not have a shred of confidence after I found out the truth...but it was thanks to you, Irimi and the manager that I was able to get back up."

When he released Yomo, he turned his back on Yomo and wiped his tears.

"If you won't be there when she needs you the most, then don't be there when she no longer needs you." he says and left.

* * *

Irimi was trying to open and close her hands, but whenever she'd force her hand to obey her command, her fingers would cause an unimaginable pain, like some sort of electricity just electrified her hand, crawling up to her head and over her whole body.

She was sitting down on the carpet floor and leaning on her bed, both knees were close to her chest.

_"Ahahaaha that's right! Scream more for me!"_

She's been trying to control her movements for hours but until now there was no progress. Whenever she'd pick up the pen, she'd drop it like it was some kind of reflex action. She tried using it to write as well but her hands would tremble so much that there was no point to write.

Looking down on her toes, the marks from the previous times it was squashed by Jason's claws were still there, reminding her of the horror.

_"Mmhmm, MmmmmmMMmmhmm yes... aaaahhh.."_

No matter how many times she tried moving them as well, her toes do not listen. In fact, she doesn't feel it if it did. Her fingers and toes were numb at times but there are times it was just painful.

She couldn't walk around as much as before because her legs will suddenly feel weak and the next thing she knows was her knees falling down the floor. She couldn't run either, running was impossible.

_"COUNT. Didn't I tell you to COUNT!?"_

Wherever she is, whether it was loud and quiet, his voice would ring in her ears. Almost as if he was really around, watching her, waiting for her to wake up before assaulting her again. And if he were just bored he'd awaken her by cutting more fingers.

Her body didn't get a break unless Jason himself wanted to rest for the night.

And now she thought that she's probably paying the price. She had no control over her own limbs.

_"What is... 1000 minus... seven?"_

Still attempting to hold the pen right, focusing entirely on controlling her right hand, suddenly Jason's hockey mask covered with her blood flashed across her eyes, frightening her almost immediately, causing the pen to drop back on the carpet floor.

His maniacal laugh echoed in her ears, the pain in her back almost felt like it was happening all over again.

She pulled the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself, hugging her knees tighter before burying her face on top of her knees and began to cry silently. Both her hands were covering her ears, wishing the voices would stop.

_"DO NOT RESIST ME!"_

"Please stop..." she whispered her plea.

Would it be wrong to wish that she had just died back then rather than suffer like this?

_"Someone's trying to get you pregnant!"_

_Jason's mask. Jason's cruel face._

_"Don't worry, I will finish what he started."_

_Her blood in his hands._

_"I will **take good care** of you."_

"AaaaAAAaAaaggGGgGhHhhHhhhh!"

"Hey calm down!" Yomo held on her hands but was careful not to squeeze on her recovering wrists. "It's okay, he's gone, he's not here. It's just me." he says to keep her calm. Irimi's eyes locked on him realizing that she was stuck in a delusion earlier. "It's okay, he's gone." he repeats, slowly letting her hands go.

"Renji..."

"I'm here. I'm here." he allowed her to cry in his sweater and kept his protective arms over her. Her body was still cold despite recovering from her physical injuries. He leaned his chin on the crown of her head and kept her in his embrace. "I'm here..." he whispered softly. "I'm sorry I was too afraid to face you."

The woman said nothing but muffled cries in his clothes.

"I'm really sorry..." he continued to mumble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinami was outside the door, trembling. She heard the screams all the way from Touka's room and she was scared.

"Irimi-san..."


	28. Post Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Aftermath is extended until EP3, after that we will start with Sasaki Haise Arc. So finally the brutality had ended, no more of Jason. Now let's lighten up the mood so they can recover from that.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 27  
Post Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP2**

In their usual hangout outside of the campus, Kaneki, Hide and Touka were all eating together for lunch. Kaneki made sure not to miss it this time for the sake of not getting  _robbed_  by these lovebirds again.

"So kaneki, did you get a promotion yet?" Hide asked while chewing on his burger.

"Nah. We found Jason already dying and pretty much he died without us doing anything else." Kaneki explained.

Touka was curious to hear that. "Uncle said he didn't kill Jason. It was the manager's instructions not to kill anyone for your sake." Touka says. "He and Hinami knocked out Jason's guards and Uncle just badly injured Jason until CCG arrives."

"Eeeeh? Really? But when we got there it was a massacre!"

"A massacre?!" Hide and Touka were in disbelief. Especially Touka. She swore she saw that everyone was only knocked out and unharmed excluding Jason.

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah. Although we all gave the credits to Suzuya-san since he was the first to find his body in the first place and he will be given the quinque made of Jason's tentacles." he explained. "But if it wasn't you guys, then who killed Jason?"

"Can you describe what his injuries were?" Touka asked.

"Well.. he had a lot of bite marks and scratches all over his body and limbs. He also only had two tentacles left on his back." Kaneki specified the details as he remembered. "His face was really pale too and there are a few holes in his body."

"T- That wasn't my Uncle's doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Uncle said he only bashed Jason's face and impaled him several times in the body. But those holes were already gone when I left with Koma-san." Touka says, making Kaneki cringe.

"Wait hold up, let me get this straight." Hide says. "You're saying Kaneki's description of Jason's corpse is not the same as how your uncle described Jason when he left him?" he wanted to clarify and Touka nodded. "Kaneki, are you sure no one from CCG arrived before you did?"

Kaneki bobbed his head repeatedly. "Plus no one from the CCG will bite on Jason like that!"

"True. It almost sound like whoever did that was a cannibal."

"I don't even want to know."

"Plus the tentacle part, are you sure he only had two left?" Touka continued to ask. She'll never forget the number of tentacles Jason had.

"Yes. There were scar marks on his back like someone pulled it off him! I did't stare for long!" Kaneki answered.

Touka wasn't sure how to feel. Should she be happy that someone killed Jason for them? Perhaps tortured him a bit and plucked his tentacles off as well? But whoever it was just took two and. But why?

Kaneki and Touka seemed to have reached a dead end, Hide on the other and, was curious as he pondered on the mystery before them. "If it's not Anteiku or CCG then it only means one thing." he concluded. "Someone arrived at the scene and killed Jason and his men."

"But who?"

* * *

**[CCG Sub base - Juuzou's Room]**

Juuzou was lying own on his bed, sleeping when he felt something grope his legs. He quickly sat up and sees the same purple-haired girl from yesterday. "It's you again! How did you get in here?"

"Your window was open." was her explanation as she pointed a thumb at the window she broke.

"No that's... not open." he mumbled.

"You were really cool the other day and I wanted to learn more." she says happily. "I don't mind that you're an investigator too." she added and Juuzou shivered at the thought of this girl being a tentacle.

"W- What can I do for you then?"

"Teach me more of your techniques." she says. "More importantly," she leaned close to give Juuzou a smooch, shocking the white-haired boy. Other than the slutty Kurona, no girl dared to kiss him first before.

If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up for now. He wrapped his arms around the girl and she straddled her legs around his waist.

**Knock knock knock.**

No way, Juuzou did not want to wake up yet. He's kissing a beautiful stranger right now.

**Knock knock.**

For once, he just wanted to kiss someone that he didn't have to manipulate or lie to.

"Suzuya, are you there?" the moment Juuzou heard Akira's voice on the door, he pushed the girl away and realized he wasn't asleep at all. This wasn't a dream. He was really making it out with this stranger. "Suzuya?"

"I- I'll be right there Akira-san!" he yelled.

He wanted to leave the bed but the girl was still straddling him. "You're leaving?"

"I- I have to get back to work. We can do this again another time." he says.

"Who's that woman?"

"She's a friend." Juuzou replied, but thinking about it, who the heck was  _this_  girl? "Wait, I don't even know your name or how you got in my room!"

The girl simply shrugged. "Told you, your window was open." she answered.

"Alright never mind, stay here. I'll be back." he instructed and she let him go. He kissed her one last time and ran to the front door where he expected to see Akira but to his dismay, it wasn't the blonde.

He wasn't alert enough to dodge Big Madam's sharp tentacle but thanks to the girl from earlier who pulled him by the collar, he was not grazed by Big Madam's tentacle.

"AH MY REI!" Big Madam said laughing. "I almost got you didn't I!?"

"What did you do to Akira!?"

"Oh the poor tart isn't harmed yet. But I will after I make sure you don't get in the w-"

Stepping between Juuzou and Big Madam, the girl glared at Big Madam, raising the knives in her hands. "You're not touching my Juuzou." the girl says, making Big Madam laugh.

"Where did you pick up this dainty creature?" she mocked.

"Well I honestly don't-"

Juuzou stopped mid-sentence and eyed three tentacles manifesting from behind the girl. She had dark violet tentacles, all its tips were like blades of a sharp sword. It spread apart, one was protecting Juuzou while the other two were positioned to attack Big Madam if she dares to make the first move.

"'Three-Blades'." Juuzou gasped.

"Oh the girl from Aogiri." Big Madam says in recognition of the tentacles. "Aogiri or not, get out of my way and let me face my Rei alone!"

"Try laying a finger on him and you will lose it." the girl threatened.

While Big Madam and Three Blades were busy, Juuzou looked up at the ceiling, seeing the device installed in the ceiling was blinking red. It was a sensor whenever someone would step inside his room through the front door.

Thanks to the issue with Akira and him, it was forbidden to allow anyone to enter his room. This device will alert CCG Sub base's main office. And by the amount of time that has passed, he was sure that CCG investigators are on their way to him.

Juuzou quickly got back on his feet and pulled the girl by the hand, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her in preparation of what's about to come.

"I'm protecting you!"

"Hide yourself." he instructs her and the next thing the three knew was the sound of bullets firing.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

"Can I see it?" Yomo spoke to break the silence.

He was relieved that she had stopped crying but he wanted to face it. There was an embedded scar on her back and a probable reality that... he doesn't even want to think about it.

"See what?"

"The scar he left." Yomo says, his hand caressing her back. "Here."

She shook her head. "No."

"I want to see if we can cure it. Please." he requested and she stood up.

Irimi stood by the bed, having a bit of trouble unbuttoning her vest. Yomo was standing behind her, helping her take the vest off and helping her loosen her tie as well (since her hands were like shaking and twitching from time to time). He braced himself to see the scar in her back as she unbuttoned her white uniform and took it off.

Yomo stared at the scar still plainly visible in her back. He gulped and traced it with his finger.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much as before." she replied. She whimpered when his finger touched a part of her scar that Jason loved biting on.

Yomo saw her flinch and quickly pulled his fingers away. "Sorry." he says. "I thought Uta gave some kind of ointment for this. And yet..."

"It's not a magic cream. It doesn't work like that." She pulled her uniform up again to cover the scar and started buttoning her uniform. But after successfully buttoning the first one, she could not do the rest as her fingers suddenly grew numb. Yomo turned her to face him, helping her with the buttons.

Then he held on her arms, slowly he slithered down to her hands covered in bandages, lifting it up to see it up close.

"It's not effective to help your hands either." he tells her as his hands caressed on her hand covered in bandages.

She sighed and sat down the bed. She wanted to recover instantly as well, but it's not possible. There wasn't even a single case that is similar to hers. She buried her face in her hands, frustrated at the thought of not returning to her normal state.

Yomo realized he struck a nerve and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry...if I keep saying the wrong things."

"What if there is no way for me to recover?" she spoke, her head still down.

"Don't say that."

"It's been two weeks. I still can't work, I can't even wear my uniform right. I still need to bother Hinami or Touka to help me.""

Yomo can feel that hope was crushed, she was stressed at the possible reality that she may never regrow her tentacles again and for some reason, without her tentacles, her body is suffering some sort of breakdown.

' _Enji was right. But what am I supposed to say? Do I lie and say everything will be alright? Or do I just comfort her?'_

"Give it time." he chose to say. "I will ask the manager to allow me to research about a tentacle's anatomy and hopefully find an explanation as to why this is happening. You just have to...to.." was he supposed to say 'trust in him?' he could not assure her that everything will be alright. "Just.. don't lose hope."

"And if there's nothing?"

"There  _should_  be something."

The two were quiet. Until a few moments later they heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." Irimi tells the person knocking. Enji opens the door, poking his head in and seeing the two sitting down the bed.

"Manager wants to talk to you." he eyed the silver-haired man. "Alone."

Yomo turned to his lover, leaning his forehead to hers, "I'll be back." he whispered and left. He refrained from kissing and the such, assuming she was still traumatized of the incident.

When Yomo left, Enji stayed by the door. "How's the house dog doing?" he teased, making the woman chuckle.

"Ailing."

"That bad, huh?" he says. "Well, in case you're still in high hopes, Uta is remaking your mask. Got your black coat ready. I can't wait to walk side by side with you again on a perimeter check, partner."

"Don't expect much. I am not making progress, I still can't write or hold anything without dropping them." she informed him.

Enji decided to keep the gloomy aura away, the subject is a little sad, so he gotta divert it somewhere. "Because you're not supposed to use your paws." he joked. "But jokes aside, you and Yomo, huh? Since when were you on his tail? Or was it him following you around?"

"Long story."

"I remember the day we first met him." Enji said, chuckling. "We literally jumped on him because we thought he did something to the manager."

"And we both got grounded." she added, joining him in his memory.

"There wasn't a day I ever thought of you two getting along. Literally you were at each other's throats. And it scared me when manager dragged both of you out of the shop and went Owl-mode!" he began to say. "Where did he drop you guys?"

"He threatened to drown us in the ocean if we didn't stop fighting." she answered him and Enji laughed at the thought of seeing the two in water. "We didn't."

"But I guess there's a reason why he loves picking a fight with you, eh?" Enji joshed. "Same reason why I also pick a fight with you before." he said with a smile, and she looked up at him, not realizing his feelings before. Enji chuckled at her shocked expression. "You were pretty dense in the past. No matter how much I hinted that I wanted to be your mate, you just treated me like a brother."

"Enji..."

"But I'm glad... I like the sound of you two together."

* * *

"Manager?"

"Yomo, please sit down." the manager says and Yomo did so. But he felt uneasy with the manager's current mood. "I've been doing my research for the past weeks and I was able to confirm something."

Yomo takes a deep breath, whether or not he wants to hear this, he better be ready to. "What is it?"

"Once a tentacle is stripped off their tentacles from the very roots, it will not grow back no matter what healing abilities the tentacle may have." Yoshimura says and Yomo was not happy one bit. "However, there are rumors that there is someone with the power to help regrow tentacles."

"Who and where?"

"It's a rumor, Yomo. There is no solid leads if this person exists." the manager says.

"Then why are you telling me this?!"

"I'm still searching for answers. I told you this to give you an idea of what I found out by far." he explained. "I want her to recover as well but we must also brace ourselves for the possibility that... that she may have to live like a human now. A human with disabilities that is."

Yomo balled his fists, staring on the floor. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"We're not giving up but we also can't cling to false hope."

While the two were talking, Hinami was outside, eavesdropping at their conversation. She didn't want it to end this way. She wanted to do something... everyone'd done something for her... now it's her turn to do something for them.

She turned the knob and entered the office without knocking.

"Manager I want to propose something." she says and Yomo was surprised to see her. The manager had a hunch of her little presence though.

"What is it Hinami?"

"While you are searching for a possible cure for her... I want to cancel all our preparations for my schooling. I will stay at home instead, be home-schooled by Irimi-san." she expressed her resolve to help. "Everyone's done so much for me, and I am really happy to be here, meeting everyone, being with everyone... I don't want to be just a kid anymore. I want to help."

"Hinami..."

"She could not write still, nor hold a book to help you learn." Yoshimura wanted to clarify.

"She can still talk and move. We can work with that." Hinami says. "There are times her limbs would grow numb but there are times it's not. I have a better time studying her condition and help you with your research."

Yomo and Yoshimura turned to each other, weighing the proposal that Hinami had. It seems like it was a good idea but...

"Are you sure about this?"

"School sounds fun." Hinami shared. "I can see from Touka-neechan whenever she'd come home but what makes school fun is the friends she makes outside and the family that greets her with a smile when she goes home. Irimi-san is family. I can't be happy when she's struggling."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Hinami." Yomo says, surprised with her resolve but thankful of what she could offer to help.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Miza walks back to their hideout, happily skipping inside to see some of her comrades sitting down in boredom. "Nothing to do?" she asked.

"No orders yet." the one wearing a red iron mask over his face says.

"Eto is still conceiving- or digesting- or whatever she calls it." the one sitting beside the man wearing the iron mask says. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out." she answered vaguely. "Well if we have nothing to do, I will do my scouts tomorrow so I won't look as miserable as the two of you." she says and walked towards a room that belonged to her.

"Miza, no interacting with the doves." the man wearing the red iron mask reminds her. "If they find out Aogiri is within the area, they will suspect that we had something to do with the massacre."

"But aren't we really the one behind it?"

"We are misleading them to blame someone else remember?"

"Of course."

Miza entered her room, lying down in bed and covering her eyes with her arm. It's been a tiring day yet it's also been fun. Really fun in fact. She was able to kiss that white-haired boy and protect him. He was not afraid of her and he covered for her when the rest of the doves arrived.

"He's different." she mumbled.

* * *

**[Akira's Apartment - 20th Ward]**

Akira just arrived in her apartment, relieved to hear the news that her father will finally receive the burial he deserves. She did not understand what the point was to delay it when they couldn't even find a single clue about the unidentified tentacle for weeks.

The door clicked open as soon as she unlocked it. She dropped her bag on the side and groped for the switch on the wall, turning the lights on.

Massaging her head, she walked further inside only to be surprised to see that there are thousands of notes posted in her apartment. From the walls to the frames, the furnitire and even the windows.

**'You're father is a murderer.'**

**'Assaulting a female tentacle is a crime.'**

**'Kureo Mado doesn't deserve to die yet.'**

**'He must pay for his crimes.'**

**'Female tentacles are women too.'**

**'DIE MADO!'**

**'May your daughter receive the same fate.'**

**'MURDERER.'**

**'PSYCHO.'**

There are more on the walls, spray paint mixed of black and red was everywhere. Even the windows. Almost as if the whole apartment was vandalized by the whole community. The living room was trashed and some frames were shattered.

The red paint dripped almost like blood. Wherever she'd look she sees the compilation of many different accusations and curses from whoever wrote it.

"MY FATHER IS NOT A MURDERER!" she shouted at the poster on the wall near her and stripped it off, tearing it to pieces, only to see that there is another set of vandalism behind it, also cursing her father and accusing him.

She hurried to pull off all the other papers and banners that was taped on the wall, seeing that under it were also a set of pictures of Kureo's previous hunts along with words like 'Murderer', 'Rapist', 'Psychopath' associated with the photos. Large and bold lettering.

Akira almost shivered at the sight of it and immediately tore down all the other taped papers on the walls and windows. "HE DOESN'T DO THAT! HE KILLS TENTACLES BECAUSE IT'S HIS JOB!"

Crumpling the posters and papers she's gathered, she was tearing them apart, not wanting to see what was written on it but as she looked down on the floor... she sees that it was also vandalized.

Black and red paint cursing him still. Pictures of his hunts was scattered as well.

**'Do you even know what your father did?'**

**'Are you also like him?'**

**'The Mado's should just die.'**

**'You should've just died, Mado Akira.'**

Akira falls backward, her back hitting the wall as she's read more writings all over the apartment. It was everywhere, written in different sizes, written in caps, almost as if it was a declaration or written out of anger.

**'Kureo Mado does not deserve a burial.'**

**'He must be BURNED even in his death!'**

**'YOU should just DIE WITH HIM.'**

Gripping her head with her hands, she was shaking. She couldn't understand if it was out of fear or she was in some sort of nightmare. She could not understand the feeling. Was it anger? Rage? Pity? Anxiety? Frustration? Or was she afraid? Or what?

She did not notice that tears have been pouring down from her eyes since then. These words, these writings... it almost felt as if it were voices of the people who hated her father.

They were shouting at her, ridiculing her because of her father. The words became like a voice that was yelling at her.

"STOP! STOP! MY FATHER IS NOT A MURDERER! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!"

The placed her hands to cover her ears, hoping that the imaginary voices would stop already.

"You're all wrong..." she mumbled to herself.


	29. Post Jason's Obscenity Arc (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

***Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Kaneki has his piece of the puzzle now. But he needs to find out if his puzzle piece fits the puzzle. And yes my updates will be slow now. Got loads of work xD Looking forward to hearing from you guys. After this Sasaki Haise Arc!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 28  
** **Post Jason's Obscenity Arc - EP3**

_"Ah! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE! STOOOOOPPPP!"_

_"kA-NE-KI."_

"NONONONONONNONONONONONONONOO!"

_"Count, Kaneki."_

_"No, no... I don't want to... please stop. Just stop. STOP."_

_"TELL ME WHAT 1000 MINUS 7 IS!_

_"AAAaaaaaaAAAaaggGGggghhHhhhhHhhh!"_

Kaneki awakened in his bed thanks to the horror of his nightmares that occurs every once in a while. He sat up, covering his face with his hands. He felt that he was sweating as if he had just ran five miles.

He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Whenever his nightmares would awaken him, sometimes the urge comes back. And he has no control of it. He'd pleasure himself alone and masturbate to keep his urge in control but these nightmares are doubling it.

"It's okay Kaneki, it's just a terrible dream." he comforted himself.

He looked for his phone in the bedside table but doesn't see it there. He was sure he'd always leave it there but now... did he misplace it somewhere? He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face but it was locked.

Now what?

He tried forcing the door open, grumbling when it seemed that someone was preventing him not to open it. "What is wrong with this door!?"

The door opens and Juuzou stared at Kaneki. "Oh Kaneki, wishing to see me naked?" he teased.

"Suzuya? What are you doing here?!"

"I asked you if I could stay yesterday, you said yes!"

"I don't remember a thing!"

Kaneki grabbed Juuzou by his collar and dragged him out of the bathroom so he can take a turn. "Hey wait I still have to brush my teeth!" Juuzou says but Kaneki closes and the door and locks it. "Okay, maybe at the sink then."

The troubled investigator washed his face. Now that he was calm, he did remember Juuzou asking to stay in his room while CCG was fixing the damages done in his.

He sighed. It was the effect of his nightmares that he gets pissed off easily. So when he exited the bathroom he planned to apologize to his friend.

Juuzou was sitting in his bed with a bored look. "Do you want me to wait for you or should I go to work alone?" he asked and Kaneki sat beside him. "No I am not interested Kaneki."

"I just want to apologize, idiot." Kaneki mumbled. "By the way, did you manage to catch Big Madam yesterday?"

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"There's this new investigator, Furuta something, he was assigned to handle the capture of my Mama. But instead of tracking her down, he baited her to find me. Gave her my address and room number, gave her access to CCG dormitories... everything!"

"That's.. against the rules right?" Kaneki said with a gulp.

"YOU BET IT IS! I told Arima about it after they shot down everything in my room but Mama still got away!" Juuzou began to rant. "I haven't heard from that guy since I told Arima about it."

Kaneki felt that there was nothing to worry about anymore. His fear about his nightmares were gone thanks to Juuzou's ranting that entertained him for the day. "Say, since Big Madam escaped and she's after you... maybe it's not good that you stay here after all."

"What?!"

Kaneki chuckled but Juuzou actually had something for him. "Oh right, some guy named Hide gave you a call. Told you to meet him in your 'favorite hangout' as he calls it. ASAP." he says and Kaneki froze. "By the way, what's with your ringtone? It's-"

"I have to go!"

Kaneki grabbed his coat and keys and searched for his phone. Juuzou was aware what he was looking for and told Kaneki he placed the phone by the table outside. Kaneki muttered his thanks and rushed to get it and left the room.

Juuzou scratched his head. "Who was that Hide guy?"

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki arrived as fast as he could, not wanting to suffer the consequences of being robbed by his two best friends or to be tickled to death by also his two best friends. When he got there he saw that Anteiku was not open for customers yet and an orange-haired guy was standing beside Yoshimura.

"AH!" in panic, Kaneki fell backwards.

"Kaneki, good you're here." Yoshimura greeted with a smile but the orange-haired guy wasn't so happy to see him.

"H- Him..."

"YOU."

Yoshimura turned to Nishiki Nishio, their latest recruit for the shop. With Touka having to go to school in the weekdays and Irimi being unable to work until she recovers, they needed to recruit more workers.

"This is Nishiki, he's-"

"He's a bad guy!" Kaneki wanted to warn Yoshimura.

"You're the one who almost killed me eight-tentacled brat!" Nishiki threw at him and Yoshimura was surprised to hear what Nishiki had just said. Sure Kaneki was once human and he was a dove as Hide and Touka said, half-tentacle even, but they never mentioned he had...

"Eight tentacles?" Yoshimura asked out of curiosity.

"U- Uhm, I don't know how to explain it."

* * *

Kaneki was sitting in the chair in Yoshimura's office, nervously trying not to lost his cool. He's been sweating for the past five minutes that he and Yoshimura spent just staring at each other. He's been twirling his fingers and cracking his fingers out of anxiety.

Nishiki was at the shop being mentored by Enji regarding what tasks he should be doing.

"So uh, you knew he was a tentacle?" Kaneki spoke to keep the silence away.

"No. He's been a frequent customer. He noticed Kaya's condition and offered to help the shop in her place." the manager replied.

_'Wow he could be nice...'_

Kaneki refused to comment on it and kept his mouth shut. What else was he supposed to say then? "What I want to know right now is the part that you found Jason's corpse. Touka described him differently to how Yomo had left him."

"Y- Yes. We arrived and he was already... uh, just a piece of meat."

"Two of his tentacles missing?" the manager wanted to assure and Kaneki nodded. "What does CCG know of this?"

"They found out that C-cells exist. Cannibals exist. And they are currently studying Jason's body in the lab, took his tentacles to make a quinque for the investigator who uh, who let's say, killed him." Kaneki explained. "Do you know something?" he bothered to ask since he was giving away confidential information to tentacles, their natural enemy.

"Just a guess but without certainty." he replied.

"O- Oh."

"There is a group called Aogiri Tree. They are often involved with tentacle murders. Always taking a certain number of tentacles with them for some reason." Yoshimura says. "If Jason lost two of his tentacles before or after his death, then Aogiri took it, which only leads the blame to them."

"CCG didn't assume that."

"Of course CCG is unaware of it."

Kaneki kept his mouth shut and just nodded. He looked down on his watch, checking to see if he was late for work. But there was a voice in his ead that tells him not to leave just yet. "C- Can I-"

"I have one last question." the manager says before Kaneki could finish his sentence.

"What is it?"

"Eight tentacles. How is that possible?"

"I- I honestly don't know." Kaneki says nervously. But at tge back of his head, he can hear someone laughing. "I can only manifest one tentacle, which I can't control by will, the eight tentacle thing only happened once. When Nishiki was beating me and Hide for trespassing his territory. I was so angry and I was pleading that someone lend me the strength to face him and protect my friend... I..."

The laughter in his head died down. He was relieved it stopped. That voice.

Yoshimura studied Kaneki's face carefully, seeing he was sincere with this. "Do you have two memories, Kaneki?"

"What?"

"Are you having nightmares of torture and such?" he rephrased his question.

"H- How did you-?"

"Just a wild guess." he lied and Kaneki just bobbed his head to pretend he didn't care. "You better get going then. Thank you for your time."

Kaneki wants to leave, he had work to do. But again the voice spoke, telling himnot to go yet. To find answers.

"Uhm, is it too much to ask to meet the person that Jason abducted?" Kaneki attempted to request and this request shocked the manager. If Kaneki gets beaten for this, he blames the voice. It gave him instructions what to say, and he followed it. "I- In my nightmare, I was in a room very similar to Jason's hideout. I was in the metallic chair once again similar to the one in Jason's hideout."

"And what would meeting the victim do for you?"

"J- Just wanted to clarify something about my nightmares." he gulped.

_'If I do this, you better stop bothering me conscience.'_

* * *

"Okay so this is read as 'Titan' and this is read as 'Beautiful'." Hinami says as she finished writing the kanji characters for both words.

She was sitting on the floor beside Irimi and there were several reading books that Touka borrowed from her school library for Hinami to practice reading and learn new words. There was a notebook in front of them and Hinami was holding a black pen while a red pen was beside Irimi.

Yoshimura knocked on the door before entering.

"Manager?" the two girls said.

"Hinami, can you go assist Koma for a little while." the manager says and Hinami eyed the boy behind him shortly before understanding that there would be a private conversation about to happen.

"Yes sir." she says and closes her notebook to leave the room.

When she was gone, Yoshimura pulled Kaneki to reveal that he wasn't alone. "His name is Kaneki Ken." he introduced.

"Touka's friend." Irimi says as she remembered him from before.

"Yes, he's also a half-tentacle and a dove." the manager added and Kaneki gulped, smiling nervously at her. "He's the one who made sure that CCG will get their hands on Jason after your rescue."

"What does he want now?"

"A talk." Yoshimura said vaguely, leaving the details for Kaneki to say. "I'll leave you to it." he says and leaves the room.

Kaneki took a deep breath and entered the premises, gently closing the door behind him and sitting down on the floor as well. All the voice told him was to ask about Jason's torture methods, which was a pretty awkward topic. "This is not as awkward as I had expected..." he began to mutter. "But I have questions to ask about.. err, uhm.. about.."

"About Jason or his torture methods?" she tried to guess and he stiffened.

"I- It's really random but, uh, yes his torture methods." he says. "Not that CCG is asking! I promise nothing you say will be written in my CCG reports!" he quickly added to assure her it's safe to talk. "I've just been having nightmares and, it happens rarely but this time it's been frequently happening. It's always about the same thing. Me tied up in a chair and someone torturing me. The location is very similar to Jason's hideout."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well uhm... in my dream I saw I had eight tentacles when supposedly I only have 1. There are times the person torturing me would, err, kiss me but he was a man." he tried to tell his dreams in detail. "He was also trying to-"

"Kaneki, was it?"

"Y- Yes ma'am."

"Touka said you were missing for eight months. You were human."

Kaneki didn't really like talking about it since he could barely remembering anything, but he started this. "Yes. When I escaped the facility I was locked up in, I don't remember where, I just realized I am a half-tentacle. When I was human there were no nightmares."

"Does Touka or your other friend know about this?"

"No. I couldn't tell them...I'm only telling you because of the coincidence. I really want answers. I want to know what happened to me. I want to remember. I want to see where Rize is. If she's safe or- or- in danger."

_'So the facility took you too...'_

"Maybe it's just pure coincidence, Kaneki. Other than being tortured for days and getting assaulted every hour, the only difference between your and my nightmare is that, my nightmare happened to me but you're nightmare was nothing but a scary dream."

Kaneki bit his lip. Maybe he was overthinking things, maybe there was no relation at all.  **Maybe the voice in his head was wrong.**  "I'm sorry for bringing it up." he apologized. It must be terrible to even mention such topic. "And for bothering you about it."

"I'll forget you ever asked but you should forget it too."

"And if it happens again? The nightmares?"

"One day it'll just stop."

Kaneki would have just left. But the voice in his head got angrier than it used to. He didn't understand.

Kaneki clenched his fists, for some reason he knew she was keeping something. It was like, he had an instinct inside of him, or that voice telling him that's not it. He crawled close to her, taking her trembling hands. "This is one of the things he did to you. And he's doing the same thing to me in my dream." he spoke, not letting her hand go in her attempt to yank it back.

"I don't have any answers for you, Kaneki."

"What do you know about 'two memories'?" he probed further, his hand tightening, his eye color changing to red, two tentacles emerging from his back. "Where is this facility? Who are these people? Tell him where to find me." he demanded but not raise his voice so no one on the outside would hear. Every new question that comes out of his mouth, he would squeeze on her hand. "Which ward?"

Irimi eyed four tentacles that was now on his back. Slowly, there was a fifth. The scent of the tentacles belonged to someone else. It surely was not from Kaneki.

"Who are you?"

"Answer me. If you've been in the same situation as me, you'll know how badly I want to get out of here." he continued to speak.

"I don't know where you are. I can't help him."

"Can't or won't?" he growled, the bandages around her hand was now bleeding as his fingernails dug its way to her fragile flesh. Seeing now that Kaneki had eight tentacles, his angry stare and hearing his demands, he was a completely different person now. "Should I break a finger or two for you to help out a fellow victim?"

"How can you control him like this?"

Kaneki grinned cruelly. "When you get tortured everyday and assaulted every hour, just as you said, your mind starts to lose it. You want to cling to hope but there's none. I keep telling myself who I want to blame, asking myself who I should call to help me. But at the end of the day, there was no one but me." he says, his fingernails digging deeper and the blood dripping off the bandages now. "Until one day, I took over his body at random. I can see what he see and hear what he hears."

When he saw that her hand was bleeding thanks to him, Kaneki removed the bandages to see the marks yet to heal.

"If I help heal these scars, you'll help me. Would you?" The half-tentacle growled softly, "I did the same to Kaneki's friend. It would work."

"Hide?" her mind processed what he meant. But Touka didn't mention anything about that.

"Kaneki is my hope out of this damnation. If you don't help me, I am bound to become the next Jason, I swear if it happens, my blood is on you." he stated firmly. "Jason killed everyone from the facility, but finding you... I must be lucky." he chuckled shortly and leaned close to her face. "Don't worry, my healing methods doesn't hurt."

Planting a short kiss, the woman pushes him away and he chuckled as they both watch the marks disappear.

Whether or not this person was saying is true or not, she was sure it was no longer Kaneki but someone else. She tried moving her hands by will and stretching her fingers that she once couldn't move freely. Then does that mean...?

Kaneki saw the hope in her eyes, "No. My powers isn't enough to return what was lost." he informed her. "Now tell him where to find me. In exchange for this."

Irimi hesitated to speak, but to express her gratitude, "3rd Ward. That's where they took me." she answered and Kaneki beamed.

His eight tentacles returning to his back and Kaneki blinked. The cruel aura he had was gone, the creepy smile was gone as well. Just the normal Kaneki who didn't remember what happened.

He saw that Irimi's bandages were on the floor.

"Did I... hurt you?" he asked, nervous if he blacked out again.

"No. If you have no more questions to ask, you can go."

* * *

**[Kamii University - 20th Ward]**

Touka and Hide were in the library doing their research, not for school, but researching for a cure to regrow one's tentacles.

"Ugh, I've read every single page but nothing about healing abilities and such." Touka mumbled under her breath as she closes the thirteenth book she's read already. She placed it on the pile of books beside her, disappointed.

Hide had a book in front of him as well but was not reading it.

"Should we take a break?" he offered.

"Did Jason give her a break?" Touka countered and he raised his hands in surrender. He locked his eyes back on the book, pretending to read it. Touka noticed she's been a bit grumpy towards him, almost like she were her uncle. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. You want to help. Seeing her everyday must be bothering you."

"Exactly. She knows a part of me is being burdened by that fact and I didn't mean to make her think that I think she's a nuisance." Touka explained.

"Maybe we're doing this the wrong way. Maybe the problem isn't regrowing the... uh," Hide looked around, seeing other students within the area. "Isn't about the uh, lizard's tail." he decided to put a codename instead of mentioning tentacles in public.

"Then how should we have approached this?"

"Maybe you just need to make her feel that nothing has changed. She's still your big sister and your still Touka." Hide tried to elucidate the idea in his head. "Because your face says it all."

"Why what's wrong with my face?"

"N- Nothing I mean, even if you're not saying anything, it's written all over your face, what you think." Hide clarified.

Touka smirked at that statement. "So, is that how you were able to read me so well?" she asked and Hide gulped.

"I didn't say that." he wanted to deny it.

"Oh but it's true isn't it? You can read my expression so well."

"N- No I swear that's not it!"

Purposely raising the level of his voice a bit, the librarian hushed them from her desk and the two kept quiet. Hide sighed in relief that the librarian saved him from that one. But he turned to Touka who was obviously still bothered by it; it's written all over her face.

Hide held her hand. "I have an idea then."

"What?"

"Plan a sleepover. Just bond with each other for one night in her room or your room, whichever you'd prefer." Hide began to say. "Just be yourselves and be happy. Make her realize that even if... even if she seems that she's just.. *human," he whispered, "that nothing changes. The same way you and me are fine with what we are to each other."

Touka looked up at Hide's eyes, his face... once again he was just smiling. "You're really good at this, aren't you?"

"Well, I've been having this feeling that I'm not as cool as Kaneki or as awesome as you but either way, you two still saved me when I am in need." Hide shyly admits and Touka smiled at him.

"Hide..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you live near the school?"

"My home-home or the dorm I'm staying in?"

* * *

Touka and Hide's tongues were in an extreme battle as their mouths clashed for one long kiss. Touka's legs were wrapped around Hide's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face close to hers while she was sitting on Hide's desk, Hide's hands were caressing her thighs.

The two did not want to stop unless they need to pull away to breathe and then go in again for another round.

Hide started to unbutton her school uniform and he was not cautious when taking it off her. He was swift, as if he had the urgency to hurry up and take her clothes off. Touka took a breather from the kiss and began taking off Hide's uniform as well.

He had a white shirt underneath his polo but she was quick to take it off him without ripping it.

Leaving the two topless, their mouths collided once more as if there was a magnetic attraction of some sort that it's hard not to keep their tongues away from each other for just a minute.

"Touka..." Hide moaned and his hands reached to her back, unclasping her bra.

Touka allowed him to take if off her and for the first time Hide was able to see her bare chest. He slowly pushed her to lie down his desk and hovered his body over hers, her nipples poking on his chest.

"Hide..." Touka moaned as well as she felt Hide was now rubbing his body to hers, crushing her breasts but it didn't hurt. In fact, she felt good.

Hide liked it when she was moaning his name, so she was really girly. He sucked on her lip one last time before he began nibbling on her neck, one hand stroking her hair and his other hand exploring its way from her shoulder down to one of her breasts.

Touka was quickly reminded of Kureo Mado, seeing his face close to hers, his knife threatening to cut her bra, his attempt to assault her.

With that she pushed Hide in reflex.

"What's wrong?" Hide asked, surprised that Touka suddenly cuts the momentum.

"I'm sorry I just.. I remembered his face for a moment, I didn't mean to, I..."

"It's okay." Hide took his jacket hanging by the chair to wrap it around Touka before hugging her. "It's okay... one day you'll forget. I can wait, like I said I am a patient lover." he whispered softly, keeping her in his warm embrace.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was on his way to the file room, for some reason this voice in his head keeps on telling him that he should be researching about the 3rd Ward. He didn't know why but the voice had been bothering him a lot.

So to calm that voice down, he will do as it says.

Arriving at the file room, he went straight for the drawers to start his research but he was startled to hear someone hiccuping behind him.

"Huh?"

He turned around and sees Akira curled in the corner near the green leather couch, holding a bottle of wine.

"Akira-san? What are you-?"

"Is my father bad?" she asked him, not that she was in the clear state of mind to think. "Did he do you any wrong?"

"I uh, I haven't met your father." he tells her and gently takes the bottle from her hand, putting it on the table and crouching to see her face to face. "But I'm sure he's a great man to have a daughter like you."

"Do you think I should've died when Big Madam stabbed me?" she asked again, hiccuping a little after the last word.

"Okay I'm calling Suzuya." Kaneki mumbled, not knowing what to do in this situation.


	30. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki Haise Arc begins now!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: Haise's arc begins! And nope, Kaneki and Haise are not two separate entities. But instead of CCG giving Kaneki the 'Sasaki Haise' identity, Kaneki will impersonate an already existing 'Haise Sasaki' in the yearbook. Questions? Let me know okay?**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 29  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP1**

Akira was asleep in the infirmary. Chigyou was outside the room with Kaneki and Juuzou.

"Why was she drinking?" Chigyou asked the two boys who brought her to him, reminding him of the old case regarding Juuzou not long ago in the past. "Did any of you...?"

"No I found her in the file room. She was talking about her father that I haven't met and asking if she..she's better off dying." Kaneki reports and Chigyou nodded.

"And you?"

"He called me." Juuzou said innocently.

"Is she sick?" Kaneki asked and Chigyou shook his head.

He sat on his seat with a sigh while the boys remained standing. "Maybe she's just depressed over the delay of her father's burial. I remember Kureo was also sad once when it was Kasuka who was gone. Her burial was delayed as well."

"Why?"

"Analysis, laboratory experiments. Same thing." Chigyou summed up for them to understand. "She was killed by the one they call Owl. SSS-Rated tentacle, shows no mercy to anyone."

"Well she's scary when she mourns..." Kaneki mumbled.

"I could try distracting her but right now she's not fond of quinques either." Chigyou said. "The wake will happen in five days. If you can distract her until then maybe she'd sulk less."

* * *

**[CCG Sub-base - 20th War]**

"Why are you dragging me here?" Kaneki asked as he allowed Juuzou to drag him back to his own room.

Juuzou told him to wait outside while he entered to Kaneki's room as if it were his own. Kaneki just sighed and waited until Juuzou comes out carrying a yearbook with him. "ta-dah!"

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"It's a book containing Akira's past. Just in the Academy days." Juuzou explained.

Kaneki was not getting the point as he took the book from Juuzou, browsing the pages a bit. "And this will help Akira how?" he asked, as he flipped the pages. Juuzou assisted him, flipping it to a certain page in the middle of the book.

"This guy." he points at the image in the page.

It was a portrait of one of the Academy graduates with black and white hair. "'Sasaki Haise, top of the clas'." Kaneki reads the caption. "And what about him?"

"He looks exactly like you!" Juuzou pointed out.

"So?"

"Akira told me of her secret feelings for this guy. But no one has seen or heard from him ever since his graduation. If he shows up, Akira will get distracted and focus on the other side of life." Juuzou explained.

"How do you expect us to find this guy that we only know by name and the picture of him eight years ago or so?"

Juuzou grinned at Kaneki, grabbing the yearbook from his hand and raising the portrait closer to his face. "I just said he looks EXACTLY like you! Excluding the hair."

Kaneki pushed the book away from his face. "And your point is?"

"You're going to pretend to be him."

"Oh no, no no no no no no no." Kaneki repeatedly says and takes a step away from his friend. "I am  _not_  impersonating an investigator."

"He's not an investigator, he's practically MIA!"

"Uh-uh, no! Suzuya, I don't want to get in trouble, I am settling down with my life and I don't want to be involved in these kinds of things." Kaneki continued to reject the idea. Juuzou frowned. "Don't give me that face. I know you like her so why won't  **you**  do it?"

"He's taller than me and... I am not offended but, with my stitches and everything else, she'd know right away I am not this Haise guy."

Kaneki groaned at the idea of getting arrested for pretending to be an investigator. He remembered how scary Arima was when he interrogated Juuzou for what he's done when he got Akira drunk on his first few days at CCG.

He doesn't want to be accused of the same thing when he had no intention to do anything.

"If I get caught?"

"You can say I forced you to do it. Happy?" Juuzou says and Kaneki knew he was going to do it one way or another.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 9:49am** **]**

Since it was the weekends, Touka knew she had a shift so she got up and prepared to work. But she had to admit, she overslept today.

"Hey Touka-neechan,"

Touka looked over at the door where half of Hinami's body was poking inside. She smiled at her younger sister figure. "Good morning Hinami. What is it?" it was unlikely for Hinami to visit her at a time like this.

Hinami entered her room, holding her red backpack they bought a couple of weeks back and Touka had a bad feeling that her news wasn't good.

"I had a proposal to the manager the other day. I won't be going to school anymore."

"What?" and there goes the bad news.

Touka pulled Hinami by the hand and Hinami sits down in front of her. Hinami placed the red backpack down and locked her eyes with Touka's. "I've made my decision. I want to be homeschooled instead. We already started and-"

"But Hinami, isn't it your dream to go to school? Be a normal kid like everyone else?"

"Yes." Hinami replied with a smile, but as fast as the smile appeared across her face, the faster it faded at the thought of her declaration to be homeschooled instead. "But I don't think I could be happy either way."

Touka pulled her younger sister-figure for a hug and to comfort the little brunette.

She had an idea, just like Hide said... maybe they could give it a shot. "Listen Hinami, I've been researching as well. And I think it would be nice to do a sleepover for once. You, me and Irimi-san. One night. Just us girls."

Hinami lifted her face up to see Touka with a bright smile. "A sleepover? I've never been on one!"

"Then let's prepare for it. Tonight."

"Is it a secret?"

Touka winked. "A secret until later."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio - 20th Ward]**

Juuzou and Kaneki found themselves entering the studio later that day. Juuzou had been dragging Kaneki all around the 20th Ward in search for a place to give him the proper makeover needed to do his disguise.

When they entered, they saw that there are a lot of masks hanging in shelves and even in the walls.

"Wow this place is not called an artmask studio for nothing." Juuzou commented.

"I think it would be  _too_  suspicious to wear a mask for disguise." Kaneki mumbled.

As the two roamed the small studio full of masks, Kaneki found a mannequin sitting down a chair. He had tattoos and earrings and he was staring back at him like he was alive. His eyes were red and sclera was black.

"Whoa Suzuya look this one looks-" he pointed at the mannequin that touched his hand. "-AAH!"

Taking a step back, Kaneki screamed and tried pulling his finger from the man's grip. "It's rude to point at people like that." Uta tells him.

"I'm sorry!"

Juuzou approached them while laughing. "Kaneki, that's a person."

"He looks like he wasn't!"

Uta was entertained by the pair so he remained sitting down the brown chair and gave them his full attention. "What can I do for you? It's the first time I have customers like you."

"And your eyes! What is wrong with your eyes!"

"It's a tattoo." Uta explained. "I injected a jet black ink for this. Want to try it?"

Kaneki gulped and shook his head. "Nope."

"We want to turn this guy," he grabs Kaneki's sleeve to show Uta Kaneki's face then let him go to open the yearbook in his hand, "to this guy." he showed Uta the image of sasaki Haise.

Uta eyed Kaneki and Haise back and forth, seeing the resemblance between the two. "He just needs to dye his hair. Everything else is perfect."

"See! I told you you two look alike!" Juuzou repeated his triumphant accusation.

"D- D- Dye my h- hair!?" Kaneki backed off from the two, hands gripping on his head. "NO!"

"I can offer a 24-hour water-resistant dye for you. You can be that guy for 24 hours without worrying about a wig or the color fading in touch of water." Uta offered despite Kaneki's obvious rejection.

"That's perfect!"

"No Suzuya! My hair is everything!"

"You still have shades of black and besides, it's only for 24 hours!"

"How do you expect me to face my friends!?"

"No you'll spend your time with Akira for 24 hours!"

"I have a life too! I'm not going to babysit her!"

"As much as I  **want**  to be in your position, I do  _not_  match Haise's description!"

As the two argued, Uta remembered the old days. When he and his childhood friends, Renji and Itori, would argue the same way. Less talk from Renji but he's still one to talk when he wants to.

Then again, there were two other tentacles that entertained him. The one they call Devil Ape and the other they call Black Dober. How long has it been since then?

"We're buying it!" Juuzou declared as he took his wallet to pay for it. But Kaneki grabbed his hand. "Stop it Kaneki!"

"I'm not doing it! You're wasting your money!"

Uta chuckled and decided to join them. "If you're doing this for a girl, then why won't you give it a try? Just one day. It won't hurt, would it? I'm sure your friends would understand."

"But Touka and Hide would get mad again..." Kaneki says weakly, afraid of what kind of tickle session he'd receive from them, or perhaps take his salary for the month.

When Uta heard Touka's name, he smirked as things got more interesting now. "Ah, by the sound of your friends' names, I'm sure they'd  _definitely_  understand!"

"Yeah he said it!" Juuzou affirmed.

"Fine!  **But**  just for  _ONE_  day!" Kaneki gave in and both Juuzou and Uta were satisfied with his answer.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Akira was sitting down the bed at the infirmary, blanket wrapped around her. Bags were visible under her eyes since she did not sleep well as she spent her time tearing down every single posted banner, poster and paper all around the apartment.

Burning everything by the fire and cleaned the walls and floors and tainted furniture from the paint and writings. She threw away all the other stuff at home that could not be salvaged. It was thanks to Furuta who came by to deliver a quinque from Chigyou who led her back to CCG to stay.

"Knock, knock."

She did not care and pretended not to hear even after hearing that person speak. She felt that whoever it was sat down the bed next to her.

"Investigator Chigyou told me that Suzuya and the new guy Kaneki brought you here. What happened?"

"Why do you care, Furuta?"

"Because I saw you look like hell outside your apartment. Can't a fellow investigator worry?"

"You treated Takizawa and I like trash." she shot at him and he chuckled at the memory.

"Silly, I was only competing with Seidou not you." he explained. "But since you were always with him, couldn't help but make it seem like I was competing with you as well." he added.

Akira still did not lift her head up, eyes locked on the bedsheet. "I heard you also used Suzuya as bait. You could've killed him."

"Arima put me in charge of capturing Big Madam, I only did what I had to so we can put that fat ass in cochlea. Or perhaps she can even make a better quinque." he explained yet again. "Do you have anymore accusations for me?"

The blonde closed her eyes. She had nothing to say but whatever it was last night was such a bother.

"I saw your apartment." Furuta began to say to catch her attention, "Or at least the remains of what you were trying to erase."

"My father is not as they say." she mumbled.

"He kills tentacles does he not?"

"It's his job."

"I also saw that they're accusing him of raping young tentacles." Furuta added. "And that his daughter should pay-"

"I  _know_  what it says!"

When Furuta saw he struck a nerve, he smirked shortly before his face shifting to one that was worried. "Does he have a previous case that I am not aware of? Hmm? Come on tell me."

The blonde did not answer and Furuta chuckled at the assumption in his head.

"You don't know, don't you? He always leaves the house, comes home late, emitting some details in his report. What could it be?" he pressed on the topic, not expecting to have Akira grab his suit, glaring at him angrily.

"My father has his reasons but he's not too low to even touch those filthy tentacles!"

Furuta hid his pleased visage when he saw her purple eyes slightly had a red glow. "Then how about we reopen the investigation on the unidentified tentacle search? I'll help you find the killer and let's prove to ourselves who's right."

"Akira, what are you-" Chigyou arrives and mistook Akira for attacking Furuta. Furuta smiled at Chigyou to assure him he's alright. "Furuta."

"I'm fine, this is simply her blowing off steam." Furuta says, acting like he's covering up for her and he held on her hands, softly squeezing it, telling her to let him go. "Come to my office if you agree with my offer." he whispered and left the bed.

Chigyou however did not like Furuta's presence in the infirmary and glared at Furuta walked out of the room.

"Did he bother you with anything?" he asked.

"No." she replied solemnly.

"You know you can-"

"I'm better now, thanks for everything." she added and also stood up and left the room. But Chigyou doesn't believe that. It was by instinct that he dialed Arima to report of today's events.

* * *

**[On the way to Anteiku - 20th Ward, 8:49pm]**

Itori and Irimi were walking back to Anteiku after a long trip to the park, the mall and many other tourist spots in the 20th Ward (in Itori's attempt to cheer her up). After reporting to the manager about the 'miraculous healing' of the scars and marks, the manager and Yomo were surprised that she could move normally again, less the tentacles that is.

They allowed Itori to kidnap her for the day as she offered to cheer up the woman and of course to support Touka and Hinami's secret surprise.

"Well, well, has it been fun~?" the orange-haired woman asked the yawning Irimi. "Aw come on tired already?"

"You literally dragged me to twelve different places and I just recovered yesterday." she replied and Itori laughed.

Itori placed an arm over her neck and pulled her down to ruffle her hair, mimicking how she'd see Uta do to Yomo when they were young back in the days. "Aww you really are just like Ren-chan when he was young! Although he's more of a grump than this."

Escaping her grip, Irimi staggered to the side, fixing her hair. "I am  _nothing_  like him in his younger days!"

"Oooh, denial from the lover I see~" she teased.

"S- Shut up! He's worse than me! He doesn't talk and just punches you without a reason!"

"Okay, you talk a  _lot **but**  _you also punch people without a reason." Itori rephrased with a chuckle, making the other woman blush. "I can't believe we didn't get along in the past, it could've been fun teasing!"

"I think suddenly my headaches returned..." she mumbled and Itori laughed louder. She ran to hug the woman by the arm, that playful grin in her lips was scary.

"Listen, I know it's an awkward subject but, I am aware about you and U-"

"I am thankful for all his help." she cut her off and Itori knew the subject was a little sensitive. "Just tell him that."

"What did he really tell you? I know you stopped visiting for a reason."

"He's a good friend." was all she said to stop talking about the topic.

And the two arrived at Anteiku in silence after that. Enji was outside, wiping the glass as he was tasked to do. Nishiki was beside him, with non-stop complaints of what to do and how Enji was a terrible teacher and many more.

Itori jumped on Nishiki, surprising the young man. "Hey!"

"I like this guy~"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"I still like this guy~"

Enji chuckled. The only way to behave him is to scare him like this. He saw Itori wink at him and Enji thanked her with a smile. "Thanks for taking over my job, Nishiki." Irimi tells him before entering Anteiku's front door.

"And I am starting to regret it..." he mumbled.

"Hehe, don't worry one day you'll have an underling too." Enji teased.

* * *

Arriving in her room, she was surprised to see the two girls preparing a large tent inside. The blue mattress was prepared with several pillows on it.

"Ah, welcome back!" the two said.

"W- What is this?"

"Well... we decided that we do some kind of sister bonding!" Hinami explained excitedly. The little brunette has never been  _this_  excited before. So the woman turned to Touka who also had this smile she could not contain.

"We hope you didn't mind." Touka added with an innocent smile.

Irimi realized Itori was a distraction while they prepare this. "Why use Itori?" she mumbled, remembering the suffering she had to endure being dragged to random places in the 20th Ward.

"She was the perfect distraction." Touka replied, still smiling.

Smiling to show her appreciation, the woman unexpectedly fell on her knees and immediately Hinami was the first to run to her aid. "Irimi-san, are you- ahaahahahaha!"

Hinami fell on the mattress, attempting to cover on her sides that was being tickled.

Touka chuckled and joined Irimi to tickle Hinami until her face was red as she laughed endlessly. "No Touka-neechan, have mercy!" Hinami begged. "Nee-chan! Ahahaahah!"

Rolling on the mattress, the two older girls gave Hinami a break. Irimi leaned close to Hinami's ear, "Want Touka-neechan to take a turn?"

Hinami nodded enthusiastically and Touka sweatdropped when she saw that nod. She attempted to run for the door but she wasn't fast enough as the two began to tickle her in the sole of her feet and later Hinami jumping on her.

The three began to laugh and scream inside the room as they had a pillow fight inside.

Yomo who was on the outside heard them and smiled. ' _Thank you Touka, Hinami.'_


	31. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***Warning! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 30  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP2**

"Furuta? Causing trouble?" Washuu asked Arima who barged into his office without knocking. It was a first.

"Yes. He gave access to an SS-Rated tentacle to CCG dormitories to Investigator Suzuya Juuzou's room, in an attempt to bait and capture the target. It is against the rules to use any human as bait. He's been making too much contact with XIII as well."

"You made him in charge of the case." Washuu justified.

"He's still bound to follow the rules."

"Very well, I will talk to him." Washuu says. Arima was relieved to hear that. "But interacting with the subject is not against the rules." the second part, Arima was not so happy to hear. "I believe while Subject XV is taken from us, he is being developed and improved while Subject XIII remains stagnant and of no progress. It's about time we stir her up and bring us results."

"But-"

"Enough!" Washuu said firmly. "If you are too reluctant to risk your reputation then let Furuta do the job. The deadline is long due, and we are going to get the results we need, whether or it's a positive or a negative one. Do I make myself clear?"

Arima clenched his fists, nodding hesitantly at Washuu's orders. "Yes sir."

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 1:49am]**

Lights were off, everyone was asleep. The three girls were lying down the blue mattress they prepared. Hinami was positioned in between Irimi and Touka, she was fast asleep after the very fun and tiring night with her two big sister-figures.

Touka couldn't sleep, wanting to talk about something that she's been meaning to mention but not wanting to talk about it with Hinami around.

"Irimi-san.. are you still awake?"

She turned to her side and saw the woman flinch, she chuckled softly and waited for her older sister-figure to turn and face her. "Touka-chan, what is it? Can't sleep in the dark?"

"I uh... I kissed Hide." she confessed and the woman gasped in surprise. "We uh, we went to his dorm room and we-"

"My, my, Touka is growing up~"

Touka was glad that it was too dark for her to see that she was blushing. "He is very supportive to me and well, I just thought that he deserved it and uh.. well.. the thing is.. I couldn't continue. We stopped because it reminded me of that dove again."

"The one in the tunnel?"

"Yes." Touka confirmed. "I couldn't get over it... I  _know_  Hide was disappointed, and I didn't mean it I swear. I just..."

"Say Touka... did you kill that man?"

"What? No- I- Hinami was- well-" Touka struggled to explain.

"Did he touch you anywhere?"

"W- Why are you asking those ridiculous questions?" she still stuttered as she spoke. Although to be fair, she did  _not_  talk about this with anyone. She and Hinami agreed not to talk about the dove's murder too. She sighed. "No, he didn't."

"Then it's just your mind overthinking the future."

Touka scoots closer until she felt that Hinami was close to her. "My mind? What? I'm making reasons for myself?"

"Something like that. Even if you like that boy, you can't erase the thought of thinking he may end up doing the same thing that dove did to you." she replied. "He's dead, it's over, just get over it and sleep with him."

"That is a really straightforward advice that I don't want to hear right now!" Touka exclaimed, blushing at the clear go-signal.

"Do you want to keep him waiting?"

"No but-"

"Tomorrow, just go and talk to him."

"I-" Touka bit her lip and kept quiet for a moment. Thinking about it, nothing happened to her back at the tunnel. She was just  _almost_  assaulted by the investigator but it was thanks to Hinami that nothing happened. On the other hand, "I'm sorry. For bringing it up."

"Touka-"

"I'm sorry if I didn't do anything. If I just watched him... I... I really wanted to help... but just like how I was afraid to protect Ayato... I also didn't.."

"Touka, hey. I'm fine now, aren't I?" Irimi reminded her and Touka nods. "You've done a lot for me already, so did everyone else. But I think it's about time you focus on your life now. Okay?"

"Okay..." Touka said and sniffed.

"Now don't forget to let me know what your first time with a human feels like~"

"S- Shut up!"

* * *

**[Unknown Location - 20th Ward]**

A green-haired woman exits the room, she was covered in fresh blood, her whole body shuddering and her hands trembling. She'd leave trails of blood from her feet and the ones dripping from her clothes and mouth.

"You're done?" Tatara asked when he saw her head to her room.

"I couldn't form him right. I need the remaining tentacles I did not take. Or perhaps some of his limbs." she replies. "By now CCG could've burned his body, but if we're in luck they haven't."

"I'll go to CCG to check!" Miza volunteered.

"Oi oi, it's not a play in the park." the one at the corner called Ayato says.

"I know that, dimwit. I'm the best one for the job."

The green-haired woman scoffed. "I don't care which one of you goes to CCG. I just need more of Jason so I can recreate him." she instructed. "I'll just take a break. His memories is too complex for me to keep."

"Yes ma'am!"

When the woman entered her room to rest, the three exchanged looks.

"I'm going!" Miza declared first.

"Fine, you have 24 hours. If you don't come back, we'll go after you." Tatara tells her and she clicked her tongue.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

They watched her leave the premises and disappear in the dark. Which gives Ayato the perfect opportunity to talk to Tatara about her odd behavior recently. "Hey Tatara, didn't you notice something weird about her?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, isn't she too... excited over seeing the doves?" Ayato says, not sure what exactly to point out.

"Maybe she's just in heat." Tatara tried to guess. "You know female tentacles usually cannot think straight unlike us."

"Right."

* * *

**[CCG Dormitory - 20th Ward, 1:59am]**

Kaneki was lying down on the bed, not being able to sleep. He allowed Juuzou to sleep on the couch outside so he can have a bit of privacy in his room. He's been thinking of what to do.

The voice in his head had stopped bothering him, but he was last instructed to research about the 3rd Ward. Why? What for?

On the other hand, one of his friends needed help. He turned to the bedside table, seeing the white dye they bought at the studio.

"For Akira-san, huh?"

Kaneki takes his phone, checking for the time. He was sure Hide was asleep by now, so maybe he can just leave a text.

"In the end, I will still rely on you." Kaneki mumbled with a smile as he composed a message to send his friend.

_Beep!_

Kaneki was surprised to receive a text. He saved the message in his drafts and checked who sent him a message in this hour. He saw that it was from his best friend, Hide. Surprisingly, Hide was  _awake_  that hour.

_[Hide: Yo Kaneki, you're probably asleep or doing some CCG stuff but I wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe ask some advice too. It's about Touka.]_

After reading his text, Kaneki dialed Hide's number. Well if they were both awake, no need to send a message. Calling him would be very okay. Hide's phone rang for a couple of seconds before the call connected.

"Hello? Hide?"

"Kaneki? Wow, so you're not sleeping early again?" Hide joked on the other side. "So you got my text?"

"Yeah. I was actually about to send you one too." Kaneki says, making Hide chuckle. "I wanted to ask for your help about something as well. But you first."

"Very generous, thank you third class investigator Kaneki Ken." Hide uttered. "So me and Touka were at the library, she was stressed and upset about her friend so I tried my best to cheer her up, then she noticed she was being grumpy and apologized and then asked where I lived and then we ended up kissing in my room and-"

"Whoa wait, you and Touka?  _ **Kissing**_?!"

Hide chuckled. "Yes Kaneki, we were  _kissing_. Passionately too." Hide confirmed and Kaneki almost choked. "But the thing is, when we were about to get down with things, she remembered about that investigator who... well, who tried to, that."

"So in the end nothing happened?"

"Yeah. I'm worried Kaneki. What can I do to help ease her mind about that?"

"Are you worried for her well-being or worried that kissing is the  _only_ thing you can do with her?" Kaneki tried to bait with a smirk.

"Both?" Hide joked. "But seriously, she's traumatized. If she doesn't get over it, one day she will be pushed to hate humans forever. Maybe excluding me and hopefully you, but that's not the point."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want tentacles and humans to kill each other in an endless loop. If Touka and I are to have a baby in the future and live in a world where people are bound by the culture that tentacles are monsters and"humans must kill them, then the kids would suffer the same way we do." Hide pointed out. "If I wish for a peaceful living, it has to start somewhere right?"

Kaneki nodded. "True. But Hide, we can't force her to un-traumatize herself."

"I know. That's why I'm planning to do some kind of trip. Just me and her. What do you think?"

"Well... sounds good. But I think she should visit the investigator who tried to.. you know.. do her. I can look up the details who it was and where he's buried." Kaneki suggested. "She can think about things from there."

"Hmm, that's actually a pretty good idea. Okay I'll ask her who that investigator was. Thanks Kaneki!" Hide said, satisfied with Kaneki's suggestion. "What about you? What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Thinking about it, Kaneki thought that, his friend needed him more than the voice in his head.

"Just your opinion if I dye my hair." he says.

"EH!? You're going to dye your hair Kaneki!?"

"Just a thought." Kaneki says, smiling as he reached for the item that Juuzou bought. "It wouldn't be so bad right?"

"Sure I'd love to see the new hair!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Kaneki said, now placing the box back on the table and looking out the window to see raindrops splattering on the glass window. Looks like having a water-resistant color had purpose.

"Okay then. With the rain tonight, it'll be easy to sleep." Hide says, "Goodnight Kaneki."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_"Mom!"_

_Thunder clapping and the rain pouring down endlessly the whole night, Hinami was curled up in the hay, crying. She was alone in the barn, her mother was nowhere in sight. She hated the dark. She can see a lot of things, bad things._

_As she cried and wrapped herself with the sack she uses for blanket, her mother runs to her side from the outside. "It's okay Hinami, I'm here."_

_"Mom where were you? I'm scared..." she sobbed in her mother's chest._

_The older Fueguchi hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry.. I was trying to find us some food to eat." she says. "It's okay now, I'm not leaving again. I'm right here."_

_ZZZzzzzZzzZZZZZzzzz...!_

_The sound of the chainsaw alerted them that the doves were close. Hinami muffled her cries and hugged her mother tightly._

_Ryouko carried Hinami in her arms and walked over to the flocks of sheep, putting Hinami down in the middle. "It's okay, just stay here, lie down and be quiet." she whispered._

_"No mommy..."_

_"Shh..."_

"MOM!" Thanks to the sudden rain and thunder, Hinami was awakened by the sound. She found herself sitting up from the mattress, panting thanks to the nightmare she just had. She looked to her left where Touka was already asleep, lying down on her back.

Touka's hand was beside her head and her other hand over her stomach. She looked really peaceful. Hinami turned to her right where Irimi's back was turned.

She wanted to open the lights because she didn't like the dark, but she didn't want to bother the two who's already asleep.

Instead, Hinami pulled her blanket close to her, wrapping herself like a baby with it and snuggling close to the woman's back, burying her face in Irimi's back and closing her eyes tightly. Hearing the thunder roaring outside and the sound of the rain dropping on the roof and the window, she didn't like it.

Irimi felt something on her back, mistaking it for Jason's hands, so she turned around to see that it was just the shivering child behind her. Hinami was curled up, the white blanket wrapped all around her and her eyes tightly closed.

She sighed when it was just Hinami.

The woman assumed she just felt cold thanks to the rain, so she pulled her blanket over the two of them and wrapped an arm around Hinami, pulling the child close to her to share the warmth.

"Mommy..." the child mumbled and moved close to the woman until she felt that her back touched the woman's body. Hinami then hugged Irimi's arm that was around her and her shivering had stopped.

The woman then glanced over at Touka who was peacefully sleeping at the side. So she focused on Hinami. Allowing the little brunette to hug her hand.

When Hinami's shivering had stopped and the child falling asleep almost immediately, Irimi allowed her eyes to close and fall back to sleep as well.

* * *

**[Unknown Location, 3:15am]**

A young man with white hair and black-colored fingernails was dragging two bodies inside a warehouse. He was only wearing a tattered black cloak and was barefooted.

He was drooling while mumbling something under his breath.

"Subject XV."

He stopped on his tracks and turned around, seeing a blurred figure behind him. "W- Who are you?" he asked.

For a moment there he mistook the figure for a woman with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. But as he locked his eyes on the figure, it wasn't her. He was just hallucinating that part.

"It's time for your next checkup."

"My.. next.. checkup?"

"One last checkup before we let you go. You want that right? You want to go home and show her that you're number 1."

Hearing that, he was suddenly interested. He dropped two of the dead bodies he was dragging and approached the figure behind him. "Yes! Yes I want to be number 1! That's my goal!" he repeats, as if he was hypnotized.

"Then come finish your lest checkup."

He allowed the figure to inject him with something, his sight begin to become clearer. Whatever it was, it helped him see clearer, which is good. He turned behind him to glance at the two dead bodies he was dragging.

They were bodies of a middle-aged woman and the other was a middle-aged man.

They looked familiar.

But he couldn't point out who they were.

He then felt a tear drip from his eye. He was sad. He was hurt. But he couldn't explain why. "I killed them... didn't I?" he asked since he doesn't remember why he was dragging these bodies in the first place.

"Yes you did."

"What am I doing?"

"Walking to the path of being number 1." the man replied. "But you have to get rid of the one in the way. Do you remember who it is?"

"I... I..."

Again, the vision of seeing a young woman with pale blonde hair appeared before his eyes. In his vision he remembered her calling his name. He liked bantering with her and he liked hanging out with her. Without her, he felt lonely.

"Mado... her name is Mado.."

"Good. Whether or not you come out a victor of this little game, we'll see."

* * *

**[Unknown Location, 4:11am]**

"So... name the first person you'd call for help." he asked before sticking a needle in the girl's leg.

"Ka- Kaneki Ken!"

The man nodded as he took another needle, jabbing it to her arm this time. "Who else?"

"..."

"I said  _who else!?_ " this time he took a kettle from the side, checking to see if it was still boiling hot before he poured it in her injuries, the girl screamed. "I'm not asking, I'm demanding for answers!"

"M- Matasaka Ka..mishiro!"

"And?"

"Hide! Nagachika Hide!"

The man leaned the hot kettle in her cheek next, again, she screamed. "Did I tell you to stop talking!?"

"Kirishima Touka... Matsumae-sensei... aaagh! Suzuya Juuzou...!"

She was sitting down in a metallic chair similar to the one Jason has. Chains bound her wrists and ankles, forbidding her to move much. She already had burn marks in her arms and legs and now her cheek was red.

The small injuries all over her body was not healing any faster than it's supposed to.

"Speak!"

"T- That's all of them! Please... just stop... stop..." she cried out.

She couldn't see the face of her torturer since she could no longer see. Her eyes had been taken from her. But she heard him walk out of the room when she heard the footsteps and the door closing behind him.

She cried. "Kaneki... why haven't you  _ **started**_...  _looking_  for  **me**?"


	32. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: So an early update because I will not be able to post for tomorrow and the day after that. Yeeeah it's a little slow paced now buuut that's because something big is coming yet again. Once again if you have questions let me know. I'm open to hear your thoughts about the fic. It helps me understand what readers think. Thanks again and here's the next chapter guys!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 31  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP3**

A man with a very odd face covered in scars wearing a top hat and a red bow tie entered the borders of the 20th Ward. Holding a silver briefcase in his hand, he walked and further until he was greeted with several CCG investigators waiting for him.

"Special Class Investigator Shiki Kijima, please allow us to escort you to the headquarters."

"Hmm," he eyed the set of black cars in a convoy, "who are the others you have there?"

"First class investigator Koori Ui and a new transfer, Third class investigator Ginshi Shirazu, sir." the investigator replied and Kijima chuckled.

"Okay, drive us safely to HQ then."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Touka opened her eyes, seeing that the sun was up. It was thanks to the tent that she didn't have to worry about being blinded by the brightness. She stretched her arms and yawned, slightly turning her body to the side to see her companions still asleep.

She saw that Hinami was asleep cuddled in Irimi's arms. She chuckled and took her phone on the floor beside her to snap a picture of them.

"Blackmail material." she tells herself.

As she took the picture, she saved it and checked the messages that Hide left for her.

_[Hide Nagachika: Hey Touka morning! I was thinking, I know you have a shift today but... do you want to hangout?]_

Blushing at the text, Touka refused to reply just yet and turned back to her sleeping companions. She smiled at them, folding her blanket and taking her pillow with her as she quietly left the room.

She ran to her room to hurry and get changed.

**Yes she wants to hang out with Hide.**

Yomo saw her run upstairs and turned to the door where the two were still asleep. He didn't want to bother so he continued to do his work at the shop instead.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Akira was literally staying in the office to sleep, not wanting to go back home.

She was headed for the file room to do a little research about her dad and the tentacles he hunted in the past. Whoever was trying to scare her knew about her father, and probably did their own research in the file room as well.

But the moment she opened the door and entered, she was lucky to have the three knives thrown at her miss its mark.

One knife went right above her head and landed on the frame of the door, the other knife went passed her cheek and landed beside the switch and the last knife cut a few short strands of the tip of her hair and landed on the door.

The blonde fell backwards, her back closing the door in the process.

"YOU!" the woman with light purple hair exclaimed.

"M- Me?"

"You're the  _one_  that Juu-kun is so fond of!" she yelled as she threw another set of knives towards Akira who ducked and watched as the knives pinned on the door.

"W- Wait who? Juu-what?"

Akira did not get the answers she wanted as another set of knives was thrown at her. She rolled to the side to dodge once more, she continued to do so until she arrived near the couch where the girl was sitting down in a lotus position. The set of knives beside her was still a lot.

' _Those are Suzuya's...'_

"Juu-kun is mine! Mine! Mine!"

The blonde grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the couch. "Suzuya is just a friend!" she tells the little woman and she stopped struggling. "Okay? So stop doing that and tell me where the darned Suzuya is!"

"Juu-kun told me to wait here." was her only reply.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"His what?" Akira was in disbelief after hearing that.

And as if the timing was ever so perfect, Juuzou enters the file room in a hurry and locking the door behind him. "Three Blades, I-" Juuzou froze when he saw the set of knives by the door. "Oh no." he turned around to see Akira pinning down Miza on the couch.

"A- Akira?" he says in confusion.

"Juu-kun!" the other one said excitedly.

"Suzuya!" the blonde shouts angrily.

Juuzou chuckled nervously and quickly unlocked the locks to get out of the room as fast as he could but the two women behind him prevented him from leaving, dragging him back into the room and throwing him in the couch.

"Explain!"

"A- Akira it's not what you think!"

"You have a girlfriend?" the blonde asked with her arms crossed. Juuzou did not catch up with that one, until the other woman spoke.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend." he firmly stated, afraid if Akira was actually affected of that ruse. "She-"

"And did you just say 'Three Blades' when you entered?" Akira pointed out, making Juuzou more nervous than earlier. "What have you been doing? Smuggling in female ten-"

"I'm in heat Juu-kun! Please hurry and do something!" the woman moaned.

Juuzou turned to Miza shortly before locking his eyes on Akira who was giving him a serious look. "Kidnapping someone in  _heat_  too." she accused and Juuzou sunk in his seat. "You should take responsibility."

"N- No wait it's not what you think! She saved my life and-"

"Oh so you had recent interaction?"

"NO!"

"Aaaaahhhmmm...!"

"Stop moaning!"

Miza drops on the floor, her tentacles manifesting and scratching on the floors as she struggled to keep her A-cells in control. Her moaning was louder and the two investigators turned to each other.

The noise she was making was going to attract attention for sure. Not to mention, the file room is where  _every_  investigator will go to at any time. Arima included. They shivered at the thought of having Arima see them keeping an SS-Rated tentacle within the headquarters.

"Get her out of here, Suzuya." Akira instructed and heads for the door to leave.

"No wait, how do I-"

The two froze when they saw someone trying to turn the knob. "Who's in there?" the voice outside asked. "Open the door."

Juuzou ran towards Miza to carry her and Akira ran back to help Juuzou. "Where do we put her?" the white-haired boy whispered in panic. Then he turned to the couch and placed her there. "Wait, behind this."

"Good idea."

The blonde helped Juuzou push the couch and putting Miza behind it. "Three Blades, I'll need you to be very quiet please." Juuzou pleaded.

Biting on her own tentacle, she muffled her moans and the two pushed the couch to align with the wall. Juuzou's heart was racing out of anxiety and he did not know what to do for the first time in his life while Akira sat on the couch, also nervous of their possible punishment for  _aiding_  a tentacle.

They heard the keys dangling outside by now. Akira bit on her lip before looking up at the also-panicking Juuzou.

Akira pulled him by the tie, shocking the young investigator by the act. He fell close to her after his tie was pulled. "This will  _happen_   ** _once_**." she tells him as their faces are close to each other, making Juuzou blush. "And will be the first time I'm doing this, so give me your best."

"Y- Yes ma'am!"

Juuzou's racing heart was in a frenzy when Akira pressed her lips to his. Her grip on his tie was a little too tight so he held on her hand, carefully pulling her hands off his tie and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and the two were in a deep kiss.

Juuzou's hands slithered down her legs, guiding it to straddle around his waist. When she followed and did as his hands guided her to, Juuzou carried her to the table and puts her there, slowly laying her back down and his body hovering over hers before it pressed down. His hands pinning hers.

The door opens and Marude was taken aback by the two investigators.

"It opened at last!" he says successfully, the keys he used to open the door was in his hand. But before he could enter, he saw the two making out. "AH! Seriously!" he shouts as he covered his eyes. "Get back to work you two!" he added before slamming the door close in a hurry.

The two stopped the kiss when they heard the door had closed. Taking a breather, Juuzou was blushing intensely. He liked it better to kiss her without the alcohol.

They just stared at each other for a moment, letting the silence fill in for them.

"Good you two have started. Let's do a threesome!" they heard the three-tentacled woman say as she got out of her hiding place and was stripping down in broad daylight.

"No we're not doing anything." the two said in unison.

Miza pouted at them and they turned back to each other. They said the same thing, but could be a coincidence they just thought about it?

"Suzuya,"

"Yes?"

"You can let me go now.

Juuzou released her wrists and pulled his body off hers in a hurry. "S- Sorry." he honestly didn't want it to end, he wanted to get on with it. The woman sat up and fixed her uniform while Juuzou pretended to fix his tie that he tugged earlier.

"Take your girlfriend somewhere not  _this_  crowded." she tells him and hopped off the table, her eyes locked on the floor.

"Y- Yes. Thank you, Akira-san."

' _For the kiss.'_

The white-haired boy watched her leave the room, almost regretting that he let her go. But if she didn't want to continue... then... he had to comply.

* * *

**[Park - 20th Ward]**

"You know when you said you wanted to 'hangout' I thought you were going to say no." Hide says as they sat down the bench.

"I wouldn't unless the manager wouldn't allow me to leave." Touka says. "And besides, I am really sorry about the other day..." she said and Hide smiled at her, remembering Kaneki being like this not long ago.

Hide leaned his forehead to hers and smiled. Touka blushed at how close he was to her and did not expect him to give her a smooch ephemerally and leaned away.

"I love you, Touka." he declared as he now leaned on the bench and stared at the sky. "I will say it as many times as I have to."

"Hide..."

"When you love a person, you don't love them just because you want to have sex with them. You can express your love in many different ways." he says and turned back to face her. "Knowing you accept me for being a human, the way I am, and not wishing me to be anyone else, is enough to know that you love me too."

Imaginary smoke left Touka's ears as her face was beet red n embarrassment.

She turned away from Hide to hide her face but Hide snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're cute when you're shy like this." he complimented. "Please don't turn away."

' _Hide you're making my heart beat so fast that my A-cells will lose it again!'_

Touka couldn't help but smile. Hide was really a sweet, caring human. Her lover.

"Thank you... for loving someone like me." she muttered aloud, allowing herself to be embraced by Hide.

"Likewise, Touka-chan."

In the end, Hide couldn't bring himself to ask the name of the dove she was traumatized of. Maybe it can wait. Right now, he just wants this moment to last.

* * *

**[Outside CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Akira exited the building to clear her head. For some reason she doesn't feel good after that... that moment. She had a sudden headache that she could not understand and the world around her is spinning.

Juuzou was one hell of a kisser no doubt, but after it, her sight began to blur and she did not want to worry him and get his attention.

As she staggered out of the building, she reached several meters away and falls.

Thanks to someone arriving in time, he caught her before she could fall. "You okay?" he asked, his tone was real friendly and hinted he was worried. "Akira-san?"

The blonde looks up at him, trying to focus her eyes on him. "Kaneki?" she blurted out and for some reason she heard a soft gasp from him.

"I- It's me, Sasaki Haise." he says.

Akira closed her eyes shortly before opening them again, this time seeing clearly that it  _was_   _ **indeed**_  Sasaki Haise! Her eyes widened when she saw him. It's been years since they last saw each other.

"H- Haise!?"

"Yeah."

"But you were missing and-"

"L- Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?" Haise suggested. Being seen by other investigators was not safe for him. He doesn't know if this Sasaki person had other acquaintances or what. He's only doing this because Juuzou asked him to and because his friend needed help.

The blonde nodded and followed him to where he wants to go.

As they left, the black cars in a convoy arrived the parking lot.

Shiki Kijima, Koori Ui and Ginshi Shirazu are greeted by a girl with pink hair by the entrance. "Greetings investigators." she says. "My name is Hairu Ihei, Investigator Arima Kishou's secretary. Please follow me as I lead you to Investigator Arima's office."

"Lead the way then." Koori says.

* * *

Arriving at Arima's office, they see Furuta seeing in his chair instead of Arima.

"Where is Arima Kishou?" Koori asked.

"I- I was expecting to see him too." Ginshi says.

Furuta dismissed Hairu before he intertwined his fingers and leaning his chin on top. Smiling at the three investigators for a moment before he spoke. "My name is Nimura Furuta and on behalf of Investigator Arima Kishou, I will tell you of the reason why you are transferred here."

The two kept quiet while Kijima just listened.

"Shiki Kijima will be my official partner to hunt down the unidentified tentacle who killed Kureo Mado whle Koori Ui will be in charge of finding the ones behind Jason's slaughter and of course, the third class investigator will be under direct supervision of Houji Kousuke with fellow third class investigator Saiko Yonebayashi. Any questions?"

Koori steps forward. "You didn't answer mine earlier."

"Investigator Arima is currently busy right now." Furuta answered. "He doesn't have time to deal with simple matters such as this. Anymore questions that isn't pointless?" he provoked and Koori gritted his teeth.

"None."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

The green-haired woman awoke from her sleep, seeing a note left by the door that tells her that Jason's body was burned and nothing can be salvaged. But it was noted at the end that Big Madam had escaped from CCG's attempt to capture her. She sighed at the news and exited the room to see two of her followers outside.

"I need one last catch."

"Who are you targeting now?"

"Big Madam is on the run. Fatally wounded I assume." the woman says. "After I eat her, everything will be complete."

"Alright." Tatara says as he stood up and stretched his legs. "Let's go Ayato."

Ayato also stretched his legs and took his mask. "Right behind you."

"Make sure you bring that one alive." was the woman's last orders before the two left. Leaving the woman alone in the warehouse. She sighed and walked back to the room where she was doing what she was  _doing._

There are several pods inside the room and tentacles she's killed being preserved inside.

"One last. Then we'll see each other again, father."

* * *

**[Restaurant - 20th Ward]**

"I can't believe you're really back, Haise! Where have you really been!?"

Kaneki wished he knew. But in this case, only  _he_  can answer that. "Well uh, I've been.. uhm... working out." he wanted to slap himself for the lame excuse. "And doing other things."

"Which branch are you transferred in? Are you really MIA? Or did you leave the-"

"Ah look our order is here!" Haise says to purposely cut her off. He  _doesn't_ know what to answer her because he was not briefed about any small details about this Sasaki Haise person.

The waiter placed the curry on the table and the two prepared to eat. Haise folded his sleeves while Akira was the first to take a spoonful of curry and putting it over her rice. He was relieved she had the appetite to eat, she must be in a good mood.

He took his turn and took enough curry for him. "So what about you Akira? How have you been doing?" he asked to inquire of her current condition and report to Juuzou later on.

"Just great!" was her reply. He couldn't tell if she were lying or just excited to eat.

He watched her eat happily and smiled.  _Well she could be cute._  "How about your dad?" he purposely asked. ' _Haise Sasaki doesn't know about it so it's okay to ask.'_  he told himself and carefully observed her reaction.

Akira chewed on the food in her mouth before replying, "He uh, he was killed by a tentacle."

"I'm sorry."

"They're delaying his burial for some nonsense analysis because the unidentified tentacle who killed him was 'overwhelming' and strong." Akira says and Haise nodded. "I tried tracking it down but... no luck."

"No specific details about it then?"

"The new guy Kaneki assumed the tentacle was a child." Akira says and Haise flinched at the mention of  _his_  real name. "I don't know but, I believe Fueguchi's daughter was the one who did it."

"Fueguchi's daughter?"

' _It's okay to ask Kaneki! Haise is really clueless about these things so it's a go!'_  Kaneki once again tells himself.

"My father was hunting for Ryouko Fueguchi for years. She's an evasive tentacle but really  _dangerous_. Last month he got her but he told me that he was hunting for Ryouko's daughter. He didn't want to call for backup, he and his partner went after the daughter by themselves. I wished I didn't listen to him that time..." she said, her cheery aura replaced by a solemn one. "Because at the same day, he was found dead in the tunnel and his killer was long gone."

"I see..."

"They say it could be a young woman... since they're accusing my father to have attempted to touch the tentacle." Akira says bitterly.

Haise was about to start eating but he almost choked when he heard that. "He what?!"

It was starting to make sense now. The same guy he remembered who died in the tunnel and the investigator that Touka was talking about... it was the  _ **same**  guy!_

"Are you okay?"

Haise was having confused thoughts about this. All along the guy that traumatized his friend and his best friend's girlfriend was Akira's father. Was he supposed to comfort her and say he's a good man!? "Y- Yeah, I just..."

"You believe them, don't you?"

"NO!"  _YES_. "O- Of course not."

To save himself the trouble of trying to explain what he couldn't, Haise took a spoonful of the curry and swallowed it. Only to find out that it was  ** _spicy_**  and it wasn't on a normal level. His whole face went red.

"Haise?"

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!"**


	33. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 4)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 32  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP4**

**[Hotel, Room 204 - 20th Ward]**

Juuzou was sitting on the bed while Miza was taking a shower. His mind still stuck with the memory of his kiss earlier, wishing it went on and that happens again. But he sighed and turned to the bathroom door.

' _She's just like Kurona... she's attached to me regardless of what she truly feels.'_

He lay down the bed, putting both arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

_'I wonder how Kurona is doing now...'_

The white-haired boy pulled his right hand and lifted it up so he could see his hands with stitches. Remembering how he got it back in the days when he was with Big Madam- his Mama.

_"Rei!"_

_"MAMA!"_

_One female tentacle wouldn't let him go, she was in heat and was attracted to him to the point that she was just hugging on him and not letting him go. Big Madam was furious towards that female tentacle and battled with her._

_Rei just watched as he pushed himself near the corner, covering his bleeding hand that the female tentacle 'marked'._

_He watched as Big Madam angrily beats the female tentacle to death._

_Blood had spattered on the ground and Big Madam stood triumphant. "Rei. Rei talk to Mama." Big Madam says as she walked towards him, the blood on her face frightened him but he leaned close and cupped his cheek. "It's okay, it's Mama. Are you hurt?"_

_Rei showed his injured hand and Big Madam clicked her tongue._

_"Mama will fix this okay?"_

_"Why did she take me Mama?"_

_"I don't know. But that one's in heat." she mumbled sourly. "Come on, let's go back home."_

_Big Madam allowed him to ride on her back and walked home._

Until now Juuzou had no idea how or why, but it happens every now and then. Juuzou sighed and scratched his forehead with his hand. wondering if he were even a normal human in the first place... or maybe he just have a really charming face?

He looked back at the bathroom door, remembering that Miza saved him from Big Madam a couple of days ago. In return, he allowed her to escape.

But after that, she grew more attached to him and now he's stuck with making sure she doesn't randomly show up at CCG.

There is no identity for Three Blades yet, just her signature tentacles and mask but if she were to be rampant within CCG like the time with the file room, Juuzou will not be able to protect her from it.

He was surprised to have Akira help him hide her as well despite her obvious grudge against the tentacles for killing  _both_  her parents.

"Juu-kun?"

Juuzou blinked and noticed that Miza was now lying down on him, her body pressed on his and his face inches away from his. Furthermore, she was only wearing a towel and he blushed. "T- Three Blades you shouldn-"

"Don't call me that! Only doves call me that!" she says. But for the record, he  _is_  a dove.

"O- Okay."

"My name is Miza."

"Alright- Miza-chan." he played along with a smile, and sure she was happy to hear him call her that. And it gave him a thought... maybe he can experiment here, test his theories on her.

' _Why are female tentacles attracted to me? If I satisfy them, will they open their eyes and go away?'_

He allowed his head to lay down the bed so he can wrap his arms around her. "Say Miza-chan, do you want to spend some time with me today?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Yomo was among the workers in the day. Thanks to Touka asking for a day off to be with Hide. Nishiki is big help as well so it's okay. But he refrained from interacting with customers, afraid that he'll scare them away.

The door opens and he glanced to this Uta enter the shop.

He glared but he turned away.

"Excuse me?" Uta called out to him, pretending that the two didn't know each other. Yomo searched for Enji who was busy chatting with some female customers then he turned to Hinami who was at the counter with the manager, practicing how to brew coffee.

Nishiki and Irimi were serving the other customers. Yomo sighed and approached Uta. "Your order?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Are you sure it's me you're looking for?"

"You are her lover, are you not?" when he asked, Yomo growled. "Then it's you i'm looking for."

The two went outside the shop to talk. Yomo led him to the back of the shop to give them a bit of privacy from the people. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, showing he was disinterested. "Start talking."

"I'm here to tell you something, well the truth that is, and whether or not you're going to believe it, I did my part."

"What is it?"

"About your previous girlfriend..." Uta begins. "I wasn't the one who sold her.  _You_  did. Roma was a little angry with your refusal to become a cannibal and wanted to get rid of her because she assumed the woman was telling you not to be one, not knowing it was your own choice. Itori and I believed you were going to hate yourself instead of hating us, so I took the blame."

Yomo grabbed his jacket and squinted his eyes at his former comrade. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Someone once told me that you should know the truth before someone else tells you." Uta answered. "But what pushed me to say this is because I saw two investigators enter the studio the other day. They reminded me of us when we were... friends. And I missed that."

"How do you expect me to believe that?"

"How do you expect to find someone just like your previous girlfriend?" he shot back.

Yomo's eyes widened and released Uta's jacket when he was able to decode what Uta meant. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Taking the blame for your girlfriend wasn't enough for you, you were still lonely. So I wanted to shape up someone just like Koharu. When I saw you were happy, I thought that my job was done. But I guess the truth was going to come out no matter what."

"Uta..."

"I'm sorry."

"How.. could you...?"

"I copied Roma's powers to.. to embed in her mind that she likes you the same way Koharu does." Uta confessed. "She had similar features as Koharu as well, so I thought it would be perfect. It's the reason why I would always-"

" _ **Leave.**_ "

"Renji, I'm sorry."

"If you really  _cared_  for me,  _ **WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"**_

He pushed his former comrade away but Uta did not want to leave yet. Yomo however, did not want him to stay any longer. "Renji, you know I'd never-"  _ ***smacks***_ he lands on the ground with a bleeding lip.

"I said  ** _LEAVE!"_**

Pushing him towards the sidewalk, Enji arrived and saw that the two were... not getting along. "Yomo, what are you doing man?" he pulled Yomo away from their friendly neighbor. "He's our friend now!"

"Get him out of my sight." he mumbled and went back to the shop to work.

Enji turned to Uta in confusion. "Did you say something to him?"

"Just the truth."

"What sort of  _truth_  is going to push him to punch you?"

"The painful one."

Yomo angrily walked passed by everyone in the shop to head for his room. The manager was able to sense his anger from the counter, Hinami noticed it as well. Nishiki and Irimi glanced over at Yomo who was in a really foul mood.

"That guy is really angry all the time, isn't he?" Nishiki commented.

The manager eyed Yomo who disappeared downstairs and was worried. He shot Irimi a look, telling her to go talk to him while he handles things at the shop.

"Say Nishiki, think you can serve the customers with a smile?"

"Uh yeah i think I can do that."

"I'll be right back."

Following Yomo to his room, she saw him change into his 'perimeter check outfit' and was wearing his mask to hide his tears. "Renji... where are you-?"

"Don't follow me, don't stop me. You are  _ **not**_  Koharu." he tells her and walked towards the window to sneak out. "You're not  _her_. So please... just go." he opened the window and hopped outside to leave the premises.

' _Who is Koharu?'_

"Wait Renji!"

She watched as he disappeared in the dark alleys. He seemed really angry for some reason, but what bothered her is him saying she wasn't this 'Koharu' person. Obviously she wasn't Koharu.

"Was that... his previous girlfriend?"

* * *

**[Park - 20th Ward]**

Haise was walking with Akira, making sure she arrives back to CCG safe and sound. But he couldn't stop drinking water thanks to the  _super_   **extra**   _ **hot spicy**_  curry he had to take earlier and the blonde was laughing at him since then.

"You. Are. Not. Normal." he says after finishing the bottle of water in his head.

"Oh come on, that wasn't even spicy yet!"

"Definitely not normal!"

"But you introduced curry to me! So it's basically you're fault!" she countered, still laughing. "Ever since you brought that pot of curry at home, dad was crazy for it. Then we added a little bit of the chili peppers I guess." she tells him, remembering a memory of her father one more.

Kaneki was relieved she was in a really good mood right now. Maybe he can endure eating more of the curry for her sake.

But he took note of whatever she's saying about Haise. If this Haise person  _brought_  curry to her home, then he met her father and probably even her mother, he'll never know but he should be careful. Akira seems sharp about her memories with Haise.

"'Little'? I doubt it," he blended in, chukling. "That's an  _ **insane**_  amount of chili peppers back at the restaurant!"

"You think so?"

"Oh I  _know_!"

The two laughed as they walked, not noticing a blonde boy and a girl with short purple hair pass by them, also laughing.

"Yes I remember too!"

"But his funniest blooper is when we first met at the cafeteria." Hide says and Touka listened to him intently, holding off her laughter for his punchline. "When we first met, he was a loner carrying his bento box and he ran out of seats. When he saw I was sitting alone in the table of four, he shyly approached me and goes all 'excuse me, can I- can I sit wth you?'"

Hide continued to say, but his eyes glanced shortly at the young man with black and white hair walking with a woman with pale blonde hair. For some reason, he felt like he knew the guy. But he can tell they were doves, so he ignored them.

"I just nodded at him and he sat down. When he started eating, he dropped the steak." Hide continued with his story. "I looked over his bento to see that he only one one large steak and then rice. When he dropped the steak, I offered my food to him but he shook his head and ate the rice alone!"

"Hah! That's the Kaneki I know!"

"He was so sick of the rice but he ate it all and then drank some water later on. Picking up the steak and leaving the area." Hide says, chuckling at the memory. "I swear when I saw him again my first impression was 'steak guy'!"

Touka agreed with him. She will  _definitely_  start calling him 'steak guy' when they see Kaneki again.

"I can't believe we are talking about Kaneki at times like this..." Hide said as he thought about it.

Touka chortled, believing he was right. "But you know, it kind of helps me accept Kaneki for whatever he is." she says. "Human, dove, half-tentacle... for me he's just Kaneki."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm still angry at that dove... but Kaneki is nothing like him."

Hide was relieved to hear that. His last mission now is to help her like investigators in general and for her to let go of her grudge against that dove. But he can't do that if Touka will not meet other nive investigators. He needs to find one.

' _Maybe Kaneki's friends in CCG can help Touka. And hopefully they like Touka in return.'_

* * *

**[CCG Dormitory - 20th Ward, 7:46pm]**

After the day's events, Kaneki received a text from Furuta about a meeting early tomorrow. He sighed and lay down in bed to rest. Thinking how cheerful the blonde was just talking to  _him_.

When he heard the door outside opened and closed, he knew Juuzou had arrived from wherever he was from.

"Time to report." he says and stood up to show himself to Juuzou who began to laugh after seeing his hair. "Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry I can't help it, you look different but at the same time very Kaneki!"

Kaneki frowned. "Okay I'm going to bed now."

"No wait!" Juuzou says and stopped his laughter. He can laugh at Kaneki another time. "What happened? Did you talk to Akira? How is she? What did she say?" Kaneki remained standing and looked Juuzou in the eye.

"Someone's been accusing her father of assaulting female tentacles he's hunted down." Kaneki says. "I believe she is bothered by it."

"I see."

"Also, she likes really abnormally spicy curry and she and Haise seems to be well-acquainted." he added. "She was happy all the way until I brought her back to CCG. I had to text Houji-san that I was sick for the day."

"That's all you got?"

"She didn't dwell to talk about her problems. She's more fixated on knowing how  _Haise Sasaki_  has been doing." Kaneki said. He remembered he almost had a heart attack when she called him Kaneki while in Haise's disguise. "But I believe she's very open to Haise."

"Good."

"No, not good. I am not going to be Haise tomorrow. I need to get back to work, we have a meeting." Kaneki firmly says. "She's happy now, that's all that matters."

"Yes because Haise is  _around_! If he disappears for no reason, that will make her sad again." Juuzou reminds him. "If Sasaki Haise is going to disappear, you need to do it slow and with a  _valid_  reason, please."

"Fine,  _ **but**_  not tomorrow." Kaneki reminds Juuzou.

"Yes sir!"

While Juuzou was preparing his 'bed' (the couch), Kaneki noticed that Juuzou had been gone the whole day. Shinohara had been looking for him and had no idea where Juuzou was.

"Soo.. where have you been exactly?"

"Investigating."

"You have  _no_  assignments."

"Then I'm just being a good boy." Juuzou says with a smile and Kaneki nodded before walking back to his room.

Whatever Juuzou was keeping, it was none of his business. "When are they going to finish fixing your room by the way?" he asked as he held on the frame of the door. It's been lively to have Juuzou around but he doesn't want to be involved much if Juuzou had secrets he doesn't want to share.

"They'll let me know soon."

"Alright then."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 8:23pm]**

Touka stretched her arms as she entered the shop, very happy with today's hangout with Hide. She was very late to come home though, so she braced herself to be scolded by her uncle, only to find that Yomo was the one being scolded by the manager.

Yomo was sitting down the chair and the manager was standing up, angry.

"Uhm, manager?" Touka nervously says as she entered the shop. "What's going on?"

"Get some rest, Touka." the manager tells her and Touka nodded hesitantly, shooting her uncle a worried look before running upstairs to her room. The manager turned back to Yomo. "You didn't say anything."

"I was angry, I needed to blow off steam."

"That's what the old Yomo does. You're  _not_  that Yomo anymore, are you?"

"I'm not weak. He didn't have to do that, I am  _not_  weak. Koharu... she's..." he trailed off, his eyes locked on the darkness. He remembered her smile, her kind nature, her sweet words... It was similar to how Black Dober had transformed from a foul-mouthed and violent woman to something like Koharu. "I knew she wasn't normal."

"She changed by her own resolve."

"That's not what Uta said."

"Uta didn't know it didn't work."

Yomo looked up at the manager, glaring. "Why, do  _ **you**_ **know**  everything?"

"No. Do you?"

The manager sighed when Yomo said nothing. He sat down the chair facing Yomo, smiling shortly. "You know, I have a hunch I have an unborn daughter before my wife died. But all I have is the belief that I had one, I didn't see her or meet her, not even name her. You and everyone in Anteiku is the children I want to care for to fill the emptiness in me."

"So you're substituting us the same way the Clowns substituted Irimi for Koharu?"

"At first it was just to fill the emptiness in me, but as time passed by, I treated everyone like my  _real_  children." Yoshimura tells him. "Now I don't know the truth about the matter, but you'll never know until you ask. Something that is  _ **real**_  cannot be faked. The same way I cannot fake my true intentions to everyone."

"..."

"I believe your friend meant no harm. Just worried for you." the manager says, remembering that he asked for Uta and Itori's help to find Yomo's sister. If they found out that Hikari was dead beforehand, then they were more concerned for Yomo than ever. "But it's up to you how you want to interpret what they've done." he says and stood up. "Well, then I'll be going now. Koma and I are on perimeter check duty."

"Okay manager."

* * *

Yomo walks over to a certain someone's room to confront the truth. He knew Hinamiw as inside but knowing that child, she was asleep early. He knocked on the door and prepared himself when he heard it creak open.

"We need to talk. About what Uta did."

"About what Uta did or what  _you_  did?" she asked.

"Both."

"I'm listening."

"Koharu is... she's- she's my-"

"I know."

Yomo wasn't sure how to say it, but if he wants to learn to tell Touka the truth about her mother as well, he should start practicing how to deal with this. "And bad stuff happened and I was part of the Clowns and, well, they wanted me to become a cannibal and I didn't want to be one then.. well.."

"I know."

"Oookay, I didn't tell you that." Yomo says, scratching his head. But he assumed Uta did. "Well I was angry because I didn't want to force someone to like me and be some sort of replacement and I-" he stopped when he noticed her expression didn't change. She was still listening and not angry. "You know already don't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then why allow me to  **embarrass**  myself like this?!"

"Because the same way Touka is  _cute_  when she's embarrassed," she eyed his red cheeks, "you're cute too." she teased and Yomo's blush darkened. He was unaware of it but he can feel something was wrong with his face. "So she got that from  _you_ , huh?"

"I hate you..." he mumbled, falling prey for her tricks again.

But he fixed his hair and took a deep breath before leaning close to her face.

"Uta's brainwashing didn't really work, didn't it?" he wanted to assure himself. "And I was a jerk for overreacting, right?"

"He was drunk that night, I doubt he remembers he never continued with the brainwashing because he quickly dozed off after his third bottle." she tells him. "But yes, you  _were_  a jerk." Yomo scoffed at how he overreacted without asking the other side of the story because he was afraid to know that she was actually brainwashed.

Yomo chuckled and plants a kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on the crown of her head as he pulled her close to him. "Thank you. For learning to understand me so well."


	34. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 5)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 33  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP5**

All investigators were gathered in one large room. Juuzou was sitting beside Shinohara while Kaneki was sitting beside Saiko. Akira was at the corner where behind her was Furuta and the one on her right was Kijima.

Yoshitori Washuu was standing in front, both hands behind his back.

"As you probably noticed, we've had recent investigators arriving from different wards. It is because we will be conducting a mass-raid throughout the 20th Ward. Invading homes and searching for the tentacles' hideout."

Kaneki's eyes widened when he heard this, his heart beating rapidly.

"With Big Madam still on the run, the unidentified tentacle still on the loose and Jason's killer still incognito, the 20th Ward is slowly being surrounded by tentacles who plans to conquer the ward. Now motives are unknown but we are going to stop them on their tracks." Yoshitori stated. "With so many SS-Rated tentacles within the ward, it's not a surprise that many are dwelling in the 20th Ward. We will find them all and capture them without warning."

"The reason of unannounced arrival of some investigators is because we wanted to make sure the tentacles are unaware of the mass-raid operation." Arima added.

The rest of the investigators mumbled in agreement with them. But Kaneki was not agreeing with this.

He glanced over at Juuzou who was talking with Shinohara about something, then he turned to Akira who was interacting with Kijima and then Kaneki looked beside him to Saiko who was secretly chewing on a bacon.

' _I need to do something.'_

"We've already assigned everyone to a specific squad when this raid begins." Yoshitori says. "We'll hand out the list of all the squads so familiarize yourself with your squad mates because this will be a bloody raid."

Hairu began to hand out the list as Yoshitori stated and the other investigators passed the papers behind them.

Kaneki raised his hand to get Yoshitori's attention. "Yes third class investigator Kaneki Ken." Yoshitori calls him.

"When will this raid happen?" he asked so he can warn his Hide and Touka about it.

But Yoshitori smirked. "Are you asking to prepare yourself for the day? Or so that you can warn the tentacles who resides in the 20th Ward?" he struck the bullseye, Kaneki was anxious that Yoshitori  _knows_  and right now they're just waiting for Kaneki to make a mistake so they can pound on him.

After his cooperation to rescue Kuroiwa's team, Kaneki was give privileges but he was aware that  _not_  all investigators welcomed him with open arms.

Yoshitori Washuu included.

"I- I wanted to prepare myself for the day." he chose to say.

"Well then, the raid begins in two weeks." Yoshitori answered. "I understand that you're not given a quinque yet, so be sure to go to the lab this Friday. Chigyou will give you your quinque."

"Y- yes sir!"

"Anymore questions?"

Shinohara was browsing the list in his hand, seeing that Juuzou and Kaneki are  _not_  on the same squad. Akira was listed on a different squad as well. He did not see the reason to separate them but he puts the paper down to talk to Yoshitori.

"So the goal of this operation is to scare the tentacles with the sudden raid and once they are out of hiding we corner them?" he asked.

"Yes that is the plan."

"What if this stirs up a war instead?" Houji asked. "Since we are assuming that there are powerful tentacles in the area, they won't just surrender without a fight."

Yoshitori eyed Kaneki shortly, seeing that he was looking down, sweating, whether or not Kaneki was contemplating to text someone, he'll know later. He focused towards Houji for now. "Then a war shall start."

"There are people living in this ward." Shinohara noted.

"Civilians, yes. We can evacuate them before the raid begins." Yoshitori stated. "After our win in the 5th Ward War, CCG is confident enough to win another war that may or may not occur in the 20th Ward."

Akira bit her lip as she listened to the meeting. Before, she probably would've ended up agreeing with this, but she turned towards Juuzou, remembering he had a tentacle  _girlfriend_. Moreover, Kaneki was...

"Worried of someone, Investigator Mado?" Kijima asked her.

"No."

She then felt someone's breath behind her, she turned around to see that Furuta was leaned close to her, smiling. "Ah sorry, was I disturbing you?"

"I'm sure you're happy to have me in  _your_  squad." she tells him as she threw the crumpled list in his face.

Furuta allowed the paper to hit his forehead before it falls on the floor. "Very immature, Investigator Mado. I believe that is what only Takizawa would do. Or perhaps he's rubbed off some of his bad habits on you?" he teased. "But  _yes_ , I  _am_   _ **happy**  _to have  _you_  in  **my**  squad."

"Is the meeting over Furuta?" Arima spoke when he noticed Furuta was bothering the blonde.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then listen. Squad meetings can happen later."

Furuta sits down and Akira internally sighed in relief. Juuzou was looking over at her side, disappointed that they were not assigned in the same squad. Shinohara noticed it too.

* * *

**[Kamii University Dorm - 20th Ward]**

Hide was topless while looking at himself in the mirror. His hand sliding down his ribs that was fractured when the orange-haired tentacle smacked him real hard. He remembered he couldn't move much and that it hurts, but for some reason, it was just healed.

He couldn't remember what healed him, but he was sure it was somewhere after that kiss.

"Kaneki's kiss..."

The yellow-haired boy sighed and sat down the couch. Thinking.

"What really happened to you, Kaneki?"

He took his phone from his pocket, vigilant to the fact that Touka may or may not send her any texts to him about anything. They spent a really good and fun time together and getting real close with each other.

Which reminds him, he haven't seen Kaneki yet. He remembered Kaneki was asking his opinion of dying his hair.

Hide chuckled at the thought of seeing Kaneki's hair color change. Whether it was red or blue or what, it's still really odd to see him change his hair color. He unlocked his phone, tapping on the 'Messages' to compose a text.

Typing in his message to send Kaneki.

When it was sent, he laughed to himself and threw the phone in his bed before he took a towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

**Squad List**  
Furuta Squad - Matsuri Squad - Shinohara Squad - Houji Squad - Marude Squad   
Nimuta Furuta -= Matsuri Washuu - Shinohara Yukinori - Kousuke Houji - Itsuki Marude  
Shiki Kijima -=-= Ayumu Hogi -=-= Juuzou Suzuya -=-= Ginshi Shirazu - Takeomi Kuroiwa  
Akira Mado -=-=- Miyuki Mikage -= Hanbee Abara -=-=- Ching-Li Hsiao - Katsuya Mabuchi  
Murata -=-=-=-= Hachikawa Chuu - Keijin Nakarai -=-= Saiko Yonebayashi - Shion Satomi

**Arima Squad - Koori Squad - Yoshitori Squad**  
Arima Kishou -= Koori Ui -=-=- Yoshitoru Washuu  
Hairu Ihei -=-=- Shinsanpei Aura - Take Hirako  
Kiyoko Aura -=- Nobu Shimoguchi - Kuramoto Itou  
Taishi Fura -=-= Miho Toga -=-=-= Misato Gori  
Yusa Arima -=-= Shinsanpei Aura - Touma Higemaru

Akira and Kaneki were walking down the hall to head out of the building to eat. After the meeting, everyone was dismissed for a short break then a squad meeting for their squad leaders to be able to meet their members and talk about plans.

Since everyone went out with their close friends, the two decided to hang out while waiting for Juuzou who was going to tell Shinohara about something.

"I'm worried for Haise." the blonde mumbled as they walked.

When Kaneki heard it, he stiffened as they walked down the hall. He remembered giving her  _Haise's_  number so she can keep in touch with him but if she were to give Haise a call right  _now_  then Kaneki is in danger.

"Say Mado-san, maybe you should go ahead. I have to go to the bathroom for a moment." he says shyly.

"I'll wait then."

"No, no it's okay it might take long!"

"It's okay, I can wait. Go on and do your thing." the blonde insisted.

' _No that's not what I want you to say! You said you wanted to talk to Haise, I can't be Haise if you're with me (Kaneki)!'_ he shouts internally. He forced a laugh and glanced at the sign of the comfort room.

"O- Okay, be right back!"

As he ran, Akira stayed behind to type a text to a certain someone.

Kaneki closed the toilet in one cubicle and locked himself inside. Feeling the vibration on the  _Haise_  phone in his left pocket, he sat down and takes a peek at the message that Akira sent.

He took a deep breath and reads the text.

Kaneki was in the bathroom, using his 'Haise' phone to text back to Akira who worriedly sent him an immediate warning about the mass-raid. He doesn't want to be seen using this second phone so to be safe, he only uses it when he's hiding.

"Akira  _does_  care for this Haise guy, doesn't she?" he mumbled to himself.

Since there were strict orders from Yoshitori  _ **not**_  to tell anyone of the plan, no matter who it is, as long as it's outside of CCG they are  _ **forbidden**_  to speak about it. But Akira broke the rules by sending him a text.

His real phone in his pocket vibrated and he checked to see that it was Hide.

"Now what?"

He reads Hide's text, asking him how his day was and asking for an attached photo with his dyed hair. Kaneki blushed as he remembered when he dyed his hair the other day.

"Not happening!"

When Kaneki did not reply to Akira's text, the blonde called his number. Or well, Haise Sasaki's number.

"G- Give me a break!" he scratched his head, contemplating whether or not to answer the call. ' _Juuzou started this!'_  he chose to tap on the green icon at the bottom of the screen to answer the call. "Hey! I got your text, thank you for the warning."

"I know you don't need it but since you won't tell me why you quit being an investigator, I thought I had to say something."

Haise chuckled nervously. Yes he  _said_  (lied) abut quitting as an investigator. Thanks to Akira's bombardment of questions, the pressure was getting to him and the only way for her to stop asking is if he tells her something to believe in.

And right now, it seems that it's backfiring on him.

"Ah right about that,"

"What?"

"Maybe we can talk about it another time? I uh, you see, I am... I am going for another long- well- trip? I mean, work out camp thing at the uh, over at the ward at the..." it was obviously nt believable, not even Kaneki is convinced on what he said.

Akira sighed. "Okay fine don't tell me. Just stop with the ridiculous workout lies." she says and Haise nervously chuckled.

_I'm really sorry Akira._

"Uhm anyway, maybe we should talk again some other time. I uh, I have to go." he ended the call to save himself from hearing what she had to say. Whether she'd try and stop him or not, he cannot risk talking with her any longer.

The call ends and Akira was disappointed how the conversation went. It felt like he was hiding something but she couldn't figure it out.

It could be a girl but who was she to be jealous?

* * *

Shinohara was fixing his desk, putting the stacks of papers to the side and organizing the new paperwork that was assigned to him (and he haven't started doing anything since he got back to CCG).

He opened his drawers, finding an unused picture frame he bought months ago.

Supposedly he wanted to take a picture with Juuzou so he an give the boy a memento of him. He chuckled at his own forgetfulness and closed the drawer.

"Shinohara."

Shinohara turned behind him to see Marude. It wasn't a surprise but for Marude to stop by in his desk, it had to be something important. "Hey. You finished with your squad meeting yet?"

"No. I haven't started. I told them to take a break." Marude said, not even wanting to think about that just yet. "I wanted to talk to you about that boy."

"Juuzou?"

"Yes. You see, I was going to the file room one time to check on some old cases and the door was locked." Marude begins his story. Shinohara turned his chair around and crossed his arms to listen. "I know it's common that sometimes it was locked but I saw dagger tips by the door so I hurried to take the keys."

"Come on, no need to make the story so long. What is it? Juuzou pulled a prank on you?"

Marude shook his head and gave out a serious expression. "I saw him kissing Kureo's daughter. Okay before you react, she was all over him as well." Marude says and Shinohara's eyes widened.

"Juuzou's what?"

"I don't know if she's drunk or what but I swear I saw that boy pinning Mado on the table and just... doing that!"

Shinohara almost fell on his seat as he heard so. Was Juuzou trying to do something against him again? Or was it just really hard to drop old habits? "I need to talk to him." he says as he massaged his temple.

"I haven't told anyone yet, I thought you're the first to know."

"Have you heard Mado's side of the story?"

"No. But I'd love to hear what she has to say about this. I doubt Kureo would be happy."

"I need to look for Juuzou." Shinohara mumbled as he got up his seat to search for the white-haired boy.

' _Juuzou, please don't do this again.'_

* * *

Kaneki was still in the bathroom, having a long talk with Hide.

"No you can't see me with my new hair. I actually washed it off already." Kaneki continued to say but Hide didn't want to budge.

"Come on man, I didn't see you for a whole day and now you're being evasive! What's really going on?" he asked. He knew something was up but Kaneki was contemplating whether or not to say it. CCG  _ **forbids**_  them to say anything.

Especially that Washuu person doesn't seem to trust him.

"Can we talk personally later? I have to go. My co-worker is waiting for me."

"Ooh~ is it a girl Kaneki?"

"Well yes but-"

Hide began to coo him and Kaneki blushes. "Sooo, wanna talk about this female co-worker of yours? Can I meet her too?" he teased. "Please tell me she's not like the female crush you had that was actually a tentacle."

"She's a dove."

"Right." Hide cleared his throat, getting serious now. "Speaking of that, I've been planning to actually have Touka meet some of your investigator friends. You know... so she can lighten up with humans. Doves to be specific."

"No."

"You only say no when they're bad people."

"I wouldn't say they're bad but it's risky. My friends have... some sort of grudge against tentacles." Kaneki says. Knowing now that both Akira's parents are killed by tentacles while Juuzou was raised by one. They will surely  _not_  welcome Touka openly.

"We're not going to tell them about that. I'll just tell Touka they're investigators but don't tell the investigators what Touka is."

"What?"

"I can convince Touka not to judge these investigators when they meet. But your investigator friends are the risky one. So instead, we just let them meet and get comfortable with each other." Hide explained. "If Touka feels okay with them, little by little we can tell your friends the truth as well."

Kaneki was not sure about the idea. It would be  _too_   **easy**  to even think about it happening. But if Hide says so, he can believe in it.

"Alright. But can we talk more about this later? I really have to go."

"Hehe, don't keep her waiting then!"

* * *

Akira was waiting outside, holding on her phone, sighing at the photo that she and Haise took back at the restaurant. Haise was choking on the chili peppers in the background while she was the one who took the shot.

"Akira."

She looked up to see Shinohara. "Ah Shinohara-san." she closes the phone and slips it in her pocket. "What is it?"

"I was looking for Juuzou but I'm glad I found you first." Shinohara said. Akira wondered why he didn't know where Juuzou was when Juuzou told them he will be talking to Shinohara. Then again, he could've lied to talk to his girlfriend. Shinohara stood beside her, both hands in his pockets. "Listen, Marude told me about the incident in the file room."

File room incident... the blonde's memory buffered for a moment.

When her mind had processed what he was talking about, her cheeks had a slight of pink, embarrassed by the memory. And that the news had reached Shinohara's ears. Shinohara quickly noticed her body stiffened.

"You remember." he says with confidence. "Did he force you?"

She flinched when he asked. The slight pink in her cheeks was becoming darker. "N- No. I...  _I_  started it." she confessed.

Shinohara was taken aback by her confession. He'd expect if it were Juuzou but for her to do that, something must be up. He kept his composure up and fixed his tie, clearing his throat before he began to speak again. "You uh, you..."

Akira couldn't bring herself to even mention Miza's existence for Juuzou's sake, so she will take the fall for this one.

"Suzuya had been really helpful and sweet. He looked after me since my recovery and I- I guess I just ended up liking him a bit." she lied. "I'm sorry if I tempted him to do something like that."

Once again, Shinohara was not able to grasp what he was hearing from the young Mado. "Uhm wow.. uh... I- I'm sorry it's okay I uh.. I just didn't expect for you to develop emotions for Juuzou. It's okay if you want to express those feelings."

The flow of the conversation was beginning to get really awkward, but Akira mustered some of her remaining pride to push through the conversation until it's finished.

'Developing emotions' is too big for her to take. If word spreads throughout CCG and eventually reach Haise's ears, her lifelong crush towards him will mean nothing if he hears about this.

"T- Thank you Shinohara-san." was all she decided to say and lowered her head to thank him, purposely hiding her reddened face.

While the two were talking, Kaneki was hiding behind the door of the bathroom in the men's comfort room. He  _overheard_   _ **everything**_.

' _Juuzou was wrong, she does **not**  have a crush on Haise. She actually has a crush on him!'_

As he misinterpreted the scene before him, he began dialing Juuzou's number.


	35. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 6)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 34  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP6**

Kaneki was quick to dial on Juuzou's number to tell him what he overheard from Shinohara and Akira. He was excited to say the news because if Juuzou earns enough confidence that the blonde investigator likes him back then he doesn't  _have_ to  _ **pretend**_  to be Haise Sasaki anymore.

Juuzou wasn't answering his phone, making Kaneki worry.

"Come on, pick up pick up."

***call connects***

"Hello Juuzou!"

The white-haired boy lifts the phone away from his ears and glared at the I.D. caller. "Why are you calling me using Haise's number? And stop doing randomly shouting at me!"

"I have something to tell you!"

"Yeah I can feel it."

"I think Akira actually has a crush on you and  _not_  Haise." Kaneki shared the wrong information, to which, Juuzou suddenly froze. "I heard her talking to Shinohara-san. She said she's  _liking you a bit_ that's why  _she_   ** _kissed_**  you!" he mimicked Akira's voice at the liking you a bit part.

"Wait did she tell Shinohara-san or the other way around?"

"Shinohara-san started the topic of their conversation." Kaneki says. "Which by the way, you told us you'd be  _talking_  to Shinohara-san and yet you're still missing and he's  **here**  with us!"

Juuzou chuckled, his lie would've been perfect. "I'll explain later!"

"So I can stop being Haise right? I mean, there's no point to it." Kaneki decided to bring it up.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? She  _likes_  you! Can't you see the big picture here?"

Of course Juuzou was happy to hear that, but if Shinohara asked about the kiss in the file room then Akira is covering up for Miza that's why she had to say stuff she probably does not want to say.

"Yes I see it Kaneki. You're the one who doesn't see the big picture. Let's talk later."

Juuzou ends the call and Kaneki was left wondering what that was about. He was expecting a thank you from Juuzou for saying that but he didn't.

' _I don't understand this guy...'_

Kaneki was about to go to Akira but then someone grabbed his arm and he was shocked to see Yoshitoki Washuu holding tightly on his wrist where he was holding his Haise phone. He gulped. Did he hear the whole conversation?

"I see you're quick to call your friends." Washuu begins to say as he took the phone from Kaneki's hand.

"No I-"

Washuu checked on the call log to see that Kaneki only had calls from Akira and dialed Juuzou. Washuu was disappointed but checked his inbox as well, Kaneki's heart skipped a beat. Akira's message was in there.

_[Akira Mado: Heads up about the mass-raid operation in two weeks.]_

Washuu studied Kaneki's expression carefully. "Weren't you two listening at the meeting?" he asked. Kaneki was thankful she did  **not**  mention Haise's name but it doesn't help him escape Washuu's sharp instincts.

"Uhm..."

He exited the inbox to check the contacts next, seeing that only Akira and Juuzou's number was saved there. "Haven't made any new friends besides them I see." he says before dialing on Akira's number.

"Sir-"

The number rang and Kaneki was definitely nervous now. If the first word that came out of Akira's mouth was 'Haise' then he's finished. Washuu is going to arrest him here and now. And he cannot blame the blonde since he was the one deceiving her in the first place.

He was sweating as he waited. They heard Akira's ringtone rang in the hallway. Right she was waiting for Kaneki.

Washuu waited until she answers.

"Yes?" they heard her speak. "Hello?"

Washuu ends the call and dialed Juuzou's number next. Kaneki gulped once more. His anxiety growing. If Juuzou answers and begins to scream at him then Washuu will know he's been impersonating Haise Sasaki.

"Getting nervous, Investigator Kaneki?" Washuu asked with a smirk.

"No. But why are you-"

The call connects and Kaneki held his breath as he and Washuu waited for Juuzou to speak on the other side.

"What? I told you let's talk later I'm busy!" Juuzou shouts.

Washuu pressed the red button to end the call, fully disappointed at the results. He gives Kaneki his phone back, his glare was getting scarier by the second. "If you're running out of friends then add my number there." he takes a calling card, giving it to Kaneki who takes it from him. "I've got my eyes on you, half-tentacle Kaneki Ken."

After giving him a warning, he left and Kaneki was able to sigh in relief, hugging the Haise phone that saved his life.

If it were his Kaneki phone then Washuu will see Hide and Touka in his contacts and probably invade his private texts and dial all his contacts.

' _I almost died today...'_

He sighed and remembered that the blonde investigator was waiting for him. He pocketed the number and his Haise phone before running back to Akira who was standing by the hallway waiting for him.

"Sorry it took me so long!"

"Yeah you did warn me." she joked and he blushes.

"Should we still wait for Juuzou?" he changed the topic instead. He was surprised she shook her head.

"Nah, he sent me a text, told us to go on ahead." it was a lie. He doesn't know it but something was up. Juuzou was busy with something as he said earlier, he couldn't have remembered to send a text. Or Kaneki was just getting paranoid?

"Right. Okay."

* * *

**[Hotel - 20th Ward]**

Juuzou was counting the money he had to withdrew from the bank. It was his earnings as Shinohara instructed him to but he had to use it to pay for the expenses for Miza's stay at the hotel.

"Are you sure there's no discount or something?"

"Do you have any coupon?" the receptionist asked. Juuzou does not know what the hell that was. "Or perhaps a gold membership card." he doesn't know what that was either. He groaned and just counted his money.

"If I don't use the TV will I save up a few dollars?" he continued to bargain.

"Sir this is a hotel, it's a whole package. You get the utilities you need after payment."

"Yeah well I don't need all the utilities."

The receptionist raised a brow on him. "You can find a cheaper hotel if you want or find an apartment to rent." she suggested. "This is not a market where you can negotiate a price, sir."

"Ah fine fine fine!" He did not count his money and just slammed it on the desk. "However long this money can last, just pay for it." he says and walked away to start looking for the missing three-tentacled woman.

"Okay?"

Juuzou received a call earlier from Miza that she wants to urgently talk to him but when he arrived she was not in the hotel. Instead, he was greeted with a bill to pay the damages she's done in the room.

And right now, he needed to find her.

"What does she want?" he mumbled as he ran across the street.

* * *

**[Seinan Gakuin University Dormitories - 20th Ward]**

A young woman with short dark hair was walking back to her room, carrying a book in her hand. She was massaging her temple, probably a headache she earned from teaching at the noisiest class she's ever had.

She takes the key from her pocket and unlocks her door, seeing that the window was shattered and blood splatters were over it.

Quickly turning the lights on, she sees a young man with purple hair lying down her pink carpet that was now stained with his blood. She dropped her book and locks the door in a hurry before running to his aid.

"Master Shuu!"

Helping him sit up, she can see the wound in his stomach slowly healing. "I.. have nowhere...else to go.." he whispered when he saw her face. He coughed and blood gushed out of his wound in the stomach.

"If Lord Mirumo finds out you went here, you'll be exiled as well." she tells him worriedly and slowly helped him up so he can lie down her bed.

She lay him down gently then opens her drawers to find something to feed him and help his healing increase its pace. Shuu grabbed the hem of her uniform to catch her attention. "I'll.. be fine..."

"But-"

"The One-eyed.. Owl... wanted to eat me... but I got away.."

"Have you been living in the 20th Ward?" she asked. The Tsukiyama household lives in the 11th Ward so she was sure if he was there the One-Eyed Owl will not get to him. "I'm calling your father."

"No."

"You need help!"

"One-eyed.. Owl... will wage.. war.. I don't want.. my family.."

She sighed and held on his bloody hand, he doesn't have to talk much. She understands. If the Tsukiyama group will visit the 20th Ward, chances of the One-Eyed Owl to see and capture them is present.

"Let me stay.. until I recover..." he pleaded.

"Okay. You can stay."

Activating her tentacle eyes, one of her tentacles manifested on her back and scratches her arm so that it will drip some blood for him to drink and recover. She placed it near his mouth and he bites on it, beginning to suck and drink.

She winced in pain but if it helps him, then she can endure it. She observed his wound that was slowly returning to its normal state.

When he's drank enough and ate enough of her arm, he pushed it away and was able to breathe with ease now that his bloody stomach had stopped bleeding. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Just rest Master Shuu." she tells him while wrapping her arm with a cloth. "Let me know if you need anything."

He nods and she stood up to prepare a warm bath for him.

While her back was turned, he opened his mouth to speak, "Matsumae." he calls and she stopped on her tracks. "I'm sorry, for being the reason you're here."

"I will still serve you and your family no matter what. That was my oath then, it is until now." she says and walked to the kitchen to heat some water.

* * *

**[Restaurant - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki and Akira had just finished eating and still Juuzou hasn't come yet. He didn't text or call them either. This made Kaneki realize that  _this_  was  **how**  Hide and Touka felt when they were waiting for him.

It does suck when they're waiting for someone not telling them if he's coming or not.

"Wow where did he go?" Kaneki wondered, observing Akira's expression about the matter. "It sure is late."

"Maybe we should get back. The squad meeting should start soon." she avoided to answer. Kaneki took it as a woman's main response when they don't want to talk about the guy who disappointed them.

"Ah you're right, but I forgot something at the dormitory. I'll catch up!"

"Right. See you."

Kaneki runs out of the restaurant, leaving Akira alone to walk back to CCG. He needs to  _find_  Juuzou ASAP.

' _Where are you Juuzou? She's waiting for you!'_

Or at least that's what he thought. What was running in Akira's mind is the talk with Haise earlier and the second call when Washuu dialed her number. She was wondering what was really going on with Haise.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Touka was in her room, lying down the bed, reading a newspaper. Seeing the obituary about Kureo Mado, the investigator who tried to assault her and the investigator that Hinami  _killed_.

"He will be buried in a few days. But he's been dead for a month now?" she mumbled.

She does not believe in the good words writetn about him but she wanted to take into consideration that the darned investigator actually had a daughter he left behind. She was an investigator too and probably as filthy as him but a life was still taken.

Someone will mourn.

If she were to take Hide's ranting about humans and tentacles maybe she can try and understand humans.

"If I attend the wake... maybe I'll understand." she thought to herself.

**Knock knock!**

"Come in."

Hinami enters her room, holding a paper bag with her. "Touka-neechan." she begins to say. "I'm going to the artmask studio tomorrow. Can I go alone?" she asked. "Or should I call Itori-san?"

"I'll tell Itori to pick you up." Touka says, not wanting Hinami to roam around the streets alone just yet. She's  _powerful_  she knows but Hinami was still young. It's still dangerous. "What did Koma-san and Irimi-san say?"

"Koma-san will be spending time with the new worker Nishiki. Irimi-san is just going to say 'yes' even if she's tired. I know it so I didn't ask her to come." Hinami said.

Touka chuckled and walked towards Hinami to pat her in the head. "I guess you know her too well."

"And you'll be spending your day with that boy again~" Hinami added and stuck her tongue out. Touka blushed and grabs Hinami, carrying her to her bed to tickle her for punishment. "No wait nee-chan it was a joke! Ahahahaah!"

* * *

**[Ramen Stand - 20th Ward]**

Akira was walking alone back to CCG when she heard a familiar voice at the ramen stand nearby. Sitting on one of the chairs, Miza was drinking shots of liquor with a sad look in her eyes mixed with unidentified anger and envy.

The blonde was sure she was the last person wanted to see right now so maybe she should just tell Juuzou to pick her up while she's busy drinking.

"YOU."

Akira looked up from her phone to see Miza was pointing at her, gesturing that she  _sits_  beside the light-purple-haired woman.

"Yes YOU hurry up and sit!" Miza repeats and the blonde complied. Eyes locked on Miza as she sat down one chair away just to be safe. "I  _hate_  you! No, I envy you. I don't know what is it about you that he wants! I can protect him and I can do what you can't!" pertaining to her tentacles which she doesn't want to say in public.

The blonde sighed, must be the alcohol talking. "We should get you home."

"No. I don't want you to do that, I want Juu-kun to find me! I bet if it's you who's missing he'll  _know_  where to find you."

"He just met you. You can't expect him to find you if you don't tell him."

Miza grabs her tie hard until their foreheads smashed towards each other. "I don't want you telling me that. Of course I know." she says, hiccuping afterwards. "You know what, how about we talk instead?"

The blonde pulled her tie back and fixed it so that it doesn't choke her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"One drink for my friend please!" Miza orders.

"No I don't drink during missions."

"You have no mission." she pointed out.

"Yes but we have a big one coming." Akira made sure not to say anything specific since Miza was a tentacle. If she were to spill anything then she would have violated Washuu's orders twice. The guy at the corner places a bottle and a shot glass in front of Akira. "So no thank you."

"Wuss."

"I am not-"

"Chicken."

"Hey!"

"Dipshi-"

"Okay fine!" Akira takes the shot glass, filling it with liquor and drinking it in one gulp. Miza refills it and hers as well. Hearing Akira hiccuping with just one drink.

"I saw humans play this game once." Miza says. "We take turns doing this. One will say something about the other and if it's true, you will drink. Until eventually the first one down loses and pays for this."

"Oh you're on!" the blonde agrees and Miza grinned.

"You kissed Juu-kun before the file room incident." Miza begins to say and Akira drinks one shot. "Oh you did... my, my, this is getting interested."

Akira was tapping her fingers on the table, thinking. But her mind was in a haze thanks to the alcohol, no question was actually popping in her head. Miza just waited, although she was wondering if the blonde will fall after a few drinks. "You like Suzuya." was all she can come up with.

Miza raised an eyebrow. "You're just stating the obvious."

"But you'll have to drink right? It's the rules!"

The woman nodded and drank as well. "You're aware of Juu-kun's feelings but you're hanging out with him as a friend." she said. The blonde gripped on her shot glass, refilling it and drinking again. "Whore." Miza mumbled.

"I didn't want to ignore him because it'll hurt him more! You know it's hard to be in that position!"

"Then just say it in his face that you don't want him and not give him hope!"

"I already told him I have a crush on a guy at the Academy!"

Miza stopped talking and pondered on that one. So Juuzou knows she has a different love interest and still... she was not happy to hear that. "Your turn." she says so she can learn more.

"You saved Suzuya from someone."

The woman rolled her eyes and refilled her shot glass to empty it again. "You really don't know how to come up with really interesting statements, do you?" she stated and the other woman hiccuped. "You felt attracted to Juu-kun when you kissed at the file room."

Akira's eyelids were dropping and Miza shakes her by the shoulder.

"Hey no sleeping! I want to know!"

The blonde hiccuped once more, trying to keep herself awake. "What was it again?"

"That kiss in the file room. It's more than just hiding me right?"

Miza failed to notice the blonde's hand reaching for the shot glass because she fell on Miza, losing consciousness already.

"Hey get off me woman! I'll kill you!" she exclaimed as she pushes the blonde off her, seeing that she was already down for the count. "Ah seriously just when things are getting interesting!"

She groped for the blonde's wallet so she can pay since she lost.

"Well, a game is a game. You're paying for this."


	36. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 7)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: After this chapter is the FINALE hoorah! They're going to prepare for what's about to come and it's going to start on the next chapter. Things are going south.. And early update because tomorrow I will not be able to upload :D. Anyho, I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter. If you have questions, as usual, you can ask and I will answer. Without further ado, let's start!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 35  
** **Sasaki Haise Arc - EP7**

Hinami was reading a book since it was her day off while everyone else were working. Nishiki had been eyeing her since she sat there. He turns to his supervisors Enji and Irimi, seeing they were busy so he sat down next to the little brunette.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Hinami's eyes were locked on the book she was reading so Nishiki cleared his throat so she'd look up and lock her eyes with him. "I uh, I heard about the mask thing earlier. Is it possible to ask you to make me one too?"

"I don't make the masks. It's the guy at the artmask studio." Hinami replies.

"Oh."

"I'll go there tomorrow but I think Itori-san wants to take me there today." she explained and Nishiki nodded. "If you want one I can ask one for you as well. What sort of mask do you want?"

"A kind of mask, hmm... should it be like an animal or something?"

Hinami giggled and shook her head. "It's entirely up to you Nishiki-niichan." she says and Nishiki's cheeks went red for a second there. "But if you want, I'll tell the mask guy and he can make the mask depending on what he thinks fits for you."

"Yeah I think that's good, thank you."

"Oi Nishiki what do you think you're doing!?"

Nishiki turned to his side where he sees his rival, Touka, had her arms crossed, glaring at him. The two doesn't get along at work. Probably because Touka is claiming to be his senpai but he couldn't accept that when he's older than her.

"Get lost." Nishiki tells her.

"Start working bone head!"

"I am working, goth face!"

Hinami was used to seeing them like this already that she just let them do as they do. But she signaled them that the manager was coming, immediately the two parted ways and got back to work.

Enji chuckled every time he hears Touka and Nishiki argue, almost like him, Irimi and Yomo in their younger days.

"Touka is growing up." Enji says while wiping a mug with a clean cloth. "Why is she working very early today though?"

"I believe it has something to do with that blonde boy again." Irimi tells him while writing on their logbook. Enji nodded. Hide and Touka are spending a lot of time lately but Touka's performance at work improved greatly since then.

"I'm jealous. I want to have a mate too. Someone to love me and someone for me to love." Enji says and turns to the woman beside him. "Do you think my time has not come yet? I mean, even Nishiki  _has_  a girlfriend."

"Nishiki is an all-around kind of guy, maybe you can ask him some tips when hooking up with someone." she suggests.

Enji chuckled. "Right ahead of you. I told him we should hang out tomorrow so he can set me up with some of his girlfriend's girl friends."

When the door opened, they see Itori enter, carrying several shopping bags with her. They figured she was late because of that.

"I'm here for Hinami." she says and Hinami placed the book in her backpack and brings the backpack with her as she got off the chair to stand by her side. "Ah sorry I'm late sweetie."

"It's okay. Thank you for taking me there."

"Anytime~"

Itori and Hinami waved goodbye to everyone at Anteiku before leaving. Itori had so many stories to tell Hinami that the little brunette was sure to get distracted the whole way. Enji and everyone else were sure that Hinami was in good hands, despite their history with the Clowns.

They later heard the door open and sees Hide and Kaneki enter the shop. Kaneki was panting while Hide had a serious face on. Touka was happy to see Hide the moment he stepped in the shop but Yoshimura can tell something was up.

"We'll take care of things here manager." Enji tells the manager.

Yoshimura nodded and motioned for the two boys and Touka to follow him to his office to talk.

* * *

Touka and Hide were sitting beside each other and Kaneki was sitting on a separate chair while the manager was in front of them. Kaneki told the manager about the mass-raid but did not give too much details, just enough to warn them of what's about to come.

"A mass-raid operation?"

"Yes." Kaneki confirmed. "I couldn't risk calling because the superior was eager to catch me do so. I also can't stay here for long."

Touka turned to the manager, worried. "What do we do? This is the first time something like this is going to happen." she says.

Hide squeezed her hand, wanting to ease her worries. The manager on the other hand wanted to take action immediately. If CCG is serious about this, if Washuu was the one leading the operation, it's likely to happen at the day Kaneki said it would.

"We're closing the shop early." he declared. "Yomo and I will secure a path to a different ward and stay there while the raid is ongoing. Touka, you can stay here at the shop or with Nagachika." the manager offered. He was certain that Hide can protect Touka despite being human.

"But what about Hinami?"

"We'll tell Itori and Uta to take care of her for now." the manager says. "Roma may not be happy but we can be assured that Hinami is in good hands."

Touka sighed in relief and nodded at the manager and Hide. "I'll stay with Hide." she says, Hide was internally celebrating with her decision. To trust him... someone like him to protect her...

"It's only until we can secure a safe path to another ward. We'll pick you up afterwards." the manager added and the pair nodded in understanding. "Enji and Irimi will stay at the shop and prepare to pack our things. We will warn Nishiki as well, he can choose to come with us or not."

"We can help pack up too." Touka wanted to help but the manager shook his head.

"If CCG were to come to this place, Enji will not be able to protect you and Irimi."

Touka was reminded that Irimi was  ** _human_**  now. She had no tentacles anymore and the scars were gone, making it an effective proof that she wasn't a tentacle. Her enhanced senses as a tentacle was also weakening since then but they weren't able to notice because she acts like nothing happened after her recovery.

She nodded once more, not wanting to get in the way if Enji were to have an ultimatum to protect them both.

"Well I'll have to get back to work then." Kaneki says. "I can't let them notice."

"Of course."

Kaneki got up his seat, walking towards the door in a hurry to run back to CCG. He was not happy to leave Akira back at the restaurant, she seemed in need of company but Kaneki could not risk his friends getting in trouble.

"And Kaneki," the manager called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for all you're doing for us."

"Anything for my best friend and his girlfriend." Kaneki said with a smile. "And of course his girlfriend's family." Yoshimura smiled back at him while Touka blushed and turned away from him. Hide waved at Kaneki and the investigator left the premises.

"We're going to be fine Touka. Kaneki's got our back." Hide tells her.

"Well then, we should prepare to close the shop."

* * *

**[Mado Apartment - 20th Ward]**

Furuta was inside the apartment with his partner, Shiki Kijima. He saw that the floors were scrubbed clean but the walls had a slurred remain of the paint he used to stimulate Akira's emotions in hopes to enrage her to the point that it triggers the A-cells.

Sadly as he's seen in the infirmary days back, she broke down instead.

Kijima was carrying a suitcase full of spray paint and markers. "What are we doing here again? Isn't it against the rules to trespass? It's basic."

"I have a key so it's not trespassing." Furuta says, taking the briefcase from Kijima, opening it to get a black spray paint. Shaking it before walking towards the walls and began vandalizing once more.

"Do you have a grudge on Kureo Mado? Or his kid?"

"No. Subject XIII has no progress whatsoever regarding the seeds they planted on her since she was a baby." Furuta replied. "It was a bother. And I thought that it was because she lacked the part where she expresses herself. No rampage after father's death, no rebellion after the delay of her father's burial, no hatred after Suzuya Juuzou's attempt to rape her, no affliction whatsoever."

Furuta sounded displeased as he spoke. And Kijima understood what he meant.

"Her emotions are neutral that I think it wasn't enough to manifest anything. So if I push her, maybe something is bound to happen." Furuta explained. "If she broke down once, she can break down again or hopefully be angry towards someone, whether me or that unidentified tentacle who killed her father."

"Is that why you insisted that she was assigned in your squad?"

"You catch on real fast." Furuta said with a grin then spills the paint on the floor, purposely just staining the carpet with red. "They say Subject XV's emotions are active, his determination to be number 1 was what activated the seed in him. But Akira has no goal the same way he does. She just lives, following her parents's footsteps and-"

"And what?"

Furuta pauses, remembering something. "The reports." he mumbled. "It was what the reports said..."

"What about it?"

"They created a love interest." Furuta says, trying to remember what he read in Arima's office back when he was lurking around. "They said they wanted to create conflict but the project was cancelled after Kasuka Mado was gone."

"So... what exactly are we supposed to do with that?"

"We reopen that project."

"I'm not going to the file room." Kijima immediately says and Furuta chuckled.

"No you're not. It's not in the file room. Of course they wouldn't want anyone, especially Ms. Mado, to see those files now, do we?" Furuta says. "The  _Haise Sasaki_  Project is a secret project  **not**  for everyone's eyes."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 6:12pm]**

Now that the shop was closed, the manager told everyone about what Kaneki said and the plan to leave the 20th Ward until the coast was clear. "I have an old friend who runs a bar in the 20th Ward but he moved to the 10th Ward since then. We're going to try and move there without being noticed by CCG. Surely they've prepared traps and guards in the borders if they want to corner the tentacles living in the area. Yomo and I will secure a path first before taking everyone else." the manager explains.

Yomo was hesitant to go. He didn't want to leave Irimi second time around. "But manager-"

"I'll look after her, Yomo." Enji assured him.

"And besides, she actually has an advantage to miss their radar since she's..." Nishiki did not proceed to say, not wanting to offend anyone. "... _that_." Nishiki added, making Yomo wanna smack him so hard.

"Enji and Irimi will pack our things until we get back. We'll take them with us on our leave." Yoshimura tells Yomo. "Nishio has a point. If CCG is after tentacles then she can evade their analysis."

"I'll be fine, Renji." she assured him.

Yomo sighed and finally agreed. "Alright. I promise we won't take long."

"Wow you can actually be sweet, huh?" Nishiki said sarcastically, this time Yomo's fist did not hold back as it  _touched_  the side of his arm. "Ow!"

"Hinami is with Itori right now, we already called Itori and Uta to make sure Hinami is safe. We'll pick her up after we get back." Yoshimura added. "And Touka already left with Nagachika. It's risky but I trust Nagachika's instincts on this one."

"When do we leave?"

"After this meeting. The earlier we rescue our exit the better." the manager says. "Kaneki said we have two weeks, it's enough time to prepare a safe passage out of here."

"Are you coming with us on our escape, Nishiki?" Enji asked the orange-haired newbie.

"Well... I don't want to leave Kimi. So I'm staying."

"Alright. We'll see you after the mass-raid."

"Yomo, we leave in five minutes. Pack up." Yoshimura ordered and he went back to his room to prepare as well. Nishiki exited the shop so he can go to Kimi. Enji leaves the office to give the two some privacy.

Yomo did not want to leave. What if something bad were to happen again?

He had his usual 'frown-face' as Uta would call it, but even with one expression, this time Irimi was well-versed how to read him unlike before. "Renji."

"It happened once. I can't let it happen again."

"My A-cells have been weaker. Even if they use their device on me, they will not detect I'm a tentacle." she assures him, remembering that she and Enji tested it once, purposely passing by an entrance detector at the mall a few days back.

"That's the point. You're weaker now and your healing is becoming slow like a human's. If they raise their tentacle-made weapon at you, you're done for."

"I think what scares them is a tentacle's tentacle, Renji. Not a woman who can no longer manifest one."

Yomo takes her hand and locked his eyes with hers. "Promise me you won't try to be a hero if Enji needs help. For once be selfish and run. Enji would want that too." he asked her to. "Please promise me. If you do, I'll leave with the manager."

"Okay Renji. I promise."

Yomo smiled shortly and kisses her hand. "I'll see you when we get back."

* * *

**[Hotel - 20th Ward, 7:01pm]**

Juuzou did not find Miza anywhere, he missed the squad meeting and pretended to miss all of Shinohara's calls. He can take the scolding later, but right now he needed to warn Miza and ask her to stay put until the mass-raid is over.

He receives a call a little later that Miza was back at the hotel, which is why now he was on a rush to meet her.

"Miza, I-!" he was knocking on her door and he was glad it opened. "Miza-" but he was surprised that Miza throws an unconscious Akira towards him.

"She lost the game so she paid for my drink and hers." Miza explained. "The whole day we did it, your mind was drifting off somewhere. So now I want you to take her to bed and just get over her."

"What?"

"I think you're only craving to get her laid that's why you can't stop thinking about her. So I got her drunk and get over with it!"

"No wait Miza!"

Miza slammed the door closed and locks it. Juuzou was left carrying the unconscious Mado in his arms, tempted to do as Miza ordered him to but he's been through this situation before. He got scared of Arima and Shinohara got angry for the first time. He does  _not_  want to go through that again.

***rings rings***

He kneels down, leaning the blonde close to him and reaches for his phone, but it wasn't his phone that was ringing.

"Akira's."

Juuzou reached for her pocket to get her phone, seeing Haise and her picture flashed across the phone's screen and seeing that it was  _Haise Sasaki_  calling. He smirked and answered the call.

"Hello Akira, I'm sorry about earlier. Are you still at CCG? I'm on my way there right now."

"Kaneki." Juuzou spoke and Kaneki stopped talking. "I need you to pick up Akira here at the hotel and take her home, please."

"Wait Juuzou? What's going on? Hotel? What? What did you do?"

"And make sure you're Haise!"

"I am  **not**  doing to run back home to dye my hair!"

"Just  _do_  it. "

Juuzou ends the call and leans on the wall, staying at the hallway for a moment. Letting the blonde sleep on his chest. He wanted it too but,  _not this way_. Maybe Miza was right, maybe she was wrong, Juuzou can't tell.

But he will not touch her again when she's intoxicated.

"Don't worry,  _Haise_  will take you  _ **home**_."

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio - 20th Ward, 7:32pm]**

Hinami bid goodbye to Enji over the phone and gives the phone back to Uta. "Thank you."

"What did daddy Enji tell you?" he asked.

"Just to be careful of you." Hinami replied and Uta chuckled. Enji was still an overprotective big brother until now. "You are really nice to everyone at Anteiku but Yomo-san is still wary of you."

"Little Hinami, that is a long story."

"I like listening to stories!" she says. "I had to listen to all of Itori-san's ranting too..."

Uta pats her head and carried her off the counter so he can start working. He puts her to bed and walked towards his closet to find her something to wear. "We can talk about it, but we also can do it another time. You should sleep."

"It's still early!" she whined and a black shirt was thrown to her face.

"Use that until Itori gets back to lend you real clothes."

Hinami sniffed the shirt, finding the scent familiar. She pulled it off her face to see Uta. "These are Irimi-san's. Why do you have something like this in your closet?" she asked.

"Oh uh, she left them." he lied but Hinami was quick to fill the gap of the story.

She jumps off the bed and points at Uta. " _You're_  the guy!"

"Uhm yeah I'm the guy?"

"No! The one that Koma-san would always talk about to tease Irimi-san!"

"Oh they're talking about me? That's good." Uta played along but Hinami was already fully aware of who he was. "Don't give me that look Hinami." he says when he saw the way she looked at him had changed. "I didn't hurt your big sis."

"I heard you attempted to brainwash her!" then Hinami's eyes widened. "Wait did you send Itori-san away because you're going to brainwash me too?! Or you know I'm in heat!?"

Uta remembered correctly that Hinami's ability to hear was sharper than the rest. So he sighed in defeat. "Okay, that's a fact." he says. "And no, I didn't plan anything. But since you look like you're a big girl now, let's talk."

"Okay, just  _talk_  right?"

"Can you wait for Itori to come back or what?"

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, 8:59pm]**

Enji and Irimi were packing up the manager's important things in the office. They'd joke at the broken antiques they found, remembering they were the ones who broke it and were unaware that the manager has been keeping them.

"These are really good old days." Enji says. "Oh by the way, go and check if Touka forgot something. I think she called earlier."

"Oh right. She said she forgot her mask."

"Kids. Always excited for stuff like that, eh?"

Irimi threw the tape at him and he catches it while she ran upstairs to look for Touka's mask.

* * *

A green-haired woman covered in bandages was walking by the street with two men following behind her. She was walking casually when suddenly she stopped in front of Anteiku, being able to sniff a scent of a tentacle inside. Two in fact.

"What's wrong Eto?" Tatara asked.

"Two tentacles are inside. I'll feed on them too." Eto says with a smile.

"Y- You've already eaten too much." Ayato tells her but she skipped towards the door of the shop, seeing it was closed. "You can't consume too much tentacles." he reminds her but she just giggled.

"Then they'll be my last meal."

She punches the door and it opens.

"Go get the one upstairs." she ordered and she went forward where she can sniff the closest tentacle. Enji heard the noise so he exits the office and was surprised to see a green-haired woman covered in nothing but bandages.

"Uhm hello?"

"I'm lost, mind helping me out?" she tells Enji with a mischievous grin.


	37. Sasaki Haise Arc (Part 8) Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***Warning! Bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 36  
Sasaki Haise Arc - EP8 (FINALE)**

While searching for Touka's mask, Irimi froze when she was able to sniff a faint scent of trespassers enter the shop. She promised Renji she would run if something bad were to happen but if this scent belongs to a tentacle, are they allies then?

She turned behind her when she heard the door open, surprised to be greeted by a dark red tentacle that grazes her cheek and another hits her in the stomach, the pain almost reminded her of Jason's punches and she fell on the ground, only to receive another strike from the hardened tentacle.

Another tentacle crawled towards her, wrapping around her neck to choke her.

"This one seems human." Tatara says, not sensing any threat from her.

As Ayato gazed on the woman, he saw an image of her flash in his head, smiling at him and another kid beside him. He couldn't point a finger to it, but she looked familiar. "We should leave her alone." he suggests.

"No, Eto said she's a tentacle. Maybe she's a harmless one."

Tatara's tentacle squeezed on her neck tightly until she began to gasp for air. When he was satisfied, he released her and she fell on the ground, coughing.

"Who are you?"

"You're in no position to ask." Tatara says as he stepped on her head, to keep her head down. "Either way, you should be aware who we are. Why won't you fight back, huh? No confidence to beat us?"

She would  _if_  she could.

"P- Please I'm only human."

"Like hell you are." Tatara kneels down and removes his foot over her head to see her eye to eye. ' _No tentacle eyes...'_  he wondered, Then he glanced at the cut on her cheek that didn't heal yet. ' _No healing either? Was Eto wrong?'_

"Look she's not healing, she's probably just human living with tentacles." Ayato insisted to say (and yes he and Tatara were wearing their masks).

"I don't believe it. Eto is  _never_  wrong." Tatara stated and grabbed the collar of her uniform, pulling her close to him. "Show me your true colors, tentacle." he demanded before his tentacles held on her wrists as he stripped her off her uniform.

"No wait!"

Ayato only watched as Tatara try to prove to himself that she was a tentacle. He threw her on the floor, the white sleeved uniform in his hand but did not take her bra off, he just needed to see her back. He saw that there were no marks or anything on her back.

"See?" Ayato pointed out.

"I told you I'm only human!" she also insisted. Whether or not Enji was knocked out, she couldn't tell. But what she was sure of is that these tentacles are  _not_ allies.

Tatara however was not happy with the results. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her downstairs where they see Enji lying on the ground, her thick tentacles wrapped around him while she was sucking on his member.

Ayato quickly turned away and Tatara threw Irimi on the floor. He's seen this so many times that he was no longer bothered.

"This one claims to be human." Tatara informed the green-haired woman.

Eto stopped sucking on Enji's member and turned to the woman on the floor, seeing her back without scars or marks where tentacles would grow, the cut in her cheek bleeding and her eyes normal.

Enji's eyes widened when he saw his friend. He wanted to break free but Eto's tentacles were so heavy and tightly wrapped around his arms and legs. His mouth was covered with the tape they were using earlier to pack up the boxes.

The green-haired woman only used one tentacle to wrap all over Enji while three other tentacles were pointed at the area in his back where supposedly his tentacles would grow. Successfully preventing him from using his tentacles.

"A perfect tentacle-stripping!" Eto exclaimed. "My, my, a survivor from Jason!" She knelt down to cup the woman's face. Eto's grin was wider. "I've been hearing Jason was stripping women of their tentacles, you're the first I met that's still alive. How did you escape?"

Irimi was not sure if she was supposed to answer so she looked over at Enji who shook his head.

Eto saw that of course. "Don't be afraid of me. My name is Eto and I am a tentacle with the ability to return what was lost." she bragged. "Or well to be specific, a half-tentacle." she says and leaned close to the woman, revealing her lonely tentacle eye.

"Subject XXX..." Irimi mumbled when she was able to take a sniff of Eto's scent.

The green-haired woman smirked. "So you  _know_  me from somewhere... that makes you one of the facility's cavia porcellus collection." she says and takes several strands of Irimi's hair, twirling it with her finger. "You've been running away from your past but I guess it all comes back haunting you. Don't worry, I've been there and I decided to face my fears."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Let's start with me," Eto lifted her chin up with her finger, " _returning_  what was  _ **taken**  _from you."

Two more tentacles appeared from her back and wrapped around Irimi to keep her in position.

The green-haired woman pressed her lips to the shivering woman and Enji's eyes widened. He attempted to escape Eto's tentacles but it wouldn't budge. Eto slipped her tongue inside the woman's mouth, baiting for Irimi to bite on it and she did.

When she pulled away, laughing at the pain. She waited for results.

Irimi's seen this before. From Kaneki's two memory partner. She spits Eto's blood on the floor but she already consumed a bit of it. She felt something hot in her back, her eyes was also feeling as if it was on fire.

Releasing her, Eto takes a step back and lay down on Enji who was on the floor. "Watch. This'll be fun." she tells Enji and pulls the tape from his mouth so he can scream.

"Irimi!"

"Aaaaaaagh!"

Eto began to laugh as the woman thrashed on the floor. Her fists hits the floor for a moment but later began to grip on her head that was internally heating up, no boiling up for some reason. The same as the one on her back where her tentacles used to grow.

"What did you do to her!?"

"I'm simply helping your friend. Is that a crime?"

A lump was visible on her back, no- two of them. As it pokes out of her back, blood began to drip down. Ayato and Tatara watched in silence. This is the first time Ayato's seen this and watching her like this pained him. It was as if they knew each other.

He also glanced over at Enji who also looked familiar. But why?

They watched as thin and small crimson tentacles grew from her back, her eyes forcing to change color. The sclera was black once more and her pupils turning red. She wasn't able to do that for a while now, so Enji knew it was effective.

The tentacles spread apart, dripping bits of oil before igniting it with fire. There were small sparks but it did not burn anything because it was too weak. Irimi fall on the floor, breathing raggedly.

"Irimi hey talk to me!" Enji says worriedly.

Eto stood up, licking her upper lip as she walked over to the black-haired woman. She's seen this at the facility before, that's why she knows. "Black Dober." she says, identifying who she was. "No wonder I haven't heard any of your notorious acts anymore, you were turned human." she teased.

"You said you were a friend, let me go!" Enji shouts. He eyed Irimi who was still catching her breath, tired as if she just delivered a baby.

"I returned her tentacles, so she better  **pay**  me." Eto said and Enji's heart began to beat rapidly. " _In **full**_."

"Please don't kill her, take  _me_  instead!"

Eto laughed at his ridiculous plea. "I will not kill any of you." she says, still laughing. She finds this whole friendship and love thing hilarious and amusing because even if it was pointless, they'll beg to take them instead.

She slowly grew a set of thick flesh and slowly she was surrounded with it and was becoming almost similar to Owl's 12-feet form. Only, she was bigger.

Enji was gripped with fear. "One-eyed Owl."

Wrapping a tentacle around Irimi, One-Eyed Owl opened its mouth wide, preparing to swallow the woman. Enji began to panic this time.

" **NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!** "

The One-Eyed Owl swallowed her whole, head first, and Enji saw the lump on the One-Eyed Owl's throat before it went down to its stomach. Enji was in tears, activating his tentacle eyes and forcing his tentacles out to fight.

"Don't worry, you're next." the monster spoke.

Ayato watched in horror as the One-Eyed Owl ate his big-brother figure. Remembering finally who these people were...

_"Remember, you can always call me your big brother!"_ it's what Enji would tell him.  _"Right if Touka-neechan has a big sister, I have a big brother too!"_

' _I'm sorry, Enji-niisan... Irimi-neechan...'_

* * *

**[Mado Apartment - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki finally found the keys and opened the apartment to enter. He was carrying Akira on his back thanks to Juuzou's strict orders to bring her home. He did not dye his hair believing it didn't matter if Akira was unconscious.

He was groping for the light switch on the walls but couldn't find it so he just carefully walked around trying to find where he can put her to.

Kaneki ends up falling after tripping on an empty paint bucket. "Ah seriously!" he heard Akira groan in pain when they both fell, he took his phone from his pocket and turned the flashlight on.

Well that was a better idea. He points the light in the empty bucket he tripped on, seeing it was red paint. He looked around and saw that there are many writings on the walls and floors that mocks her and her father.

"What is this?"

It almost reminded him of his childhood, when people would ridicule him and his mother as well.

"Who's there?" he heard Akira spoke. He quickly turned the lights off and ran back to her.

"It's okay, it's me Haise."

"Haise... why did you bring me back here?" she asked, gripping on his coat. She doesn't see in the dark but she was aware that whatever she tried to erase from the walls and floors are back.

"You're drunk." he stated and carried her in his arms again. "Now tell me where your room is. Let's not open the lights so we won't see those horrible things." He wasn't just talking about the writings on the walls. But also his face as Kaneki.

"Just make a turn to the left. Watch out for Maris Stella."

"Maris what-"

_**MEOW!** _

Kaneki felt that he stepped on something soft and that's probably the cat. He muttered his apologies and walked to her room, putting her to bed. "Sorry about Maris uh- the cat." he says.

"Haise. Who are you really?"

Haise forced a laugh. "What kind of question is that? It's ridiculous. I'm Haise Sasaki."

"I can remember you like it was just yesterday, but no one else does."

"You're just drunk." he says, nervous if Akira was figuring out who he was already. "You should sleep and we can talk tomorrow." he says, his hands searching for the blanket in the dark, his hands crawling in her bed and felt her legs instead. He pulled away and stood up, he can just walk out of the room and leave her to sleep alone. But he heard her sit up.

"If my dad were here... would he have remembered you the way I do?"

"Stop questioning my existence and just..." what was he supposed to say? He should've done a deep research about this guy before doing this. Now he was cornered. Right now she probably knows more about Haise than he does.

"You left. You come back and I have a feeling you're going to disappear again."

"Akira..." he sighed and sat down the bed, taking her hand. She was right about that, he  _does_  plan to disappear soon. Because he doesn't intend to be Haise while living as Kaneki at the same time. But he can feel her loneliness in this dark apartment. She  _needs **Haise**_. "I promise I won't disappear again."

He closed the distance between them and leaned close for a kiss.

Pushing her down on the bed, he leaned his body over hers and continued to deepen the kiss between them. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck, welcoming him to do as he pleases.

They felt something vibrating in her pocket, so the kiss stopped and Akira reached for it but Kaneki snatched the phone out of her hand and turned it off without directing the phone's screen towards them and throwing it to the side.

If she were to see even a glimpse of him, she will  _know_  that she's Kaneki and not Haise.

' _Juuzou was right, I should've dyed by hair.'_

"Haise.."

"Just please focus on me for tonight." Haise requests of her, his hand caressing her face. "Let's express ourselves. Assuming you feel the same way about me." he says, knowing full well what she really feels. He can lead her to play his game until the night was over and she'll forget everything.

"Okay Haise." she agreed just as he thought she would.

This time he slips his tongue inside, pressing his mouth deeper in hers and their tongues clash. His hands worked its way to undress her and she did the same to him.

Even if she can touch him, as long as she doesn't see his hair- his face, she wouldn't know he was Kaneki. So it was okay.

* * *

**[Kamii University Dormitory - 20th Ward]**

Touka was lying down the bed, naked, but thanks to the blanket she was well-covered. While Hide was topless, preparing dinner for the two of them.

"Want another round?" Hide teased as he prepared the pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes for dinner?" Touka tells him and Hide shrugged.

"I haven't restocked my food supply yet and I skip breakfast a lot to eat at Anteiku and be with you so this is all we got for tonight." he explained and Touka hides underneath the blanket to hide her embarrassment. "Touka."

Hide joins her in bed, cuddling each other underneath the blanket.

"Come on, don't hide." Hide says, smiling as he nibbled on her neck.

"You keep making me blush." Touka mumbled and felt his hands crawling around her body. She moaned. "Fine, one last." she gave up and rolled to her side to face him. "I can't believe we're doing this when a mass-raid is about to come."

"A tentacle's common response is to run but a human will not care, right?"

"Fine, but we're checking up on Anteiku after this." Touka says and Hide nodded at her before pulling her close to him to be intimate once more.

* * *

**[Mado Apartment - 20th Ward]**

"Haise!"

Haise was tugging and pinching both of her nipples while his length was rubbing itself on her opening, he was already hard but he was not ready to thrust just yet. He was still contemplating if he should be doing so.

He caught her mouth to keep her moans muffled by his lips before deciding to insert his length inside.

She gripped on his arms and wriggled underneath him. Haise then began to bite on the side of her neck, his teeth was really digging deep before he pulled and thrusts again. He heard her moaning so she knew she felt good. And that's good. Because he was also pleased to be inside of her.

"MMhmmmhm..."

The blonde felt him biting down again on her shoulder this time. She knew she bled but he was cleaning it with his tongue. Sucking on the blood and tonguing the area he bit down on. At the same time, his rather long member was penetrating her insides.

"Sorry if it hurts, but I want to leave a mark." he growled. "A proof that you're  _mine_."

Haise pressed his body over hers and increased his pace, his thrust was faster and deeper now and he can feel her fingernails scratching on his back, but it's okay, it'll heal. He was more focused on the pleasure right now.

' _Juuzou is going to kill me.'_

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward, 8:30am]**

Juuzou was in his desk, staring at the paperwork he had to do as punishment for missing the squad meeting yesterday. Shinohara was serious about his punishment too. But Juuzou was relieved Shinohara did not bring up the part where he talked to Akira about the file room incident.

"Suzuya."

He looked up and was surprised to see Akira snatching his tie and dragging him to follow her. "W- Wait Akira-san!" he saw that she was not in a good mood because she was frowning. He does not want to talk to her when she's not in a good mood.

She pushed Juuzou inside the a room full of emergency suits. Kind of like a wardrobe change.

Juuzou stumbled inside and Akira locks the door behind them. "What did I do? Is it because I ditched you and Kaneki yesterday!?" he asked in panic. "I'm sorry about that! You know I had to-"

But he was surprised to see that she was loosening her tie.

"Uhm what are you doing?"

The blonde then unbuttoned her suit and Juuzou gulped, his cheeks were red as he watched her do that. Just the first few buttons on top, enough to show him the bite mark on her neck and collarbone. "Look what  _ **your**_  girlfriend  _did_  to me!"

"My what? Miza... uhm, she.."

"She bit me!"

The white-haired boy buffered for a moment. He was certain that Miza would never do something like that. "Let me see." he leans closer to see that it didn't seem like Miza's mark. "No that can't be Miza."

"Then who did that? She was the last person I remember talking to!"

"Okay okay, backtrack a little bit." Juuzou says, also wanting to find out what was going on. "So you and Miza are hanging out?"

"No I saw her drinking alone, I tried to take her home but instead she provoked me to drink. And everything is a blank." Akira stated and Juuzou believed whatever she said really happened.

If he remembers correctly, Miza wants him to get her laid but instead he asked Kaneki to take her home as Haise.

' _Did Kaneki... do this?'_  he thought.

"Well go talk to your girlfriend and ask!" Akira insists. "Wait... I woke up in my apartment, does she know where I live?" she said, trying to remember.

As much as Juuzou wanted to talk, he needed to do something first. "Let's talk later, let me just finish the paperwork I'm working on, okay?" he says.

"Okay."

The door clicked open and the two turned to Marude who was holding the keys he used to open the door. He had a stained coat with him and his mouth was agape when he saw Juuzou and Akira in one room once again and the blonde's collarbone visible with bite marks.

"Y- You two again.." he mumbled and slowly closes the door.

"No wait it's not what you think!" the two said in unison but Marude locks the door again and leaves.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters, 3rd class investigator office - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was waiting to be called for a squad meeting, his phone in his desk.

"Kaneki!"

He turned behind him and sees an angry Juuzou running towards him. Kaneki immediately stood up and ran and Juuzou chasing after him. "Not now Juuzou I have something to do!"

"Get back here!"

The two played chase until they exited the building because Kaneki did not want to get caught otherwise Juuzou  _will_  kill him.

But eventually he will get tired of running and Juuzou will catch up. Which is exactly what happened. "Kaneki HOW DARE YOU!"

"Don't blame me!  _YOU_  told me to bring her home!" Kaneki countered and was surprised to see a fist flying towards his face. Kaneki staggered backwards.

"Yes I did but you're not supposed to... to.. do that!" the white-haired boy angrily shouts at him. "I asked you to take her home because I trusted you not to do anything because I don't trust myself! You disappoint me!" He pulled kaneki up by his collar to hit him again.

"She was really lonely and her apartment was trashed and I promised I wouldn't disappear again, I ended up kissing her! How is that my fault!?" Kaneki threw a punch as well and Juuzou was the one falling down.

"How can you kiss a girl you don't like!?" Juuzou wiped his feet on the ground and Kaneki falls, he crawled to Kaneki to grab his suit.

"Because I'm half-tentacle! I have A-cells in me, did you forget!?" Kaneki says and the two wrestled on the grass. "The moment I started I could not stop so I'm sorry if I did that!"

"You even left a mark!"

"Wait what? I did?" Kaneki asked, halting his movements and Juuzou let him go. "What else did I do?"

"Yes she showed me the bite mark and I am jealous. Insanely jealous that I wished  _I_  was the one who took her home last night!" Juuzou exclaimed but he saw in Kaneki's expression that he was confused. "You really... don't know?"

"I blacked out halfway while I was teasing her. I didn't want to thrust."

**"Investigator Kaneki Ken, Investigator Suzuya Juuzou!"** The two turned to Yoshitoki Washuu and they both stood up, fixing their uniforms and saluting him. He motioned they drop the formalities and they did. "I need to speak with Kaneki Ken." he says. "Follow me."

"Y- Yes sir."

"Oh and, Shinohara is looking for you." Washuu added and Juuzou rushed back to CCG.

* * *

Akira sits down her seat and gazed on Takizawa's empty desk beside hers. It's been a while.

"Mado." Furuta calls and she stood up to salute him. "You're the only one who missed the meeting. I was calling last night but you weren't answering." he says. "But let me sum it up for you. We're doing the mass-raid tonight."

"What?"

"Apparently Washuu lied so Kaneki Ken will warn his friends that it would take 2 weeks for the plan to be enforced. You missed out two meetings so you didn't hear." Furuta explained and noticed the red mark on her neck. "Been busy too. Who's the guy?" he smirked.

"No one. I uh, I will prepare for tonight sir."

"Please, call me Nimura."

"What will happen to Kaneki if he warns his friends?" she asked and Furuta was disappointed she did not call him by name.

"He will be arrested for  _aiding tentacles_."

* * *

"Where are you leading me sir?" Kaneki asked Washuu who was leading him to the basement of CCG and the hallways were darker too. Less people.

"To your new home."

Kaneki was later surprised to find a set of investigators attacking him and putting him on a leash. "Wait what is the meaning of this!?" he asked as he struggled to escape the chains they were binding him with.

They threw him in a room covered in white paint. Confiscating everything he has in his pockets, even his shoes and socks.

"I don't trust you, Kaneki. But some do. So to satisfy both parties, you will stay here until the mass-raid tonight is over."

"T- Tonight?" Kaneki's eyes widened. "But you said-"

"In  _two weeks_? I lied. Whether or not you warned your tentacle friends about it, it won't matter. Every tentacle living in the 20th Ward will be wiped out."

**' _NOOOO TOUKA! HIDE! EVERYONE... I'M SORRY...'_**

Kaneki was locked up inside the room until the raid was over. Kaneki could only hope nothing bad will happen to them. He provided wrong information after all.

' _Hide... take care of them.'_


	38. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***Warning! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 37  
Mass-Raid Operation Arc - EP1**

"Shinohara-san, you were calling for me?"

"Yes. Handle the paperwork later, we have to gear up for the mass-raid tonight." Shinohara says, shocking Juuzou. "What?"

"But I thought-"

"Squad leaders are summoned yesterday, instructed us to secretly notify everyone about the real schedule of the operation. Since you and Akira are Kaneki's friends, we were also told not to tell you until they put Kaneki in custody."

"Kaneki's in WHAT!?"

Shinohara hushed him and pulled the boy by the arm, leading him to the corner of their office. "Listen, Kaneki is fine. Washuu just wants to ensure himself that Kaneki is not protecting any tentacles." he says and Juuzou's heart was in a race. He's  _aiding_  one as well. Hiding one actually. "They won't hurt him."

"I- I see..."

"Juuzou, this operation is the biggest that CCG will execute and is hopefully the chance to finally put the tentacles to their rightful place."

"I understand, Shinohara-san."

"Alright, now follow me so I can show you your new quinque." Shinohara said with a smile and Juuzou blinked. Did he hear that right?

"A- A new quinque!?'

"Yep. Come on, it's been sitting in Chigyou's lab for a while now." Shinohara said with a chuckle and Juuzou gladly followed his father-figure.

* * *

**[Kamii University Dormitories - 20th Ward]**

Hide was preparing breakfast, peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Touka had been dialing Anteiku for the past ten minutes but still no one was answering. She was getting worried now. She was aware that the raid will start in two weeks but why weren't they  _answering?_

Hide heard Touka angrily groaning as she dialed again.

"Maybe they're busy. Or left the shop." Hide tells her.

"Or something bad happened." Touka says, wanting to face the reality that  _bad things_   **can**  happen whether or not she wants it to. "I'm going back." she says as she slams the telephone but was relieved it did not break. "Sorry."

" _If_  bad stuff  _ **did**  _happen, I don't think Koma-san or Kaya-san would want you to be there." Hide opined.

Touka was aware of that of course, they are protective big brother and sister duo to her but she doesn't want to be protected forever. She also cares for them and wants to protect them in a way as well.

"But Hide... if Kaneki was the one in danger, or me... would you stay here and wait for us to call you?"

Putting Hide in her shoes, the blonde boy was stuck in the thought of having to worry if Touka was the one not answering over ten phone calls already. She had a point. So he sighed in defeat. "Okay I'll go check on them."

"No I'm coming with you!"

"Not until you finish eating breakfast." he gave his condition and Touka ran to grab the sandwich he's preparing to start eating. "Wait I haven't eaten either!"

* * *

**[Seinan Gakuin University - 20th Ward]**

The first year students are taking an exam and everyone was having a hard time because it's everyone's favorite subject; Mathematics. Seina was one of these students. She's been chewing on the tip of her pencil and still she was stuck with trying to remember the formula to solve the equation on her paper.

' _This is soooo... difficult.'_

She looked up at their proctor, Matsumae, who was just leaning on her desk with her arms crossed. Seina remembered there are several students who tried to cheat once or twice, but even if literally their teacher was just standing in front, she  ** _knows_**  if someone was trying to cheat.

They'd call her ' _All-Seeing Sensei_ ' when her back was turned because of her uncanny ability to know if they're cheating or not.

The fact that their teacher was calmly just watching them right now only means that  _no one_  even  **dared**  to cheat, even if it means they would fail their exams.

' _Well, Matsumae-sensei would always tell us it's better to fail than to be caught cheating...'_

Seina sighed in frustration that none of her classmates wanted to risk their reputation and cheat ever since the last attempt, which was honestly eight months ago or so. Majority of the students do not like this particular teacher but there are some who does. Yes she's fun in class but when it comes to exams and such, she is  _very strict_  and she becomes their enemy.

She decided to answer using the only formula she remembers and pass the paper to the teacher.

"Can I go to the comfort room?" she asked and the teacher nods at her after scanning through her exam paper.

Seina glared at the way the teacher eyed the written answers but she did not say anything to refrain from being scolded. She just walked out of the classroom, headed for the comfort room to express her irritation.

She locked the door and slammed her fists on the opposite sides of the sink.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a clear view of bags under her eyes, her puffy eyes also gives out the fact that she's been crying a lot recently. She didn't like staring at her own reflection because it reminded her of the reality that she was alone in the world.

Losing her big brother and now both her parents are missing as well. She was alone.

" _Stupid brother_  had to disappear..." she mumbled.

Feeling the floor rumbling, she ran to the corner and ducked. Covering her head with her hands.

"What was that?"

She looked up, seeing the ceilings weren't cracking or anything. But she can feel that the floor was really shaking. She mustered enough courage to run for the door and leave the comfort room, seeing that her classmates are running out of the classroom in a hurry.

Why? She ran towards the classroom to take a closer look, she didn't care what her classmates were doing, she needed to know what it was.

Her eyes widened when she saw All-Seeing Sensei had four tentacles. It was almost like dark brown thorns from her back. She was fighting with a woman with long purple hair, drooling and her mouth covered in blood. One student was lying down dead at her feet.

' _W- What is this...? What is going on?'_

Seina froze. What was happening? Tentacles were at the school? No, even her teacher  _was_  a tentacle!

"Takizawa!"

Seina felt that something was wrapped around her waist and that she was pulled behind her teacher. She looked down on the tentacle gently wrapped around her. It wasn't squeezing tightly to choke her as she'd imagine.

She then looked up at the back of her teacher, seeing the tentacles up close.

"Sensei..." she mumbled.

The tentacle around her waist released her and she staggered to keep her balance, her eyes still locked on her tentacle teacher. She watched as both women battled inside the classroom. She couldn't move. She was in shock.

Matsumae smashed on the wall, two red tentacles impaling her stomach and the purple-haired attacker was walking towards her, talking. But Seina couldn't hear anything, she was in so much shock that no sound was audible for her. But she can still see things clearly.

She watched as another tentacle jabbed her teacher in the shoulder area. Matsumae was holding on the tentacles stuck in her stomach, trying to pull it off her in vain.

"I have to... do something..."

She heard from her brother's ramblings that tentacles' supposedly can  _only have_   **six**  tentacles all in all but this one had  **eight**. She was afraid. It wasn't normal to see someone with eight tentacles.

Seina's eyes widened when she saw the purple-haired woman dug her teeth in Matsumae's shoulder, pulling on her teacher's outer flesh and began to chew on it like it was just like eating beef steak.

A cannibal!

Witnessing something so horrible, she just wanted to run. But her legs wouldn't obey her, she just couldn't bring herself to do anything.

" _Mourir._ "

Seina saw another set of tentacles stretch from behind her and skewering the purple-haired woman who screamed in pain before releasing her teacher and running towards the window to escape. Matsumae drops on the floor, gripping on her injuries. Seina traced where the tentacles came from and saw a man with purple hair wearing a pink suit.

He had a really angry look in his eyes, the intent to kill was high. She gulped in fear and watched him walk towards All-Seeing Sensei.

She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but she was certain they both glance over her location.

' _Please... don't kill me...'_

The man stood up and walked over to her, smiling at her.

"Can we trust you not to tell anyone I arrived at the scene,  _mademoiselle_?" he says.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

"So this is... a quinque?" Ginshi says when he was handed his very first quinque. His eyes staring at it in amazement.

"Hmm..almost like just a briefcase at home." Saiko said while she was studying the silver briefcase that was handed to her. Ginshi chuckled and walked towards her to open the briefcase.

"That is just the case." Shirazu tells her.

"Oh."

Hsiao, the third member of Houji's squad, rolled her eyes at them. They were new graduates just like her but they act like they are still kids in a tour. She wanted to be in other squads but this is where she was assigned to.

"Gear up." they hear Houji say as he entered the room. "We're going to Seinan Gakuin University."

"A school? We're going to raid a school first?" Shirazu asked, worried that they may accidentally harm the students. The civilians.

"We received reports that one of their teachers was a tentacle and was attacked by another tentacle. We're going to investigate first. By 6pm we start the raid." he explained and Shirazu nodded.

Houji walks out of the room and Hsiao was the first to follow his lead. Saiko yawned and had a hard time closing the briefcase before walking sluggishly after them. Shirazu stared at his quinque for a moment before also following their squad leader.

* * *

"Woohoo! I'm going to name him Jason!"

"Hey watch the quinque material!" Chigyou exclaimed but Juuzou had already cut through the metal cube in the room. Shinohara pats him in the back, expressing an apologetic look. "I said take the quinque not test it out..."

"You know he loves quinques." Shinohara joked.

"Oh I'm sure he does."

Juuzou was happilys swinging the scythe around the room, the quinque made of Jason's tentacles. Since Kaneki, Akira and Saiko gave credits that he caught and killed Jason, this was his reward.

When there was a knock on the door, Juuzou stopped celebrating and turned to the door. Shinohara and Chigyou did the same.

They see Hachikawa and Ayumu.

"Ah Shinohara, you prepping for tonight?" Hachikawa greets.

"Yeah. Juuzou's got his new quinque already, I think I'm ready now." Shinohara joshed and Hachikawa chuckled. "Where are you two heading?"

"Seinan Gakuin University's teacher was attacked by a new tentacle in town. Witnesses claimed that the teacher was a tentacle as well but students are saying she protected them." Hachikawa elaborated. "Houji's squad is already headed there for investigation."

"I see..."

"You can go to other standby points and wait for the signal."

"Will do Hachikawa. Thank you."

The door closes and Juuzou walked towards Shinohara, tugging on his coat to get his attention. "Where are we going now Shinohara-san?"

"Let's spend our time in Anteiku while waiting for the signal."

"YEY!"

Chigyou was in the background, massaging his forehead. "You're babying him too much..." he mumbled.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Hide and Touka arrived in Anteiku, seeing that the door was broken. Touka was quick to enter the shop and Hide cautiously following inside. He took his phone and quickly left Kaneki a text and a missed call to say it was urgent.

The tables were broken and mugs shattered.

The walls had scratch marks and burn marks everywhere, same with the floors.

Hide did not like what he was seeing. He watched Touka ran upstairs in haste. Her footsteps were the only sound echoing in the empty shop. He then turned to the office where he sees a white gooey liquid on the floor.

He knelt down to touch the liquid, it was sticky and it was hot like wax so he quickly shook his hand and wiped it in his jacket.

"What happened here...?"

He heard Touka's footsteps again, running down the stairs. "Koma-san! Irimi-san!" she called out as she run towards the basement next. "Koma-san! Irimi-san! It's me Touka!"

"Touka.." Hide stood up and chased after Touka. "Touka I think they're no longer-"

As Hide exited the office, he sees a man standing before him. Wearing a black jacket and a black rabbit mask. He gulped and saw the blood stains on the man's jacket. He did not want to fight and neither does he want Touka to.

"Hide, they're-"

Touka was also running back to him when she stopped and locked her eyes on the man standing in front of Hide.

Touka's eyes changed color and Hide saw her tentacles manifest for the second time. "Who are you?" she growled and the man turned to face her, both hands in his pocket as he took a step forward.

"Touka-neechan..." he uttered.

She dropped her death glare and studied Black Rabbit's appearance carefully. "Ayato?"

Black Rabbit then took his mask off to reveal who he was- no, confirming who he was. Touka was in tears when she recognized how big her brother has grown.

"I'm home, Touka-neechan."

"AYATO!"

The two ran towards each other for a hug and a reunion. Hide was in the background with a smile of relief. He scratched the back of his head, concluding that Ayato must be her brother that she never mentioned before.

"I'm so sorry! I tried! I tried saving them! I couldn't..." Ayato tells her and she pulled from the embrace, her eyes widening.

"What do you mean Ayato? Who did you fight? Where is Koma-san and Irimi-san?"

"The One-Eyed Owl... she.. she ate them.. I tried but she was too powerful..." Ayato says in between sobs. He was trembling in fear as he remembered his epic attempt to save their big brother and sister from the one-eyed owl.

"One-Eyed Owl? But I thought that was just a myth... I..." Touka stopped midsentence and covered her mouth. Did her brother just say ' _ATE'_? Does this mean that...? "No... no no, they can't be gone..."

When Hide heard the news, even if he didn't understand the most part, he needed to cheer them up in a way. So he joined them.

"Hey. By 'ate' are they still like in her stomach or something? A chance to be alive and rescued?" Hide asked Ayato. "I'm Hide and I am your sister's boyfriend. You can trust me."

Ayato scowled shortly at him before turning to Touka, almost as if scolding her sister why she had a  _ **human**_  boyfriend. But now is not the time. "Yes they're still alive. It takes a whole 48 to 72 hours to digest a full-grown tentacle. If we fail to force her to vomit them, they will die."

Hide nodded and turned to his girlfriend, taking her hand. "Touka, there's a chance to save them. But we'll need to call back the manager and your uncle."

"She's too powerful." Ayato warns them.

"I've never heard of this One-Eyed Owl before, but I've heard of the Owl. That, I bet.. can be her match." Hide declared.

* * *

**[Orca - 10th Ward]**

"Of course I will gladly help out old friend!" Matasaka tells Yoshimura. The manager was relieved to hear so. "But I'll need your help in return."

"What is it?"

"Remember the kid I took in years ago?" he asked and the manager nodded. "She's missing. I mean, yes she's been running away a lot but this time she's really gone. Like, no trace of her. I need your help to find her. At least after the raid."

"It will be done." Yoshimura says and the two shook hands.

Yomo was in the background, thankful that things went well.

**Ring! Ring!**

He took his phone from his pocket, seeing that it was Touka calling him. He answered with a calm face. "Touka? How are things over there?"

"Uncle, please tell the manager to come back immediately." he heard Touka's voice shaking on the other side, she was sobbing too he could bet. He did not like the sound of that. Then he heard Nagachika's faint voice.

"Hello Yomo sir." he spoke.

"What is Touka talking about?" he asked. "What happened?"

Matasaka and Yoshimura turned to Yomo, worried that his tone was a little angry. Yoshimura gestured that he put it on loudspeaker and so he did.

"The shop was attacked by the one they call One-Eyed Owl." Hide began explaining and Yomo gripped on his phone. Yoshimura on the other hand was bracing himself for what's next. "Koma-san and... well, Irimi-san as well, they were eaten whole by the One-Eyed Owl." Hide can sense that Yomo will go on a rampage so he had to say something fast. " _ **But**_  we have a plan to save them! You see, Touka's brother is here to help."

"Ayato?"

"We just need you and the manager. We have 48 to 72 hours before the two are digested inside the One-Eyed Owl."

Yomo looked over at the manager, waiting for his answer. "Manager..."

"I am the  _only_  Owl in all the wards." Yoshimura says. "Whoever this 'One-Eyed Owl' is, shall meet the  _real_  Owl." Yoshimura added angrily. "We'll meet you in the studio, Nagachika. Leave the shop now, it's not safe to be there."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_He was moaning while the woman with pale blonde hair was sucking on his length, her tongue just loves teasing on his tip while he hated it when she teases him. But either way he loved how it felt. He'd grab a fistful of her hair and push her face closer to his member, wanting her to swallow his length deeper._

_Kaneki._

**_Go away!_ **

_Kaneki Ken._

**_I said go away!_ **

_That's my name._

_He wakes up, finding himself in a dark room, hugging a woman that was snuggled close to him. He was nervous to find out who it is but he slowly fixes her hair to see that it was the female investigator that his best friend has a crush on. He then eyed the red mark on her neck and collarbone, sliding his finger on it._

_'Did I do this?'_

_He didn't want to know. He gently laid her head on the pillow and sat up, seeing that he was naked under the blanket and so was she. Slapping his right cheek, he looked over at the woman beside him. He slapped his other cheek and looked again. She was really there and it really happened._

_'Juuzou's going to kill me.'_

_"Haise..." he heard her say. He turned back to her, seeing she was still asleep. Must be sleep talking._

_"I'm sorry. I'm not Haise... I'm sorry I lied to you." he tells her and he got off the bed to go to the bathroom and wash his face. As he looked at his face in the mirror, he sees that he was smirking, a victorious smirk if he could say._

_He punches the mirror and sees that the reflection had change back to his real expression._

_"I am not Haise. I don't even know him."_

_'''Kaneki.''' he heard a female voice say. '''Kaneki-kun.'''_

_He turned around but there was no one behind him. Was he dreaming? Was he losing his mind?_

_'''No matter what, you should know, you're Kaneki Ken. Okay?'''_

_"Who are you? Why can't I see you?"_

_'''A boy will be a boy, and a mother will always be a mother.'''_

_"This voice..."_

_'''You've lost your mother and I've lost my child. What are the odds?'''_

_Kaneki exits the bathroom and covered his ears. He turned back to the sleeping investigator and muttered his apologies before grabbing his clothes and storming out of the room._

_'''Sasaki Haise.'''_

_"Stop it!"_

_'''He was the reason I left. The reason why my family thought I died. That's why, when you get out of here, do me a favor, okay Kaneki-kun? Make sure he doesn't meet his target.'''_

"AAAAAAgggggghHhHHhhhh!"

Kaneki opened his eyes, seeing that he was still locked up in the room where the darned Yoshitoki Washuu threw him in. It was hopeless to escape, he probably fell asleep while waiting. He couldn't even tell how long it's been since he was thrown there.

"Hide... I'm scared... so many voices are in my head right now.. but I don't remember any of them." he says out of fear. "They're all expecting something from me. Hide... what do I do?"


	39. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 38  
** **Mass-Raid Operation Arc - EP2**

Hinami was sleeping in Uta's bed wearing the clothes that Itori lent her last night. Uta chuckled that she was still asleep until the afternoon and walked out of the room in preparation to close the studio. Last night they- no he- was scolded for over an hour by the orange-haired woman.

' _How is it my fault the little one was in heat?'_

He was packing up the masks in the studio, making sure to hide his personal mask where it will not be seen.

He received a call from Touka earlier about closing the shop and Anteiku being attacked by the One-Eyed Owl. And that they had a plan to fight against that tentacle claiming to be an Owl.

"Great." Roma says as her face lands on the couch, her body following with a thud. "CCG is really mad now."

"Are you afraid?"

"' _Afraid'_? I'm  **excited!** " Roma suddenly hopped off the couch pumping with energy. "This gives me reason to kill those doves once and for all! We'll see who gets wiped out now!"

"I'm sure the humans are unified with their attack while us tentacles are still against each other." Uta tells her and she glared at him. "I've never heard of this One-Eyed Owl before. Have you?"

"They say she's brutal. She'd play with her prey, rip their limbs off and eat them slowly." Roma imparted and Uta nodded. "Never knew it was real. Or that she was affiliated with Aogiri." this time she sits down the couch, stretching her legs and putting her arms behind her head. "The battle is near... which side will you be on, Uta?"

"I'm not one for fights."

"Really? Hearing that from you?"

The redhead got off the couch and ran to where Uta was standing, jumping on the counter and sitting down to be able to look down on him from that height. Uta just stared at her. "What?"

"If push comes to shove, you  _will_  choose a side." she pressed.

"Of course I'm on the side of our kind." he tells her simply but she clicked her tongue.

"Aogiri and Anteiku are two different groups with two different motives, us Clowns also have a different goal here. So be specific." she says, raising her three fingers that signifies the three groups she mentioned.

Uta closes her hand, holding her fist now and locked a blank stare with her eyes. "I have no loyalty to Anteiku. They are my friends. If you're asking me to choose between the Clowns and Anteiku, I will choose the Clowns of course."

"Good answer."

Roma smiled and was about to lean for a kiss but Uta blocked her lips with his other hand. "Choosing the Clowns doesn't mean I will allow you to mind-control me and sell the young Fueguchi. There are lines I learned not to cross when the Owl almost killed us all because of what we did. So let's not make an enemy of the Owl again."

"You fear the Owl more than the One-Eyed Owl?"

"I fear the one who holds back when he doesn't have to kill but goes all-out when furious. Because those are the people who will do anything for their loved one."

* * *

**[Seinan Gakuin University - 20th Ward]**

The students who witnessed the attack earlier was being interrogated one by one. Including Seina.

When she saw the investigators arrive, she remembered a short flashback of seeing her brother being one of them before. But now she sees new set of faces that she no longer recognizes. Almost as if her brother was nothing but a memory now.

"Takizawa Seina." the investigator in front of her called her attention.

"Yes?"

"Matsumae is your homeroom teacher, correct?" Koori asked and she nodded. "Did you notice before that something was odd about her? Anything that indicates she was a tentacle?"

"Matsumae-sensei doesn't lust after anyone in class, which is what my brother said is the number one hint to find a tentacle. She is a normal woman just like other teachers. The probably only different about her is her freaky ability to  _know_  if anyone was cheating in class. Other than that she's just a typical woman."

Koori nods and writes it down. "You were the last to see her correct?"

"Yes."

"Did she kill one of your classmates? The one who was found dead in the classroom?"

"No." Seina was quick to say. "I mean, I arrived late but I am certain she did not kill my classmate. Sensei, she protected me from the trespasser. Using herself as shield too."

Koori closes his notebook and studied Seina's eyes carefully. She wasn't lying. Everyone that he's talked to said the same thing. Their teacher was simple and normal except the part that she was strict about cheating and that they only saw today that she was a tentacle and that she protected them from the unnamed tentacle who attacked them. Neither did she kill the dead student.

Whether Matsumae threatened them beforehand or they're all already under her spell of some sort, Koori wasn't sure but their stories were straight.

"Where did she go afterwards? Did you see where she went?"

"I- I lost consciousness. I don't know."

"What was the last you remember?"

"After she took me to safety, I lost consciousness out of shock." Seina says, half-lying and half-telling the truth. "What are you going to do with Matsumae-sensei when you find her?" Seina asked in a worried tone. Yes it was given that she was a tentacle and that she was a threat to society but for someone to live her life teaching human children and interact with them even if she can hear everyday how much they despise tentacles, yet she still had the will to protect them when she needed to.

Seina didn't know what the reason was, how a tentacle can  _care_  for others like that when humans are educated to just  _hate_  tentacles in general. But she was certain it couldn't be mere lies to risk  _her life_  for theirs.

Koori did not gave any hint as to what they were going to do, but he let out a serious expression, almost blank if Seina were to describe it, and closes his notebook. "The same we do with the other tentacles." Was his flat-out answer to the young one.

"But she's  ** _not_**  like the others!"

It was a crime to aid tentacles. It was a rule she remembered clearly that her brother would tell her, of course she'd just tell him to bug off and that she'll never ever protect one. But right now she's eating her own words. This one she believes is not like the tentacles she heard about in the news.

"Maybe." Koori says in his usual neutral tone. "But we can never know what to do with her if she's hiding."

"I am aware that you are former Investigator Takizawa Seido's younger sister and that you are fully informed of what happens to humans aiding tentacles. So if you are by any means hiding your former teacher, you will be charged for a crime you will regret in the future." He tried to scare her. It worked. It was visible to how Seina was trembling that she was scared.

Koori does not know Takizawa Seido, only saw the missing posters sent throughout the wards to notify them that he was missing. He only saw in his general biography that he had a sister while both his parents were deceased. And to express condolence to the missing investigator, he's giving Seina a chance not to be involved with CCG. For her sake.

"Thank you for your time." He finished and left the room, leaving Seina alone.

' _Sensei… whether or not you really cared about us… you should know that we're all protecting you too.'_

**xxxx**

Tsukiyama Shuu, was carrying his former butler that was wounded in battle with the Binge Eater. He lay her down the ground, and he sat down beside her, having high hopes that the shadows will hide their presence from the investigators around the ward.

He pulled out an arm from his jacket, taking it from the dead student in the classroom earlier. He gives it to his butler who refused to take it. "You need to heal." He insists.

"I can heal without eating my student."

"He's dead when I pulled his arm off." Shuu justified and taps the bloody arm on her shoulder. "You can't outrun the doves if you're  _this_  injured."

"I told you to stay in my room." She changed the subject instead.

Shuu scoffed shortly and threw the arm on the ground. "You expect me to listen to you?  ** _I_**  am  _your_   **Master**  so it's the other way around." He eyed her bleeding stomach slowly restoring itself. "So why'd that woman attack you?"

"I don't know."

"Did you make any enemies after your exile?" he asked, hoping to find answers from her even if she refuses to say more. "It's one bold move to attack you in public."

Matsumae reached to her pocket to take out a crumpled paper. Thanks to her hand covered in her own blood, the paper was stained by it. She hands it to Shuu. "I was able to take this from her when she tried to eat me."

Tsukiyama hesitantly takes the paper and unfolded it to see its contents. Seeing a list of names written in the paper, including Matsumae's name. " _'Matsumae-sensei'_ , so she's one of your previous students?" he tried to guess once more.

"I don't know, I handle over a  _hundred_  students  _every_  year. It's hard to keep track of them." She tells him and he chuckled. "Whatever that list is, I'm not her only target."

Tsukiyama agrees on that one. It was a short list in fact but people are still in danger here.

Reading the names on the list, he wanted to know if they were familiar to him. "'Kaneki Ken' is the one on top. And no one is crossed off yet." He says. "'Matasaka Kamishiro', 'Nagachika Hide', why does that name ring a bell?" he asked out loud. "'Kirishima Touka', even that one." He muttered this time. "Do you know any of these people?" he says and waved the note in front of her. "you're second last on the list and 'Suzuya Juuzou' is the last one."

"No."

He sighed and stared at it again. Some names rings a bell but he couldn't point a finger to it. "Why does these names irritate me?"

Meditating on the familiar names on the list, he received a short flashback on his battle with a tentacle with a rabbit mask but the human boy was calling her 'Touka' and her calling the human boy 'Hide'. He then remembered his desperate hunt for a woman with purple hair.

Matsumae heard him gasp out loud and dropped the list on the ground. "Master Shuu?"

"The Binge Eater was  ** _my_**  precious rose!" he exclaimed as he remembered. "I remember I mistook a human boy when I was tracking her down in the 20th Ward. Then I fought with a female tentacle called 'Touka'."

"Who?"

"A lot happened after you left." Tsukiyama tells her with a smile. "I met a beautiful young woman who enjoyed the dishes I cooked. She mocked me yes but I still love her. I've been tracking her down until I arrived in the 20th Ward where my informant told me to go."

The female butler shifted her position and leaned on the wall comfortably, waiting for her injuries to fully heal. Her disbelief was a good distraction from the pain. "So your  ** _precious rose_**  wants me  _dead_?"

"I don't know why but that's definitely her!" Tsukiyama believes. "I just got distracted when I ran away and was being pursued by Aogiri. The exhaustion and mental torture of being chased wherever I hid got to me… that's why I looked for you." He explained. "But now I think we should find Touka."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"She wears a rabbit mask." Was his cool answer and Matsumae rolled her eyes at him. "But underneath it she also has short purple hair and… oh I'll know when I see her!"

**xxxx**

_'I'm sorry Enji-niisan… Irimi-neechan…'_

_"STOP!"_

_Tatara and the One-Eyed Owl were startled to hear Black Rabbit suddenly shout across the room. Enji's feet were the last part of him that was visible in the One-Eyed Owl's mouth before she began to gulp and slowly swallow him whole._

_"What did you say?" Tatara asked, grabbing his jacket, glaring at him. "Ayato?"_

_"Please don't eat them." Ayato pleaded. "They're… I remember them… they are **my family**." He says as he looked at Tatara in the eyes. "My big brother and sister."_

_Tatara was not pleased to hear this while the One-Eyed Owl seemed amuse. Tatara then threw him on the ground. "You're pathetic."_

_"It's Enji-niisan and—"_

_" **Come and save them if you can, little Ayato.** " The One-Eyed Owl challenged and spread its arms wide to intimidate the boy._

_"Eto…" Tatara mumbled under his breath, wondering if she was entertained by this._

_Even if he were afraid… he knew he needed to fight. He's seen how powerful and brutal the One-Eyed Owl is, especially that he's spent so many years by her and Tatara's side. Neither of them knows how to hold back or show mercy towards anyone._

_That's why right now… 'Touka-neechan… I don't know where you are, or what happened ever since I was gone, but I will find you after I save them.'_

_"Haaaa!"_

_Dashing towards the One-Eyed Owl, he manifested three of his tentacles at once and hardened it, making sure to land a punch on the One-Eyed Owl's stomach, enough to force Enji up to her throat and hopefully the impact was enough to cause her to vomit._

"Ayato."

Ayato looked up to see the face of his older sister whom he haven't seen in years. She grew beautiful no doubt and the path she had was much better than the one he took. He didn't want to keep his eyes glued to hers after what he's done, so he quickly stared back at the empty cup on the table.

"You tried. I know." Touka tells him with a soft voice. He wasn't used to hear her without shouting at him for being a crybaby or for always causing them trouble. "I'm sorry." She began to say after a long pause. Another set of words she doesn't say unless she was forced to. "If I didn't find you sooner."

She really  ** _did_**   _change_  over the years. "I forgot about you… and everyone else…"

"It's not your fault."

"I don't know how but I just forgot." Ayato mumbled, ashamed to admit it but it was true. Touka ruffled his hair the same way Enji and Irimi would do whenever he'd sulk. It would always warm his aching heart.

"Hey, we'll get them back. And then we'll figure out what happened to you. Okay?"

"Yes, nee-chan."

**xxx**

**[CCG Headquarters, Pantry – 20th Ward]**

Akira was in front of a mirror in the pantry. Not being able to get over the bite mark on her neck and the other mark near her collarbone. Disturbing enough, she believes Juuzou was telling the truth that it  _wasn't_  Miza who could've done that.

She wasn't entirely sure which is the horrific part, to find out she got laid with someone or that she was taken advantage of someone. Or both?

If so, did she and Miza both got drunk that night?

"Nah those aren't even scars to worry about." She heard Kijima say behind her. She didn't turn around since she can see his reflection on the mirror. He approached her and he also studied his visage in the mirror. " _These are scars._ "

The blonde eyed the stitches around his face, the oddly-colored skin he had… was that his normal face?

"What happened?" she asked out of curiosity. When she was younger, he  _already_  looked like  _that_. So it was embedded in her that it was his  ** _natural visage_**. Maybe it's about time she takes the opportunity to ask.

"The burns in my face never healed. Wherever I went people would stare at my face that was forever scarred." Kijima says with a gloomy tone. A finger ran through the stitches around his eye then stopped at his cheek. "I was in pursuit of the escapees from prison, humans aided by tentacles on their escape." He says in disgust. "For days I lost their trail, and my hunt was pointless."

Kijima dropped his hand and turned to Akira, locking his eyes with hers, wanting to see how she accepts his image right now.

She didn't seem disturbed like earlier, she seemed more worried. "When I found them, I saw two unfamiliar masks. I was originally assigned in the 1st Ward but the 3rd Ward needed my assistance that time, but I was aware that  _these two_  are  **not**  from there. So I chose to follow them, ordering the other investigators to continue the chase for me."

"Were they the one who…?"

"One of them had a really powerful tentacle, would've smashed half my face if I weren't able to dodge it." He says, a finger pointing at the gray skin around his right eye. "He did this." Akira gulped. So there are pretty dangerous tentacles out there, powerful even. "I could still come home with my face held high but one of them burned me."

Kijima takes her hand and places it touch his face. She didn't want to but she felt the stitches and the rough gray skin around his eye.  _Tentacles are monsters_. They truly are.

"The other one?"

"Yes. I didn't see it coming, they both escaped after leaving me surrounded in flames." Kijima continued to tell her. "These scars in my face isn't the only thing they did to me, Ms. Mado. My whole body is covered in them."

"I'm sorry." She tried to yank her hand back but he held on it, and moved her hand to touch the other side of his face that was smooth like flesh. But for some reason it was cold. It took a few seconds before he let her go.

"I don't need your pity. Those tentacles will need them because once I find them… they  _will suffer **in my hands.**_ "

**xxxx**

Miza saw the dead doves scattered across the streets. If she were to stare at how they were killed, limbs torn off and organs splattered, there was no one as brutal as her master Eto.

She followed where the dead bodies were and carefully checked if Juuzou were one of them.

There was no way she could disobey Eto or even betray her but she needed to make sure that none of these bodies was Juu-kun.

"Miza."

She saw Tatara standing in a small distance, squashing a dove's head with his heavy foot. By how the dove's body build looked, she was certain it was not the white-haired boy.

"Tatara! What happened?"

"Ayato is a traitor."

"What?"

Tatara noticed the obvious shock in her face. It was uncanny for her to show emotions and such, so it was suspicious. "Eto is on a rampage, hoping to find the Owl."

"She's only going to attract the dove's attention." Miza stated.

"I know. But we have to follow."

"What does she want us to do?"

"We call the others and find the traitor and kill him."

**xxxx**

**[HySy ArtMask Studio – 20th Ward]**

Uta was looking for his mask within the studio and saw that Itori was in a rush, packing up her outfit as one of the Clowns and of course, evenher mask.

"What are you doing?"

"Uta!? You're… back?"

"I live here. And I am not allowed to go anywhere until Anteiku picks up Hinami." Uta reminds the woman in case she's forgotten already. "What's going on?"

"I- I have to go somewhere."

"As Helter?"

"Well I… I needed to…" Itori didn't want to say it but maybe she can at least tell one of her friends the truth. "I need to help my boyfriend with something."

"Ah the  _mysterious boyfriend_  we've all never seen before." Uta says sarcastically. "What are you really hiding, Itori? I didn't mind before but right now you can't walk out the streets wearing that mask or CCG will roast you."

"I'm going to help my boyfriend hunt someone. It's a long story but… I believe he's going to use the commotion to find his prey. I promise to be careful."

"If you don't come back before Roma does, I will rat you out." Uta warned and Itori nodded before leaving the studio.


	40. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: I don't use OC's for this fic. All the names you see like Koharu (the ghoul that has a crush on Amon in the manga), Seina (Takizawa Seido's sister in the manga), etc. are all from TG manga/anime. Aaaand sorry if re:CAPTIVITY has no update yet, maybe tomorrow. For now only _A Deal with Fire and Ice_  and  _Days Gone by Tokyo_  is the one I updated.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 39  
** **Mass-Raid Operation Arc - EP3**

A man with short with hair was standing outside of Seinan Gakuin University, seeing the group of investigators surrounding the school. There was someone he was searching for specifically and analyzed the faces of the students that were walking out of the school.

He was worried as his fingers twitched in anxiety. He bit on his fingernails while his eyes were locked on the faces of the female students exiting the front gate.

"Seina… Seina… Seina…" he mumbled as each female student passed by.

The person he was looking for didn't show up. But still he waited, he waited until the students have stopped walking out of the school and everyone had already left. The gate was closed by the guard and the investigators remained in the area.

"Seina's already left?" he wondered.

But seeing now that no one is going to leave and enter the premises because the gates were closed, the man left as well, heading towards his former home.

* * *

**[Abandoned street, intersection – 20th Ward]**

"Over here!" Nobu Shimoguchi yelled towards the new arriving squad.

Their leader, Koori Ui, stood behind, analyzing the One-Eyed Owl's form. It was taller than any human he's seen. Probably twice as tall as an average human's height. Other than that he stared at its rather long limbs, skeletal limbs, with long thin fingers with no flesh just the bones in plain sight.

It's wearing a dark green cloak to cover its body. But what's frightening about it isn't its enourmous height or the wolf-shaped skull that it wears as its mask, but rather the number of tentacles it had on its back. It was  ** _more than six_**.

"What the heck is that?" Shirazu's first words as he arrived at the scene.

Saiko, Hsiao and and their squad leader Houji were right behind him. They all eyed the rare tentacle before them. Fear was quick to dominate both Shirazu and Saiko while Hsiao tried to hide her own cowering face. Houji on the other hand was mixed with fear and and shock.

Never before, other than the Owl, has been  _this_  big.

" _This_ many tentacles? That one's insane!" Shirazu exclaimed as he eyed the number of tentacles on its back. Seeing it differs in pattern and color.

"Careful, each of its tentacles has a different ability!" Koori warns the newcomers.

"How is that possible?" Houji asked as they all watched the One-Eyed Owl roar.

It's roaring sounded more of excitement than anxiety. It didn't fear the number of investigators before it, rather, it was entertained to see their numbers.

"Watch out!" Shinsanpei Aura shouted towards Shirazu who was at the front. One tentacle was headed for him and he didn't even notice it. It was thanks to Houji's quick reflexes as their squad leader that he was defended from the upcoming attack.

"I- It's tentacles can blend in the background?" Shirazu says in realization.

"Sounds like the Devil Ape to me." Miho Toga from Koori's squad says. "Only the Devil Ape has this sort of ability."

"Well let's not be surprised that he's not the only one special anymore." Naoto Hayashimura from Koori's squad says with a shrug.

Miho rolled her eyes at him and saw that it was raining fire. "Naoto look out!"

Naoto noticed a tiny ember land on the sleeve of his trench coat. His eyes traced it back to the sky then behind him, seeing one tentacle was slate blue and it was blowing out small embers of fire from its little suckers. On the other hand was a crimson tentacle emitting oil towards the sky and after a few seconds it was igniting a spark, turning it into fire.

"You're kidding me?!" Naoto quickly ran back to retreat.

"T- That's Nutcracker's right?" Nobu asked as he saw the slate blue tentacle behind the One-Eyed Owl. "Who owns the other one?"

They all watched this time as the other tentacles returned to the One-Eyed Owl's back, almost as if retreating. They were relieved for a second there but then it grew four slate blue tentacles on the left and four crimson tentacles on the right, bringing a total of ten tentacles of two similar abilities.

The One-Eyed Owl aimed at the sky to rain down fire towards the investigators.

"Is it still Nutcracker's?" Naoto asked his comrade, both their eyes locked on the blue sky turning orange as the little flames filled with sky before it falls down on them like raindrops.

"The bigger flames belongs to Black Dober's." Koori tells them as he was the first to take a step back. "Everyone retreat!"

"Run for it!" Houji tells his own squad.

Both squads ran away from the One-Eyed Owl and the little firedrops showered on them endlessly.

The One-Eyed Owl walked after them, laughing even in its monstrous form as she chased them down. They will tire out soon enough and the real fun begins.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters – 20th Ward]**

Everyone was already packing up in preparation for the mass-raid, only to receive a call from Koori and Houji's squad about their encounter with a new tentacle they've never seen before.

"A One-Eyed Owl?" Matsuri Washuu asked Chigyou who told him the news. "Are you sure it's not  _the_  Owl itself?"

"No. Koori's squad were very keen on the details. Plus the One-Eyed Owl seems to have the ability to copy other tentacle's abilities. Right now fire is raining downtown." Chigyou reports and Matsuri nodded.

"Call the rest of the squads. I'm going in first." Matsuri decided. "Ayumu, call the others. We'll back Koori and Houji's squad."

"Yes sir!"

While they were gearing up, Furuta overheard them and walks away. Heading towards Arima's office when he passed by the third class investigator's office and was able to glance over at Kaneki's desk, seeing his phone there.

He remembered that Kaneki should already be locked up somewhere and yet his belongings is still here?

Walking over to Kaneki's desk, he sees the phone was vibrating and there were several missed calls and a text message from someone.

"Hmm…"

Reaching for the phone, he needed to see who it was. Why so many missed calls? Why the text? Is it urgent? Maybe he can answer  _just one_  call and end it after finding out what it was about.

"Furuta, I mean Associate Special Class Investigator Furuta." Akira calls him and Furuta quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Yes Ms. Mado?"

"Special Class Investigator Arima is looking for you."

Furuta beamed at her and walked passed her casually. The blonde noticed the ringing phone on Kaneki's desk, reminding her that Kaneki is locked up in a cell right now because they don't trust him. Someone must be worried of him.

But she had a short pause, coming up with the conclusion that Furuta might've attempted to check on his personal calls and text. She turned back to Furuta, seeing him exit the office and leaving the premises.

She glared at the empty hallway before walking towards his desk, seeing that once more the phone rang.

"I wish I knew your friends so I can assure them you're okay." She mumbled as she read 'Hide' flashing across his screen. She reached for the phone to answer but the call had already ended.

"Mado!"

The blonde turned behind her to see Shiki Kijima already geared up. "Kijima-san."

"Come on. Furuta told us to wait at the lobby. The One-Eyed Owl is about to meet the deadliest squad in CCG." He says with confidence.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**[Anteiku – 20th Ward]**

Hide was dialing once again for Kaneki's number but Touka grabbed the phone from his head and closes it. "Touka?"

"If someone as powerful as the One-Eyed Owl is on the loose then CCG is probably busy." Touka tells him and gives his phone back. "Kaneki won't be able to help us."

"But if what you're saying is true, or is happening right now, chances that CCG gets to the One-Eyed Owl is already at 90%. And if they figure out that the One-Eyed Owl carries other deadly tentacles that it ate, then—"

"I know that!"

Ayato was still bothered to see that Touka actually had a  _human boyfriend_  and until now he could not accept it. He just couldn't complain until the One-Eyed Owl problem was over.

He was sitting down one of the chairs, his jaw resting on his fist as he watched the couple argue.

"You two done yet?" he asked and the pair turned to him, remembering he was actually there. "Eto has a weakness and CCG will figure it out soon if they start clobbering her."

"What is it?"

"When the tentacles she ate aren't digested yet, chances of her vomiting them is high. Especially if there's too much force that is directed towards her stomach. She cannot stop it. She will disgorge them one by one."

Touka and Hide nodded in understanding.

"We need to be the ones to attack her first before they do, force her to bring out Enji-niisan and Irimi-neechan before allowing CCG to fight her." Ayato finished.

"Then let's just tell uncle and the manager about it but let's head to fight the One-Eyed Owl already!" Touka said, burning with desire to fight this monster already. Hide can feel it but he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Touka. If your brother couldn't take her on, you two won't make a difference." Hide reminds her.

"We'll just distract her until uncle and the manager comes!"

"Fine. But if you can't hold the One-Eyed Owl much longer, you  _will leave_ , understand?" Hide tells her and Touka groaned in defeat.

"I undestand."

"Now let's go find that tentacle."

While the two were being a lovey-dovey couple in front of Ayato, the male tentacle exclaimed in disgust and turned away, massaging his forehead in the process. "I will very much beat the crap out of him later." He mumbled.

"Hey I slept with your sister already, we're practically compatible!" Hide tells him, and Ayato glared at the two of them.

" _More beating later_." He emphasized.

As the three walked out of Anteiku to begin their hunt, they were surprised to see that Tatara was standing nearby with Miza behind him with the Bin Brothers, Noro, Grave Robber, Hooguro and Shikorae.

"Oh good you're still here." Tatara says in a neutral tone.

"Tatara…"

"And you brought friends too." Tatara said, eyeing the human boy and the female tentacle behind Ayato. "Don't worry, we'll kill them swiftly."

Touka grabbed the hood of Ayato's jacket and pulled him back as she stomped in between them with a protective sister aura. Slowly putting her mask on, she continued to lock her eyes on Tatara and the latter was quick to feel the connection between her and Ayato.

"The sister." He mumbled, remembering her when she was young back then.

"You're not taking my brother away from me again." Touka declared. Manifesting her two tentacles that was covered in dark pink flames.

Ayato stared at her tentacles in surprise. He never saw her manifest them when they were young. Touka would pick a fight with him because she haven't had her tentacles yet but he did. This was the first time. "T- Touka-neechan?"

"Irimi-san wasn't the only one mentoring me after you were gone." She tells her brother as her tentacles began to turn translucent, making it seem like she only had fire wings behind her. "Even Koma-san taught me a few things."

"N- No way…"

Hide's seen her use her tentacles in battle, but never did she use abilities yet. Like Ayato, this was the first time. "Hide, stand back okay?"

"You don't have to tell me that." Hide tells her with a smile.

Ayato also wore his mask to fight side by side with his sister. "Let's do this, Touka-neechan."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters, Cell Underground – 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was locked up in the cell, his hands gripping on his hair, his fingernails scratching his scalp repeatedly while he was grinding his teeth together.

He's been trying. Over and over again he would try to remember the memories he's lost.

But until now it was nothing but a blank, there was nothing but the different voices in his head. His thoughts would often drift off in worry of what could've happened to Hide and the others by now because of the wrong information he provided them.

It was his fault. All his fault.

He led them to their deaths. He was to blame. Kaneki was curled in a ball at the corner, making small noises as he began to hit himself out of anger. It was  _his **fault**_. Whoever owns the voices in his head were, they were all gone because of  _him_. Again,  ** _his fault_**.

"Why…why…why can't I remember?" he muttered.

He wanted to remember. He's trying to so hard. And yet…

"Aaaaaagh! Just think and remember! Remember! Remember! Remember!" he ordered himself, his fists hitting his head.

Kaneki looked up, seeing the white walls that didn't change no matter how many times he closed and opened his eyes. The door still locked, the silence still filling the room. He didn't like being locked up, he also forgot why, but he was sure it had something to do with the facility he escaped from.

"I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here!" he began to shout as he gasped for air, as if someone was choking him. "Please let me out! HELP!"

Running for the door, he desperately banged on the metal door. It didn't matter if his fists were in pain, he needed to get out of there. But the air… he was losing it, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe… why?

Falling down on his knees, he clutched on his polo, unbuttoning it and adjusting his tie so he could breathe.

"I don't want to be alone… I don't want to be alone… please don't lock me in here… it's so lonely…" he continued to mumble.

_'''Kaneki-kun.'''_

"That voice again…" he whispered and looked around the room. He spun himself around and around, searching for the person who owned the voice but there was no one there but him. "Please tell me where you are. Please tell me where you are." He begged. "I don't want to be alone."

_'''I am long dead, Kaneki-kun.'''_

"I know, I know you said that before. But how can I hear you? How can I— please talk to me! Please…"

He was too dizzy to keep himself standing so he fell down and buried his face in his hands. His world was spinning and the voice had stopped. He knew he was alone again—NO—he was alone from the very beginning.

Kaneki then felt someone warm touch his cheek. Slowly, he looked up to see the hand had a bangle around its wrist. He remembered he had one too.

_'''Have you been a good boy, Kaneki?'''_

Kaneki looked up the face of the person was blurry. Very blurry that he couldn't point out who it was, so he looked back at the bangle. "0606-Mado." He reads the engraved writing on the bangle. "A- Akira-san?"

This time he was quick to look up, the person's visage was clear as day.

She chuckled and crouched in front of him. "Yes my daughter looks very similar to me, but need I remind you that I am not her?" the woman tells him.

"Crap."

* * *

**[Streets near the Hospital – 20th Ward]**

Shinohara's squad was contacted by CCG HQ to immediately rush to aid Koori and Houji's squad once he's done raiding the area.

Juuzou was taking lead as he slayed countless of tentacles already in their raid. Hanbee and Keijin were trying their best to catch up with him. Shinohara smiled at the cheerful boy. Something good must've happened… which reminded him. Marude said earlier about the little scene in the closet.

' _Very unexpected, eh Kureo?'_

"Juuzou! Hanbee! Nakarai!" he called the three and they all turned to Shinohara after killing the last stray tentacle they were facing. "Come on, we're needed by the other squads."

"Too much tentacles to wipe out?"

"No. A rare one came out." Shinohara says. "They call it the One-Eyed Owl."

The three young investigators turned to each other with a smile. "Lead the way Shinohara-san!" they all say and Shinohara couldn't help but think that Juuzou just multiplied.

"Alright, this way boys!"

"Yes sir!"

As Shinohara led the way, Hanbee and Nakarai followed him and Juuzou was about to do the same but then he saw a glimpse of Nashiro Yasuhisa by the dark alley.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes to be sure. It was clear that he  _killed_  Kurona's sister that day so it can't be. Maybe he was seeing Kurona instead? They are  ** _twins_**  after all.

"Juuzou, you coming?"

"Uh yeah, coming!"

Ignoring the hallucination he saw, he continued moving forward.

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio – 20th Ward]**

Itori was hugging on Amon's arm when they entered. Amon did not bring any quinque or weapon as Itori forced him not to bring any for the sake of not threatening the other Clown members.

Roma was sitting on the couch, holding a popcorn as she eyed the investigator before them. Uta was sittong on a chair, just staring blankly at him while Nico was yawning.

"So this is the guy you've been hiding from us?" Roma said as she chewed on the fistful of popcorn she threw in her mouth.

"Yes he's the guy. And it took time for him to drop his stuff." Itori says.

Amon memorized their faces carefully while he was there. "I didn't want to meet any of you either." He added. "I simply want to find someone. But Itori told me you wanted to meet me."

"Yeah well it's a bother that she has a boyfriend that we all haven't met yet." Roma says with a grin. "And boy you look like you're good in bed!"

"No we're not selling him!" Itori quickly says.

"Oops." Roma says and giggled. Was she  _that_  easy to read?

"Itori… if these are all bad tentacles then I have no choice but to report to CCG?" Amon says. "I mean you're different. But these… Clowns, they sell people. That's a crime."

"I was once one of them too, I already told you that! But thanks to an old friend, we changed our ways!" Itori reminds him.

"Yeah, it's just… I can't…"

"Should we fight with you for culture's sake?" Roma teased.

Nico sighed and turned to Uta. "What do you think we should do with him?"

"Beat him, strip him then sell him for a good price. I believe a million yet is already worth it." Uta played along, purposely irritating the orange-haired woman.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight here but it's just really odd to… to act normal around…" Amon trailed off.

Roma finds it interesting that he was well-behaved, not as she imagined he would be as a human and as a dove. "…around tentacles?" she finished for him. And he nods.

"Uta-san."

They all turned to the little brunette walking out of the room carrying a wine bottle in her hand.

"Uta-san I found it!" she says and froze when she saw them in a serious mood and of course, shocked at the sight of the investigator hunting her and her mother for years. "Y- You…"

"Fueguchi…" Amon was also surprised to see her.

His blood began to boil, anger crawled through his veins and his sight almost blacked out in reflex of seeing the child he believed had killed his mentor.

Hinami ran back to the room while Amon was quick to chase her even without any weapon.

"Amon!" Itori called for him.

"Hinami!" Uta yelled.

The two adults followed after Amon while Roma began to laugh in amusement. "This is getting  _interesting!_ " he exclaimed as she waited for the results of this little chase. "What a small world."


	41. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 4)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N:** **I hope I hear from you guys soon haha. This is an early update for today because in the following days... yes days, I won't be able to post due to... schedule. As usual, if you have questions just ask, or share my your thoughts, etc. Enjoy!**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 40** **  
**Mass-Raid Operation Arc – EP4** **

A man with wavy white hair was sitting down the couch while reading a newspaper. He was snickering whenever he reads his name in some paragraphs then goes silent when he's done. His feet were on the table, lucky enough not to bump the coffee that was still warm.

"Say Kureo,"

"Mm-hmm…" he replies without looking away from the paragraph he was reading.

"Do you…want to have a baby?"

"Yes I am interested to have a baby Mado." He answered but then he paused and slowly lowered his hands and the newspaper followed. He sees his beloved wife sitting down the table where his coffee was once placed.

Her legs were crossed and she was only wearing the white robe she wears whenever she finishes taking a shower.

"D- Dear, I'm sorry can you- can you repeat that part you said?" he says, wanting to double-check if he fell asleep while reading the newspaper.

"I want to have a baby." She repeats for him. "Right now."

"N- Now? Now? Like now now?" he says in disbelief.

He and his wife were workaholics. They don't stop working and each of them have a passion of their own. They only keep saying to each other they wanted a baby but nothing happens… until now that is.

Kasuka chuckled and her hand slowly gripped on the newspaper, pulling it away from him and putting herself on his lap instead. "Yes Kureo,  _now_." She tells him and Kureo's face was beet red at the first time he's seen his wife  _this_  seductive.

He put his feet down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can we not think about the unborn baby and just focus on the love part?"

"Or you can focus on something else entirely…" she teased as she untied her robes to reveal herself to him.

"B- Better!"

He caught her for lips for a long and intimate kiss, he growled like a beast as his hands made its way to her shoulders and reaching for the collar of the robe and slowly sliding it off of her, his thumb caressing her soft white skin as the white robe fell back.

But he wasn't the only one that was quick to work. Kasuka had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned his polo.

Kasuka's tongue explored its way down to his neck, making him moan in pleasure. "mmmhmm…"

She will dominate him tonight.

.

.

.

**[Clinic – 20th Ward]**

Kasuka turned her phone off after seeing Kureo's 26th call and his 14th text message that was asking how the check up was. She already told him the line was very long so there was no news yet.

The woman beside her chuckled at her expression. "Husbands, eh?" the woman says.

"Yeah."

"Mine kept calling as well." The woman says while she was caressing on her womb. "He's already 7 months old." She says.

"Whoa me too!"

"Oh what a surprise!"

The two women giggled and was able to distract themselves from the long line and did not notice that it was already Kasuka's turn already.

"Ms. Mado." The nurse called and Kasuka looked over the door.

"Ah that's me. I guess I'll see you another time, Takizawa-san." She says and bid goodbye.

"You too, Mado-san!"

* * *

When Kasuka entered the room, she sees Kanou who was refilling his syringe with a different chemical. She sat down and eyed the knocked out doctor on the floor. "You could be more careful than this."

Kanou chuckled and walked towards her with a wry smile. "Sorry, I was in a hurry." He says and injects the liquid in the blonde's neck. "There that should do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You won't feel the urge to jump on your husband for the next two weeks. But be sure to come back again or you may end up having a second baby before you know it." He informed her and she nods.

"Well the first shot scared the hell out of my husband." Kasuka says, remembering the way Kureo told her about their night. "I think it was more of a liquor to me than a drug."

Kanou chuckled and pocketed the empty syringe. "I assure you, I lessened the dosage on this one."

As Kasuka exited the room, she walked passed the group of parents with their kids in their arms or lap. Each kid was happily telling their parents about their first walk, their new baby brother or sister, bragging about the new toy they have and many more.

She stopped walking and placed a hand on her womb. If this project were to continue… will the baby actually grow up to be happy like these kids? Or just a life of pain and needles?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Academy – 20th Ward]**

Little Akira was walking home alone from school, ignoring the bullies who were shouting behind him. It didn't really bother him no matter what they say; they were just jerks.

When she arrived back home, she sees her mother talking with a man she does not know (Washuu actually). And she was so quiet as she entered that they did not notice their presence until she allowed the door to make a creaking noise when she fully opened it.

"Mom?"

Both adults looked at her with shock. "Akira. Y- You're back early." Kasuka says and Akira closes the door with her foot, kicking it backwards and it clicked shut behind her.

"There's no extra training today." She answers. "Who's he?"

"My and your father's emplyer."

"Hello there. My name is Tsuneyoshi Washuu, chief of CCG." He greets and she stretched her hand forward to shake his hand. Not the kind of formality he wanted but he shook her hand. "And you must be—"

"Akira Mado." She answer for him.

"Akira, why won't you go do your homework or something? Mr. Washuu and I are just gonna finish our meeting." Kasuka tells her daughter and the girl nodded and leaves the kitchen casually.

Washuu's fake smile turned into a frown. "I am not delighted with the results." He says.

"Give it time."

"Without expressing any sort of emotion, the couterfeit toxins will  _not_  manifest the results we need." Washuu says. "I was expecting a bright happy child to break as she grows up, not some robot that I cannot tinker with."

"Maybe because human emotions aren't exactly one we can manipulate, the same way we shouldn't be experimenting on our kind, let alone children."

"By tomorrow we're transferring Subject XV to the Academy. Maybe a little competition can drive her to do something." Washuu decided out of disappointment. "I want results so you better motivate her to compete with Subject XV."

"I am not ordering a child— _my_  daughter—to do that."

"Well it's  _you_  or  _us_. Take your pick. If still there's no progress then I will open the Sasaki Haise Project. Whether you like it or not, you will see to it that what I want to happen  _will happen._ " Washuu tells her before he storms out of the room to leave the apartment. Glancing over at the little blonde writing her homework with ease.

Kasuka also leaves the kitchen, watching as Washuu left the house before turning back to Akira.

' _It's the competition or they're going to create a love interest that don't exist, little treasure.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The competition has been ongoing for a year now and by far the only one progressing is Subject XV." Washuu said while reading the reports. "While his extreme emotions to beat Subject XIII was high, Subject XIII on the other hand remained the same."

He slammed the reports on his desk, catching the attention of the teenage Arima Kishou that was calmly doing his homework from the Academy.

"We're taking that child and we'll start the Sasaki Haise Project." Washuu decided.

"But I don't think Investigator Mado will agree to that." Arima says.

"Unless she's dead." Washuu says. "Send her with the team that is in pursuit of the Owl and make sure she's in the frontlines. If she were to be injured instead, we eliminate her.  _She is not coming back alive._ "

Arima stared oddly at the older Washuu. He was extremely pissed for some reason. "It's a crime to murder our own." He cited.

"It's a crime for me to murder our own, but for a creation like you, it won't be." Washuu says, hinting what he wanted Arima to do. "If she were to come back in one piece or not, you end her. Do you understand?"

"But she's one of our top—"

"You're going to take her spot. You'll climb the ranks and be our top." Washuu says. "She's not walking back here alive! As a mother she will feel the need to protect her daughter from us so we have to get rid of her."

"And her father?"

"He's an insane investigator with the passion to create quinques. I'll just send him off with as much missions as I can until eventually he dies as well." Washuu spoke carelessly. "That child was mine before she was even born so whatever I want to do with it, I will do."

"Yes  _father_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaneki wakes up from his trance, breathing heavily as he sat up, holding on his chest. "I remember now…" he says as bits of the past flashed in front of his eyes.

He remembered that he was lying down on a gurney, deeply injured after the accident and the injuries he earned from the beautiful tentacle who tried to kill him. He couldn't move much but on his left was another gurney was a body covered with a white blanket, the hand of the person was hanging on the side and it was the first time he saw the silver bangle in her wrist where engraved letterings were; 0606-Mado.

_"His name is Kaneki Ken." He heard the doctor say to his fellow doctor. "Born on April 2."_

The voices echoed in his head as the lost memories flooded back to him. He remembered losing consciousness afterwards and that when he woke up, he also had a bangle on his wrist containing his birthday and surname; 0402-Kaneki.

_"What is this place?"_

_"This is my memories. Or well, now our memories." The blonde woman tells him. "We are added to their Cavia porcellus collection, or well, just you. I am already dead."_

_"The what? What is that? What is going on? Who are you?"_

_"It's a project they started in the 3rd Ward. They abduct orphaned tentacles and experiment on them to create weapons for war. After it failed, the facility was burned down and their test subjects escaping, they created a killing machine to hunt down all escapees; I believe my huband called him Jason." She replies. When she saw that Kaneki was not getting the amount of information she was saying, she sighed and sat on the bed. "Say," she glanced on his bangle, "Kaneki-kun. Let's talk about something else hmm?"_

_"O- Okay. Okay." Kaneki agreed but he kept his distance from him her. "But you're not like a zombie or something right? I mean you said you're… dead?"_

_She chuckled and smiled warmly at him. "Like I said, this is just my memories. They're using you to salvage what I know. After our conversation, they will extract the information from you."_

"They're not burying Akira-san's father because they're trying to get something from him too…" Kaneki mumbled in realization. "I have to get out of here and tell Akira-san…"

* * *

**[Abandoned street, intersection – 20th Ward]**

Both Koori and Houji's squad was tired from running now. That's why Koori's squad volunteered in an attempt to hold off the One-Eyed Owl while the newbies from Houji's squad can escape.

"No way we're not escaping we're investigators too!" Shirazu says.

"Let's just listen to what they tell us, Shiragin." Saiko tells him as she tugged on the hem of his suit. "T- This is not a battle we can take."

"NOBU!"

When they heard this, they turned and saw that Nobu was hanging upside down thanks to one of the One-Eyed Owl's tentacles holding on his ankle. He was scared. But he couldn't let the kids die in the hands of the One-Eyed Owl that's why he fought with it despite the fear that crept close to him.

"Release him!" Shinsanpei Aura yelled angrily but Miho held on his arm before he can dash recklessly towards the enemy.

"We need a coordinated attack or we all—"

"Naoto, Miho, to its right." Koori ordered. "Aura, you're with me. We're getting Nobu down."

"Yes sir!"

Houji wanted to join but it's his responsibility to lead his squad members away from there. Hsiao, Shirazu or Saiko didn't want to leave though. "Investigator Houji, please let us help."

He did not want to agree. Ever since he lost Takizawa Seidou and almost losing Akira as well, he's been troubled with his leadership. But right now, no one wants to leave their fellow investigators behind. "Alright, let's back them up." Houji agrees.

All of them dashed towards the One-Eyed Owl in an coordinated attack but the One-Eyed Owl was ready for them. It stretched one tentacle towards Nobu and began to pull his leg opposite of the other leg.

"No wait! Please don't!" Nobu cried out, feeling the ache in his thighs already. "I can't stretch that far! I'll break!"

"Nobu hang on!"

" **Please save me!** "

The One-Eyed Owl had ten tentacles all in all. Two she was using to pull Nobu in half. One tentacle was thick and healthy and smashed towards Koori's stomach that seemed like a punch that was five times strong.

"B- Big Madam's tentacle…" Naoto realized when he saw it.

He looked back up and saw that there are other tentacles that he doesn't recognize. He didn't have time to analyze because he saw Nutcracker and Black Dober's tentacles charging for another fire rain.

As Koori propelled backwards, Nobu screamed out loud as slowly he was ripped apart. And everyone had to see his organs and blood spill from him as his body broke like a stuffed doll before the One-Eyed Owl.

Shirazu and the others watched in horror as the One-Eyed Owl puts Nobu's leg in its mouth to eat.

"D- Darned monster…"

"Aaaaaaaah! Nobu-san!" Shinsanpei yelled and ran towards the One-Eyed Owl to attack recklessly.

"No Aura get back!" Miho says and ran after him. She was able to protect Shinsanpei from the tentacles about to impale him and instead, she was the one impaled by the sharp tentacle.

"Miho-san!" Shinsanpei cried and Naoto pulled him back. "NOOOO!"

Houji jumped towards the One-Eyed Owl in an attempt to save her but he was swatted like a fly and he lands on the cement with a loud thud.

Now they have to watch for the second time as Miho's head was pulled off her body and the One-Eyed Owl swallowing her head and throwing the rest of her body on the ground near Shinsanpei and Naoto.

"Somebody save us…" Naoto mumbled as they all froze in horror.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!**

The One-Eyed Owl roared in pain and the hopeless remainder of Koori's squad and Houji's squad were relieved to see reinforcements had arrived.

"It's Shinohara's squad!"

Juuzou was the one who flexibly slashed off the tentacles on the One-Eyed Owl's back. It roared in pain but was quick to regrow what was lost. But it was enough time for the survivors to retreat with the reinforcements.

"Shinohara-san, that tentacle is a monster!" they reported.

"I can see." Shinohara said, eyeing the half-ripped body of Nobu and the headless Miho. "I'm sorry we were late."

"Marude's squad and Furuta's squad are here as well." Houji said when he saw Marude and Furuta coming with their squads. "Where is Arima and the rest?"

"They'll come." Shinohara says. "Right now, we need to stall this monster. Any idea how to beat it?"

"Not a clue." Koori said, a hand on his bruised abdomen. "That thing can heal  _really fast_  and has several tentacle abilities similar to our previous SS-Rated tentacle targets."

They all look up at the sky to see that fire was about to rain down on them once more.

"Nutcracker and Black Dober's for example." Koori finished and braced himself for another run.

"Juuzou, we're running!" Shinohara called to his squad and they all followed Koori's lead. Houji's squad followed as well. "We need to go to a place with a ceiling or something."

"Underground!" Juuzou suggested.

"Know any underground location safe for battle, Investigator Suzuya?" Houji asked and the boy nodded. "Then lead the way."

* * *

**[Dark Alley – 20th Ward]**

Seina was trying to track down Matsumae. She remembered that they went east before they left so it was where she was going this whole time.

But all she's had so far was running away from stray tentacles.

"No leave me alone!"

She's never been through this path before so she was unaware that stray tentacles were everywhere and that they were actually dangerous. Now she wished she actually remembered some of her brother's rantings before.

"Hehe come on and let's have fun with you!"

"NO!"

She ended up finding herself cornered and she knew it was the end for her. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, helplessly waiting for them to grab her. But they never did.

Spending another minute of silence, she opened one eye and saw that the stray tentacles that were chasing her were gone. It was just her in the lonely alley. "Where did—a"

"Seina, I told you  _never_  to use the alleys to walk home, didn't I?"

' _That voice… no way!_ '

"Seidou-niisan!?" she called out but he wouldn't show himself to her. "Where are you? I thought you were dead, I— please don't hide from me!"

"Seina, it's better that you think I'm dead."

"What are you talking about? I've been alone for weeks! First you, then mom and dad… JUST STOP BEING AN IDIOT BIG BROTHER AND SHOW YOURSELF!" she cried and Takizawa didn't have a choice.

He walked out of the shadows to reveal herself to him. His brown hair now white, his fingernails were black, the same with his toenails. He was wearing a brown cloak over the ripped suit he wore when he was abducted months ago.

"N- Niichan?"

"Seina." He says. "You have no idea… how alone I was as well."

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio – 20th Ward]**

Amon knocked out thanks to Roma. He was lying down the couch and the Clowns staring down on his sleeping figure, not knowing what to do with him.

"We sell him." Roma kept on saying.

"No he's my boyfriend we're not selling him!"

"But he'll either tell CCG about us or ruin our friendship—" Roma stopped her sentence midway, disgusted to even say the word, "—allegiance with Anteiku if he takes the kid with him."

"I agree with Roma." Uta says and Itori glared at him. "I'm not being biased."

"No we're not selling him!"

"How about we erase his memories about the little Fueguchi instead?" Nico suggested. "Then we also erase Hinami's memory that this ever happened. That way we can all live our lives like this never happened."

Roma's eyes sparked but Itori didn't seem to like the idea. "NO."

"It's that or death." Roma wanted to put pressure on the choices.

"Itori, no one has to die tonight. And no one has to die because of your boyfriend." Uta says. "If he forgets then you can continue living as his secret girlfriend and we'll pretend not to even know him. Fair enough?"

* * *

**[Underground tunnel – 20th Ward]**

"Katsuya!"

"AAAAAaaaaaaaagh!"

As the battle continued, more and more investigators were dying. Despite being able to fight against the One-Eyed Owl, it was impossible to beat it. And they were losing hope.

Juuzou was their best bet, assisted by Kijima, Akira and Takeomi, but these people will tire out soon as well. They needed CCG's Reaper to beat this monster.

"Shinohara, we need a plan." Marude tells him. The others were tired as well.

"I—"

**ROOOAOOAOAOAOAOAAOAOAOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"What was that?" Shirazu wondered as he heard the loud roar echoing in the tunnels. But the senior investigators knew exactly who that was.

Marude and Shinohara exchanged looks. They weren't sure if it was good news or not. But looks like they will be facing off with two SSS-Rated tentacles tonight. And only one group will walk out of this tunnel triumphant.

"It's the ** _Owl_**."

**ROOOAOOAOAOAOAOAAOAOAOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


	42. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 5)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 41** **  
Mass-Raid Operation Arc – EP5**

"It's the  **Owl**!"

The investigators retreats as they allow the Owl to tackle the One-Eyed Owl. Taking the hit head-on, the One-Eyed Owl fell backwards and the Owl pinned it down with its four tentacles while his extra three tentacles strikes the One-Eyed Owl without mercy.

"I- It's beating the One-Eyed Owl…" Naoto announced.

"Shinohara-san, what do we do?" Juuzou asked as they watched the One-Eyed Owl takes a beating. It continued make roaring noises while Owl was growling angrily at it.

Shinohara was not sure they should be taking action on this one. "We should stay back and fight the one who triumphs." He decides to say.

But Marude disagrees. "If they team up, we're in a pinch."

"The Owl…" Akira mumbled as she studied the Owl's size.

It was smaller than the One-Eyed Owl but still taller than a human. It had only  _seven_  tentacles while the One-Eyed Owl had  _ten_. She let the Owl's image sink in her mind, finally being able to see the face of the tentacle that  _killed_  her mother. So it was big and no doubt a dangerous tentacle that can outmatch investigators like them if it has the power to beat the One-Eyed Owl (that they can barely scratch).

Anger rushed through her veins, the fear earlier was gone. Right now, anger was dominant. And all that was running in her mind was to avenge her mother.

"Look!" Takeomi pointed at the Owl's tentacles.

The Owl's tentacles suddenly grew sharp and instead of punches, it began jabbing on the One-Eyed Owl. But this time, the One-Eyed Owl caught his tentacles with hers and pushed him back, landing a kick on its face.

"Darn it's fighting back…" Marude cursed under his breath.

"Do we help the Owl?" Shirazu asked and everyone stared at him, as if the question was utterly ridiculous. Well,  _it is_. "If it's defeated, we're next on the menu, right?"

"The rookie has a point." Koori agreed. "But there's no guarantee the Owl will not kill us after we allow it to win."

"Then we won't let it win." Matsuri Washuu says. "We just need its help to beat the One-Eyed Owl then we are against it again."

Shinohara was not sure if it was as easy as it looks. "Yes but the question is; will the Owl even cooperate?"

While they were talking and the two Owls fighting, Furuta noticed that Akira's hands were shaking. She was holding her weapon tightly and her eyes filled with rage. But it would seem that she is keeping herself in control. He smirked. ' _Ah of course, Akira thinks her mother was killed by the Owl.'_

"Mado." He calls her and she was startled to hear him. "We're killing that Owl."

The other investigators heard what Furuta said and they all turn to him. Furuta just loves the attention.

"Furuta, we have no power to—"

"Arima and his squad are on their way here. But we can't always rely on him. With our numbers, Suzuya's skill and the other investigators here can also assist." Furuta started his speech in an attempt to motivate them to fight, and also, to fuel up Akira's rage. "The Owl's death will avenge the death of her comrades killed by the Owl." He said and locked his eyes with Akira's. "Including your mother."

Juuzou followed Furuta's gaze and saw for himself Akira's unexpressed anger for the first time. He saw her hurt when her father died instead of rage, this was the first time she allowed herself to be furious.

' _Akira-san…'_

Shinohara was also sharp about it. Since he's heard twice now about Juuzou and Akira always found in closed places, and Akira  _confessing_  her feelings for the boy, he knew Juuzou was affected by the blonde's current state of mind.

Kuki Urie, who was in the background, was mentally cursing the ongoing drama. He doesn't have time for it. He just wants to jump in there and show everyone his ability to fight and hopefully overpower Juuzou along the way.

"Then who will lead us to fight?" Juuzou asked.

Matsuri stepped forward. "Alright, follow my lead. I'll take us to victory." He says and everyone nodded. "Juuzou, you and Urie will take the frontal attack. Kijima, Akira and Murata, you stand as Juuzou's defense. No matter what back him up, he's the only one who can strike the Owl." He ordered and the three he mentioned nodded in compliance. "Ayumu, Miyuki and Hachikawa you are Urie's defense."

The three also agreed while the rest waited for orders.

"The rest, protect our main team." Matsuri says.

"Understood!"

* * *

**[Outside of Anteiku – 20th Ward]**

Ayato crashed towards Anteiku after the Bin Brothers gave him a good kick. Their combo attack came out of nowhere while he was busy fighting with Shikorae and Grave Robber.

"Ayato!"

Touka turned back to Ayato for a few seconds but Tatara took the opportunity to land a strike on Touka's cheek. Noro followed with a heavy hardened tentacle that hits her stomach and she also flew towards Ayato.

Hide who was hiding in the background, flinched. "That's gotta hurt."

It was unfair to see that there's only two of them against  _this_  much people. Then Tatara turned to him with an evil stare. Hide gulped.

"Kill the human boy." Tatara ordered.

"No wait!"

As Noro walked towards Hide, he grabbed Hide's jacket and lifted him up. Tatara and the other members watched Noro just lock his eyes on Hide's face.

"Please have mercy…"

Meanwhile, Ayato and Touka were lying down the broken table where they both landed. Ayato pushed his sister off him and stretched his back. Touka on the other hand, massaged her stomach.

"There's too many of them." Ayato tells her. "They're only playing with us."

"No matter how hard we try, we're not enough to fight them."

Then they heard Hide shouting outside. Touka was the first to be worried and forced herself up so she can see what happened to him. Ayato also stumbled to get back on his feet and back his sister up.

"Hide!"

They see Hide lying down the road, and Yomo was standing between him and Noro. Along with Yomo was a robust man with long hair that they don't recognize.

"Uncle!" the two shouted excitedly.

Noro backed away and regrouped with the team. "Is anyone hurt?" Yomo asked and the two shook their heads. "This is Mr. Kamishiro, he's the manager's old friend."

"Ei kiddos." Shachi greeted and cracked his knuckles. "It's been a long time since I fought with a strong group."

"Whoa…"

Tatara did not feel threatened by this, instead it was actually a challenge to fight someone strong for once and not others who cower in fear. He takes a step forward to represent his team and Yomo stepped forward to represent his team.

"Le tenir!"

They all turn to the man wearing a pink suit and has purple hair. He was standing in between the two groups and behind him was a woman with short black hair wearing Seinan Gakuin University's uniform. Hide and Touka quickly recognized him.

"Gourmet!" the two shout in unison and Shuu smirked.

"Yes, it is  ** _I_** , le Gourmet! à votre service" he said and lowered his head to bow. "If you're here to fight," Yomo threatened but the Gourmet hushed him by raising a finger and he turned to Tatara and his team.

"I can see that the numbers are  _uneven_ , so allow me and my friend to join the battle." He says.

Aogiri members did not move from there, giving time for Anteiku and the others to talk.

"So what's the plan?" Touka asked.

"The plan is we squash them." Shachi said simply, gesturing it by smashing his fist into his palm. Touka ignored him and turned to her uncle.

"As he said." Yomo agrees. "But we need to finish fast. We still have to save Enji and Irimi."

Shachi was about to make the first move, but then he inhaled a familiar scent coming from the two newcomers. He turned to the man wearing a suit, he reeks of cannibalism while the woman behind him smelled like she's been living with humans a lot.

Everyone noticed he was trying to sniff out something. "Something wrong, Shachi?" Gil asked since he was the closest one to him.

"My daughter's scent…" he muttered and pointed at Matsumae. "Did you have an encounter with a young girl with long purple hair? She wears glasses and she—"

"The Binge Eater?" Matsumae asked and Shachi laughed.

"Ah so they dubbed her a Binge Eater. Fits her perfectly. I'm proud of her." He says, wiping fake tears from the side of his eyes. "Where is she?"

Tatara was just neutral as he allowed the Gourmet and his friend to join the opposing side. He was not theatened. But he will also not be defeated. He watched as the Gourmet huddled up with the opposing team. "Miza, kill the girl." He ordered quietly.

"The sister?"

"Yes." Tatara confirmed. "Eto only wants us to distract them. It's almost time to meet at the rendezvous point. If we will retreat, we'll need to leave something to keep them distracted with."

"Aye sir."

"Noro, take care of the one with the Raven mask." He ordered and Noro nods. "Hooguro, Ayato is yours. Shikorae, take the Gourmet. Tomoe, the woman wearing the teacher uniform. And Brothers," he turned to the Bin Brothers, "the guy with Kamishiro."

"This'll be fun." Shikorae hissed.

"Kamishiro is  _mine_." Tatara says and he was the first to charge at the opposing team.

"Shachi!" Gil warned and Shachi was quick to react and defend himself from Tatara's deadly first strike. Tatara had six tentacles behind him, almost like a six-legged spider. Shachi had five.

Chuckling at the attempt to critically injure him, Shachi poked Tatara in the forehead with a finger and Tatara takes a step back, just glaring at the man's chill expresion. "It'll take you years to even lay a finger on me,  _boy_." Shachi tells him.

Tatara said nothing and just eyed the single blood drop that fell from the small cut on Shachi's cheek. He smirked.

The bigger man's smile turned crooked, suddenly feeling the need to be serious in a battle. He cracked his knuckles then craned his neck to the right, making a cracking sound and he did the same to the left. "Alright kid, show me what you got."

The moment the two clashed, the rest of the team ran as well. Three Blades was quick to land a heel drop on Touka but luckily Touka was able to deflect it by crossing her arms in front of her face and blocking it successfully. Ayato was about to back her up but he was tackled by Hooguro and they come crashing to Anteiku.

Tsukiyama and Matsumae also got their hands full with Grave Robber and Shikorae while the Bin Brothers dashed towards Gil, greeting him with a combo of punches and kicks.

"Unfair, why do I have to fight  ** _two_**  opponents!?" Gil complained when he saw everyone else only had one-on-one with the others.

Raven grabs one of the Bin Brothers and throwing him to the side to help him. And Gil was happy for that. "Happy?"

"Thanks." Gil says as the remaining brother retreats to comfort his sibling. But Gil's eyes widened when he saw Noro running towards them from behind Yomo. "Look out! Incoming!" he warns and Raven spun around and caught Noro's fist before it reaches him.

In the end, Gil knew he'll need to take on the Bin Brothers by himself.

Hide on the other hand, was hiding since he was of no use in this kind of battle. He felt useless as he watched everyone else fight…

' _What good am I in these kinds of situations?'_  he thought.

* * *

**[Underground tunnel– 20th Ward]**

The One-Eyed Owl was dodging the Owl's continuous attacks now. His tentacles were sharp as swords and if by chance it pierces her, she knows despite her quick healing abilities it's more than just the sharpness. He could also have a poison ability of some sort.

But what gives her a harder time to dodge was the fact that the investigators were  _helping_  him for some reason. Probably because they fear her more than the Owl itself or they find her a bigger threat than the Owl.

"Push it to the corner!" the One-Eyed Owl heard the investigators shout to one another.

 _It._  She was the 'it' they were talking about. She giggled internally, finding this very amusing. But she had other things to do… she decided to skip out on the fun for once and do what she had to do. She played enough already…  _time to get serious._

After one strong roar, the investigators saw that all her tentacles were now slate blue. And they needed to brace themselves for another rain of fire. Or if that was what she was planning.

All tentacles rotated in one circular motion, discharging big amounts of embers that turned to a fire wave and quickly the investigators backed away from her. The Owl however stood unfazed as the fire passed by him.

"Darn it, if Nutcracker were to have  _this_  much tentacles, she could be an SSS-Rated tentacle." Marude exclaimed.

"Everyone retreat!" Shinohara orders.

"Fall back!" Koori shouted as well.

The investigators were like ants, running away from the flames that encircled the two Owls inside. They Owl did not mind. Those investigators were a little pesky anyway. This battle is between  _him **and**  it_.

" ** _Let's properly introduce ourselves to each other, shall we?"_**  the One-Eyed Owl spoke. " ** _They call me the One-Eyed Owl. Pleasure to meet you._** _"_

Stretching an arm forward, the Owl shook on it. And the One-Eyed Owl pulled him close to her so she can jab two of her tentacles in him. One thin tip pierced through the side of his head and the other through his chest.

The Owl felt the sting from the needle-like tips that penetrated his flesh but later he felt numb as he was stuck in a trance—no, a vision… memories—of the One-Eyed Owl.

He saw that she was raised at the facility and that the bangle in her wrist was ' _Subject XXX- Ukina Kotoboki'_. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes when he saw the name and saw different images flash quickly before his eyes. The way the child grew and was experimented on. How she got his smile, how she got her mother's eyes, how she got his abilities and how she got her mother's cheekbones.

_(A/N: Yes Ukina has no surname, but I used the VA's surname okay? Same with what I did with Mayu, also the surname of her VA.)_

_"No please, I don't want anymore shots." The little girl would plead._

_"Just one more Eto, just one last." The doctor would try to persuade her. She was curled to a corner, shaking her head at the group of doctors in front of her._

_"We have last two projects we're working on. We need—"_

_"I don't care of the stupid projects! I just want to go home!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Her name is Eto. She has the ability to restore what is lost, or well, also to heal quicker than any tentacle or cannibal. She can help your friend." The doctor tells a tall girl with slender figure, wearing a white long-sleeve and matching white pants. She also had a bangle on her wrist for the doctors to ID who she is. "You just need to convince her."_

_"You're experimenting on kids too?" Mayu asked._

_"You **were**  a kid when we first got you from the streets." The doctor countered but Mayu glared at him._

_"I am a tentacle, this one's human!"_

_"Half-human." The doctor corrected and Mayu's glare fades, turning to wonder and confusion. She turned back to the screen where she can see the little girl locked in a cell. "Both her parents are probably dead or abandoned her. But I guess her past doesn't matter. What matters is she saves your friend, right?"_

_"If I convince that kid… you will just toy with the kid and my friend."_

_Of course she got that right but the doctor denied. "We experiment yes, but we also care for our subjects. And besides, she can also restore the tentacles you lost."_

_Mayu contemplated on the thought, eyeing the kid on the screen. She was too young to be experimented like this… 'Mori-kun… Mi-chan… please don't be angry with me.'_

_"Okay, let's do this!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"My father… I don't know who my father is. But he abandoned me and my mother before I was even born."_

" **My** daughter…" he muttered softly as he finally realized who she was. "…I  _have_  a daughter…"

The Owl was about to throw himself to embrace her, even in their Owl forms, but he felt something really big impale him from behind. He screamed and he fell backwards as whatever it was that was stabbed in him was hooked to his ribcage, pulling him away from the One-Eyed Owl.

As he fell backwards, he saw Arima Kishou with his squad and was surrounding him.

"The Owl  ** _falls!_** " he heard one of the investigators yell.

He needed to lead these humans away from his daughter.  _As far as possible_. He forced himself up, ignoring the pain in his midrib and swiping the ground using his tentacles to shove the humans that surrounds him.

The One-Eyed Owl growled in anger at the humans and was quick to retaliate. Grabbing one investigator that was closest to her and slamming the poor human on the ceiling  ** _*CRACK*_**  then to the left of the wall  ** _*CRACK*_**  and then on the floor  ** _*CRACK*_**.

The humans watched in horror as another of their comrades was brutally killed by this monstrous tentacle.

The One-Eyed Owl threw the body towards them and ran towards them to pick up more humans to kill. Of course, the investigators were falling back. Meanwhile, Arima saw them run from the One-Eyed Owl while he got his hands full with the Owl. "Maybe I should take on the One-Eyed Owl instead." He mumbled.

"Arima!" Hairu calls him. "The Owl is getting away!"

Arima sighed and fixed his glasses. ' _The Owl it is.'_  He thought and ran to the opening of the tunnel where the Owl ran to. "Shinohara," he calls the Special Class Investigator. "Lead everyone to victory." Was his orders before he and his squad left the tunnel in pursuit of the Owl.

Shinohara was surprised with the responsibility, but he  _will_  take it.

"Juuzou." He begins. "Time to take the offensive." Shinohara says and Juuzou nods with a smile. "Let's do Matsuri's plan earlier."

Juuzou ran forward, rather recklessly, and Urie followed behind him. Although, he won't remain behind Juuzou for long. He plans to take the lead, take the credit and be promoted after all.

When Akira saw Juuzou and Urie running towards the One-Eyed Owl without fear, she signaled Kijima and Murata and the three ran to back him up. Ayumu, Miyuki and Hachikawa covered for Urie while the rest will be support.

The One-Eyed Owl saw them coming at her at once and grinned. Attempting to catch Urie who was taking lead, she was surprised to find the white-haired investigator slashing at her tentacle, successfully cutting it off then climbing up the remains of her tentacle to reach her face. He was quick and stealthy out of all the investigators she killed without even sweating on.

Trying to shake him off balance and two tentacles attempting to jab his sides, the white-haired investigator just dodged it with ease, swinging his scythe as he got closer to her.

Murata hopped on Kijima's back, using it as stepping stone to reach a height and slash on one of the One-Eyed Owl's tentacles before it touches Juuzou. Kijima shot him a glare but Murata only grinned and raised a peace sign at him.

The One-Eyed Owl stepped backwards to dodge the scythe that was swung upwards from her stomach up to her chin. She was lucky to only have her mask grazed but she failed to notice Urie coming to her body and planted his sword in her stomach, reaching deep and causing her to regurgitate blood from her injured organs.

Urie pulled the sword back and thrusts it again, this time the One-Eyed Owl began to cough and they see feet from hits mouth.

"Look!"

"She ate a human!"

"Urie, again!"

Of course Urie loved the attention, he wants to be noticed, he needs to be a hero. Once again taking his sword, he attempted to thrust it again but he was slapped by one of her tentacles and he flies away, landing hard on the cemented wall.

Juuzou took over and kicks her injured stomach, forcing the One-Eyed Owl to stumble back and then swinging his scythe towards her injury once more and this time the One-Eyed Owl opened its mouth wide as a big ball of white wax left her mouth, feet and was visible at the end of the wax.

The One-Eyed Owl's tentacles were now out of control, swinging to random directions. Akira pulled Juuzou by the collar and he missed the sharp tentacle coming for him.

"Whew thanks." He says.

"Just go do your job." Was the blonde's only reply.

"I saved you too." Murata joked.

Hachikawa and Ayumu ran to check it, touching the wax that was very hot.

"Ow!" Ayumu yelped and Hachikawa raised an arm to keep her away from the wax.

"It's melting on its own." He says as he observed the wax slowly melting to the side. "This human will be fine… or if it's even human."

He then turned up to the One-Eyed Owl, and they all saw that she lost one tentacle. Now she only had 9 left.

Hope sparked in their eyes.

"It ate fellow tentacles! If we force it to vomit everyone then—we can beat it!" Marude shouts to everyone, in case they did not understand what had just happened.

"Juuzou!" Shinohara

"Count on me, Shinohara-san!" Juuzou says, already knowing what to do. "Urie, come on!"


	43. Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 6) Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter. Probably some drama though.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 42  
** **Mass-Raid Operation Arc – EP6**

"This is the cafeteria. This is where we can eat, although the only food they give us are leftovers from the lounge."

He looked around the room and saw that the  _cafeteria_  doesn't have anyone else inside but them and dozens of guards in the corners. He gulped and stuck close to his guide. "It's empty." he says.

"That's because they don't allow the other test subjects to meet. And of course so the chances of rebellion is kept to a minimum."

"Oh I see."

Kaneki chose to sit down in one of the chairs and placed his tray down. The tray had a glass of tap water, half a loaf of bread and bits of bacon. His guide sat down on the chair facing him and stretched her arms.

"At least there's a beauty of quietness when we eat." she says but Kaneki does not appreciate the quietness. There was no privacy when they talk because the guards would hear them loud and clear. "Let's eat, Kaneki."

"R- Right."

As he ate, the vision stopped and Kaneki once again woke up from another sleep.

"I- I fell asleep again..." he muttered to himself and sat up. Looking around the room, nothing changed. No sound from the outside either. It was just him in this stupid white room. The only thing accompanying him was his memories. Memories that he thought he lost. "I wonder how Mutsuki is doing now..."

* * *

**[Underground tunnel- 20th Ward]**

The One-Eyed Owl was once again forced to spit out another one of her meals, stumbling backwards as she was being thrown with a barrage of attacks.

Her healing abilities were saving her from dying but the damage inflicted in her stomach was resulting for her vomit what she had eaten. She can see that some of the investigators are tired already, or well, most of them, but she needed one clean shot of escape. No failures, otherwise they will know she is weakened.

She glared at the white-haired boy shortly and this time all tentacles she manifested is one similar to Big Madam's.

"W- Whoa watch out!"

"That's big, it has to be Big Madam's again!"

Juuzou eyed the tentacles, recognizing it immediately but he does not want to be distracted. He has Shinohara to protect and to show off to Akira. He wants to be more than just a killing machine, more than a person who needs to be watched over like a kid... he wants Akira to see him as a man who will love her and not just disappear the way this Haise Sasaki person did.

He dropped his scythe and this time chose to use his daggers to fight. He could move freely this way.

"Kijima-san, cover me." he says.

"Right behind you, boy."

"The rest, get back to Shinohara-san and take a break, send the others to rreplace you." Juuzou ordered when he noticed that they were already tired. He and Kijima dashed forward. Watching Urie and his team fall back while they go forward.

Meanwhile, Shinohara and the others are at a distance, still planning their attack to beat the One-Eyed Owl. They greeted the defense team who retreated.

"How is it out there?" he asked.

"We're getting tired. We can't keep this up." Murata says. He had a point. Unlike tentacles, humans does not have special abilities to keep them going this long. They need Arima and his squad to come back.

"We can do this."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Ayato was crawling away from Hooguro who was beating him without mercy. He can fight, but he never knew these guys were  _this_  strong. Or is it because they taught him everything he knows and they can read his moves so easily?

' _Darn it darn it darn it! I need to help!'_

He needed a plan... or does he?

He waited for Hooguro to come closer before tackling him recklessly, punching Hooguro's face. Hooguro was surprised but the punches were not a threat. He pushed Ayato off him and rolled over to make sure he was the one on top and this time he was the one punching Ayato.

"Haaaaaa!"

Hooguro looked up to see the human boy running towards him, holding a broom but taped a knife at the end. Of course Hooguro effortlessly caught the stick with his hand and yanked it from Hide's hand.

"Seriously, this is not a fight you can win." Hooguro says. It makes sense of course. Hide was no match for them.

"Maybe. But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to support." Hide says.

Hooguro looked down to see that Ayato was gone. When his instincts told him to turn around, he did not get the chance to because he propelled out of the window due to Ayato's tentacles close to each other for one strong punch.

The window shattered and Hooguro fell over one of the Bin Brothers.

"Wow we can make a great team." Hide says with a smile, raising his hand for a high-five but Ayato just stared at him. "A good pair?"

"No." Ayato said rudely and walked away to join the others outside. "But thanks for the help."

Hide smiled. "Ah man you're a female Touka! My friend will be happy to see you!"

"No I don't want to meet your friends."

"Very Touka-like." Hide raised a thumb up, bobbing his head while a smile still plastered across his face.

But as they got out of Anteiku, they see Aogiri members are retreating, Shachi chasing after them. The Gourmet and his friend standing near Yomo who was holding Touka in his arms. She was critically injured.

Both boys jogged to them to see Touka's condition.

"Three Blades." Ayato mumbled angrily, recognizing the slash injury signature that the three-tentacled woman would do to her victims.

"She'll be fine. Our new  _friends_  here," Yomo says, turning to Gourmet and Matsumae, "said they know someone who can help." Gourmet waved in a friendly manner but Ayato just scoffed.

"For someone who tried to kill us before, he sure is a cool ally." Hide commented.

Shachi comes back laughing, holding on a red iron mask he was able to snatch from Aogiri before they got away. "Those guys won't come back anymore. We got 'em good." he says happily. "Now about my daughter, the Binge Eater."

"We can talk after we treat this injured mademoiselle." Tsukiyama says.

But this only reminded Yomo he had to save two of their friends who are still sitting in the One-Eyed Owl's stomach. "I have to go find the manager." he says but Ayato grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave Touka." Ayato says. "I'll go."

"Neither of you should leave Touka." Hide says.

Which leaves Shachi stepping forward. "I'll do the honors. When I get back, I want to know everything you know about my daughter." he says and Matsumae nods.

* * *

The One-Eyed Owl had already regurgitated four tentacles for the past two hours. The new recruits and other investigators were already exhausted from the long battle. It was a relief that Juuzou and Urie were still up and fighting with the One-Eyed Owl.

"We need to guard the four tentacles she vomited." Shinohara says when he saw the four tentacles scattered in the tunnel. "They are still breathing so they're still alive. But we can't drag them anywhere until the wax melts."

"Alright, I can assign one investigator per tentacle." Matsuri agrees. "They can call us in case they need help."

"We also need to sub a new team for Juuzou and Urie. Even the defenses are getting tired." Shinohara said when he noticed that the defense team's moves are getting sluggish. And the cuts the One-Eyed Owl is receiving from both Urie and Juuzou are no longer that deep. "You and Koori are best suited for the job."

"Of course."

While they were talking, Furuta approached them casually, holding the briefcase that contained his quinque. "Hey Shinohara, can me and my team go after Arima?" obviously he did nothing this whole time.

"No. We're all needed to beat the One-Eyed Owl." Shinohara said firmly.

"Apparently I'm not being useful here so I need to be-"

"Go guard one of the tentacles the One-Eyed Owl vomited." Shinohara instructed. "Just stand there and watch." he says and Furuta frowned. "Now you're useful."

Furuta hesitantly obeyed since Arima  _did_  put Shinohara  _ **in charge.**_  Walking over to one of the tentacle covered in white wax, he sighed and stared at it in boredom. He wanted to irk Arima while he's battling the Owl but it seems that he's stuck here doing guard duty... but as he stared at the features of this tentacle, he saw small thin black tentacles.

He looked around and saw everyone was busy so he knelt down and touched the wax- * _singe singe_ *- his fingernails dug into the wax and scraped it off the tentacle, seeing a woman's back and the small thin black tentacles hanging on her back.

"Small tentacles... it's similar to the reports about Kureo Mado's killer..." Furuta mumbled. He then eyed his hands, it's outer flesh damaged because of the degree of heat from the wax. Either way he'd be fine. When his hands had healed he searched for Akira among the crowd, ignoring the noise from the shouting and screaming and the One-Eyed Owl growling in pain.

Furuta saw that she was still within the defense team handling Juuzou's backup and grinned.

"Say Akira, I have a present for you." he whispers. Placing his briefcase down, he opened it to get one of his electroshock taser gun and grabbed the woman's black hair, to pull her face up. He slipped the probes in her mouth, "this won't hurt. But it's a good wake up call." he whispered mischievously and turned it on.

_**ZzzZZZzzZaaaaaaAAaAapppppPPppPp!** _

It took a few seconds for the woman to awaken, her screams muffled since the probes stung her lips and the electricity explored its way arouns her mouth. An intensifying pain that shook her whole body awake.

Her fingers twitched and her tentacles were scratching on the ground.

Furuta made sure she was stuck in a headlock and watched as her lips bled from the probe's electric release. "Shhh... shh..." he says as he used his strength to keep her in place, "you just killed my squad member's father. You're going to pay for it."

When he saw that her tentacles were becoming sharp, he knew it will only be a matter of time before she retaliates.

"Kill someone for me..." he whispered once more, watching a tear fall from her eye, her fingernails clawing on the ground thanks to the pain she could not handle anymore.

Furuta released her and allowed himself to fall back to evade her tentacles that flew in one direction, piercing through another investigator's body.

Shinohara's eyes was round, his breathing had almost stopped as his eyes were locked on Furuta, as if telling Furuta something. Furuta smiled victoriously at the sight of the small thin tentacles that pierced through his body. He watched Shinohara's body fall on the ground with a thump and his blood dripping from the small holes. He then turned back to the female tentacle recovering from his electrification, crawling to the dark part of the tunnel.

"HELP!" Furuta began to scream to catch someone's attention. "Tentacle on the loose! It attacked Shinohara!"

Naoto, Houji and Hsiao were the closest ones to hear his screaming. They were able to see Shinohara lying flat on his back and the female tentacle on the loose.

"It's getting away!"

"Help me treat Shinohara's wounds!" Furuta faked his tears as he crawled in concern for his superior. "The killer is the same one that killed Kureo Mado!" he declared and anger rushed through Houji and Naoto's veins. Kureo Mado was a close co-worker... and this monster killed him.

"Hsiao, assist Furuta." Houji ordered and moved his arm to the side as he ran after the escaping killer. "This one's mine."

"Right behind you." Naoto says.

Hsiao ran to get a medical kit while Furuta lifted Shinohara's face up a bit, smiling at him. Shinohara was choking on his own blood, he was trying to shoot Furuta a glare but he couldn't focus. "Shh shh my friend... you will be fine." Furuta whispered. When he saw in his peripheral that Hsiao was coming back, he continued with his act. "STAY WITH ME SHINOHARA! DON'T DIE!"

He screamed loud on purpose to get Juuzou's attention. Hsiao helped him patch up Shinohara's wounds and several investigators arrived to help them and more followed Houji and Naoto.

Akira who was walking back to the team, saw the crowd and ran to see Shinohara lying down on his own pool of blood.

"Akira..." Furuta calls to her with tearful eyes. "Your father's killer... did this."

"D- Dad's...killer?"

First she meets the Owl who  _killed_  her mother and now she finally meets her father's  _killer_  as well.

She turned to the shadows where Houji and the others emerge from the dark, dragging a female tentacle with them. A collar around her neck, chains binding her wrists together and her tentacles bound together. Akira was angry of course. She wanted her father's killer to suffer and be executed but seeing the killer getting dragged, the collar choking her as Houji and Naoto pulled on the chain hooked to the collar and the other investigators pointing their quinques at her. Suddenly the anger was mixed with pity.

Blood dripped from the female tentacle's injured lips, there was no struggle as they stopped dragging her. She just lay on the ground, breathing heavily, exhausted for some reason. She had injuries all over her body that was healing thanks to a tentacle's natural healing ability.

Akira eyed the black skirt and the small brown apron around her waist. Looked similar to a waitress' uniform from someplace. Since she had no top other than the bra, it was hard to identify where she worked for.

"This is... my father's... killer."

"And will also be Juuzou's father's killer if Shinohara were to die." Furuta stated and Akira worriedly observed Shinohara's pale face. He would surely die if they don't call for help immediately.

They were all later taken aback as a strong breeze passed them and the sound of something crumbling. Furuta smirked, liking how things were going.

"W- What's happening now?" Shirazu asked.

"Look they're back!" another investigator shouts and pointed at the offense team walking back to them.

Juuzou was the first to emerge from the dark, Urie was behind him and the rest of the defense team followed. "The One-Eyed Owl retreats!" Juuzou shouts victoriously and the others cheered as well.

But they were not greeted with the same enthusiasm. Juuzou searched for a certain blonde among the crowd, wanting to tell her their victory but instead he saw that she had a worried look in her eyes, a frown plainly visible.

' _Is she not happy?'_  he thought. ' _Or she's more interested to find out what happened with the Owl?'_

"You let the One-Eyed Owl get away?" Houji asked.

"The One-Eyed Owl has weakened but still it was able to escape. Creating a wall in the ceiling." Koori answered. "But the good news is that, we now  _know_  that we  _have_  the  **power**  to win against SSS-Rated tentacles like them."

"And we can collect the tentacles that it spilled along the way." Matsuri added positively.

***ambulance sirens***

When they all heard the sirens outside, the offense and defense team began to wonder. "What's the ambulance for?" Juuzou asked, having a bad feeling about this.

Hachikawa and the others gave way to show Juuzou that Shinohara was lying down the ground, his head resting on Hsiao's lap and Hsiao putting pressure on one of his injuries that was spilling blood like crazy. It was as if Juuzou's world had stopped when he saw his father-figure in a dying state.

"Shinohara-san..."

He dropped his scythe and ran towards Shinohara, staining his pants as he knelt down to touch Shinohara who was already cold. His face gone pale and his breathing weak. "One of the tentacles from the wax awakened faster than the others, attacked Shinohara while everyone was busy." Houji explained.

"It was thanks to Furuta that we were able to tend to him." Naoto added and Juuzou could not look at anyone else but the face of his dying father-figure.

"Shinohara-san... I'm here..." Juuzou whimpered, his eyes slowly squinting and searching for the tentacle who attacked his father-figure.

"Hachikawa, take a team to collect the other tentacles in wax. Make sure no casualties happen." Koori instructs and Hachikawa nodded, taking a team with him to secure the others.

Furuta definitely liked how things went. So he will stir it up a bit more. "That tentacle over there," he cocked his head over at Houji, wherein beside him was where the woman was lying down, a few investigators pointing their quinques at her in case she plans to escape, "was the one who did this to Shinohara. Also the same one who killed Kureo Mado." he continued to spread the news. "The unidentified tentacle we've all feared in the past."

"Third class investigator Kaneki Ken told us before that the tentacle who killed Kureo Mado was a child because the tentacles were... small. But here we find a grown woman with the same description." Furuta connected the dots. "Turns out, it wasn't a child." he says. "We captured this one for a little interrogation. We'll do the same with the rest."

When he saw Juuzou's glare was the result of extreme rage, Furuta hid his smirk and said nothing else, just wanting to wait for the bomb to tick and explode.

"Aaaaagh!" Juuzou shouts as he ran towards the woman in an attempt to kill her but the other investigators blocked his path.

"No Investigator Suzuya!"

"Don't!"

Juuzou was a few meters away from the woman, Furuta's smile slowly getting wider to watch Juuzou go berserk, only to be intercepted by the blonde who tackled Juuzou to the side and the two falls down the ground. "Suzuya wait!"

"Don't stop me! This one deserves to die a hundred times!"

"Of course I feel your pain but right now we captured her and that's what matters!"

Furuta was  _displeased_.

"But why Shinohara-san!? WHY!? You want to avenge your father too, don't you? WHY WON'T YOU DO IT?!"

Akira does not have an answer to that one. Because until now she was questioning why both her parents were killed as well. The only answer she got was that; it's  _life_. Humans hunt down tentacles and tentacles kill humans. It was as simple as that. But will it even register to Juuzou?

The ambulance arrived and the other investigators helped the doctors carried Shinohara into the gurney.

The blonde was in tears as she held on Juuzou's suit. "OF COURSE I WANT TO KILL HER! SHE KILLED MY FATHER!" she snaps and Juuzou's rage quickly faded, replaced with worry. His heart unsettled for rage and love. He wanted to avenge Shinohara but he did not realize he may have offended the blonde investigator. "But we're not like them. We don't kill when they've already been captured or if they surrendered..." the blonde said as she sobbed. "SO DON'T COMPARE SHINOHARA TO MY FATHER. MY FATHER IS  _ **DEAD**_. SHINOHARA  _ISN'T_."

Furuta was  _ **disappointed.**_

"Okay Akira-san." Juuzou said calmly this time. "I'm sorry."

Murata ran towards them as he came back after helping the others escort Shinohara to the ambulance. "Juuzou... are you coming with them?" he asked.

Juuzou turned to Akira, as if asking for permission. The blonde nods and Juuzou smiled softly before turning to Murata with a nod and followed him into the ambulance.

Everyone else were gathering the tentacles they've captured. But Furuta did not join them because he was  _ **upset**_  with the results. In the end, none of the bombs he planted exploded. In the end it was diffused.

But he did not lose hope, he now has a tool to keep stirring that rage back.

Furuta walks towards Houji when he saw that Houji was busy talking to Matsuri about the aftermath, planning their next tactic to backup Arima who still haven't returned from their chase with Owl. "Say Houji-san, need help?" Furuta offered and Houji gives him the chain he was holding. Furuta tugged on the chain and the collar on the woman's neck jerked upwards to follow the chain's direction.

"Hey Furuta, don't play with it." one of the investigators say. "If it tries to fight, it may kill us."

"Don't worry." Furuta says confidently, smiling at the female tentacle on the ground. "I think this one is aware by now who to fear."

"ARIMA HAS RETURNED!" they heard an investigator shout.

They all turn to the tunnel's opening. Seeing Arima and his squad enter the tunnel, their heads held high.

' _Yoshimura-san, please tell me you escaped...'_

Just as Irimi thought about it, quickly the thought of the Owl escaping was erased and her eyes was filled with horror when she saw the man they call Arima Kishou, raise up a head in the air and everyone's cheers echoed in her ears.

_'Yoshimura-san...'_

Their cheers were so loud that it felt like she lost the ability to hear as she stared at the bloody head in his hand. It was no doubt, the man who acted as her father and mentor, the man who showed her a path to a civilized life... he was gone.

Furuta noticed the tears and crouched beside her, tugging the chain hard to get her attention. "You're next." he whispered.


	44. Post Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***No bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**A/N: So thank you for reading until now. Here's a special announcement. This chapter and the next chapter will be answering your questions about this so-called 'facility' you've been hearing about. So if you have something you wanna ask, just ask and I will answer it. Kaneki will do the investigating, Mayu has the answers and Irimi will show you how the facility works. Enjoy :D.**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 43  
Post Mass-Raid Operation Arc – EP1**

The ginger-haired man opened his eyes, seeing that he was looking up at the clear blue skies and the birds flying. He heard something thumping beside him, must be footsteps. He craned his neck a bit to the side to see who was causing that sound, seeing that it was a woman with long black hair with red lips.

She seemed happy to see him for some reason. He wanted to move away but his body refused to follow his command. He remained lying down until she arrived to his side.

"He's awake!" the woman says with glee and Enji saw that there was another person around. He was wearing a plain white long-sleeved polo. The sleeves are folded up though and it was covered in dirt so it wasn't so clean.

"Don't scare him." He says as he got to her side and saw that Enji's eyes were open and that he was staring at them in wonder. "Ah hello there."

"Who are you people?" Enji asked. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

The woman giggled. "No we're alive. The doves were able to beat the crap out of the One-Eyed Owl and we were saved." The woman explains. "I am Mayu by the way, and this is Naki, he's the one who saved us from the doves."

"Saved from the doves?"

"After the One-Eyed Owl spewed you and several others, I snuck amidst the confusion and dragged you two out of there." Naki explained. "There were too many doves. You were closest to Mayu, so you were the only one I got out."

"I have to go back!"

When Enji tried to get up again, Naki and Mayu raised their hands in an attempt to push him down but his body did not follow him yet again. "There's nothing to see there. Doves already cleaned the place." Naki says.

"You probably can't move because you're still recovering." Mayu opined. "Although it only took me ten minutes to regain my ability to move."

"No you don't understand, my friend was eaten by that One-Eyed Owl as well! I have to save her!" Enji exclaims.

Naki and Mayu merely frowned at him. "We're sorry man but, you're friend may already be dead by now. That or taken to Cochlea, or worse, the labs."

"But…"

"Just rest for now. We'll take you back to your home until then." Naki proposed.

"We're sorry."

Enji rested his head on the soft pile of grass under his head, looking up at the sky in worry. ' _I broke my promise… there wasn't anyone I was able to protect… in the end two strangers saved my life.'_

"I want to go back to that place when I recover." Enji requested instead. "Please."

"Alright man."

* * *

**[Anteiku- 20th Ward]**

"Sooooo your girlfriend is like part of a cult or something? And she secretly believes that tentacles would one day live in peace with the humans?" Hide asked and Nishiki nods, irritated that Hide kept bombarding him with questions while they waited for the  _operation_  to finish.

Yomo returned to their side after giving a call over at the artmask studio. "Hinami is fine. The doves did not reach the studio because of the big event in the underground tunnel."

"I bet that's where the big battle came down." Ayato says.

"I can't wait to see you guys cry for a big reunion!" Hide teased. "The manager was sort of like a grandpa, huh?"

"Shut up."

While Hide was teasing Ayato, Yomo turned to the orange-haired college student and walked close to him. "Thank you." He muttered his thanks. "For convincing your girlfriend to help."

"You guys are like family to me now… it's the least I can do for missing out on the fight." Nishiki says as he scratched his head, not wanting to look at Yomo eye to eye.

Gil, who was sitting on one of the chairs that was not destroyed from Shikorae and Ayato's fight, shoots Nishiki a glare. "Yeah, if you were around, I could've had an extra helping hand." He muttered, still not getting over the fact that the Bin Brothers kicked his butt.

Nishiki ignored him. "Is it true though? The Gourmet came to help?"

"He had questions to ask to Touka." Yomo says. Since he and the Gourmet had a talk last night about his motives for helping, it turns out he was concerned with his friend being attacked by the Binge Eater (who happens to be Shachi's daughter) and that they got a list that contained Kaneki, Hide, Kamishiro and Touka's names.

Gourmet was searching for answers. Shachi was searching for answers. Answers that they hope to find out sooner or later.

"I guess that answers why he was willing to share to you guys about the secret organization that helps treat tentacles." Nishiki says.

"But uncle, what's taking Mr. Kamishiro so long? Shouldn't they be home by now?" Ayato asked, eager to know what happened.

But Yomo had no clue. In fact, he was worried as well.

Speak of the devil! Shachi slammed the door open and in his arms was an unconscious Rize. They all gasped at the sight of him. Excluding Yomo that is.

"Shachi you're back!" Gil exclaims.

"I bet you found your daughter too." Yomo says, eyeing the young woman in his arms.

"Is there a room where she can rest?" Shachi asked and Yomo nodded. "And some ropes to bind her." When he said so, everyone shot him a questioning look. "I'll tell you afterwards."

* * *

After Kimi and her classmates from the nursing college had finished treating Touka's wounds and was escorted home by Nishiki, everyone sat down on the floor inside Yoshimura's half-empty office, forming a circle. Since Enji and Irimi are halfway done packing when they were attacked.

Shachi was sitting beside Gil, who was sitting beside Yomo then Ayato and Hide then Matsumae and Tsukiyama. Shachi didn't seem excited to share the news he had.

"Yoshimura is dead." He announced and everyone gasped in shock. Was this his idea of a joke? But looking at his expression, he was dead serious about this. "CCG's Reaper was able to… well, kill him before Yoshimura could kill the reaper. He was just two seconds late!"

"What about Enji and Irimi? Where are they?" Yomo inquired.

"The Devil Ape was nowhere within the area when I checked." Shachi replied. "He either got away or still sitting down in the One-Eyed Owl's stomach. Take your pick." Yomo and Ayato snarled at him and he chuckled. Since Hide was close to Ayato, he made sure to keep Touka's brother in restraints. "CCG was able to discover that the One-Eyed Owl's extra tentacles came from tentacles she's eaten so they formed a plan to force her to hurl. They were able to salvage some tentacles, including the Black Dober I believe."

Everyone's eyes focused on Yomo, waiting for his reaction. Except Tsukiyama and Matsumae though, they were just tagging along. And Ayato, well, he does not understand what was going on. Yomo froze, guilt filling him up, his hands balling to fists. "Why didn't you save her?"

"It was crawling with doves. If I take one step out of my hiding place, I won't be able to come back." Shachi explained. "I'm skilled kid, but I am not a monster who can take down a whole squad."

"By  _salvage_ , did they take her alive or dead?" Yomo asked, gritting his teeth in anger.

"She's alive." Shachi answered and the color in Yomo's face faded. He was contemplating whether to be happy or not. If CCG got her alive, then they'd end up torturing her or taking her tentacles to make a quinque—NO, she's human now. They probably assumed she was human and saved her.

Yomo's final thoughts was that she's saved, so he heaved a sigh of relief. "They probably assumed she was—"

"I heard from Kuzen that she was stripped off her tentacles." Shachi adds, making Yomo uneasy once more. "But when I saw her back at the tunnel, she  _has_  her tentacles back. Just a bit smaller though."

"What!?"

"It's true uncle." Ayato spoke up. He was there the moment Eto returned the woman's tentacles through a kiss. "I saw for it myself. How the One-Eyed Owl returned what was lost before she ate Irimi-san. Then Enji-niisan."

The hope in Yomo's eyes shattered when he heard so. In the end CCG  ** _will_**  conduct a tentacle-stripping operation with her and she'll have to undergo with it again.

"You're not going anywhere near CCG, Yomo." Shachi said strictly. "It's a death wish."

"I'm not leaving her in their hands."

"She's as good as dead. Our only chance now is saving the Devil Ape." Shachi tells him the harsh reality that he did not want to believe. "You can only pray that they kill her before stripping those tentacles off her."

Yomo growled at the older man and was ready to pounce on him if Ayato did not held on his uncle's arm thanks to Hide's whisper that instructed him to do so.

Tsukiyama noticed that the atmosphere was getting a little tensed, so he decided to take the spotlight. "So let's talk about the other side of things. The reason why I'm here in the first place." He says to successfully change the topic. "I'm here because your  _daughter_  tried to kill my butler."

Yomo and Shachi stopped their staredown and let it go for now.

"Start talking what you know about my daughter." Shachi begins to say, staring at Matsumae.

"She is a student from Seinan Gakuin University, she attacked me while I was facilitating in a class exam. Then she ran when Master Tsukiyama arrived to my rescue." Was her summed up answer.

"She enrolled in a school?" Shachi asked in disbelief.

Tsukiyama chuckled. "Apparently you don't know the things that your daughter does."

"She ran away years ago, get off my case." Shachi retorts and returned his attention to Matsumae. "Then you were able to get a list from her right?" he asked and the woman nods. "When I found her on my way back, she was beating herself up because she lost that  _list_. And that  _they_  will get angry with her."

"Who's they?" Hide asked. But Shachi did not know and responded with a shrug.

"So the names on that list is her target." Yomo concludes. "Since she attacked her," pointing a thumb at Matsumae, "she will attack Touka or Nagachika next since they're on the list too."

"And Kaneki." Hide added, aware that Kaneki was on TOP of that list.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. So it turns out Rize is  _sent_  to kill these people on the list or she's out to kill them on her own? No, if there's a  _they_  then she was  _sent_. But why kill the specific names? And why was Hide, Touka and Kaneki there? What's their connection with Matsumae who was also on that list? Furthermore… Matasaka Kamishiro was in the list as well. Will Rize willingly kill her own father?

While they were dwelling on the matter, Yomo wanted to change the subject back. "Until your daughter wakes up we got nothing." He says. "So tell me where you last saw the manager and Irimi. I want to see for myself where it went down."

"Uncle—"

Hide hushed Ayato by elbowing him. "Your uncle has a relationship with her." Hide whispered to update the long-time missing Kirishima. Ayato would've spit-take if he were drinking something. His eyes almost fell off the sockets out of shock. "It's a secret until recently." He whispered again.

"F- For real!?"

' _First I find out Touka-neechan is in a relationship with this scrawny **human**  and now uncle is dating the woman he keeps calling a witch? What the heck happened while I was gone?'_

"Alright kid. I'll take you there." Shachi agreed, as compensation for not being able to rescue anyone. Then he turned to his trusty friend, "Gil take care of Rize until I get back."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**[Hospital – 20th Ward]**

Juuzou was sitting down the chair outside of the operation room. Until now they weren't done with the operation, and he was starting to lose hope what was going to happen to Shinohara.

Akira was gawking at him from a distance, hiding behind a wall to check how he was doing. She was worried for him as well, but she does not want to show up, embarrassed that she had to cry in front of  _everyone_  back at the tunnel.

"I never knew you were a stalker too, Investigator Mado."

Furuta's voice startled her and she almost fell down from where she stood. "What do you want?" she whispered and Furuta raised a brow on her, finding it ridiculous that she was lowering the tone of her voice. "I don't want to be seen." She explains.

"You're not invisible." He stated plainly.

The blonde said nothing and turned her back on him but Furuta grabbed her by the arm, not wanting her to turn her back on him just yet.

"I have a question I wanted to ask." He says, wanting to get to the point. And Akira stayed to hear him out. "You were furious when you saw the Owl, you were much more enraged when you realized we found your father's killer and yet…" he trailed off, remembering how disgusted he was of how easily Akira had a change of heart. "You did not kill Kureo Mado's killer nor celebrated at the Owl's death. Why is that?"

"I already told Suzuya my answer." Was her reply. "I'm sure you heard it loud and clear."

Of course Furuta heard it, but he was hoping there was more to it than that. She really was just a  _disappointment_  despite being one of the successful experiments.

"I will be interrogating that tentacle tonight. Do you want to come?" he offered, still wanting to manipulate her to play his game.

"What is there to ask?"

"You have questions don't you?" he twisted her words, "why did she kill your father? The same way Investigator Suzuya is asking 'why Shinohara?', don't you want to know?" he continued to tempt. "Ah, you think it's natural that tentacles kill doves and doves hunt them down. It's a cycle yes, but tentacles can think, they can feel, they can live… they can reason."

Akira remembered the vandalized walls in her apartment, all the accusations abot her father, those words that ridiculed him and her.

"They also have a family…" she said softly and Furuta nodded.

"Friends too." Furuta supplemented. "To end the cycle, we should kill everyone in the family. No more tentacles avenging their filthy family and no more humans dying in their hands. Just us wiping them out." He baited once more. "What do you say," he stretched a hand towards her, " _partner_?"

"I'll go. But you're not my partner." She tells him and this time walks away without Furuta stopping her.

Furuta still felt victorious nonetheless. "No matter what, I am still the one playing you, Akira Mado."

Then he walked casually towards the downcasted white-haired investigator and sits beside him, faking a sad expression to avoid offending the boy.

"Investigator Suzuya," he calls out. "I was assigned in charge of interrogation at Cochlea starting tonight. Would you like to come?"

"…"

"I know you're still sad but, you need to divert that sadness to something. Perhaps, liven up your mood by—"

"I am not going to torture anyone for you." Juuzou clearly tells the annoying investigator. "Go find someone else to do your dirty work."

Furuta is  ** _pissed_**.

"Of course… enjoy your mourning." He shot back and left his side.

* * *

**[Underground Tunnel – 20th Ward]**

Mayu and Naki leads Enji back to the tunnel where Naki was able to save him and Mayu. It was closed down for now, probably because it needs to be repaired and because they are still conducting data gathering operations within the area.

"We better be quick, okay? We can't get caught here." Naki tells him.

But Enji took his time, trying to process the place. It did not ring a bell, probably because he was unconscious this whole time. So a big battle was held here, and he didn't even know that.

He remembered that when he was under the Gypsy's control ( _reference Days Gone By_ ), about to be sold to Croque Monsieur, the manager came to save him, causing a ruckus and not minding the fact that everyone treats him like some bounty they need to capture or kill.

"Enji!"

"Yomo?"

Enji turned around and sees Yomo standing in front of a tall and robust man with long hair. He was not familiar and he was creepy too, so he kept his eyes on Yomo.

"Enji I can't believe it! You're okay!"

"Same thing to you man!" Enji exclaimed happily as the two pats each other in the back. "Where is the manager? And everyone else?" he asked, his tone quickly changing to a solemn one. "I uh, I have something to confess."

"It's not your fault." Yomo says, hinting that he knows what he wanted to confess.

Shachi, Naki and Mayu who were in the background just watched as the two talked to each other.

"I— I tried, I didn't mean to—" Enji tried to explain.

"Ayato told me everything. I know you tried." Yomo says and Enji was surprised. Ayato? He was alive? "I see you met new friends too." He eyed the pair behind Enji.

"Their names are Naki and Mayu. Naki saved my life." Enji introduced and Naki saluted Yomo shortly and Mayu waving with a smile. "So who's the buff guy behind you? Also a new friend along the way?"

"He's the manager's old friend." Yomo says and Enji had a 'oooh' expression.

"Speaking of the manager, where is he?"

"Let's… talk back home." Yomo insisted. "Your two friends can come along."

* * *

**[Takizawa Household – 20th Ward]**

"These clothes no longer fits me, huh?" Takizawa says as he stared at himself in the mirror, wearing his investigator suit. Seina was sitting at the edge of his bed, eating popcorn. "I guess I can never come back."

"What are you talking about? They need you!" Seina says. "I bet that beautiful girl from your class misses you too!"

"B- Beautiful what now?" he stuttered.

Seina threw a piece in her mouth and chewed, "the daughter of the creepy guy with weird eyes." She explained, trying to copy Kureo's iconic wide-eye and squinting eye that caused Seidou to laugh so hard. "You remember now?"

"Mado-san." He says. "Akira Ma—"

_"What am I doing?"_

_"Walking to the path of being number 1." the man replied. "But you have to get rid of the one in the way. Do you remember who it is?"_

_"I... I..."_

_Again, the vision of seeing a young woman with pale blonde hair appeared before his eyes. In his vision he remembered her calling his name. He liked bantering with her and he liked hanging out with her. Without her, he felt lonely._

_"Mado... her name is Mado.."_

_"Good. Whether or not you come out a victor of this little game, we'll see."_

_._

_"M..ado..." he'd mumble whenever he'd see her face. "I will... be.. number 1... I will show you."_

_A lump was growing from his lower back as he gritted his teeth, his nails digging on his scalp, one eye was beginning to change color._

**_"I WILL BE NUMBER ONE!"_ **

"Onii-chan?"

 ** _"I WILL BE NUMBER ONE."_**   _He repeats to say._

_"Yes but you can't be number one right now, because you're number two." The doctor tells him._

**_"NO. HOW CAN I BE NUMBER TWO WHEN I'M ALREADY THIS POWERFUL!?"_ **

_"Someone's still in the way."_

"ONII-CHAN?"

**_"I MUST… GET RID OF… THE ONE ON TOP."_ **

"ONII-CHAN!"

Seidou snapped back from his trance and saw that Seina was pouting in front of him, hands on her hips. He gulped and studied her face carefully and she slaps him in the cheek.

"Stupid onii-chan don't worry me like that!" she shouts at him. Tears threatening to fall.

"W- What did I—"

He turned back to the mirror and saw that his suit was ripped apart, his fingernails were sharper and his eyes… his eyes were one of a tentacle's.

"Seina I'm sorry…"

"I'm scared onii-chan…" she tells him, "so please don't do that again."

Seidou took careful steps to approach his sister who was wary of him and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Okay Seina. I promise I won't do that again. For you."

_'Mado must die.'_

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

Aogiri Tree members have been waiting for their leader to come back for hours now, they were sitting down on the ground in boredom and accompanied by silence.

"Where is she?" Shikorae asked, picking on his nose.

"She's never  _this_  late, Tatara." Grave Robber agreed and they all turn to Eto's trusty second in command. But he himself was not sure of that.

"I'll go look for her." Miza volunteered but Tatara snatched her hand and forced her to sit back down.

"We're all going to wait. That's her instructions." Was Tatara's stern reply.

They all kept quiet and waited… until their waiting paid off. The One-Eyed Owl crashes beside them, staggering to its balance and eventually falls down, exhausted. They all surround their leader with worried faces.

"Eto-san?"

"Are you okay?"

The One-Eyed Owl stood on its knees and its hands planted on the ground, preparing to hurl. "Guys step back." Tatara instructs and they all gave space as the One-Eyed Owl vomitted wax mixed with blood. Her blood. "Eto?"

Slowly, the One-Eyed Owl returned to its human form and lay down beside the ball of wax she vomitted.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"I found him alright." She replied with a cruel smile, she was breathing unevenly and patted on the hot wax beside her. They saw that the person inside was headless. "If I can get his head back, I can put him together. For now we're preserving him."


	45. Post Mass-Raid Operation Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them).**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 44  
Post Mass-Raid Operation Arc – EP2**

"Kaneki Ken."

When the door opened at last, Kaneki looked up at the man who locked him up. Yoshitoki was standing before him with a—disappointed—smile. Behind him were a few other investigators that he doesn't recognize.

"The raid is over." He says, observing Kaneki's expression carefully. Kaneki was worried, but he's been practicing not to react until later. "You are free to go now. You've proven once more that you are a loyal investigator."

' _No. The only thing you proved to me is the fact that there are humans out there who can never bring themselves to trust me. Including you.'_

Kaneki said nothing and walked out of the cell. The investigators behind Yoshitoki, handed the items they confiscated from Kaneki earlier. Kaneki takes it and walks away.

' _If it weren't for humans I've befriended and because of Hide… I would've cursed everyone.'_

The only thing he wanted to do right now is snatch his phone from his desk and call Hide and his  _other_  friends. Were they alright? He needs to know. He will not be abe to sleep tonight if he will not find out what happened to Touka and the others who believed in him.

"You need to bring this too, Mado."

Kaneki stopped on his walk and turned to the side where he sees Akira carrying a thick folder in arms and an investigator with a weird face was adding several pages on top. He remembered immediately the memories that he got back hours ago. He needed to tell her the truth.

"T- Thank you Kijima-san, but I don't think I need to bring  _this_  much stuff. I'm just there to spectate." Akira says.

"Nonsense! You'll need all evidence pointed out!"

"Why won't you come then? I'm sure Furuta wouldn't mind." The blonde offered and Kijima grinned. He liked the idea. "I'll wait for you outside."

As soon as Kijima left to pack his things, Akira slammed the heavy file on the desk and Kaneki makes his entrance. His eyes were quick to study her from top to bottom, seeing that she only had small cuts here and there, she seems okay after the raid.

"Akira-san," he begins to say and Akira turns to him, the pout in her lips turning into a smile. Kaneki felt that he did not deserve it for taking advantage of her.

"Ah Kaneki they finally let you out." She says, relieved to see him. "Suzuya and I tried to argue with the superiors but there was nothing we could do. Are you alright? I heard it was an isolation…" as she began asking him questions, Kaneki was in deep thought. How exactly is he going to bring it up? Is she going to ruin her mood right now? And what was he to say? He saw her dead mom's memories and he kinda had fantasies about her mom too? "Hello!"

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine." He replied and forced a small smile. "Where's Juuzou?"

The blonde sighed. "He's at the hospital, waiting for Shinohara-san to well… awaken."

Even if he didn't give any specifics, Kaneki understood that something bad happened to Shinohara. And for someone like Juuzou who rarely opens up to someone, he is definitely mourning right now. "I'm sorry. That I wasn't there." Kaneki was not there to be with any of his friends. He was ashamed.

Kijima arrives to cut their conversation short, carrying with him a suitcase. "Oh Kaneki-kun, you coming with us?"

"H- Huh? Coming where?"

"We're going to Cochlea." He replied. "We've got pretty good catch today. Furuta is assigned to do a little interrogation."

"Yeah, it's not the best job there is but at least you get to see how things go over there." Akira affirmed and Kaneki just nodded and decided to come with them.

* * *

**[Anteiku- 20th Ward]**

Touka woke up, seeing that Hide was reading a book beside her. Probably waiting for her to wake up. She was surprised that Ayato was not around, or even her uncle. "Morning." She greets to catch his attention and Hide beamed, closing the book so he can focus on her.

"Did my kiss work? According to fairy tale books, when you kiss a princess, it can break any curse." He joked and Touka chuckled.

"You bet it worked." She says. "Where is Ayato and uncle by the way?"

"Talking. Your brother is still uncomfortable with me around so he pretended he was interested to listen with Yomo's conversation with Enji and the Shachi guy."

"Koma-san is back!?"

"Uh yeah—"

"Let's go meet them!"

"No wait Touka, you're still injured!"

"I can heal, come on!"

Enji was depressed. Finding out that his failure to protect Irimi wasn't the only thing that made him sad. He also found out that because of that, the manager went on his own in an attempt to save them, causing him his demise in the hands of CCG's Reaper, Kishou Ariima.

He was not happy to hear the news. But to be honest, no one was happy in the first place.

Naki and Mayu were in the background, just being quiet and listening to their conversation. "This  _manager_  person must be very important to them, huh?" Mayu whispered.

"After you were eaten, CCG had an unexpected raid. Apparently, Aogiri also had plans the same day and from what I can see,  _they_  (Anteiku) got in the middle of the conflict even if they didn't want to." Naki tells her, also keeping his voice down.

"I- I see."

"Koma-san!" the pair heard Touka as she exited the room she was in. Hide following behind her. Yomo, Enji and the others also gave Touka their attention when they saw the latter.

"Touka, you're supposed to be resting." Yomo scolds, but shoots Hide a glare. Hide chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can heal." Was her reply to keep him quiet. "The manager did it, didn't he? He saved Koma-san and Irimi-san!" but as she looked around, staring at the faces of the people within the room, the manager and Irimi were not present. "Where is the manager and Irimi-san?"

' _I..rimi…san? Is she talking about…?'_  Mayu wondered.

Once more, Yomo and the others had to drop the news like a bomb. But Yomo could not bring himself to say it, so Shachi took the baton on this one. "He's—"

"By 'Irimi-san', are you talking about Mi-chan?" Mayu spoke aloud and Naki elbowed her, motioning that she be quiet. But it was too late, everyone already locked their eyes on Mayu and Naki sunk in his seat to hide. "I'm sorry for butting in, I was just curious." She says shyly.

"I don't know that's not a nickname Irimi-san uses." Touka answered.

"Is she with a guy then? Mori-kun?"

"I don't think you're making any sense to these people right now." Naki tells her, hinting that the names she was saying could be anyone. They need description. But Mayu's… never seen them face-to-face, so she wouldn't know that.

"She is ill-mannered, foul-mouthed, very rude towards anyone and will not back down to a fight." Mayu described instead, hitting a bullseye.

Enji and Yomo's face lit up. "Yes that's her!" the two said in unison. Ayato and Touka gazed on the older tentacles, wondering how the description fits the woman. Ever since they met her she was such a sweet person.

Shachi and Gil who were in the background just watched in amusement. Looks like a reunion ought to happen after all. Hide also just listened, but he had a bad feeling about this one. Tsukiyama and Matsumae also just watched, hoping to hear more information about the Binge Eater from these new strangers.

"How do you know her? Who are you?" Enji asked. He's literally grown with Irimi and she never mentioned Mayu or Naki before.

"We grew up together at the facility. Although we've never seen each other's face, we were aware of each other's names." Mayu explained. And just by hearing the word 'facility', Hide was triggered to ask next.

"'Facility'? Like an organization kidnapping people and stuff?" Hide asked. "I have a friend taken by this facility before. A human friend. And after eight months he comes back a half-tentacle. What do you know about that?"

Touka was interested to know the answer to that one as well. But Yomo was bothered. So Irimi grew up in a facility and she did not even mentioned,  _not even once_ , about her past? Didn't she think it mattered?

"I don't know about that." Mayu replied sadly. "I escaped many years ago, thanks to Naki's help, I was able to live safely in the Shadows. And besides, I heard from rumors that the facility was destroyed already."

"Where is this facility located anyway?" Yomo asked this time.

"The 3rd Ward."

Yomo and Enji exchanged looks. They can confirm that what she was saying is true since that one part of her past was the only thing Irimi told them about. "I don't understand, what do you guys do in this… this facility?" Touka took her turn to inquire.

"We are prisoners. We are under the cavia porcellus collection. Which means we are test subjects for certain projects that they are doing." Mayu explained. "I am not familiar with their other projects other than the Two Memory Project, because that's where I was assigned. The same with Naki, Mori-kun and Mi-chan."

As she began to speak, Shachi sat straight this time and listened intently. Tsukiyama and Matsumae did the same. They've all heard about this  _facility_  before but never  _this_  detailed.

"So Irimi's…" Yomo was not sure what to say.

"We all have a mark to prove that." Mayu supplemented. She grabbed Naki's hand and whispered to him, "Show them yours."

Naki nods and folded his sleeves up to show his arm that had a black lettering printed there.  ** _6254-Naki_**. They all stared at the tattoo closely, not remembering to see anything like that in the said woman's arms. But Touka was quick to shoot Yomo a questioning look. If he's seen her naked already then he should've noticed the mark as well, right?

"I- I didn't see anything of the sort." Yomo announced.

"EH!?" Mayu exclaimed in shock. "But everyone has one. Mine is in my back but I am not going to show you pervs anything!"

"Oh so it's located in different parts of your body?" Hide inquired and Mayu nodded. "Hmm, my friend didn't have one of those either."

"If your friend was only kidnapped eight months ago or so, then probably they have a new ID system for the new generation." Mayu guessed.

Shachi cleared his throat so everyone can shut up and listen to him. "About this two project of yours."

"Two Memory Project." Mayu corrected.

"What is it about? What does it do? Is it successful?" he demanded to know. His daughter was also abducted for who knows how long and he just finds her like  _this_. She's not in the right mind. If this Mayu person can answer for him…

"It's a form of mental torture." Mayu answered, reminding Touka of her conversation with Irimi back at the mall. Hinami was present that time as well. "There are several types of torture back there. And the Two Memory Project is used to break someone with a strong mentality."

_(reference Post Dragon General arc)_

_"N- No. Every female tentacle will undergo a high drive state when they want to be pregnant." the woman tells Hinami who was in deep thought now. "There's a third state you two are not aware of."_

_"Really? I never knew." Touka says, even she was unaware of it._

_"It's called an overdrive. That's the state that we should be careful not to reach." the older woman tells the young girls. "Because we lose our will to do anything. Our body will respond to physical contact but our will... gone."_

_Hinami shivered. "That sounds scary."_

_"How come we don't know about that?" Touka inquired._

_"Well..It's a form of torture back in my hometown."_

_"EH? Really?" the two girls said in shock._

"They connect two minds of two people who have never seen or met each other before. One person can only see the perspective of the other, so they can assume that it's them." Mayu explained. "Just like me and Naki. Whenever I would have nightmares, I would see what Naki sees. Of course since I am unaware of how the Two Memory works, I would assume that I am the one in Naki's place. So if he's being tortured that moment, I would think I am being tortured in my nightmare."

Everyone nodded as she explained. But they were not happy to how the facility was doing things to tentacles, treating them as test subjects.

"Wait, so if Irimi is under the same project, who's the one who can see what she sees?" Enji asked out of the blue.

"Mi-chan is connected to Mori-kun!"

"And who the heck is this  _Mori-kun_  you speak of?" Yomo inquired sternly. There were so many things that he did not know about her while she can already read him like the back of her hand.

"I forgot his name. But Mi-chan calls him Yakumo." She says, trying to remember. She was so used to call him Mori-kun that his real name did not register to her. "Do you know him as well?"

" _No_." Yomo replied bitterly.

First he was jealous of Uta but he realized there was more to it than him. Now there's also a man named  _Yakumo_. But Touka reacted to that one. "I heard Irimi-san mumble that name while we were treating her… err, the wound in her back."

"You did?"

"I thought it was some sort of chant or something, and I was too focused on helping her get her tentacles back that I forgot to tell—"

"Mi-chan lost her tentacles!?" Mayu exclaimed in horror.

"Long story. But she has them back now." Enji said with a sad tone. "She was the friend I was telling you about. The one that the One-Eyed Owl ate before me."

"CCG already captured her. So she's either dead or still locked up." Shachi added and Mayu hugged Naki's arm for comfort. Naki patted her in the head.

Yomo, Enji and Ayato shot Shachi a glare when he spoke. He did not get what it was for until he saw the shock in Touka's eyes. ' _Right, the kid didn't know about it yet. Whoops.'_  Not like he meant to spill the beans casually. There were just too many people around.

"She's… captured again?" Touka says in disbelief. "And why aren't we planning a rescue mission right now!?" she shoots Yomo a deadly glare. "And where's the manager!?"

"He's dead." Tsukiyama says in an attempt to finish with the drama already. "Before you woke up, Yomo here was telling the Devil Ape about the sad news as well. I just wish that we can already get this over with." He received a fair amount of glares once more.

Touka could not believe what she was hearing. Two people who are important to her are gone. She quickly turned her heel and locked her eyes on Hide. Hide's  ** _still there_** _._ He's still alive, there was nothing to worry about, right?

Hide saw that look and he knew immediately what was in her mind; it's written all over her face.

"Touka-chan…"

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio- 20th Ward]**

Hinami was ransacking Uta's closet to look for more stuff she can use against him. She's already found two different black shirts and one blouse that belongs to her big sis, there has to be something going on here.

Under Uta's clothes was a picture. Hinami takes it and flipped the back to see that there were two different handwritings there.

Μνήμες με έναν φίλο.

Since it did not make sense to the little brunette, she just focused on the other text and read it, "'Memories… with a—'"

"'—Friend.'" Uta finished for her.

Hinami was startled and hid the picture behind her. "Uta-san, I thought you—"

"You're gonna need a better excuse than, 'I need more chips to eat'." He tells her and slowly walked towards her. Hinami closed her eyes, awaiting for punishment but Uta simply patted her in the head. "That was the first time she opened up to me."

Hinami gives the picture to him and he sits down on the bed. Hinami sat down beside him, both of their eyes locked on the image of Itori choking on Uta who was lying on the floor helplessly while Irimi (who's hair was still short) was raising an arm close to the camera lens, as if showing the side of her arm for some reason.

"What happened?"

"We just got home from a tattoo parlor and Itori got mad that we left without her." Uta answered and Hinami gasped.

"She had a tattoo!?"

"More of… she removed one." Uta explained. "Right here." He points at the side of Irimi's arm that was close to the camera. "She said that every time she sees it, it reminds her of something bad so I offered to take her to the parlor to remove it."

"What sort of tattoo was it?"

Uta sighed. "Just a series of numbers and her letters." he said to keep it vague and the child nodded. ' _It's actually her identification from wherever she came from. **5258-Kaya**. It has to mean something more than a nightmare…'_

Hinami could not believe that there's a lot of history going on about her big sis. She wondered if Enji also had interesting stories to tell other than his Devil Ape tales.

"You know what, you can keep that." He says and Hinami looks up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't show Yomo, okay? He'll get angry again." Uta says and Hinami nodded with a smile.

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Touka was in her room with Hide, still not being able to grasp everything that's been told to her. She just got bombarded with very harsh truths and a past she could not bear to hear. Tsukiyama and Matsumae were disappointed that Touka did not have the others they seek but they will stick around to hear more from Mayu.

The two still left though, but they will be back. Shachi and Gil were still looking after Rize who was unconscious until now. They can all assume that Rize was taken by the facility as well.

And Yomo… he was resentful. How can he not know these things? If Uta knows better than him, he's gonna throw a fit. He was sitting down on the roof by himself, just like the good old days ( _reference Days Gone By)._

"Hey Uncle…" Ayato says and slowly sat beside him. "I heard a lot and… I can see that a lot happened too. I'm sorry."

The older man ruffled his hair. It was what he'd see Enji and Irimi would do whenever Ayato was sad. "It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"We're gonna wait until we can contact Hide's friend again. He works for CCG and he's our eyes and ears in there." Yomo says and Ayato nodded, remembering he also heard about that mysterious friend earlier. "For now we wait… I don't want to act rash and lose someone again. For the manager."

"I miss the manager. I barely got to know him."

"He loves you the same way he loves us." Yomo tells him. "If he's like a grandfather to you, he's like a father to me."

He never imagined to see a day that they will have to live on without Yoshimura. He never even thought about Yoshimura being killed by anyone. He was powerful and undefeatable. He was their everything. But he hoped too much. Yoshimura was mortal even with all his power.

"We'll need to move out soon." Yomo says. "This place… is no longer safe."

* * *

**[Cochlea - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki arrived in Cochlea along with Kijima and Akira who led him there. He did not want to be here but for the sake of knowing what exactly was within Cochlea, then he'll just have to bear with it.

They led him to an isolated room deep in Cochlea. The hallways were all the same and confusing that he does not even know how to get out of there in case he got lost. Not like he intends to get lost in the first place.

Kaneki sees a black metal door that was half open, and Kijima was the first to enter. He gulped and turned to Akira for a little explanation. "Don't worry, we're just here to spectate. That's it." She tells him and he sighed in relief.

But as he entered, the relief was quickly dissolved.

He sees a familiar woman kneeling down on the cemented floor, a collar around her neck and the collar was hooked to a chain that was attached to the ceiling. Both hands are tied behind her back and a pool of blood within the area.

Furuta was standing in the corner, wiping his bloody hands with a towel. "Ah you finally arrived!" he says and eyed the two guests he did not remember inviting. "With guests."

"I wanted to tag along." Kijima covered up for Akira. "And of course I brought Kaneki with us."

"Hmph." Was Furuta's only reply as he head for the table. "Well then, let's see what this tentacle knows." He says and takes a couple of pictures from the files that he prepared beforehand.

Kaneki tried not to make eye contact with her for the sake of not getting her in trouble.

Furuta pushed a small table and placed it on front of Irimi. He began spreading the photos he got from the files to show the woman. "This is the face of the man you killed." Furuta begins to say after showing the image of Kureo Mado. "And this is him after you killed him in the tunnel." He says, pointing at Kureo's dead body now. "These are the injuries you did." He says and pointed at the close-up shot of Kureo's injuries. "And this is his daughter." He pointed at Akira's picture.

As the woman listened to him, what hit her was Touka's story.

_(reference Sasaki Haise Arc part 2)_

_"I uh... I kissed Hide." she confessed and the woman gasped in surprise. "We uh, we went to his dorm room and we-"_

_"My, my, Touka is growing up~"_

_Touka was glad that it was too dark for her to see that she was blushing. "He is very supportive to me and well, I just thought that he deserved it and uh.. well.. the thing is.. I couldn't continue. We stopped because it reminded me of that dove again."_

_"The one in the tunnel?"_

_"Yes." Touka confirmed. "I couldn't get over it... I_ _know_ _Hide was disappointed, and I didn't mean it I swear. I just..."_

_"Say Touka... did you kill that man?"_

_"What? No- I- Hinami was- well-" Touka struggled to explain._

_"Did he touch you anywhere?"_

_"W- Why are you asking those ridiculous questions?" she still stuttered as she spoke. Although to be fair, she did_ _not_ _talk about this with anyone. She and Hinami agreed not to talk about the dove's murder too. She sighed. "No, he didn't."_

It was no doubt the same man that Hinami killed. But that was months ago! Until now they didn't let the case go. She kept a poker face on though. For Hinami's sake.

"So now that you're aware of the details, let me offer you a fair deal then." Furuta begins to say. "I will offer you a free pass from all the torture that I have in mind to do to you right now IF, you tell me, us, right now,  _who_  the real killer is."

"The real killer?" Akira mumbled.

"It could be coincidence that I just dropped the accusation to you because you fit the description. Or it could really be you, I'll never know unless you talk." Furuta explained. "So as a human being with a humane  _morale_ , I'm giving you the chance to speak for yourself. Are you going to admit that you kill him? Or are you going to tell me who did it?"

What kind of big sister was she if she was gonna rat out Hinami right?

When she did not answer, Furuta walked towards the corner where his tools were. The tools of torture. "I think you're not understanding your situation here," he says and grabbed a hammer, slowly walking back to her side, "this offer doesn't come to any tentacle we've captured. I made an exemption because if Ms. Mado were to avenge her father from death, it has to be the  _right_  one, right?"

Kaneki's heart began to beat rapidly. He was finally able to connect the dots. The man that traumatized Touka was Akira's father.

Right now Akira is hungry for revenge and the blame is going to fall on one of Touka's friends!

' _Crap what do I do!?'_  Kaneki thought as he watched in horror what Furuta was about to do.

"What if I don't know?" Irimi asked. And Furuta chuckled, walking behind her, grabbing a short-legged table from the side, reaching for a syringe as well.

He injects the syringe in her arm without warning and throws the empty injection to the side. "The only answers I can consider is 'no it's not me' or 'yes, it's me' he says and positioned her hands on top of the table, hammer ready. "So which is it?"

"I don't know."

Kaneki's fists tightened as he watched Furuta slammed the hammer on one of her fingers.  **SLAM!** No wait, another finger—  **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**  Kaneki cringed as Furuta hammered all fingers, accompanied by loud screams from her, until there was none left. He knew that Irimi will not tell Furuta that it was Touka (Hinami actually but Kaneki doesn't know that) who killed Kureo.

But to his surprise, it grew faster than a normal tentacle could heal.

Akira flinched as she watched. She was not aware this was how tentacles are treated in Cochlea. She wanted it to stop but Kijima held on her hand. "If you show weakness, the tentacle will take advantage of you." He whispered.

"But he's not giving her an option. What if she really doesn't know?" Akira asked.

"A tentacle who doesn't know will immediately say it's not them and point the blame at someone else. The fact that she's saying she doesn't know only means she's protecting someone." Kijima explained and Akira nodded.

"Oh look, the potion worked." Furuta joked, reminding everyone that he injected something earlier for this to be possible. He positioned the hammer once more over her fingers. "So, which one is your answer?"

' _JUST TELL HIM DARN IT! TELL HIM IT'S HINAMI!'_  her thoughts would shout at her. But just remembering an innocent and very happy Hinami in her head, she could not bear to imagine Hinami getting tortured like this. ' _It's not hard to say is it? HINAMI!'_

"I don't know."

Furuta shrugged and smiled. "Oh well."

 **SLAMS! SLAMS! SLAMS! SLAMS! SLAMS!**  The only sounds that filled the room was the hammer hammering her fingers, the cracks were loud as it was squashed and the woman's agonizing cries.

' _Hide… what am I supposed to do?'_ Kaneki asked as he watched in horror.


	46. Two Memory Project Arc (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 45  
Two Memory Project Arc – EP1**

Every time the hammer hits one of her arms, she could hear clearly the bones cracking in contact with the heavy metal. Squashing passed her outer flesh and the flat solid metal slamming to her bones and joints. Over and over, Furuta would pummel her with that hammer since he injected some sort of chemical to help her heal fast.

At first he just started out with her fingers but now even her arms were suffering. She was sure that he will target the rest of her limbs afterwards.

Kaneki, Akira and Kijima watched in the background.

She could not bring herself to say it was Hinami in the end. How can she allow a young Hinami to be captured by these humans who would torture tentacles in a very  _inhumane_  way?

The woman kept her eyes closed the whole time. So she doesn't see them.

 _Looks like you're in a pinch._  She heard a voice say in her head.  _Do you want me to save you? I can do that even if I'm dead._

_'Yakumo?'_

_Half of my memories still reside in you. So let's use that to fight back, eh?_

_'I can't move. My tentacles just grew back so I can't control them yet.'_

_Leave it to me. Just **sleep**._

Furuta swings the hammer once more, about to make a landing to her shin but was stopped by one of her tentacles shooting out from her back, grazing Furuta's arm and he takes a step back from the sudden attack. Her other tentacle found its way to the ropes binding her wrists and cuts it.

"Crap it's loose!" Kijima says when he saw it. He takes his briefcase to get his quinque. Kaneki was unsure what to do, it's his duty as an investigator to help but it's also his duty to protect his friends.

Furuta watched the woman as she stood up, the tentacles discharging a fair amount of oil. But what caught his attention was the finger-cracking habit that he saw once—from Jason.

"Everyone step back!" he warned and fire surrounded the woman, triggering Kijima's memories of the past.

" _Black Dober_!" he yelled angrily and charged at her, quinque-ready.

"No wait Kijima-san!" Akira called but Kaneki pulls her back.

"The fire will get to us!" Kaneki warned. "We need to leave."

**xxxx**

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Gil was sleeping on the couch at the corner while Rize was lying in bed. Since he was assigned to look after the young girl every time Shachi is not around, he decided to just stay inside the room where he will be aware if Rize were to wake up. That is... if he is awake to see Rize's eyelids lifting up.

The young girl awakens and she sits up, seeing the unfamiliar room that she was staying in. She sees Gil sleeping and ignores him as she hopped off the bed to leave the room.

When she left the room, she heard distinctive chatters upstairs. So she followed where the voice was from, quietly walking in the hallway, going up the stairs and turning to her left to see the group of people talking.

"I still don't like him. He's a  _human_  boy!"

"Yes but we love each other."

"That. Is. Disgusting. Don't even think about trying to convince me to like him!"

Rize listened to their conversation, not making a sound so she can hide until she can attack if she needed to. They weren't familiar... or so she thinks.

"Okay fine, I won't convince you. But you can't lay a finger on him!"

"He can die by accident right?"

"I am right here you know?" Hide interjects and Rize's eyes widen. She recognized him. And she was certain he was also written in the list she lost. Manifesting her tentacles, she braced herself for an attack.

Just one swift strike and the human boy is dead. That's all she needed to do.

"Good morning." Someone greets behind her and Rize was startled, losing balance and her back hitting the wooden wall. Enji was shocked by her reaction and was also taken aback. Touka, Ayato, Hide and Yomo heard the ruckus from there.

Rize knew she's been made so she punched Enji in the nose and dashed towards Hide to finish him with one strike, only to be intercepted by Touka and Ayato before she could reach the human. She growled and ran passed them, heading for the exit instead.

"Don't let her get away!" Yomo instructs. Enji was massaging his nose that was bleeding so the twins ran for the door instead.

As they all bolted for the door, to their surprise, it slammed open. There stood the Gourmet holding groceries along with his butler, Matsumae.

"We have returned!" Tsukiyama's words before Rize tackled him and the groceries flying midair. "Not so fast my precious rose!"

Matsumae caught all the items with her tentacles and putting them in the grocery bags she had, piling them neatly and was about to enter the shop when she was the next victim that Rize tackled. The two women fell and the groceries met their fate.

"Matsumae!"

"DIE!"

Yomo was quick to grab Rize by the arms, throwing her back to the shop, not caring if she were to get hurt or to crash somewhere. The sun was out and anyone could've seen a tentacle like her attacking someone. He could not risk that.

Rize crashes on the wooden floor, close to where Hide stood. The blonde boy gulped and smiled at her. "H- Hello."

"You should die as well!" she shouts.

Her four tentacles were about to impale Hide but thanks to Shachi grabbing one of her tentacles with one hand and pulling her away with sheer force, Hide did not suffer any injuries. "Whoa easy there sweetie, no killing of our friends." He says and pulled her until she was close to him.

"Kamishiro, what is wrong with her?" Yomo asked.

"I told you, she's crazy for some reason. She wants to kill everyone in her list." Shachi explained and grabbed both of his daughter's wrists to keep her restrained. "Now get a tape or something so we can tie her up."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Why would anyone want to kill Hide?" Touka wondered and Ayato scoffed. "I don't want to hear your opinion." She quickly added and scowled at him.

"Must... KILL..." Rize attempted to escape Shachi's grip but he held on her tightly while Enji was looking for something to tie her up with. Matsumae was picking up the groceries and Tsukiyama worriedly studying his admiration's broken state. "...at least one!"

"We can kill together if you come with me!" Tsukiyama offered but Shachi shot him a death glare. "I am a cannibal so it's not a crime to kill." Tsukiyama said in his defense.

Rize's struggle was futile but Shachi was hurt to see her say these things so he knocked her out by smashing his head to hers. It was effective because as soon as his forehead hits her skull, she loses consciousness. This was not the child he raised. He wants her back.

Yomo can feel Shachi's concern for his daughter. So he felt the need to do something for him. "If it has something to do with memories and stuff, I know someone who...  _hopefully_  can help." He offered and Shachi beamed.

"Tell me who and where."

**xxxx**

**[Takizawa Household – 20th Ward]**

Seidou was preparing dinner for him and his sister while Seina was in the living room watching TV. It's been a while since he last cooked something so he was a bit rusty with his cooking skills. "Hey Seina a little help!"

It took more than a minute for Seina to arrive at the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Onii-chan they cancelled school today. So that means—"

"No I am not staying here." He says before she can hope for it.

"EH!? You can't leave me alone again! I told you, mom and dad... they left me! You're the only one I have!"

Seidou places the plates on the table and sighed. "Can't you see what I am now? I'm a tentacle! I lust for women, such as yourself, and I can _not_  control it!" he pointed out in case she did not notice the change of his appearance. Of course she noticed, she just did not want to say anything about it to avoid offending him.

"Then why won't you go to CCG for help?" she asked.

"They won't help me. They'll kill me."

"You don't know that. You haven't even tried." She insisted. "Onii-chan, you're the only one I have left. I don't want to be alone in this dark world. Please don't leave me just because you look different."

"I know that, but I don't want to hurt you!"

Seina bit her lip, sure she was scared of him since he was a guy with desires and she was a young girl with nice curves. But she does not want to be alone. So if her big brother needs help, then she will try to help. "I have a teacher. She's a tentacle and she is very nice. Maybe she can help you." She proposed.

"Alright, I'll try that."

**xxxx**

**[Hysy ArtMask Studio – 20th Ward]**

"Aaaahmmm~ YEEEES MOOOORE!"

The redhead was sitting down the bed, her legs spread apart for the man to openly penetrate her vulnerable cunt. Her chest out, her arms planted on each side beside her butt while she was moaning at the pleasure.

The man was repeatedly thrusting inside her to keep her in an ecstatic state.

"YEEES MOOORE!" she demands from him and he increased his pace.

_Knock knock!_

Roma ignored the knock on the door because she wanted to focus her attention with— "Roma open up!" Uta's voice called outside. "We have  _important_  guests!"

.

.

.

Roma was sitting on the couch with legs crossed, her brows furrowed, her arms crossed and her pout was disturbing. Surely she was not happy with the disturbance they've caused.

Yomo and Shachi were sitting on the couch facing her. Beside Shachi was an unconscious young woman.

"What do you want?" she bellowed to express she was pissed.

"Don't be so rude, this is the first time Ren-chan came to us for help!" Itori tells her and Uta nodded.

"Okay,  _what do you want?_ " she repeated and did not change her tone. Yomo would've chuckled if the situation was not serious. Roma did not change since they last saw each other.

"This is Matasaka Kamishiro." Yomo introduced. "His daughter was taken by the facility and—"

The redhead was quick to leave her seat and was now crouched beside Rize, studying her face carefully. Shachi would've slapped this little twerp but he restrained himself. "Let me guess, she's in  _that_ state?" she said but neither of the men agreed with her. "Like she doesn't know any of you and just wants to kill?" she expounded.

"Yes." Yomo confirmed.

"She's also part of the memory something project." Roma deduced the obvious. "She already broke and the next one in line is her partner."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Can you help her or not?" Shachi did not care what she meant, what he wants is for her to fix his daughter. Yomo kept quiet, thinking that maybe he can ask Mayu later.

The redhead nodded. "Of course I can— _not_!" she says and laughed. "I can mess with memories not tamper with someone's brains and fix 'em!"

"Do you know anyone who can help?"

"Didn't any of you understand what I just said? I said she's  _already broke_ , meaning she lost her mind and gone bananas! The physical and mental torture the facility did to her- got to her. So she's basically dead—a living dead." Roma said and Shachi was not the slightest bit happy to hear that. "The only thing you can do is get her  _partner_  and I will poke through his memories to find her memories and copy it back to her."

"What?"

"Two memories." Roma stated. "Two people." She raised two fingers at them. "They can like see each other's memories, right? So since your daughter  _lost it_ , I can just copy the memories her partner has. That's the only help I can give."

"But we don't know who that is." Yomo pointed out.

Roma shrugged. "Not my problem. I gave my terms, come back when you have something."

Shachi growled and wanted to bite her head off but since she was the only one who seems to be able to help, he kept his fangs to himself. "Alright." He said, swallowing his pride.

"Yomo-san!" Hinami exclaimed when she saw him. "Are you finally here to pick me up?"

"Hinami..." Yomo does not want to say anymore bad news so he decided... "You should stay here for a while."

"But..."

"I promise I'll come and get you soon."

**xxxx**

**[Anteiku – 20th Ward]**

Mayu was sitting on the chair in the shop. It's been closed since the mass-raid began... until now. With all the problems going on, they don't have the time serve customers with a happy face.

She and Naki have been welcomed within the group ever since she told them she was a friend of Irimi.

"Uhm hello!" Hide shyly greets her and sits down another chair. "Where's the... the uh other guy?"

"Naki? He left with the grumpy brother!" she replied and Hide laughed. Sure the description fits Ayato because he can identify who that was even without the name. "What can I do for you?"

"This Two Memory thing... does it like, have the power to possess each other? I mean, since they can see each other's memories and sometimes even the present, does it also grant them access to each other's bodies? Like control them?" Hide asked out of curiosity. For Kaneki's sake. "My friend, sometimes he has no control of himself. And he doesn't remember doing things."

Mayu tapped a finger on her chin, "Yes it's possible."

"EEEEHHH?"

"I don't know how it happens since Naki and I never did it before. I mean, we never possessed each other's bodies." She explained, blushing at the imagination of having that to happen. "But I saw Mori-kun and Mi-chan did that once." She says, trying to reminisce what the situation was. "When the soldiers were beating me up for being weak, Mi-chan wanted to help but she was in a different cell."

"Right, you mentioned you three are staying in neighbouring cells." Hide says and she nods.

"Uh-huh. And as the soldiers began to beat me, Mi-chan suddenly changed... like, you'll know it's no longer her. Her tentacles squeezed itself to the small hole we use to talk to each other and she killed the soldiers for me. Only Mori-kun has the ability to use claw-like tentacles."

The blonde boy bobbed his head in understanding. "So this is based only from your observations. Does your friend remember what happened after?"

"I believe so."

"That's weird... how come my friend had no memories of what he's doing when his partner takes over?" Hide questioned.

"Maybe if I meet your friend, Naki and I can talk to that person."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. But he hasn't returned any of my calls yet. I'm worried for him."

**xxxx**

**[Cochlea – 20th Ward]**

Akira and Kaneki were outside of the room, waiting for Kijima to calm down since he went berserk earlier. And to be honest, the two were freaked out to the point that they allowed Furuta to handle the situation.

Kaneki took the silence in, wanting to think about what he should say. But he can see that Akira was disturbed about what they saw earlier. Furuta's brutal idea of a torture and Kijima discovering that the she was Black Dober, the one who scarred his face many years ago.

"Akira-san..."

"I want to avenge my father... but... it just didn't feel like I need to do that anymore."

The door opens and both Furuta and Kijima leaves the room. They were relieved that Kijima had calm down now. "We came to an agreement." Furuta announced. "We will take turns when interrogating the prisoner. For two hours I will try to get answers, after that Kijima can... well get his revenge." Akira is reacted to that one.

"CCG has rules about torture. We're not allowed to—"

"Are you going to be a saint now?" Furuta argued. "The one who destroyed Kijima-san's life is right here. The reason why people would look at him with disturbing stares. I'm sure you know how it feels to live your life, people ridiculing you for reasons untrue."

The blonde investigator turned to Kijima, seeing that it was the same expression she had when she saw the Owl. The intent to kill was high.

"What will it benefit you to do this, Kijima-san?" Akira asked in an attempt to change his mind.

"I will finally be able to collect the payment I was dreading to get."

Kaneki did not bother to listen to them and snuck inside the room to see how Touka's friend was doing. The burn marks from the fire fairly visible. Irimi was curled up in a corner, the collar still around her neck, the chain was limiting the area where she can go to. He knelt down beside her and sees the blood dripping from the cut on the side of her head that was healing rapidly. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." He whispered. "I'm going to tell the others about it when I get back."

"Investigate."

"What?"

"That man who was leading the torture, investigate his background." She instructs him and Kaneki turned behind him to check if Furuta or the others are around. Good they're still outside.

So he turned back to Irimi. "Furuta?" he asked and she nods. "He's a Special Class Investigator. I am not allowed to access any information beyond what I can." He says but he realized that she doesn't have much time to talk here. "Sorry. What do you want me to find out?"

"He's connected to the facility. The same one who took you."

"Wait, how are you sure? I mean I can't just accuse the guy even if he's a jerk."

"His torture methods is the same one that the facility uses back in the days." She explained. "If you can find out what ties him to the facility, you'll get the answers you seek."

"Why won't you just blame a random tentacle and get away from all this?" he asked.

"No matter who I use as a fall guy, they're going to end up torturing me. And I can't risk stray tentacles passing the blame to anyone until eventually it reaches Anteiku." She tells him her reason and Kaneki nodded, but not understanding why it was such a responsibility to protect others. "Once taken in Cochlea, there's no escaping."

"So you're just going to wait to be killed?"

"Do you believe you can save me? Can you fight them? Do you have the guts to betray them and officially side with the tentacles?" she asked him. But Kaneki was not able to answer any of her questions. "Are you willing to risk all you have for someone like me, Kaneki?"

Kaneki pressed his lips together. He asked without thinking about it. He does not understand the responsibilities of someone who wants to protect others just yet, he could not measure the amount of risks he needed to take for someone he cares about. Right now he's living two lives, one as a human and one as a tentacle, not being able to choose any side because he did not believe there were such things as sides.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Just do as I said, okay? And we'll call it even." She tells him and he nods. "Look after them for me."

"I will. I promise."

"Kaneki, stay back!" Kijima shouts and Kaneki stumbled backwards in shock. Kijima's chainsaw began to whir when he turned it on.

_'You got me in trouble earlier.'_

"No wait I'm fine!"

_My apologies._

"Kaneki!" Akira called out to him and Kaneki froze in position. What was he to do?

_'But this time I need your help. Save this boy.'_

_Heh, saving isn't what I do. But let me bash his face up a bit._

Once more, Irimi got back to her feet and cracked her fingers as Kijima got close with his chainsaw. She grabbed Kaneki's suit to use him as shield and Kijima stopped on his tracks. "Release the boy!" he demands.

"Kijima-san!" Kaneki cried out, uncertain of what was going on anymore.

"You want the boy? Then the boy is all," preparing to push Kaneki towards Kijima, Akira ran forward to help, " _yours!_ "

Kaneki stumbled forward as he was pushed with force. Kijima turned his chainsaw off for Kaneki's safe but Kaneki will end up bodyslamming him if he will not get out of the way. Akira pushes Kijima to the side and catches Kaneki before another casualty were to happen. Furuta on the other hand watched the scenario with a smirk.

' _That was Jason just now. But how is this possible? Jason is dead. Heh, looks like this will be more fun than I thought.'_


	47. Two Memory Project Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 46  
Two Memory Project Arc – EP2**

There was a van outside of Cochlea, the reinforcement team has arrived along with a medic to check if Kaneki were okay. Of course he was, he would heal, but it was a what naturally do when their comrades were injured.

Akira was at the corner, massaing her forehead. Things have been a mess since they got to Cochlea, probably why she had a headache right now. Her expectations to avenge her father after finally finding Kureo's killer did not seem to turn out the way she had in mind. Instead, she was unhappy finding out how  _they_ \- the humans- are treating the prisoners.

Yes probably Kureo's killer- Black Dober- had killed countless of lives already, but this was still unacceptable.

"Akira-san, sorry to have worried you." Kaneki snapped her from her thoughts and she looks up at him. Kaneki noticed the slight red glow of her pupils and black streaks crawling around her sclera. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blonde's eyes once more to double check. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm fine." she replied, when she blinked her eyes were back to its normal state. Her purple orbs staring right back at him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Black Dober almost ripped your head off."

"N- No I don't think she mean tto harm me." Kaneki said in her defense. "It's just because of Furuta's continuous torture that drove her mad."

The blonde investigator raised a brow on him. "Are you being defensive because she's a tentacle?"

"NO, I..." Kaneki tried to construct some sort of lame excuse to keep him of suspicion. "Well I..."

"But I guess you have a point." Akira suddenly says and Kaneki stopped panicking, listening closely of Akira's opinion on this one. "I wouldn't know what I would've done if I parts of my body were severed repeatedly. Maybe even lose my mind. I don't know. I guess there are disadvantages for having the ability to heal, huh?"

Kaneki bobbed his head in agreement.

"Can you go check on Kijima-san? See what's taking them so long?" she changed the subject to fill in the silence between them. Kaneki nods and ran back to Cochlea in search for the other two.

As he left, Akira took her phone and dialed Haise's number.

Meanwhile...

Kijima and Furuta were talking to each other as htey walked down the hallway to exit the building. Kaneki saw them and was relieved he didn't have to go further into the building or he'll end up getting lost.

"Kijima-san!" Kaneki called and both Kijima and Furuta locked their eyes on the waving investigator. "Let's go!"

"Right, sorry to have kept you two waiting." Furuta  _apologized_.

"It's been a long night, we should all go back home now." Kaneki tells them. And the three were later surprised to hear a pop tone and the piano playing rinigng across the hallway. But the source of the sound became clearer when they heard a female voice singing.

_#yume wo mitandayo umareta toki no koto...#_

Both Furuta and Kijima locked their eyes on Kaneki's vibrating pocket and Kaneki blushing as he hurried to reach the phone and and he saw that it was his  _Haise Sasaki_  phone. [ _Akira Mado calling...]_ he reads. ' _Crap! Of all times to call!'_

"You really have an odd taste for music, Kaneki." Furuta commented.

"Oh but I like it." Kijima says, it was a relief for Kaneki but it was still embarrassing.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up!"

The two chuckled, patting Kaneki in the back and went on. When they were far, Kaneki searched for a room to hide in and ran inside as quick as he could. Locking the door behind him and answering the call. "A- Akira, hi!"

"Sorry, did I catch you on a bad timing... again?"

"N- No it's not that, I just uh, I was..." if there was one thing Kaneki admitted he sucked at, it was to concoct excuses that's actually worth believing. So even Akira did not want to hear it.

"You don't need to say anything." she tells him so he doesn't have to say stupid lies. "I just... I wanted to talk to you about something."

' _Great job Kaneki, you just hurt her again.'_  Kaneki tells himself and hits his forehead on the wall. He didn't mean it. It's just hard for him to be someone he's not and that  _someone_  happens to be very important to his friend, whose mother he fantasized about if he may add.

"Maybe another time." she added. He can hear clearly that she was downcast. There wasn't even an effort to hide it. So he decided...  ** _Haise Sasaki is staying._**

"Wait I... let's  _meet_." he stated. "Tell me when and where, I'll be there. I promise."

"Thank you Haise." were her last words before the call ended. Even so, she did not sound relieved to hear what he had to say. Is it because she was doubting he'd show up? She's used to  _him_ disappearing on her? If she believes so, why keep hoping and call Haise?

Kaneki scratched his head. ' _Juuzou was right, she's head over heels for this Haise guy. Darn it! Why am I the one who should be in this situation?'_

Kaneki looked around the room he entered in, noticing that it seemed like an office. An old office in fact. The shelves had so many books that was covered in dust. The desk was untouched as well, piles of papers were on the desk and neatly organized. Kaneki walked around to see the picture frame standing on the desk, seeing that the glass was covered in dust as well.

He takes the frame, wiping the dust off with his sleeve and he let out a soft gasp. "This is..."

He returned the frame back on the desk and reached for the drawers, seeing a folder that was labeled in blank ink; Haise Sasaki Project. He sits down the chair and immediately opened the folder to see its contents.

'Gypsyの助けを借りて、私たちはHaise Sasakiを作る実験をします。Quinxプロジェクトのよりよい結果のために彼女の感情を刺激しようとして、意図的にSubject XIIIの心を捉える愛の関心。しかし、誰も物理的なHaise Sasakiを作成するための要件をまだ満たしていないので、代わりにGypsyが彼の現実的な記憶を作成します。'

_(A/N: don't worry, English translation will be uploaded in future chapters...)_

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Haise Sasaki is..."

When he was about to flip the page for more, he heard voices outside of the room. ' _CRAP!'_  He immediately closes it and returns it to the drawer, silently closing it. But where was he to hide?

He takes his phone again and dialed Juuzou's number. As soon as the door opens, Kaneki stood near the door pretending to bid goodbye to Juuzou and ended the call.

"Kaneki, there you are." Furuta calls to him with a smile. "Come on, Mado wants to go home."

"O- Of course. Sorry about that." Kaneki says, relieved to have successfully fooled Furuta on this one. Or so he thinks. "Just had a talk with Juuzou about something."

"I see..." Furuta responded, pretending to fall for it. He saw clearly that it was Akira's name that flashed on his screen earlier. And yet Kaneki claims it was Juuzou. On the other hand, Akira responded that it was just a  _friend_  from the Academy Days. Who could it be? "Well let's go then."

* * *

**[20th Hotel Building - 20th Ward, the next day...]**

Amon wakes up, feeling a terrible headache as he got out of bed. He was not wearing a shirt and his below was under a blanket, what could it mean? He sat up, groaning in pain when his head throbbed in pain.

"Amon, you're awake~" Itori greets him and ran to him, putting herself on his lap and giving him a good morning smooch. "Hurry and get up or you'll be late for work."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" of course she needed to know how much he remembered. It hurts her to agree with this, but for Amon's sake... she agreed that Roma remove his memories of Hinami. It took a while for Roma to do that and resulting for Amon only waking up today. "Hmm?"

"I must've been really drunk and got laid real good." he responded with a chuckle.

' _So he doesn't remember that he went MIA from CCG, stealing a whole lot of stuff from them and hunting Hina-chan. Just how far did Roma erased?'_

Amon pulled Itori close to him and returned her a good morning smooch as well. "You're always a sight for sore eyes. Makes me not want to leave the building." he says and nibbled on her neck.

"Hehe~ and you're always a smooth talker just so you can get a quick peck." she teased back, blending in.

Her fingers tracing imaginary lines around his biceps before pulling his face up and kissing him in the lips. Amon's hands groped her sides, reaching down to the hem of her nightgown and slowly lifting it up to reveal that she was not wearing anything underneath.

"And you're a good tease." he says with a chuckle when he saw she was bare. "How do you expect me to go to work and not do anything to you?"

"Ooooh, is that flattery I hear?"

Amon was quick to throw Itori in bed and his body over hers, the grin in his lips was crooked. He softly bit on her neck, then down to her breasts. When he was occupied thanks to her tempting chest, Itori's hands explored his muscular body, caressing him gently. It's been a while since he and her... well, it was because of his grudge on Hinami that's why.

Amon moaned when Itori's fingers were rubbing on his nipples and he growled in her chest, stopping on his administrations and taking her naughty fingers off his body so he can crush her chest with his.

"Unnnghh... mmMmmM..."

Itori moaned next when Amon began rubbing his heavy body to her chest, his member hitting her folds down there too. ' _What a tease...'_

She did not want to stay under him so she grabbed his face to kiss him deeply, making sure to press her protruded nipples to his to tease back. When Amon succumbed to her baiting, she pushed him back, Amon's back hitting the bed and his head almost falling off the edge thanks to her wanting to kiss him deeper than she already did.

His hands decided to caress her clear, smooth back instead. The two were making sucking noises as their tongues were in an intense battle, Amon scratching on her back, touching her shoulder blades and Itori squeezing on his arm while her other hand was clawing his scalp.

"Rrrrr...mmm mm mhmmm..."

Amon's hands later found its way down to her ass, groping one cheek and now too long after that he cupped her rack, his large hand sure captured her whole sensitive spot. She moaned in between their kiss, struggling to control her tongue to reach for his when he caressed her clit.

"You're unfair..." she moaned as she gave up on kissing him and burying her face in his neck to moan and focus on the sensation he was making her feel.

Amon smirked and rolled her over, this time he was back on top. He made sure she was lying down on his arm while he was fingering her. Her hips wriggled, her legs spread apart for him to have a better probing.

"Amon~!"

His hand pushed her chest up, her back arched and her breasts pushing themselves to him. He licked on the nipple alone and she moaned loudly. Clutching on his strong arms to keep herself in control.

"Okay you win!" she shouts at him. "You win already!"

But he continued teasing.

"Just put it in!"

Amon chuckled. By far the score was an 11-7. He was taking lead. She was always quick to give up.

* * *

**[Hospital - 20th Ward]**

Juuzou was still with the unconscious Shinohara. The doctors told him that he will be in this state for a while. With no certain date of his awakening, Juuzou did not want to leave his side. Just wanting to be there until... until he wakes up.

He's been depressed since then. Not talking to anyone, not answering phone calls, heck his phone's batteries were already dead since he was not charging it.

He did not move an inch, his eyes just locked on Shinohara, hoping to see any sort of movement from him. The doctor said that any sign of movement would mean he was close to returning consciousness, but so far nothing was happening. Shinohara lay there like he were a statue.

Juuzou felt something tap his shoulder, but ignored it. He was aware by now that many investigators and nurses tried to convince him to move or something, but he doesn't care what they have to say. "I brought you cake too, but you should eat this first." the woman spoke behind him and Juuzou looked up, seeing Akira looking down on him. "I wanted to come by before reporting to work." she tells him.

The white-haired boy takes the lunchbox from him and checked to see that it was curry. "You cook?"

"I tried." she replied and dragged a chair beside him so they can eat. "They said you didn't want to eat."

"And you were worried of me~"

"Of course you're a friend!"

"But you're blushing."

"I- I just have a fever that's all!"

"Wow a fever, that's a new excuse~"

Akira looks away and stared down on her own lunchbox to eat. Juuzou was happy, really happy in fact that Akira decided to do something for him. Or maybe she was just repaying her debts for taking care of her in the past?

He sighed if that were the case. Taking a spoonful of the curry, he was surprised that it was  ** _spicy_**  to an abnormal level. He almost choked but he swallowed it whole, not wanting to waste the blonde's efforts of preparing him this... this dish. But Akira heard his struggling from there. "It's bad isn't it?"

"N- No, it's just surprisingly awesome!"

"You're lying." she squinted at him and Juuzou tried to put up a face but it was too hard when he wanted to drink a whole gallon of water right now. "It's all over your face." because his face was red.

"Okay maybe you put too much chili here." he admitted.

"That's what Haise said too..."

Juuzou noticed the sad tone when she mentioned Haise. Usually she'd be enthusiastic whenever she brought him up, this was the first time she wasn't so happy about it. "I guess the Mado recipe is special. Only you can do it!" he tried to cheer her up. "Aaand only you can eat it."

Akira chuckled. "That's a good one. Although dad was the one who-" she stopped midway when she was reminded quickly that the said man was deceased.

"Akira-san..."

"Say uh, I forgot I am late already." she changed the subject. "I'll leave the cake here and-" she packed up the lunchbox she had and left the cake by the bedside table, "-and I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Juuzou quickly placed his lunchbox beside the cake and grabbed her hand before she could leave the premises. "What happened? Did that Haise guy... did something to you again?"

' _I swear if Kaneki did another FOUL MOVE I will end him!'_

"Sorry I'm supposed to be cheering you up, but I can't do that if I'm not even..."

"You being here is already fine with me." Juuzou tells her the truth. Just this short talk with her was already enough to lit some life in his eyes again. "I already told you I don't care if there's Haise or what... I really, really like you. You're cute when you throw your remarks to people, or when you fangirl like a kid when Shinohara-san invited you for a quinque-making project... and you don't judge me or Kaneki by what we are."

He released her hand and locked his eyes with her. It was awkward as it is, but it's time he tells her what he feels.

"Maybe it's a little too much but, let me rephrase what I said earlier. I don't really, really like you. I actually really, really love you."

"Good, you two have started. Let's do a threesome! Or maybe a foursome if this guy counts."

The two turned to a small woman standing by the window, stretching her arms. Akira and Juuzou stared at her for a moment before their faces showed that they were actually relieved to see this SS-Rated Tentacle.

"Miza-chan!/Three Blades!" the two exclaimed.

"Wow I know you missed me." was her reply and the two ran to her but she held her tentacles up, in a defensive position in case they plan to tackle her with an embrace. Human emotions leads them to do this sort of icky stuff. "But please don't even start doing that!"

"We were worried you got caught up in the raid." Juuzou says but Miza scoffed.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the Great Three Blades!" she shouts at him and kicked him in the shin, getting an 'Ow!' response from Juuzou and the white-haired boy hid behind Akira for protection. "But I'm not here to further meddle with your pathetic human lives. I am here to express my gratitude and to bid goodbye."

"Are you dying?" Akira asked and an imaginary red twitch appeared at the side of Miza's head, the comment earned a kick to the blonde's shin as well.

"What is it with you two?! I can't even tell if you miss me or what!" Miza angrily shouts. "Anyway, the heat for me had finished. I am no longer in need of Juu-ku- I mean, a dove like you to pleasure me. And from here on out, you and I will be enemies again."

"Miza-chan..."

"It's been an honor to be attached to the two of you who chose to look after me in my vulnerable state. That's why in return, I want to personally give you my thanks and to notify you that I am cutting off our ties. It's back to you hunting me down and me fighting you." she wanted to clarify and the two investigators could not bring themselves to agree with her. They had to admit she was a fun to be around. "And it's 'Three Blades'." she corrects him. "Goodbye."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki was in a hurry to check if everyone at Anteiku were alright. But instead he sees that it was closed down, the damage outside fairly visible. Kaneki gasped and quickly ran for the door, it was not locked so he took the chance and entered.

"Touka! Hide!" he calls for them. "Anyone!"

He saw the broken chairs and tables on one side and was afraid that he was too late. He ran to the manager's office where he bumped into a woman and they fall over each other. Kaneki on top of her, his lips close to hers.

"I'm sorry, are you-" but he immediately wanted to take back that apology when he realized it was his worse nightmare. "NUTCRACKER!"

Mayu grinned at him and pressed her lips to his for a short while. "Nice to see you too, Ka-ne-ki~"

"AAAaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!"

* * *

Kaneki was sitting on a chair  **far**  from Mayu, keeping his legs together to protect his precious member that she once marked with her unique signature to crush men's special parts. Hide was sitting beside him, Touka was sitting on his other side. Yomo was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed while Mayu was sitting very far from Kaneki as Kaneki requested. Naki was right next to her.

"So you two know each other?" Yomo asked.

"She was the uh, first tentacle I... I don't even wanna start!" Kaneki shouts. "She's evil!"

"He was a customer at the Shadows. His dove friend introduced him to me, Kaneki the half-tentacle. I knew he smelled fishy when we had a great night together ( _reference IF: Kaneki x Nutcracker)_. "He had another side of him that wasn't him, and it wasn't his Two Memory partner as well."

They all stared at her, not understanding what she meant.

"I think Kaneki is a test subject for two projects or more." Mayu said in simple words. "He is part of a Two Memory Project as well but he's also affiliated with other projects. I mean, a human turned half-tentacle, I never heard of that so it has to be another project of theirs, right?" she pointed out. "Plus the  _dark him_  the night we had sex. That has to be another project."

Then they all turn to Kaneki, wanting to hear any confirmations from him or something. Kaneki was not even sure, but, "I- I don't remember everything yet but she's right. I- I mean I also have dreams about it."

"Someone like you actually gets chosen for various projects?" Touka asked, not meaning to offend him but she did.

"Shut up!"

"But Kaneki, we were calling and texting you for the past days. Why weren't you answering?" Hide asked, concerned for his friend's well-being.

"I- I was locked up in an isolation cell until the Mass-Raid was over. It turns out they did not trust me so they gave me false information and I'm sorry about it, I didn't know, I only wanted to help, I-" when he began to stutter and apologize, they hushed him.

It wasn't his fault. It was given that CCG was cautious since they were aware Kaneki wasn't even fully human. But Yomo's been meaning to ask this...

"The tentacles they've captured after mass-raid incident... are you aware?" Yomo dared to ask.

Kaneki was not sure about that, he barely got informed with anything since he was locked up. But he was certain Yomo didn't care about the other tentacles, he only cared about someone in specific. What was Kaneki supposed to say? She's getting tortured by the jerk investigator and now someone who had a grudge on her wants to spend more than two hours to also torture her, not to mention, taking the blame for Touka (Hinami actually but Kaneki doesn't know that).

"She's... in Cochlea." Kaneki's chosen answer. Vague but somehow accurate.

Touka glanced over at her uncle, seeing that rage in his eyes was back. The same one he had when it was with Jason... "Uncle..."

"How is she?"

"J- Just uhm, just locked up for now. T- They're still deciding what to do with her and the others."  _ **lies**_. Hide can see through his lies but chose not to say anything. He can ask later. "I- I'm sorry. I don't have the power to do anything."

Touka looked over at Hide to ask for help, she did not want to dwell in the matter or else Yomo would explode. Hide saw that look and gave her a subtle wink. "So Mayu, what else can you tell about Kaneki? Maybe if we help fix him we-"

"He mumbled a name while we were doing  _that_  and I think it was something familiar. Ria, Razor, Rave..."

"You mean Rize?" Kaneki guessed and Mayu bobbed her head, pointing at him with a smile.

"Yes that's the one!"

Once more, everyone locked their eyes on Kaneki. "YOU KNOW RIZE!?"

* * *

**Q: How does the body possessing thing work?**

**A:** As Mayu said/and referenced from Post Jason Obscenity Arc Part 3 (when Rize took over Kaneki's body), it's possible for them to possess each other's bodies since they share memories. The memories convince the body that they are  _that_ person (for ex. Kaneki/Rize).


	48. Two Memory Project Arc (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 47  
Two Memory Project Arc – EP3**

**_"#$ &%*! We can do this all day!"_ **

ZzzZZZZZzzzzzz...! the sound of something whirring.

**_"DIE DIE DIE DIE!"_ **

The sound of blood spilling on the floor, wetting Kijima's shoes.

**_"BLEED! BLEED SOME MORE!"_ **

Soft cries, the sound of the blades hitting the metal table.

Kijima finally finished with his first two hours, the smile of victory over his lips. He wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for Furuta who disturbed him, saying he needed to ask something so he can report to CCG of his  _progress_. Kijima owed Furuta so he complied and left the woman alone to give Furuta some privacy.

Furuta eyed the amount of blood on the ground, thanks to the floor drain installed to the side, the blood won't be there long. He then walked towards the woman who could not feel her arms or legs anymore. "Had a great day, I suppose." he teased and takes a chair to sit down and crossed his legs. "But let me cut this short, I now believe that I got the wrong person. You're not Kureo Mado's killer."

His tone was hinting he was  ** _disappointed_** _._ Butfor some reason he was still grinning. Evilly.

" ** _But_**  what I found out is that you are one of the facility's escapees. Which means you are 5258 who was paired with 7612. The facility's pride and glory; Jason." Furuta stated and it caught her attention, knowing that she was endangered now that he knows her identity. "Since Jason is dead, and the Binge Eater still not returning to us after sending her out to kill, the facility needs a new hunter."

"What do you really do to the test subjects of this project?"

"Torture you for fun of course!"

"What is a hunter?" she ignored his annoying answer. It was a fact that they torture the subjects for fun but what do they intend to do with that exactly? What of it if the victims suffer? If Kaneki were to come back, he will be the person to relay this information to the outside.

Furuta tapped on his chin. "We're experimenting on creating a  _weapon_. A person who holds a strong grudge against someone can do amazing things as Jason showed us over the years. By torturing him and showing him memories of your torture as well made him think that he was the one suffering. After he broke, we gave him false information, telling him you and the other escapees did this to him."

"You provided him that list?"

He laughed. For some reason he had a maniacal laugh that lasted for over a minute before he stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. "He gave us those names, sweetheart." he says. "Perhaps it's better if you experience firsthand what really happened.  _Then_   **you**  can tell me what a hunter is. That is... if you're still in the right mind to do it."

' _You're the one who broke Yakumo?'_

She watched him stand and walk over the door. And a group of men wearing black clothes entered the cell. "Someone who grew up within the facility is already aware of our torture methods and perhaps even grew immune no matter what pain we cause." he says and closes the door as the men surrounds her. "So I decided to come up with a new torture method."

"You didn't ask me anything yet."

"I intend to, right after they start helping you remember the trauma you had with Jason." Furuta stated with a wide smile. Irimi's eyes widened when she realized what the men was for.

Furuta watched the men undress themselves, it was hard to get a permit for this but thanks to his strong connection to the Washuu family he got it. And besides,  ** _no one has to know_**. "Wait!"

"They'll only stop once you state ALL the names of the people you are about." Furuta says. "Starting from the top. A lover perhaps?" he asked, in case she had one.

"Please don't do this!"

"That's not what I want to hear~"

"STOP!"

Furuta watched until the men began undressing her as well before he smirked and waved goodbye as he head for the door to leave, "I told you, they'll only stop once you tell me all the names of the people you care about. Of course, I promise we won't hurt them even if you tell me.  _YOU_  will be the one who will beg us to hurt them."

The moment all Irimi could see was the faces of these men that was getting closer and closer, it was almost like she couldn't breathe anymore. The walls closing in, and all she could see was the face of Jason's hockey mask and the horror of her first night within his grasp. He stripped her off her tentacles before he did all those lewd things while beating her up.

But now there was so many of them, all of them reached for her skin, arms and legs, and other sensitive spots that she could not even keep track of anymore.

It all happened so fast. As soon as Furuta had locked the door behind him, the men lusted after her. Touching her here and there, squeezing her here and there, biting and tonguing, pinching and tugging, sucking and kissing...

While it was happening, her mind was reliving the nightmare with Jason to the point that she's reached her limit.

" **RENJI!** "

Furuta was outside of the room, tapping his fingers on the metal door while humming a happy tune. His smirk stayed in his crooked lips as he waited for progress. He chuckled when she screamed the first name. He turned beside him where Kijima stood holding a pen and a paper in hand.

"Must be the lover, eh?" he guessed with a laugh. "Well, let's wait for the next one out."

"Re..n..ji.." Kijima slowly wrote. "Wow things escalated quickly." he admitted he was surprised.

"I just connected the dots here." Furuta says. "Jason was able to capture a tentacle before he was killed. Only Nutcracker and Black Dober have the ability to produce flames and burn marks were seen in Jason's hideout. I assumed she was the captured tentacle and has some sort of trauma already." Furuta explained. "Didn't expect it was some deep scar. I believe a mental scar is deeper than any physical scar you now have, Kijima-san."

The two turned back to the metal door where they can hear the woman crying for help from this 'Renji' person and the men inside moaning loudly.

"What if she breaks before she can even say all their names?"

"We'll see. Update me when I get back."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Amon appearing to work all of the sudden had surprised everyone at CCG. After all this time he decides to show up like nothing had happened. Amon of course was disturbed why everyone was staring at him like that.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did you find your target?"

"Are you done mourning?"

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"Amon, you were... gone,"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

Arima was walking out of Washuu's office when he heard their loud chatters about Amon. He locked his eyes on the innocent Amon and knew at once that something happened to him that's why he was acting this way. Well, better start interrogating. "Investigator Amon Kotarou." he called out with a firm voice.

"Y- Yes sir?"

"My office. NOW."

* * *

Amon sitting uncomfortably in the chair while Arima was reading some stuff. He set it aside for now to focus on Amon, Something was up with him. He needed to know what that was. "Where have you been?"

"Just at home, doing my usual routine, workout too." Amon replied simply. But Amon noticed by how Arima stared that it wasn't what he wanted to know. "Is there something that I should be doing? I mean, I've been calling my superior too and-"

"Your superior?" Arima repeats, wanting to clarify what he meant by that.

"First Class Investigator Kureo Mado." Amon says as if it was a normal answer to say a deceased investigator was his  _current_  superior. "He haven't called me the whole morning and such. So I was wondering if he was sent on a mission without me."

' _His memory was... wiped? Is that even possible?'_  Arima questioned. "You don't remember?"

"Remember?"

"Kureo Mado is dead. The funeral is tomorrow."

Arima sharply stared at Amon's reaction on this one and Arima could not believe that Amon's visage was honestly shouting he had NO IDEA that Kureo was dead. In fact, it was Déjà vu all over again, the downhearted countenance of the male investigator was easy to read. ' _He really... forgot?'_

"H- How did this happen? How can I-"

"A lot happened after you disappeared." Arima said in general.

"Who could've killed him? I mean, I promised I'd always be there for him! I..." Amon stared at his bare hands. "Did I... was I not there when he needed me the most?" he asked the special class investigator.

"Just recently Investigator Furuta and the others discovered the identity of Kureo Mado's killer. But it doesn't matter."

"No. I want to do something!"

"What's done is done. Just be there at the funeral."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

After connecting the dots that Kaneki Ken was Rize Kamishiro's Two Memory partner, Yomo gathered everyone once again for answers. Shachi and Gil were there with Rize tied up and unconscious to prevent her from hurting anyone. Tsukiyama was quick to show up to witness the recovery of his precious rose, Ayato was once again disbelief that they had a  ** _dove_**  friend.

Other than the surprising relationship between Touka and Hide, he meets Kaneki, a dove and half-tentacle who happens to also be related to the facility.

Mayu and Naki were present as well, since Mayu was the one who knew more than they do. They informed each other who Kaneki was and what his connection with Rize was. "Uh-huh, you're telling me my daughter actually liked a scrawny kid like you?" Shachi says incredulously.

"Uh yeah she tried to kill me!" Kaneki tells him, horrified of the memory.

"Yeah but the main point here is you're the only one who can help Rize right now." Hide says to prevent Shachi and Kaneki from fighting any further. "Right Yomo-san?"

"An old friend of mine who could help, said she needed Rize's  _partner_  to restore her to a ormal state." Yomo shared to them the terms that Roma gave them. "You're the answer to our problems."

"And once Rize remembers everything she can tell us literally everything about the facility!" Mayu says feverntly.

Kaneki was not sure about that, but if they all believe in him  _this much_ , then might as well give it a try. "Alright, just tell me what to do."

"Come with us then. The rest should stay." Shachi instructs.

* * *

**[Outside of a convenient store - 20th Ward]**

Seina along with a groupf of students from Seinan Gakuen University were passing by the store, all muttering to each other about the latest chapter of their favorite manga called Tokyo Ghoul while the others talked about the rumors of the mass-raid incident.

Still not being able to accept that her brother was now a tentacle, Seina did not join them in their little chatter. She was just with them so she doesn't have to walk home alone. She didn't want to worry her brother whenever she'd walk home. So she was smart enough to join her flock of friends until they pass by her house.

But what caught her attention was a tall woman wearing suspicious shades and a face mask to cover her face exited the convenient store, wearing a gray trench coat.

' _She looks familiar..'_

"Hey guys isn't that All-Seeing Sensei?" Seina heard one of her classmates say and pointed at the woman with a rather dubious disguise.

"Sensei!" they all echoed and the said woman flinched.

They encircled her and Matsumae braced herself to attack if she had to. She promised Master Shuu she'd be fine, so even if these were her former students, she won't back down if push comes to shove.

"Are you alright? We were worried!" one of the female students cried out.

Of course, that surprised the former teacher. "We told the investigators you saved us so they will not hunt you down. We got our stories straight too."

"We're so happy you were not caught."

Did they really feel this way about her even after they found out what she was? Caught speechless by her students' concern for her well-being, they giggle and pulled her to the side so they won't block the door to the convenient store. Seina herself was relieved to see her.

"We don't mind if you're one of those things they talk about on TV." One of the male students said, "you're still our pretty teacher." He said blushing.

"And besides, if you're really bad like they said, you would've left us to die. Or eaten us one by one or something." A female student joked.

"Please come back soon, sensei."

Matsumae tried to compose herself, finding the right words to talk to them. "I…" what was she to say actually? "Thank you."

They all smiled and everyone wrapped their arms around her for one big group hug. Seina included.

"I can't come back even if I want to. I will be locked up." Matsumae tells them. She did not want to live her life in prison, only to be let out to go to school to teach and be heavily guarded. It was very uncomfortable if she may say so herself.

"We'll file a petition!"

"Yeah and we'll work on finding tentacles who are nice just like you!"

"Peace starts today!"

Matsumae saw their heartfelt enthusiasm about the matter. Even if it seemed hopeless, they only saw the positive side of things and looked forward to it. If these kids were to actually succeed then a future for tentacles and humans to live together in peace was actually possible.

Unable to contain her smile, she lowered her head and thanked them once more. Her future—and perhaps even the other tentacles' future—is in their hands.

* * *

**[Dark Alley - 20th Ward]**

Miza was walking back to base after bidding goodbye to the pair at the hospital. She honestly wanted it to last—her friendship with them. Or at least if that's what they think of her, but she couldn't.

If Eto or even Tatara were to find out then they'd target these investigators and do gruesome things to them. She already grew so attached to Juuzou and (even if she denies it) Akira as well. When time comes she refuses to choose a side between Aogiri and them.

She saw Eto was bursting mad and all she wants to do right now is choke on as much doves as she can.

' _Juu-kun, I'm going to miss you. Even that blonde whore. Heh, good thing I arrived in time before they end up kissing again.'_

While she was walking, even if she was in deep thought cherishing her memories with the two doves, she was still aware of her surroundings and highly aware as well that someone was tailing her.

She was annoyed how the person following her was so poor in stealth, so she stopped walking to face this loser with a glare. "Looking for something, new guy?" she asked with a smirk, hands placed on her hips and her tentacles manifesting for self-defense.

A man with short white hair reveals himself. "I've been following your scent. Strongly from the human I want to kill."

' _Which one is he talking about?'_

"What of it?"

"Where is she? The human who owns that stench?" he asked. Miza put the pieces together and thought of the blonde investigator back at the hospital. If she were to let her attachment to Juuzou cloud her judgment, she would've led this man to eliminate Akira. But no, she knew too well that Juuzou really cares for her.

Miza spread her arms wide. "Do I look like I am acquainted with humans?"

"But you had an encounter with her at least?"

"Why hold a grudge?"

"I… it's my mission." He replied. Unsure himself why, but one thing he was certain of is that;  ** _He must become number ONE._**

"They call me Three Blades. What about you?"

"I- I don't know yet. Like you said, I am a new guy."

"Alright, what's your name then?"

"Seidou. Takizawa Seidou." He introduced himself and Miza nods. The name was not slightly familiar but if she were observant of her surroundings back at CCG, she would've known that he was one of the missing investigators.

She takes a step forward to offer her hand. "Come with me instead. I'm sure my boss would like to meet you."

* * *

**[Helter Skelter Club, Room 204 - 20th Ward]**

Kaneki and Rize were lying down on separate beds, Roma was sitting on Kaneki's stomach, her tentacles were freaking Kaneki out but he did his best to remain calm.

Nico was holding him down while Shachi was keeping an eye on Rize and Yomo watching them closely.

Roma's tentacles has the ability to transform its tips to a needle-like shape and it was really long. ( _reference Days Gone By Clowns Arc)_ , she was grinning widely at Kaneki's anxious expression, amused by how he was such a scaredy cat.

"Just relax and think about your amazing night with the pretty lady." The redhead directed.

So Kaneki obeyed and tried focusing his thoughts on his first and last night with Rize before their accident.

She took her time before the needles dipped in his head slowly, the redhead gaining access to what was on his mind. She immediately saw the juicy night they had together, she chuckled but the needles probed further and he winced.

"How long will this take?" Shachi asked.

"Until I've gathered enough memories that will hopefully give your daughter a clear state of mind." Was the redhead's reply, her eyes locked on nothingness since she was stuck seeing the visions in Kaneki's mind.

"Don't disturb her." Yomo tells the older man. "If Roma were to make a mistake, Kaneki is bound to receive the consequences or worse."

Shachi nods and kept quiet. This sort of stuff sure is a sensitive matter.

_"Kaneki Ken, that's a beautiful name." Rize flirted and saw how easily Kaneki was flushed in embarrassment because of the comment. 'An easy prey.'_

_"Y- You have a beautiful name too Rize-san!"_

The redhead began to laugh and the three adults surveyed Roma, it seems that she was still stuck in the memory herself. Maybe she just finds something funny. "What a dolt!" she suddenly says.

"Is she seriously our only hope here?" Shachi questioned, not wanting to risk his daughter's life.

"Sadly." Yomo replied.

"Don't judge her weird personality, Roma has a good heart passed all that cruel stuff she shows everyone." Nico said in her defense.

"Right."

Yomo felt shivers crawl down from his spine and he shuddered for a moment, catching Shachi's attention at his sudden movement. Nico also glanced over at his direction,.

"You alright there?" Shachi asked.

"Yeah. I just… I thought I heard someone call my name."

"It must be the weird vibes from this kid." Shachi pointed a thumb at Roma but Nico and Yomo smirked. Majority would always fall for the same impression.

"She's over fifty years old." Nico and Yomo say together and Shachi stared in surprise. They nod.

* * *

**[Cochlea - 20th Ward]**

Furuta comes back with huge expectations from what he left behind, and Kijima handed him the paper he's been writing on, completely erasing the grin off Furuta's face. "What is this?"

The paper only had the same name written from top to bottom;  _Renji Yomo_.

"Are you seriously giving this to me or are you pranking me?" Furuta asked, emphasizing his irritated tone as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

"That's the only name she yelled for the past hours." Kijima replied with a shrug.

Furuta tore the paper to pieces and threw it to Kijima's face. ' _She's sacrificing one name to protect the others.'_  "Let me show you how it's done here." He says. "Where are they?"

"Guest room."

"Call them. Tell them to enter the room." Furuta commands. "I am not walking out of here without progress!"

Furuta barged into the room while Kijima did as he was told. Furuta sees the woman curled to a corner.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry…" the woman mumbled repeatedly, her forehead touching the cold ground while hugging her shivering body. "I didn't mean to say anything…"

Approaching her and crouching beside her, Furuta beamed. "How was your day?" he asked sarcastically. " _Great_  I suppose."

Irimi looked up at him, seeing Jason instead of Furuta. Her mind playing tricks with her. Even the cell, the way she sees it, the gray cement was a black and white checkered tiles and walls black. Even Furuta's voice had changed in her perspective.

Furuta saw in her eyes that she was not seeing things clearly anymore, but he was confused why he did not get the results he wanted if it were the case.

"It's only just beginning." He speaks again, the door behind him opens and the footsteps of the men were present. "Let's play again. There has to be more than just this Renji person, eh?"

"Renji…" she mutters and he frowned.

Furuta was displeased. He pouted and backed away as the men once more formed a circle around her. "Don't stop until she tells us anything." He ordered and the man leading the gangbang nodded. "I don't care if she breaks, just get it done."

As Furuta walked out of the room, he looked back one last time to see her struggling from their touch. One man was licking on her left leg while another was biting down on her thighs. They lifted her up and lay her over one of their friends and Furuta no longer saw her thanks to their large bodies covering hers.

He ignored her cry for help and exited the room.

' _Enjoy your evening.'_

There was no point to fight back, one man would grip on her wrist and another man holding her arm, the same with her other arm. Her fingers could not reach for anything but the air or their bodies.

They'd guide her hands to squeeze on their members while their tongues and mouths got busy tasting every part of her. She found no peace as she was passed along from one man to another. No matter what Yakumo tells her she could no longer hear. The trauma with Jason was dominant to her ears.

"Yoshimura-san…"

_"The manager is just watching us while we fight. What if we gang up on him?"_

_"I would but it's creepy that he's smiling at us." She tells Enji and the manager chuckled this time. They raise a defensive position at him._

_"You two are like children to me. Sibling fighting is normal." He tells them and poked their noses._

Right now all she could see was Jason's hockey mask. All of the wearing it and all of them having white suits as well.

"Enji…"

_"They call me, the Devil Ape!"_

_"Why do they call you that?"_

_"Because it's cool!"_

Her breasts were never unattended. If not getting groped or fondled by different hands, it was being sucked or tongued by also two different tongues and mouths. Tugged and squeezed roughly.

"Uta…"

_Uta was reading a magazine when he saw her pulling her sleeves down, hiding some sort of tattoo on her arm. "You sure you want to remove it? It will hurt."_

_"It hurts much more if it stays."_

_"Well then, allow me to pay for it."_

One finger was getting sensantionally sucked on by one person, then another finger as well, but on the other side, someone was biting hardly on her fingers before putting it to his testicles. She felt the filthy length getting real hard.

"Touka…"

_"My name… my name is Kirishima Touka!"_

Thrown to the ground, one pulled her by the hair and to lift her head up and bury her face to the four rods being pushed towards her, hands groping her ass, racing to find her hole to probe it. But it wasn't the only hole they found. And it wasn't their fingers that were used to fill her.

"Nagachika…"

_(reference Rabbit Love arc) "Yep that's me! How do you know me?" Hide asked out of curiosity. "Are you some kind of fairy?"_

_"Touka talks a lot about you."_

_"You know Touka!? I'm really worried about her! She missed school a lot! Please tell me where I can find her so I can—"_

_"If you promise to be Touka's knight and shining armor, I might tell you." She winks and Hide raised his pinky._

_"Pinky promise, lady!"_

_"Then pretend to order some coffee~"_

Her body was pressed on another man's chest while someone was thrusting behind her. Someone was also thrusting in front but because of the tears it was a blur who it was. She did not even have the freedom to scratch anyone because one way or another they want to touch or lick her limbs. The pain from the rough thrusts made her cry all the more but they were all ignorant about it and kept going. Even taking turns, passing her from one man to another.

"Hinami…"

_(reference: Post Jason Obscenity Arc) "Y- You have up school!?"_

_"Please don't get angry, nee-chan. I really, really love to go to school but… I can't go to school and be happy while you stay home alone. If I'm here at least you have me." Hinami says and she knew she could not stay angry with Hinami forever._

_"Okay Hinami, what should I teach you?"_

_"Let's read books and learn new words!"_

Sitting down on whoever's length that was, he was moving his hips upward to penetrate her. Legs spread apart while someone was standing and rubbing his rod to her face, his fingernails scratching on her neck. Her breasts being played with by so many hands, her arms hanging by her side, her body too exhausted to move.

"Renji…"

_"I told you I won't take NO for an answer!" he shouts._

_Planting a very short and sweet French kiss on his lips, Yomo finally shuts up and just blushed. "How does a 'no' with a kiss sounds?"_

_"Still unacceptable." He mumbled with a pout. "I really wanted to go to the movies today…"_

* * *

**[Hotel - 20th Ward, later that night]**

Juuzou was washing his face, looking at himself in the mirror seeing that his face was still as red as tomatoes. He washed again before leaving the bathroom.

The lights were off and he goes back to bed where the blonde was sleeping under the blankets. He smiled and fixed her hair. "Man you keep me hard all night and you fall asleep on me." He says with a chuckle. But he leans close to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you… for giving me a chance. I promise I will not be like Haise."


	49. Two Memory Project Arc (Part 4)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 48  
Two Memory Project Arc – EP4**

"Okay, okay, how about the time when I lost my quinque?"

"Nice try, you  _never_  lose sight of your quinque." Juuzou said with a grin and Akira groaned in defeat, handing Juuzou one yen ad and the boy takes it from her hand happily. "hmm, remember the time when I drank Shinohara-san's tea?"

"You can identify tea from hot chocolate." she tells him and Juuzou handed the yen back to her.

"Then what about the time I mistook his wine for tea?" he added a follow-up and blonde thought about it for a moment.

"That never happened." she says but Juuzou grinned at her. "But you have the sharpest smelling ability ever!" Akira exclaimed as she reached for another yen from her pocket to give it to him. "Unfair!"

"I'm flattered, but I make mistakes too." Juuzou says slyly.

The two later arrived at the hotel where Miza used to stay. Juuzou wanted to see if he can get a refund of the amount of money he had to pay for Miza's stay. Akira accompanying him along the way.

It's been awkward since Miza left them and bid goodbye, but it was thanks to her that Akira had enough time to think about his... feelings.

"Ah you again!" the receptionist said when she saw Juuzou. "Have you come to-"

"I'm here hoping for a-"

"Don't say it, we know." the receptionist says with a smile. "Your friend came by earlier to pay for a deluxe suite and said you'd be coming by to claim it." she then handed a thick envelope to Juuzou, containing the money he paid last time. "Your extra payment from last time. Enjoy your night!"

"EH!?"

The two were escorted to the room that Miza had prepared for them and they were surprised how big the room was. No television though, the receptionist remembered correctly he didn't want some utilities available. Akira sits on the bed while Juuzou was running around, exploring the room and trying to identify the missing utilities.

"That darned receptionist is messing with me!" he shouts.

Akira opens the drawer at the side when she saw a paper hanging out. "Three Blades left us something." she says and took the paper out. Juuzou ran back to her and sees the paper in her hand.

Flipping it open, they see a terrible stick drawing that they could not understand accompanied with a caption by her own handwriting; 'You can start without me. Even if it's just the two of you, the threesome will happen still!'

The two blushed and Juuzou takes the paper from Akira, ripping it to pieces and throwing it away. "S- Sorry Akira-san. I shouldn't have invited you here." he says and Akira was reminded that she had a mark in her neck and collarbone from an unknown person. She had a hunch Juuzou already found out who it was but he won't talk. But if he's being honest then...

"Suzuya..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell the receptionist we're going home." Juuzou assumed while he was checking the drawer for more stuff that Miza may have left behind.

"Did you know who... left the mark on my neck?" she asked. "You did not come back to tell me, but I saw you leave the building with Kaneki."

"Uhm well..." Juuzou scratched his head. ' _It's okay Juuzou, calm down. Kaneki is the one with terrible excuses, you can do this!'_  he tells himself and gulped. "You see... Kaneki and I... we..."

To Juuzou's surprise, the blonde investigator pulls him by his tie until their foreheads touch, their lips inches away. "It sucks how my first is always a blur to me." she whispered to him. "How the things I want to remember I don't remember. But the things I don't even want to remember, it just comes."

"Akira-san..."

"So let's create a memory that I won't forget."

Juuzou gulped again, he can feel his length had hardened just by being  _this close_  to her. His imagination running wild at the clear go-signal and the environment prepared by the three-tentacled woman... ' _Wow I owe Miza-chan for this one...'_

He pushes her down the bed and grinned, "Allow me to give you a night you want forget then~"

.

Juuzou was washing his face, looking at himself in the mirror seeing that his face was still as red as tomatoes. He washed again before leaving the bathroom.

The lights were off and he goes back to bed where the blonde was sleeping under the blankets. He smiled and fixed her hair. "Man you keep me hard all night and you fall asleep on me." He says with a chuckle. But he leans close to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you… for giving me a chance. I promise I will not be like Haise."

* * *

"111... 104...97...90...83...76...69...62...55...48...41...34...27...20...13...6..."

"Did I tell you to stop counting?"

"993..." he would start all over again. And the man handling the torture will just laugh as Yakumo repeated his countdown while several prisoners were forced to pick on his wounds that were not healing.

It was a drug that they developed to prevent tentacles from healing, making them feel human.

' _Somebody please... SAVE me.'_  he would plead in his inmost thoughts. His fellow prisoners escaped without him, using him as sacrifice so they could all make a run for it. Even his close friends...  _ **left him.**_  (Or so he thinks...) ' _Mayu... Irimi... aren't you coming to save me?'_

The man torturing him leaves for a moment, instructing the prisoners to continue poking on his wounds.

"How is Subject 7612?" Kanou asked the man. "I do hope the drug is effective." he wanted to brag and the man laughed, giving the doctor a thumb's up.

"Crying like a kid."

"We already led the prisoners to escape. The one he named." Kanou reported. "Two of them however, came back. Subject 5258 and 5130, I believe they are searching for their friend." he says and the man nodded, a finger on his chin. "What do we do with them?"

"Throw 5130 in the gutter. She's always the scared one, see if she can survive on her own." the man directed. "But I want you to keep 5258, let's see if 7612 will recognize her or... kill her. If it's a success then we have finally created a Hunter! After he finishes his first list, we'll give him a new list to give him something to do." he said, amazed at his own plan.

Kanou agrees it was a splendid idea to use the tentacles to kill each other. "Cheers to the future then."

"To the future."

.

.

.

"Renji...Ypshimura...HinamiHinamiHinami...Touka...Nagachika, UtaItoriUtaItori..Renji, Renji... EnjiRomaEnji...Roma, Mayu...Mayu...HinamiHinami, ToukaHinami.. Nagachika, AyatoAyato... Touka... Kaneki...Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki, Renji..."

Furuta was kneeling down, listening to the repeated murmurs of a series of names on the list in his hand. "She knows Kaneki. I knew that half-tentacle was suspicious."

"What's next?"

"We throw her in the gutter and let the V do their magic."

"V?" Kijima did not catch up. Sure he was already skeptical that Furuta's knowledge and the way he commanded the whole operation was not how any normal CCG investigator would act, but now Furuta is really hinting that he's working for a different person. "What is that?"

Furuta smirked, "My, my I slipped." he says and faced Kijima. "How would you like to work with us, Kijima-san?"

"I don't understand, what kind of work? Does CCG have some kind of secret job?"

"Have you ever heard of the...  _facility_?"

"From the lips of the tentacle we tortured, yes."

"How about Investigator Kasuka Mado's death?" Furuta hinted that it had some sort of connection, but also wanting to know how Kijima will react to this one since Kijima seems to be well acquainted with Akira. "Heard of it?"

Kijima was not getting where this was leading, but he's heard of Kasuka Mado from the young Akira before. "She was killed by the Owl."

"Actually no." Furuta corrects. "Kasuka Mado's killer is no other than CCG's Reaper, Arima Kishou."

"What?" the revelation had shocked him. "I don't understand, why would-"

"After the success with breaking Subject 7612, Yakumo Oomori, the facility kept a close eye on him as he killed the prisoners within the former facility. But the Crown got in the way. The former facility back at the 3rd Ward was destroyed by the Crown and Gypsy, with the assistance of Subject 5130 and 5258, of course in an attempt to save Yakumo Oomori." Furuta summed up. "Now none of us knew what happened, but Jason is still on the loose afterwards and the facility assumed the rescue mission was a failure."

Kijima let the information sink in for a moment. It was a lot to take in. "You knew about all that?"

"I wasn't born yet but memories passed on. Information written down in reports." Furuta replied with a shrug. "Let's just say I liked reading when I was young." he says. "In the past weeks, we are trying to revive the project to create a Hunter, unfortunately after days of releasing the Binge Eater she has not returned. We can assume she was killed in an instant or taken captive."

"You're reviving the project again?"

"5258 shared Yakumo's pain through memories. And we are in luck that she had encountered with him as Jason. So we are hoping this would be a success." Furuta explained. "Of course, if it fails, then...  _Kaneki Ken_  would be our next victim."

"But he's one of us, an investigator."

"No he is staying with us because the facility needs to keep a close eye on their little experiment." Furuta stated. "His interactions with Subject XIII and Suzuya Juuzou removed suspicion of us."

"Subject XIII?" Kijima repeats, "are you talking about-?"

"Yes I am talking about Akira Mado." Furuta affirmed and closely observed how Kijima will react. Kijima was mindblown by all of this. Furuta can see that he looked worried for the female investigator. "Kasuka Mado, a committed V member agreed to offer her offspring to create a  _weapon_  of war. Apparently, as a mother she could not continue with the project. Her hesitation was getting too obvious so she was killed off instead. Kureo Mado's death was unsettling but it was destined from the beginning. The boss wants him dead so we can manipulate the subject." Furuta further explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this when I did not agree to join your crazy group yet?" Kijima asked, preparing to reach for his chainsaw in case Furuta plans to attack him.

Furuta merely scoffed. "You're joining whether you like it or not, Kijima-san. Otherwise I myself will torture you until you break." he threatened with a calm expression and a stupid grin plastered across his face. "Let's go meet the boss, shall we? After that we can throw this trash," he lifted his foot up to step on the woman's head, pushing her face on the ground, "to the gutter."

"A- Agreed."

"Good." Furuta pats him in the back and leads Kijima out of the room. The men were waiting outside, telling each other how much it's been fun. Furuta motioned for their leader to approach him. "Do as you want until I get back." he ordered. "If there are new names, list it down at once."

"Yes sir!"

Kijima overheard it but refrained from asking, not wanting to get himself in trouble. But Furuta...  _saw the look in his face._  Furuta waited until all the men had entered the room before he spoke, "Don't worry, she'll feed on them when V arrives." he says to ease Kijima's mind. "They're the ones who is an expert to shape up the broken ones."

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio - 20th Ward]**

Hinami was sitting on the chair outside and just staring at the masks around the studio. She's been bored and sad ever since Yomo told her he will not be taking her back home just yet. Uta noticed it but he was uncertain what to tell her so he called Itori for help.

When Itori had arrived, Uta pulled her to the side. "What do we do with her?"

"She's homesick, that's all." was the woman's reply.

"Yeah she's acting like Yomo when he lost his first girlfriend. It's disturbing." Uta says and Itori chuckled, hitting him in the back of his head. "Stop that!"

"And you're a worrywart who doesn't want to show it!" she exclaimed. "Anteiku is not in good shape that's why they don't want to bring her back there. The Owl was killed." she said and Uta was shocked with the news. He was aware bad things happened to Anteiku but he wasn't told about that. "Black Dober is captured, they believe she is either dead or still locked up."

"What?"

"I know you're worried but even Ren-chan is calm about it."

"I don't think Hinami should go home then." Uta decided, although minutes ago he wanted to encourage Hinami to surprise Anteiku and come home.

"I have a idea!"

The two approaches Hinami who was sitting sadly and alone in the chair. The little brunette looked up at them, trying not to show that she was really sad but her frown was very visible. "Itori-san..."

"Hinami, Ren-chan told us the good news!"

"What do you mean? I can go home now!?" yes they saw the spark in her eyes again, that's good. But what exactly is the good news? The two adults exchanged looks, and Uta's eyes was obviously blaming Itori for this.

"Well uh," Itori struggled to come up with something and elbowed Uta in the side so hard that he glared at her.

He scratched his head and tried to remember what he knows about Hinami, "You're going to school." he says and Hinami's mouth fell open. "They said there is a school where a tentacle can watch over you. Seinan Gakuen Elementary School."

"Really!?" Hinami says excitedly.

"OH YES!" Itori confidently says. "In fact, I'm here to help you enroll!"

"HOORAY!" Hinami jumped from the chair in excitement. "I can't believe this, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL! I need to tell Touka-neechan and Irimi-neechan about this!" she says happily and the two couldn't bring themselves to tell her the truth when she's happy like this.

Her happiness was their happiness.

* * *

**[Helter Skelter Club, Room 204 - 20th Ward]**

"Rize-chan?"

The young woman opened her eyes, seeing Kaneki's idiotic smile. But even so, she was happy to see him again. "Kaneki?" she says and his smile was wider. That super cute innocent smile of his turns her on. "You finally came to save me."

"I uh, actually your father came to save you."

"What?"

Kaneki moved away so Shachi can show himself to his daughter. Rize focused her eyes on him, not recognizing him for a moment. "Hey Rize." he greets. "Welcome home."

"Am I really not dreaming?" she asked. "Is my nightmare... really over?"

"It's over, Rize. You're really home." Kaneki assured her and the woman couldn't help but break down in tears and sitting up to hug her father for comfort. Yomo and Kaneki were relieved to see the reunion happen. While Roma and Nico were leaning on the corner, watching as well.

The redhead just clicked her tongue, "Come on, let's go back home too." she tells Nico and walked towards the door.

"But I thought you said you wanted to hear Yomo thank you?" Nico teased but Roma just hmphed and walked out of the door, brows furrowed.

"I have better things to do."

_"Please save him!"_

_"I can't okay? I may have the power to poke through your heads but I'm not a magician! I can't fix what's broken!" The Dodgy Mother shouted at the two girls that kept on pleading for her help. Crown was just standing and observing them closely._

_She turned to him for his instructions, if he wants her to kill these pitiful test subjects then she'd be honored. "Please mister! Please help our friend!" the young girl with long black hair begs. Crown slapped her in the cheek and the other girl caught her friend._

_"What's wrong with you old man!? We owe you but doesn't mean you can treat us like dirt!" she shouts at him._

_"Mi-chan I'm fine."_

_"Erase their memories and offer them back to the facility." Crown ordered and the two girls shivered. "For a price."_

_The Dodgy Mother approached them, tentacles ready. "Please at least try to help our friend!" Mayu begged. "Mori-kun... he can still be saved right? You can fix him?" she pleaded once more. "You can erase our memories if you want, but please save him."_

_"I told you, I don't have the power to fix what's broken." the Dodgy Mother repeats with a monotonous voice. "Tears and begging are for the weak. You don't get to survive by always kissing someone's foot."_

_"You haven't even tried you piece of trash!"_

"Roma."

The redhead stopped walking in the middle of the hallway when she heard Yomo's voice call her name. "Have you come to thank me, junior?" she teased, wanting to purposely annoy him. But Yomo was not annoyed, he was already used to her being like this.

To Roma's disbelief, he thanked her. "Thank you."

"You're  _pathetic_. You're all  _ **pathetic**_." she mumbled loudly and stormed away in a hurry. The last thing she wants Yomo to see in her was the tears falling.

' _Tears and begging are for the weak.'_  the redhead tells herself.

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Furuta and Kijima were at the evidence room, trying to get something from one of the piled up masks in the boxes. Arima was alerted by Hairu that they were trespassing so now Arima had to confront them.

"What are you doing?" Arima says but Furuta was not surprised to see him.

"Ah Arima, you're still here!" he goaded. "What a pleasant  _surprise_!"

Arima eyed the mask in Furuta's hand. Kijima on the other hand kept quiet as the two conversed. He was aware by now that they work for the same organization and that they have some sort of history that he doesn't want to be involved in. "What did you do?"

"I'm doing my job." Furuta shrugged. But Arima knew what was wrong.

"You're pissed that neither Akira or Juuzou fell for your act." Arima stated and Furuta was not able to hide his real emotions from that fake smile. "Washuu told me that you snuck in a dozen men in Cochlea. What have you been doing to blow off steam?"

" _Working_."

Arima doesn't buy it. But he focused on Kijima who doesn't react. ' _Does he know?'_  Arima wasn't the only one sharp with understanding facial expressions, even Furuta was keen on interpreting it. "He knows." Furuta confirmed what Arima was thinking. "I invited him. Well then, we're off. Kaiko is waiting for me."

Furuta tugged on Kijima's sleeve to follow him and the two was about to walk passed Arima but the Reaper grabbed the mask from Furuta's hand, almost cracking it. "You're not taking anything from here."

"If I refuse, will you kill me the same way you killed Kasuka Mado?" Furuta threatened and Arima glanced at Kijima. ' _He knows as well. This moron, how much has he told Kijima?'_

Arima released him, unable to do anything. Furuta's smirk of victory was wide as he left the room, his new underling following behind.

* * *

**[Dark Alley - 20th Ward]**

The sound of his member slamming in her sex echoed in the empty alley, accompanied by erotic moans of pleasure and the woman's sobs. Kaiko was leaning by the wall, watching for amusement how the men were doing a live gangbang in front of him.

It was thanks to Furuta's connections that they were able to sneak her out of Cochlea.

"Renji...Renji...where are you?" she mumbled while her face was on the ground, her hands planted on both sides, already numb. She's been in that position since they got her out. The only thing changing is the person slamming their rod in her sex. But everyone pretty much did the same thing. "Ren...ji..."

When he heard footsteps coming near, he knew Furuta had arrived at last.

"You're late." he says.

"I got a bit of trouble." Furuta says and hands the mask to him. "Is everything ready?" Kaiko saw the crack that looked like a scar on the mask and he stared at Furuta, wanting to ask if he were careless in handling it. "I told you I got in trouble."

"Everything's ready for the final stage." Kaiko affirmed and tipped his hat. "The show got me distracted a bit."

Furuta chuckled, "I would've joined if I wasn't so busy." he joked. Then he clapped his hands to get the men's attention. "I believe everyone had a great time already. Let's end this." he says and Kaiko approached the woman that they dropped on the ground without care.

Her body shivering and exhausted already, her fingers twitching, the tears nonstop. He placed his hands over her eyes and leaned close to her ears, "Your cries have been heard, you will be bestowed the opportunity to take revenge to all those who have wronged you." he whispers. "If you accept, then leave your past and-" he was not able to finish when the woman clutched on his black coat, burying her face in the cloth, crying and nodding her head. "Your path to vengeance has begun, my child.  _ **Kill**_."

Putting his black coat over her, he helped her wear it while Furuta and and Kijima were watching. The same with the men. "I don't understand, does he have some sort of magic?" Kijima asked.

"No. He simply took advantage of her psychological breakdown and stuff." Furuta lazily explained. "The same way they did to 7612 years ago when he was the one who broke. The same thing done to the Binge Eater as well."

Kaiko helped her wear the mask Furuta gave him then lay his hand on top of her head, "You have been freed from suffering. Now,  _ **kill.**_ " he repeats and the moment the woman opened her eyes, her pupils were glowing red and the sclera black as night. Black tentacles crawled out of her back, it was still small and thin, but it was sharp as swords.

She turned to the twelve men who made her suffer. A deadly glare causing them to tremble and turn to Furuta.

"What is going on here!?" one of them shouts at Furuta. "You said it won't be a crime to help you!"

"I am not the one who wants to kill you." Furuta tells them with a grin. "She does."

Cracking her fingers, she dashed towards them in speed and the men's screams were heard throughout the night, their blood painting the walls red, splattering half of her mask red as well. Furuta smiled and walks away.

"Now we let the dog loose." he tells Kijima. "Everyone in the list dies."

**Last update of the week, see you guys next time!**

**Q: What happened to Rize? How did she break? And Yamori?  
** **A:** I hinted in Haise Sasaki arc part 2 when Rize showed up, asking why Kaneki haven't started looking for and the torturer asking the names. Also hinted that she was being tortured harshly in Post Jason Obscenity Arc part 3. But in this chapter, the torture methods may be different but the process Irimi had to go through is the same with Yamori/Rize.

 **Q: Yakumo has two personalities? Yakumo and Jason?  
** **A:** Nope. Yakumo is the good Yakumo before he broke down. The Jason in Irimi's head was just the memories of her trauma when Jason captured her in Jason's Obscenity Arc.

 **Q: Why can't Irimi use her tentacles to fight back?  
A: **As mentioned in previous chapter, Eto recently returned the lost tentacles that's why it was smaller in size like Hinami's tentacles. In Days Gone By Tokyo:Tentacle, a child's tentacles they cannot control. The same with what's happening to her now. So basically she can't use it.

**Hope all questions have been answered.**


	50. The Funeral - Special Episode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 49**  
The Funeral - Special Episode  


"..and then there was this one time that he gave me a hammer on my birthday! I mean, what kind of a father would give his daughter a hammer on her sixth birthday?! I mean I was not surprised but I was not entirely happy either. What does he expect me to do with that? But the worse gift he ever gave me was a set of nuts and bolts that I got a year later. Literally just kept it in a jar and it just disappeared one day and he told me that he used it for his project."

Juuzou and Akira were walking down the street, on their way to CCG after they paid Shinohara a visit at the hospital. Juuzou had been prying her to talk and now he got her talking... a little too much. The blonde had been telling him how her father would give her unbelievable presents for a child's special day.

Of course naturally he should be giving her something like a dollhouse or a doll and makeup and stuff, but she did not get any of those. Juuzou thought that maybe the reason she ended up being a quinque-maniac was because her father shared nothing to her but his passion for quinque-making. Either way, he was relieved that she was really hyped up to talk.  _Not about Haise._  But just about herself.

He did not dare stop her momentum of talking but he can feel someone was following them. He needed to lead her away from there.

"Say Akira,"

"What?"

The white-haired boy pulled her close to him and leaned for a smooch. Her stories had stopped, and now there was only the intimate exchange of kisses. When he growled, Akira stopped the kiss before he strips her in public.

"Did you do that just to stop me from telling my stories?"

"Maybe..." he did not want her to worry. It was thanks to his cheerful and playful personality that he can get away with it. "Should we skip work today?" he teased.

"Not a chance, Suzuya."

"Oh come on! Just one time!"

As she turned away, she saw in her peripheral a shop selling cat food. Her eyes sparkled and she peeked through the glass window where they cat food and dog food were purposely hanging to attract customers. "I'll be right back, Suzuya!"

Akira enters the shop to buy Maris Stella a whole bunch of cat food while Juuzou was left smiling. ' _It's good when she's not thinking about work.'_

But as he waited, the person who's been following them decided to finally reveal itself to Juuzou. Hugging him from behind, surprising the white-haired investigator by this act. Her scent was familiar and her hands were tightly wrapped around him, squeezing on his suit. "I missed you, Juuzou." she says warmly, Her hot breath tickling his neck.

"Kurona."

When he felt her hands crawling down to his belt, he quickly catches her hand and escaped from her tight embrace. "What's the matter? Are you afraid other investigators would see you? It's okay, we'll go someplace-"

"I thought you said you don't want to see me again. What are you doing now?"

"You seriously believe me? Couldn't you tell by how I wanted you to be inside me every time you visit the Shadows?" Kurona threw at him. ( _reference Dragon General Arc part 5)_. "I never realized you were  _this_  dense, Juuzou." she says with a playful grin, "Even so, I forgive you." she wrapped her arms around his neck so she can press herself to Juuzou. "I know you can take a little punishment from me."

"Kurona, I-"

Juuzou glanced over the glass window to see what Akira was doing. She seemed to be happily pointing at one of the cat food being sold. Juuzou quickly removed Kurona's arms around him and pushed her away before Akira would look over to him. He predicted right. The blonde waved at him with a smile, gesturing to wait for a her in a minute.

Kurona saw the way they looked each other. She grits her teeth in envy, but it wasn't over for her. "So you were able to fish another investigator from CCG." she says. "Big Madam's influence sure hits you big."

"I'm not going to throw her to the Shadows, Kurona." Juuzou tells her sternly.

"Don't tell me you actually care what she thinks if she sees you and me."

"I  **do**  care. Right now I already confessed and I intend to keep my promise to her."

Kurona was hurt to hear so. "You've changed." she says bitterly. "In the past you would've jumped the gun. And you'd toy with me... but here I am, hearing from your very lips that you actually  _care for someone's feelings_  when all you did your whole life was play with others' feelings!" she slaps Juuzou's cheek hard. "This new Juuzou won't last. One day you two are going to  _hurt each othe_ r and you'll remember why you never had a commitment to anyone. Then you'll come back after me." she declared.

"I saved you from the Shadows so you can be free from what I did, stop coming back for it." he wanted to argue.

"Well I'm already deep with this whole  _thing_!" she couldn't yell she was a half-tentacle but Juuzou already knows it. "I am already in the point of no return. So I'm giving you a warning now. You can still turn back while you can."

"I love her Kurona, why can't you understand that?"

"Oh I understand perfectly.  **You're**  the one who  _doesn't understand_  what you're talking about. Save her the trouble and finish it." Kurona advised as her hand reached for another slap before she walked away, blending into the crowd.

Juuzou watched Kurona disappear. What was she talking about? She's acting like she knew him better than he knows himself.

"Sorry it took so long." Akira tells him as she left the shop, carrying two heavy bags of cat food. She quickly noticed the red cheek he had. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to help an old couple and they thought I was some sort of bad guy, slapped me hard." he lied naturally and the blonde quickly bought it. "I guess sometimes being a good guy comes with a weird reward." he added to further smooth up his lie, to which Akira had fully believed already.

"Right. Dad said there are old tentacles too, maybe that one thought you were going to kill them."

"Yeah that may be the case." he just agreed and eyed the amount of cat food she bought. "Soooo what are you going to do with those?" he asked to change the subject. He did not want to lie more than he already said. "That's an insane amount of food not meant for humans."

"This is for Maris Stella." she says gleefully.

Juuzou only stared at her in confusion. Did she have a sister he doesn't know about? Or maybe some distant relative? No, the food wasn't for humans. Then what was it? "Maris what now?"

"My cat."

He did not get why she was so happy about it but he took note that talking about her cats were one of the things that cheers her up. He was surprised he did not know about this detail in the past.

* * *

Arriving at her apartment, the first time he got there actually, he saw the bad things written on the walls and windows and even the floors. He was angry to whoever did this but he kept himself cool.

He placed the cat food to the side while Akira picked up the torn-down posters from the couch and threw it to the side, "Sorry, I haven't been home much." she apologized for the mess. But Juuzou was not bothered how her apartment was not presentable to him, he was more bothered about who was doing the writings and curse her like that.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked, arms spread wide to show her the walls she seems to be ignoring.

"I gave up cleaning it and just let it be so whoever is doing that can stop. As time passed by, I just got used to seeing it."

"Is this the reason why Kaneki found you drunk at the file room last time?"

"Uhm, well..."  _ **Meow!**_  Maris Stella purred, rubbing its soft fur to Akira's leg and the two investigators looked down to see the fat cat. "Ah Maris Stella perfect timing!" the blonde says and crouched to pick up the fat cat. "This is Suzuya."

The cat merely scowled at Juuzou, one that a frowning Akira would do. "So uh, I take it this cat is special to you?" he asked, not wanting to get near the cat.

"This is my dad's only gift that did not involve tools and such." she says ( _reference Post Dragon General)_. "That's why she's very important to me. Come on, she doesn't bite."

Slowly handing Maris Stella to Juuzou, he hesitantly reached for the cat, his face leaning away but his hands reaching forward. While he was in slow motion to reach for the cat, Maris Stella hopped off from Akira's hands and jumped towards Juuzou, making the male investigator panic and fall backwards, the cat scratching on his breast pocket before it landed back on its feet, purring and biting on one of Juuzou's candies.

"You little thief!" Juuzou shouts at the cat who ran back to its owner who knelt down and stretched her hand out. Maris Stella sniffed her palm before releasing the candy to her hand and she catches it. "That was my sweet stuff!"

"I didn't know you liked sweets too, Maris Stella." the blonde pets the cat that was asking her to remove the candy wrapper. Akira removes the wrapper and the cat swallowed the candy before running off somewhere with Juuzou's candy.

Juuzou was pouting as he checked his pockets if anymore candies was stolen. He did not bother to get up and just stared at the remaining candies in his palm. "Gee, that furball knows how to steal." he says, irritated as he counted the candies in his hands. "Now I only have four." Akira crawled beside him and takes one of his candies, leaving three in his hand. "Wha- wait that is my favorite!" he cried out as she popped the strawberry flavored candy in her mouth.

"It's good." she says and he frowned this time, pocketing his three remaining candies to keep anyone else from taking it.

"You're welcome." he says sourly and crossed his arms.

But to his surprise, the blonde crawled close to his lips and he tasted the strawberry flavor in her mouth, he blushed but he liked the idea. He slipped his tongue in her mouth to lick on the candy that dwells in her caverns. He sucked on her lower lip and gently pushing her down the floor, a hand putting her hair to the side so he can tongue her once more.

They kept it up until the blonde passes the candy to Juuzou's mouth and this time she was the one invading his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to give her good support as she deepens the kiss.

The animal in him was waking up, he wanted to do something more than this. His hands rubbed her sides, that was left defenseless since she was busy messing with his hair now.

Giving the candy back to Akira, he pulled away to give them a few seconds to breathe and the blonde kept the candy in between her upper front and lower front teeth, Juuzou saw that the candy was small now, melted from their sucking and licking on it.

He captured her mouth once more to finish the candy for another round of aggressive kiss.

When the two felt the candy had melted completely, Juuzou helped the blonde sit back up, licking on the side of her lips one last time and smiling widely.

"Is my cat forgiven now?" she teased.

"Your stupid cat can steal candy from me anytime she wants." Juuzou encouraged, hoping that Akira would offer another round of apologies to him again.

"No, this will only happen once."

"Once a week?" he tried to negotiate. But she shook her head. "Every two weeks?" he says, pulling her to sit on his lap, brushing his nose to her neck and he leans closer to nibble her skin, "You can't possibly make me wait for a month."

* * *

_RING RING!_

Marude was driving his motorcycle for a checkup. It took months to repair it and now he's happy to be able to use it again. He parked to the side and answered the call, the engine revving softly in the background. "Marude here."

"Ah Marude-san!" Shirazu's voice on the other end. "Houji-san told me to tell you to check on Mado-san."

"Mado? Why?"

"She haven't checked in for work since yesterday. Her father's funeral was postponed tomorrow." Shirazu reports and Marude got the gist of what the rookie wanted to say. "She's also not answering our calls or anything."

He clicked his tongue before answering, "Alright leave it to me! Her apartment is near to where I am anyway."

"Thank you very much!"

As soon as the call ends, Marude had a realization; Shirazu was the one ordered to check on Mado and instead he was tricked into doing it. ' _That kid!'_  But either way he wanted to drive around his motorcycle some more, see how well the engine fairs after the repairs. So he drove to Mado's apartment.

To his surprise, the door was half-open.

"That kid sure doesn't know how to lock her door either." Marude mumbled as he walked closer, hearing two voices within the apartment. He froze. ' _Don't tell me...!'_

He quietly approached the door, peeking in the half-opened door to see that the white-haired investigator was all over Kureo Mado's daughter. His face went red when he realized what the two were doing. All he could see was Juuzou's back and Mado's legs close together to keep something from penetrating. The view was not clear but he can tell from there what they were doing.

' _That kid is assaulting Mado or what? This is the third time already!'_

Marude would've jumped in to tackle Juuzou but then he heard Akira moan. He couldn't move like he were a statue. Juuzou's arms were moving from the looks of it, but what were his hands doing?

' _Is he... doing her a boob job or something?'_

Marude gulped. Getting turned on by the sounds the two are making. He shook his head and closed his eyes... ' _No no, this is wrong. This is wrong I shouldn't mind other people's business... but... is this really happening?'_ He observed intently, his eyes locked on Juuzou's back and his arms that Akira's hands were clutching to. ' _Is she pushing him off or enjoying it?'_

"Okay I give up! You win!" Akira says aloud, still moaning afterwards. "It will happen again!"

' _What will happen again?'_

He saw Juuzou's back straightened and his hips moving. Marude is no fool, he knew that those hips were moving to poke on something. "Good." Juuzou says smiling, taking a candy from his pocket, the remaining three candies that were not stolen from him. "Let's start again."

"We have to go to work, you know?"

"Eh but you just said I win!" he teased and moved his hips again, his hardened rod poking the part between her legs that he was sitting on.

"Okay just one!" Akira gave in and took one of the candy in his hand, "The other candies can wait."

Marude swallowed and leaned closely to the door to see what the two were up to. He saw Akira sitting up and Juuzou adjusting his position, pushing the blonde's back to the couch and his body pressing hers before he catches her mouth once again to have a taste of the new flavored candy she put in her mouth. Marude's cheeks were beet red and went away.

' _This is not good...'_

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward]**

"So this place is Anteiku? What does that mean?" Rize asked while chewing on a bread. In her plate were two loaves of bread, one sandwich and one slice of cake.

Kaneki was sitting on a chair facing her, jars of peanut butter and jelly on his right and the pack of bread on his left. He's been making a bread for some time now, not noticing that Rize was eating them while talking. Touka, Hide, Yomo, Enji and Ayato were doing the cleaning and repairing of the the damages within the shop so they can reopen it again.

Shachi and Gil went back to Orca at the 11th Ward to prepare for Rize's arrival. In the meantime, Rize will be staying with Anteiku until Shachi gives her a go-signal that it's okay to move back with her father. As for Tsukiyama, they allow him to go anywhere he pleases while his butler doing the same. They weren't entirely invited to stay but because they helped when Anteiku was in need, their stay is considered gratitude.

"It's just Anteiku, I don't know." Kaneki says.

"The manager likes antique stuff." Enji answered, remembering that he would question the manager about it as well. "I believe it has something to do with his uh, the woman he loves."

"Ukina loves collecting antique cups whenever she'd travel from ward to ward." Yomo explained. "The manager copied her habit I suppose."

"Or he's just keeping Ukina's collection!"

"Or that."

Rize nods and took another sandwich from the pile that Kaneki was making, eating in peace while listening to their explanation. She's never met this  _Manager_  they're talking about, but the way they talked about him, he must be really special. Although she was aware that her father had an old friend called 'Kuzen' before, she still doesn't remember much since she doesn't pay attention.

"Come to think of it, I noticed the manager only drinks his coffee on Ukina's cups!" Enji said in realization.

"Just mop the floor." Yomo tells him while he and Ayato were carrying the broken tables and chairs from the battle and throwing it in the garbage bag that Hide was holding.

"Yeah we've got a lot to do." Hide agreed.

"Says the guy who's only holding the trash bag." Ayato wanted to offend the human, since Hide did not have any extra strength the way Ayato and the other tentacles does... also wanting to point out that Hide was the  ** _only human_** _with them_.

Hide just smiled though, he's already so used to talking to Touka and Yomo that Ayato's similar personality does not affect him the way Ayato wanted it to. "Want to take my job?" he asked instead and Ayato scoffed.

"I'm getting hungry." Touka says as she exited the stock room, stretching her arms and back. "The stocks sure got trashed."

"We can buy new stocks." Yomo says.

"Are we even sure that the manager wanted this? For us to continue living like nothing happened?" Ayato asked. "Shouldn't he want for us to avenge ourselves from the doves? Or Aogiri?"

"The manager wants us to live a civilized life." Enji said firmly, remembering the first time he met the manager. ( _reference Days Gone By Apes, Dogs and Ravens part 1)_. He offered the Devil Ape and the Black Dober to live a civilized life. That promise he kept. "Yes bad things happened, but no matter what, he'd still move forward and live."

Yomo and Enji knew from experience, that no matter how much terrible things had happened, from meeting the Clowns, going to the Underground and dealing with doves, the Manager would be calm and composed to save them and still tell them to continue living not driven by revenge and such.

"'Everyone in this world live by survival, but us we live because we're alive. And we're not going to waste our only life to something like revenge or be driven by rage. That's what makes us different from them.' was what the manager would tell us." Enji said, remembering the manager's words in the past.

Hide listened intently and smiled. ' _I knew it. Tentacle or human, it's just the matter of what they believe in. If everyone were like the manager, then the world would live in unity and peace despite our differences.'_

"AAAHHH!" Kaneki suddenly screamed, catching their attention.

"What's wrong Kaneki?" Rize asked, worried as she wiped the crumbs in her lips.

"YOU ATE ALL THE SANDWICH!"

"So? There's one left." Rize replied, pointing at the lonely sandwich that Kaneki last made. She grinned and licked her lips, "you know what, maybe I should-"

"WE'RE ALL HUNGRY TOO!" everyone shouts at Rize but she acted like she did not hear them and ate the sandwich by herself. Everyone glared at her, watching her eat until the last bite.

"I prefer that she was nothing but an insane killer..." Ayato mumbled.

"Should we kill her?" Touka agreed.

Enji just laughed. Looks like the manager was right. As long as everyone kept moving forward, not being driven by such emotions, they can still be happy.

' _Yoshimura-san, Irimi, wherever you two are, believe that we will live with you.'_

* * *

**The next day, at the Funeral...**

_*Hide: Life is like a tire, or at least it's what others would say. Sometimes we feel that we are at the best of our lives but sometimes we are at our worse. But that's not exactly the case._

It was a rainy morning, the skies were dark and the rain was not really helping to lift the gloomy aura as the funeral was ongoing. Everyone was wearing black and umbrellas over their heads. Everyone was giving their best speech about their fallen comrade, Kureo Mado. His daughter had been quiet the whole time, eyes dead as it was locked towards the coffin where her father lay.

Juuzou was standing beside her, holding the umbrella to keep her from getting wet. He can see that it was his same expression when it was Shinohara who was sent to the hospital. But just like Akira said, Kureo was dead, Shinohara isn't. There's a difference.

_*Hide: Just because of extreme sadness, or anger, we easily get swayed to believe that life is happy or sad. Not noticing that the only reason life seemed that way is because it's what our emotions tell us to feel._

Among the many guests of Kureo, there were two others who were positioned far from him. Touka and Hide were also wearing black, listening to how the people would talk about their deceased friend. Touka can feel the emotions they had for their friend, but she was not convinced he was at all innocent. But since she promised Hide she will give this funeral a shot, she was present.

Kaneki was also among the guests but was standing with the doves. He never met the man, but he was there not for Kureo. He was there for Akira.

One by one, the guests would leave as soon as it had ended. Only Juuzou, Kaneki and Akira had stayed.

"She did not even say a word for him." Touka mumbled. "I thought she was the daughter. Is this how humans usually mourn?"

"Some humans couldn't express themselves in front of others I suppose." Hide guessed.

_*Hide: Even if we are down, and we think we cannot go back up again, we never noticed the people around us that wants to keep us from walking down that path. The dark path._

"Akira-san," Kaneki wanted to say something, but he was not sure what to say.

The blonde just stared at the grave, reading her father's name, the date he was born, the date he died. She stood there like a statue for a few more moments before she fell on her knees and crying, shocking the two boys and the two hiding in a distance.

"I'm sorry I can't do it!" she cries to the grave. "You told me not to cry when you die but it's impossible, dad!" ( _reference Post Dragon General Arc)_. "It's impossible!" she continued to say as she wailed.

The rain poured down on her until Juuzou walked closer to keep the umbrella over her head. "Akira..."

"Please don't leave me... please..."

_*Hide: And it's thanks to them that we can move forward and live._

Touka watched as the woman cried over her father's grave and Touka felt a pang in her heart, remembering how much she cried as well when she lost Ayato years ago.  _(reference Days Gone By Kirishima Siblings arc part 2)_. She was so sad that she thought she could never recover from it if it wasn't for her uncle, the manager, Enji and Irimi.

"I thought humans... were different." she said softly, keeping her tears back.

"Humans get hurt and cry too." Hide tells her. "In fact, tentacles and humans are not so different. We all have families, we all have loved ones, we all only have one life." he continued to say as they watched Akira cry and Juuzou kneeling down to comfort her. "And we all have someone to be there for us when we're down."

"But not everyone is like Kaneki." Touka stated. "Not everyone can accept tentacles even if we don't intend to hurt anyone."

"It's hard, Touka. But if we don't do anything now, in the future, if we ever get a baby together," Hide begins to say, "they will live in this world. Killing doves for self-defense, doves hunting them down for revenge... it's a cycle."

"I don't want our baby to live like this."

"Neither do I."

"Then help me... let's make the first step and reach out to the humans." Touka finally says and Hide was relieved.

_*Hide: In order to make a change to the world... we have to make the first step... for the better future._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*Hide: The hardest part of moving forward,_

Slamming his body to the concrete wall, the bones on his back made a crack, or was it the one on his ribs? Either way, he was in pain. And he was gripping on the tentacle that pierced his abdomen. "I- I really don't know..." he says. "But go to Anteiku, maybe you can find who you're looking for!"

"What is Anteiku?" the woman wearing a white hockey mask that had a marks at the side thanks to the blood splatters dried up and a scar-like scratch at the left eye of the mask.

"It's a shop run by tentacles! Please, don't kill me!"

"Tell me where to find this shop."

He points at the end of the alley, "turn right afterwards. You'll see it." the male tentacle says and gripped on the black tentacle still stuck on his abdomen. "Please let me heal!"

She dropped him on the ground, his side hits it with a thump. He winced thanks to the pain. But she wasn't planning to let him go, she just dropped him so both her tentacles can jab into his body repeatedly until there was no way to indicate what he looked like. His body full of holes, his face ruined. It was thanks to his strong skull that the shape remained,

His blood painted the alley a bit and the woman walks away, following his lead to arrive in front of Anteiku where she sees...

_...is the decision to leave the past behind._

**Ding Ding!**

The bell rings, the sound that meant someone had just entered the shop. Their first customer after finally being able to fix the damages. Yomo and the others turned excitedly to the door where they see a woman with long black hair standing with her hands behind her back..

Yomo was the one who was shocked the most, or maybe because he was the only one who knew her. She smiled at Yomo, a warm smile that warms his heart.

"Hello Renji." she greets. Yomo could not move, and everyone just stared at the two, wondering what it was about. "I missed you."

"You're alive..."

"I'm happy you still remember me, Renji." she said and ran towards Renji, throwing herself to his arms and reaching for his lips to kiss him. Nishiki and everyone else had their mouths wide open in shock.

Yomo parted from the kiss, his frown-face shifting to one that is relief. No, he was actually very happy to see her again after all these years. "How can I ever forget you?" he says and cupped her face. "I missed you...  _Koharu_."

Outside of the shop was the woman who wore the hockey mask, staring at the scene from the glass window.

"Anteiku." she muttered. The word seemed familiar, but she could not pinpoint why it sounded familiar. But she locked her eyes on the couple kissing each other. The woman was not familiar, but the man... the man was... "Renji."


	51. Gentrification Arc (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 50  
Gentrifrication Arc – EP1**

**One month later...**

"One more order please!"

"Two Americans please!"

"Seconds! I need seconds!"

"The rugout rabbit sounds delicious."

"Can you hurry up and give me seconds!?"

Nishiki's had enough of this. While  _real_  customers have been ordering here and there, one  _waitress_  of Anteiku had been  _ordering_  as if she were a customer as well and she demands  **strongly**  than real customers does. It's about time he confronts this glutton to get back to work. "Stop ordering and help me work!" he shouts at the young woman who was eating, sitting down with one of the male customers she seduced.

"I am helping you! I'm distracting male customers!"

"No you're robbing them! Seriously, get up!" Nishiki grabbed her wrist but the man who was with her defended her by pushing Nishiki away.

"Sorry dude, you can't treat a pretty girl like her this way. She deserves respect." the male victim says and Nishiki growled angrily.

"Didn't you hear what I just said!? She's robbing you!"

"Didn't you also hear what I said? She's pretty and she deserves respect!"

Enji heard the commotion getting louder so he knew he needed to do something about it. He left his post at the counter and pulled Nishiki behind him, apologizing dearly to the male victim. "Come on Rize, I think it's time you get back to work as well." he says politely and she follows.

"See you later~" she continued to flirt with her victim and he completely fell for her beauty.

Rize runs back to the kitchen to refill the coffee pot she was in charge of, humming a tune similar to Kaneki's ringtone.

"Rize, you're not supposed to trick customers like that." Touka tells her when she heard from the kitchen what the Binge Eater had been doing. She finished washing the dishes to have a talk with the girl. "It's wrong."

"He was happy to treat me."

"You were abusing your beauty!"

"Don't be jealous that your charms doesn't effect anyone except that human boy I kissed~"

"Shut up!"

She pushes Rize out of the kitchen but was careful not to spill the coffee in the pot. Ayato was by the door, fixing his tie and trying to look presentable in front of the customers. Rize grinned at him. She knew that recently Ayato's been going to school as well that's why he can only work afternoon shifts at the shop. "Back from school?"

"Go away." he mumbled and joined Enji at the counter.

"Why is everyone such a grump?" she asked herself with a shrug.

After her recovery, Shachi asked for Yomo to keep an eye on Rize and ever since then, she's been staying and assigned to also work at the shop while Shachi was not giving her the go-signal to follow after him at the 11th Ward. The glutton was compliant to them as thanks for saving her from the suffering. She refused to thank the redhead who did most of the work though, part of what she tends to do until Roma gets pissed.

For some reason, Rize had other memories that doesn't belong to her that she has. She cannot point a finger to it, but she was sure she's never met Roma before and yet she feels like she needed to do this like it were normal. She subtly asked Kaneki if he knew the redhead but even Kaneki haven't even met this tentacle. Rize assumed it was an effect of the healing process.

One thing she retained is her strong appetite for almost anything and of course, her natural ability to beguile men.

"Rize," Yomo calls her from the office. She redirected her attention to him and entered the room with a smile.

"Is it because customers love me so much?"

"No. It's about your schooling." Yomo starts. "One of the people in your list, Matsumae, believes that you are a former student from Seinan Gakuin University, since you refer to her as 'sensei'. Do you have memories about that?"

"Ah the butler woman! Yes I remember Matsumae." Rize agrees. "She's the one who assisted Kaneki and I when we were applying for their college."

"Y- You really went to school!?"

"Of course  _not_  idiot." she shot at him and Yomo frowns. "The only memories I have is the one that started after I met Kaneki." Rize tells him in a matter-of-fact-way and sticks her tongue out. "Like I'd even go to school like that black rabbit kid!"

' _Right, what do I expect?'_  Yomo kept his cool back. If he was going to stand as the new Manager for Yoshimura, then he needs to be level-headed and composed just like him. "So no school for you?" he asked, wanting to clarify. "You'll need to do something here other than be an employee. You're not old like Enji yet so schooling is possible for you."

"I think I can still manage to live without school or a civilized life. I can still live the way I do."

"That's what got you in trouble in the first place."

This time she was the one who frowned. Maybe because she lives her life alluring men, robbing them of their money and just enjoying the pleasures of life. If it were tentacles then she'd end up just using her beauty as well and using the male tentacles for her own benefit until they get enough of her... unfortunately they never get enough of her. They die for her.

"Look kid," Yomo begins to say again, "you only have two choices here. You will live the same life you lived before your insufferable nightmare or you will live a new life with Anteiku under my wing." he gave her a choice, the same choice that the manager offered to him, Enji and Irimi in the past. ( _reference Days Gone By)_. "I will not stop you, but be sure to use your second life wisely."

"You're only acting like this because you turned down your returning girlfriend."

"I already have a girlfriend. And until I see Irimi's corpse or an investigator using her tentacles as quinque, I will be a loyal man in her life." Yomo states firmly.

"Or that's just pride talking." Rize said with a shrug. "No one stays in the lab for a month or so. And as far as I am informed, no one from Cochlea stays alive unless needed for a case. And if you want assurance, then by all means, you have someone like Kaneki, a man from the inside, use him to confirm what I said."

Yomo pondered on the idea for a moment, "Alright, I have an offer for you."

"Shoot."

"I'll call Kaneki, tell him to confirm what really happened. While you," he points at the young woman, "you're going to have to make a choice."

"If you call back that woman I'll leave my old life behind. Or at least I'll give it a shot." Rize added her own terms from the deal and offered her hand to Yomo who shook on it.

"Done."

* * *

"Ayato? Why are you still here?" Touka asked when she saw Ayato also at Anteiku. She was already familiar with his school schedule and she was certain that  _this hour_  he  ** _should_** _be_  in school.

"I'm working."

"No, you should be at school."

"I never wanted to go, Touka."

"But you need it!"

"Give me a break, I don't think I can learn anything that will actually be useful in real life." Ayato mocked but Touka pinched his ear, "OW."

Enji heard their quiet banter at the back and smiled. He wanted to be Ayato's big brother and he is doing a pretty good job at it too. He was the one who got Ayato to school thanks to Matsumae's former students who were very supportive and are also pushing their petition to the government.

If life was going to change this year, Enji wouldn't want Ayato to miss it. He wants Ayato to experience going to school, meeting friends and hopefully meet the girl of his dreams the same way Touka met someone like Hide.

"Go. To. School." Touka emphasized every word, her eyes staring him down to intimidate him.

"Too late classes already started." Ayato wanted to reason.

"Yes  _late_. Too late. But you can still catch up to your next subject." she pressed on the matter. "Go or you're on cleaning duty the whole week!" it was Touka's job originally. If Ayato chooses not to go to school, she will get the upperhand and pass her duties to him but if Ayato were to choose to go to school, it would still be her win since she was able to persuade him to go.

Ayato weighed the options he had. Homework and going to school is a kind of torture he could endure better than cleaning the shop. "I'll just get changed."

"Good."

When Ayato ran back to his room to get changed, Enji gave Touka a thumb's up. "Getting good at being a sister, eh?" he complimented.

Touka on the other hand sighed in relief, almost as if she were surprised herself. "Hide and I practiced how I can keep my poker-face on the whole time. And to be really intimidating as well." she says. "Trust me, I did not learn it overnight."

"Nagachika just knows the right words at the right time. That's talent."

"You bet he does."

"Where is he by the way? He didn't come by today even if you two don't have a class." Enji wondered.

Basically everyday Hide would be around to visit Touka, but not all the time Touka was allowed to date with him the whole day since she has responsibilities for Anteiku as well. But today, they did not even see a glimpse of where that human boy was. Touka shrugged, unaware of his whereabouts as well. "Usually he'd send a text. I don't know."

"You're not worried?"

"Hide may be human, but what makes him a clever person."

"Good point."

* * *

**[CCG Headquarters - 20th Ward]**

Arima had been having problems with CCG's reputation and workload lately. With the mass-raid operation's result of the Owl's death, instead of stirring the lower tentacles to fear CCG, for some reason crime rate rose to a quick 39% and it continues to increase every week. Also, the petition from Seinan Gakuin University's surviving students who wants the government to create a new rule within the constitution that protects good tentacles like their teacher, Matsumae, from CCG's reach. They've earned over 160 signatures for the past month.

Their testimonies were strong as a class, their parents and friends were not quick to agree but with the students' strong determination to push the new rule that benefits civilized tentacles out there, over 160 people are convinced to sign.

Even if they tried to argue that Matsumae may have killed one of the students during the mass-raid operation, the whole class have a straight story that someone else killed their classmate and instead, Matsumae protected them all, sacrificing herself for their sake. The same way human teachers would protect their students in times of need.

It was not good for CCG's reputation because it limits the things that they have to do from here on out. To be sensitive of what civilian's would see and think... moreover, Arima was troubled with Furuta who was causing mayhem whether or not his back was turned.

After announcing that Kijima  _accidentally_ killed Black Dober in Cochlea during one of their sessions to extract information, half were relieved that the killer who murdered Kureo Mado was finally gone while half were not satisfied that the tentacle did not suffer enough, not knowing the truth behind it all. Akira on the other hand had been on sick-leave a lot and Juuzou visiting her from time to time and paying Shinohara a visit as well. Too many workload for only one him. ' _Even Kaneki is being troublesome to handle...'_  he thought. Arima was having suspicions that Kaneki asking Hairu for favors and being caught sneaking into off-limit file rooms is not a coincidence. He was researching for a reason.

But the question is...  _what does Kaneki know?_

Hairu knocks on his door, interrupting his train of thought. "Yes?" he responded to his secretary who opened the door, just enough space for half her body to enter.

"Washuu wants to talk with you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"With Investigator Nimura Furuta."

"What?"

Furuta revealed himself beside Hairu and waved at Arima. Arima did not like this. If Furuta was being summoned at the same time as him, something must be up. It can only be good or bad, but if it's Furuta then it would always be  ** _bad news._**

Arriving at Washuu's office, Tsuneyoshi Washuu was sitting in his chair, intertwining his fingers as the the investigators entered.

"You asked for our presence, father?" Arima asked, dropping the act since they were all family within the room.

"News have reached my ears. You can't keep it from me, Arima." Washuu says, his tone impying that he was not happy with the news he's been hearing. "CCG is being controlled by tentacles and human civilians alike."

"I  _am_  working on it."

Furuta sits down one of the chairs in front of Washuu's desk to relax and he motioned that Arima sits down as well. "Are you also working on Subject XIII as well? News spread like fire."

"She claimed sick but I am keeping tabs on her. It's normal for humans to get sick." Arima justified.

"It's not normal for humans to get sick for almost three weeks now. I mean for something like a fever, right?" Furuta wanted to point out. Of course it was not normal. Ever since Kureo had been buried, Akira never went to work. Juuzou and Kaneki said that she got sick because of the rain but Furuta believes otherwise. "It must be tentacle manifestation already."

"Then why take  _this_  long?" Arima shot back at him.

"Because she was not able to get the nutrition she needed when she was young. Kasuka was getting in the way of it so probably the A-cells are battling with her. Perhaps even killing her... slowly."

It was known for a fact based on previous experiments that when A-cells are incompatible with humans, the tendency to happen is for that human to die. And if it were the case with Akira, then the reason for her sick leave is because she's dying. Arima however, refused to believe that. Washuu cleared his throat to get both of their attention back. "Sit down, Arima." he commands. Arima did so. "So while everything else is not being properly managed, Furuta was able to send off 5258 with a good start. Crime rate rose as expected, victims increased, fear was once again seized both humans and tentacles. However, while this was successful, the Binge Eater remained missing."

"She could be dead." Arima said bluntly.

"Or Kamishiro took her and is probably attempting to restore her to her normal state." Washuu guessed. "It's entirely impossible to do. Every human and tentacle only have a certain limit of endurance until they lose their self."

"I can add Kamishiro to the list if you want." Furuta offered.

"No." Washuu did not allow it though. "If we change the list, 5258's misguided grudge will falter because she's never even met either of the Kamishiro. The first batch of names is the one we'll wait for her to kill before giving a new list."

"You do know that it literally took Jason so many years to hunt everyone in his list right?" Furuta reminds him. "In the end, he was not able to kill two."

"We made a mistake with Jason before, but we're straightening out those mistakes now." Washuu imparts. "7612 never mentioned 5130 or 5258's names. Because we added those names in the list, Jason faltered to kill 5258 in the end. Even admitting defeat and allowing himself killed in the process, just to prevent himself from hurting her. But we will not commit the same mistake this time. 5258 said those names herself, so let her do what she needs to."

Furuta and Arima nods in compliance.

"Furthermore, Kaneki Ken," Washuu opens another topic. "He's been snooping around CCG more than he used to. What does he know?"

Furuta was not sure, but if he were to guess then... "Kaneki is in 5258' list. If he knows her personally then 5258 must've gave him instructions to follow." he shared his thoughts to the two. "If not then Kaneki is doing these things by his own volition."

"Find out the answer to that." Washuu ordered. "And as for you, Reaper, the petitioning students must stop. Do whatever you can in your power to stop them. Unless of course you're too soft to do extreme things to put their petition to an end?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

**[HySy ArtMask Studio - 20th Ward, rainy late afternoon]**

Hinami was happily leaping outside of the studio, holding a red umbrella and her red backpack hanging on her back. She was waiting for Uta who promised to take her to Anteiku today. Ever since the Binge Eater had joined Anteiku, Hinami was staying over at Uta's to be mentored by Itori when it comes to Academics and Uta when it comes to art.

This will be the first time she'd come home after a month. She was really excited to see them. To see her home again.

But while she was waiting, she sees a tall woman with long black hair calmly walking towards her. Sure she was wearing a black coat but it did not scare Hinami. What bothered Hinami was the hockey mask that the woman was wearing. Rumors had been spreading in their neighborhood that a female Jason was lurking in the alleys. And if this is  _the_  one they're talking about then Hinami's first instinct is to run.

"Uta-san.."

When the woman was getting near, Hinami ran back inside the studio and immediately attempted to lock the door. But the door wouldn't close as she pulled on the knob as hard as she could. She looked up to see the woman's fingers were blocking the way, it was bleeding and squeezed between the wooden frame and the side of the door and yet the woman was so calm as she pulled it open.

Hinami releases the doorknob and gripped on the umbrella, preparing to use it as weapon.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. She honestly didn't wanna know, but she needed to stall time until Uta comes back.

"Hinami... Fueguchi..." the woman growled under the mask. "You deserve to die for kiling an investigator."

The brunette shivered at the mention of her real and full name. She did not tell anyone her full name except her  _family_. Moreover,  ** _no one knew_**  what she did at the tunnel. Only Touka was a witness to the incident and they did not tell anyone the specific happenings. So who was this?

"Stay away from me!" Hinami screams.

The moment Hinami screamed, a black tentacle strikes the woman from the side and she staggered to the side to keep her balance. Hinami traced back where the black tentacle came from and sees Uta.

"Uta-san!"

"Hinami, stay in your room." he ordered and puts himself between the woman and Hinami, in a protective stance. "Looks like we got a trespasser here."

The woman however did not wait for Hinami to escape. She chased Hinami and Uta took advantage of the opening she left behind. He slammed both sharp tentacles into the woman's body, impaling her but she was still after Hinami despite the two holes in her body. Uta used his two remaining tentacles to wrap around her waist and neck to keep her restrained and a chance for Hinami to lock the door behind her.

"I think you're not aware that this is the Clown's territory." he bellowed. His tentacles squeezed on her neck and injured stomach.

"No Face," she calls to him even if he was not wearing his mask that time, "you're in my list too." she says, cracking a finger before grabbing the tentacle on her stomach and using it to pull Uta close to her.

Before Uta could make contact with her, he releases her and allowed the blood to drip from her wounds. He needed to maintain distance until he knows what exactly she can do. "Your smell..." he says when he was able to get a closer sniff, "..your voice.. don't tell me you're-"

This time, the unnamed woman was the one who landed an attack on him, stabbing him on the chest with one tentacle and using sheer force to push him until his back hits the wall. And she was inches away from him, the blank emotions seen clearly in her eyes under that mask. "To be fair, I'll let you watch that kid die first." she says while Uta was examining the mask she was wearing. He was certain that mask was no doubt Jason's and yet...

"You care about Hinami. You can't possibly allow yourself to hurt her." he says to test his theories.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE."

"Hinami is like a little sister to you. You told me so many stories about her. And I took the responsibility to look after-"  ***stab* *STAB* *STAB STAB STAB*** maybe he was wrong... but the fact that she knows his weakness, his name even without the mask, only Renji and the rest of the Clowns knows how to injure him in his weakest point. And her.

' _Crap, so Yomo is waiting for nothing. You were long gone, aren't you? But I can bet you did not go down without a fight.'_

* * *

**[Mado Apartment - 20th Ward]**

Thanks to Juuzou and Kaneki's help, her apartment was scrubbed clean. It was a better environment to stay in. However Akira could not enjoy that because the terrible headaches she'd been feeling never left her. There was also a constant pain in her back that she could not explain, she could not bring herself to move much.

Once again, she owes Juuzou for looking after her. Because right now sleeping in peace wouldn't be possible if Juuzou was not by her side.

' _Her eyes earlier... was that my imagination? Or was it... changing?'_  he wondered while watching the blonde sleep.

Before he put her to sleep, he was able to gaze on her purple eyes that were changing color. Almost similar to an activated tentacle's eyes. Also, he was certain that the pain in her back was similar to the location where the tentacles would manifest. But what could it mean? He refuses to believe that a human like her will manifest one in the first place. It's way passed the manifesting stage for tentacles.

He sighed and leaned on the wall, about to rest when Akira's phone rang.

Juuzou sits up and takes a peek who the caller was, seeing that it was ' _Haise Sasaki_ ' calling and their picture from eating curry was flashing across the screen. He chuckled and reached for the phone. "Kaneki!"

"Ah Juuzou? Why are you the one who picked up?" Kaneki answered on the other end.

"Akira's sleeping, don't wake her." he says. "What do you want to say?"

"She called me! It's the fifth time this month. I just, I always didn't get the chance to answer but now I decided to give her a call." he explained. Juuzou somehow felt something that he never felt before. A green monster called Mr. Jealousy. "I swear I am not going to ruin the good thing happening between the two of you but Haise Sasaki still exists in her life." he added.

"Fine I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me." he decided to redirect the jealousy someplace else.

"What is it?"

"I think... I think Akira is manifesting her tentacles. But she's not pushed enough to actually trigger it. So I need you-"

"Wait wait, Akira's what?" Kaneki wanted to clarify. The first time they met he was SURE that Akira was  _human_. But what was he hearing? Was she half-tentacle as well? All along? Or half-tentacles are everywhere and he isn't aware?

"I don't know yet, okay? I just noticed today." Juuzou countered, refusing to finalize anything. "That's why I need your help. I overheard that they will use Mama's body for some sort of experiment. If CCG do things like that then... then maybe you being a half-tentacle and Akira's... well, sickness, could be done by the tentacles in return."

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Go to the tentacles' side to investigate."

"EH!?"

"I need confirmation how this works. If by a slim chance I am even right, then it means we'll need to push Akira to express strong emotions, whether positive or negative, so she can fully manifest these tentacles and end her pain." Juuzou said but suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced over at Akira who was still asleep. "You hear me?" he whispered this time.

"Y- Yeah."

* * *

**[Park - 20th Ward]**

"Are we really going to join this Anteiku group?" Naki asked while they were walking at the park. After all the help they've done and the information they gave, they easily earned Anteiku's trust. But they haven't officially joined the gang just yet.

Tsukiyama had been teasing them to join and said he would if he could but he had to go back to the 11th Ward with his family for the meantime.

"We have nowhere else to go, don't we?"

"True but, if you see them it's nothing but memories of your friend."

"I'd actually like that." Mayu says. "Mori-kun and Mi-chan left memories with people, so I want to meet them and be close with them as well. Don't you want to settle down? I mean, you did promise me we'd see the sky again and that we'd be free. Now it's my turn to offer you a part of life so we can both enjoy living it. What do you say?"

Naki chuckled and pats her in the head. "I'd say you improved your persuasion skills since then."


	52. Gentrification Arc (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 51**  
Gentrification Arc (Part 2)  


"LEAVE UTA-SAN ALONE!"

In surprise, once more tentacles have pierced the woman's body and she releases Uta who falls on the ground with a bleeding neck. Hinami's sloppy attacks were powerful but the woman was numb, her attacks made no impact to her, She felt nothing the same way Jason felt nothing when it was Yomo piercing him. ( _reference Jason's Obscenity Arc part 8)_.

Walking towards Hinami, the little brunette continued to thrust her tentacles into the woman's body. She watched the blood drip from the holes she's been doing but they are healing in an incredibly fast speed for an average tentacle. Unless she was a cannibal, that would make sense.

"Aaaaaaah!"

One of Hinami's tentacles went straight for the woman's face but she caught the tip with her hand and squeezed it. Hinami's tentacles were still of premature size, it was still fragile if she was not trained to use it properly in combat. As she got near to Hinami, one of the woman's tentacles smacks the child in the stomach and the brunette coughed. The moment her mouth opened, the woman's second tentacle slips in her mouth.

Hinami's screams were muffled as the tentacle slips almost down to her throat, giving her a hard time to breathe. The child began to sob.

"You should've listened to him and ran, Hinami." she spoke.

This time Hinami heard her voice in a clear state. She was certain the voice was familiar. She was sensitive with her hearing after all. Although she refused to believe it since the first time the female Jason spoke, now it can't be a coincidence.

"Ihhrr..mi..nghee...chhaann..." the child mumbled as she stared in horror at the scarred mask.

If she was right about this, then if this woman's black tentacles began to spill oil in her mouth, she would burn inside. She can heal but she doesn't think she can handle the pain that would burn her inside. She shakes her head and was hoping for a miracle to happen.

The miracle didn't happen.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Hinami screamed in agony as she felt the flames smoldering her throat and below.

Uta pulled the woman away from Hinami and pushes her away from the child. Hinami fell on the floor and began rolling around, her hand reaching for her throat an the other gripping on her stomach as she screamed. Her screams had filled the room.

"Darn it..." Uta cursed under his breath when he saw the child suffer. ' _She's long gone, what the heck happened?'_

He turned to the woman whose wounds were healing as she feeds on her own arm.

' _I knew it... it IS her.'_

The two eyed Hinami, tears dripping from her eyes as she struggled to keep herself together. Uta was pained to see this but he shot the woman a glare. No matter how much he can prove that this was Irimi, she was no longer the Irimi he knew. As the mask implies, she was the new Jason that the facility created. But how did the facility do that if she were captured by CCG?

"It's kill or be killed, Yomo." he tells himself. "For Hinami's sake."

' _Yamori is dead. Not even Roma can help her the way she helped Rize through Kaneki's help. Without her two memory partner she's also dead already.'_

When he was about to attack, the front door opens and Itori and Nico enters the studio, seeing the mess in done and Hinami's anguished cries filling the room. They were quick to react and glared at the trespasser. "Uta." Itori says, asking for details.

No one has to know the truth, so Uta kept it simple. "The female Jason our neighborhood is talking about. Looks like she found her way here." he says without dropping too much info. Itori nods and so did Nico. They will chase out this tentacle if they can, if not, then they will go for the kill. The Clowns doesn't kill much since their close affiliation with Anteiku, but their instinct to kill is still there.

But before Itori and Nico could attack, the woman ran for the window.

"I'm going after her. Look after Hinami and Uta." Itori orders and she runs after the woman. Nico turned back to Uta, seeing his injured neck.

"That tentacle knew your weakness?" he asked, curious if it was a coincidence.

"Coincidence." Uta lied. "Help Hinami."

* * *

**[Anteiku - 20th Ward, the next day...]**

Yomo was in the office, contemplating whether or not to call Koharu after sending her away. She did the effort to show up in his doorstep and searched for him everywhere, only to find out that he  _moved on_  and already had a girlfriend who wasn't even around to be with him. Stressing on the thought, he slammed his forehead on the desk iin frustration.

_knock knock..._

He looks up and sees Enji entering the office with a smile. "Heard about that deal with Rize." he went straight to the point. Yomo could not hide the blush in his cheeks. "So you're gonna call her or you already called her?"

"I can't."

"I never knew you had a.. a first." Enji says and sat down a chair, crossing his legs and relaxing his back on the back of the chair. "Does  _she_ know about Koharu? Or you kept that a secret?"

"She knows. I, I kinda shouted to her face that she was not Koharu." Yomo said, remembering how embarrassed he was to have done that. ( _reference Sasaki Haise Arc part 4)._ "But to be fair she also did NOT mention a thing about this Yakumo person or- or even this Mayu woman or the facility or that Yakumo guy!" he shouts in defense but Enji smirked.

"You mentioned 'Yakumo' twice." he sharply noticed.

Yomo paused for a moment. Even if he was embarrassed by it, he acted like he did not care. "So?"

"Dude, you're jealous. And because of that you thought that you needed to even out and get back with Koharu." Enji stated. "But you could not get on with it because you feel guilty for suddenly moving back with Koharu so you're-"

"Okay, okay yes I am jealous!" he admits after slamming a fist on his desk. "That Mayu woman says this Yakumo guy is her  _mate_  and they're connected or something. So he like what,  _ **saw her memories**_  or something?" he continued to rant. "And of course I could not ask Mayu the questions I want to ask because Mayu doesn't know the answer to it and- and  _she's_  not even here!"

"You're losing hope."

"I searched everywhere, Enji. I even called that skinny kid to do a research for me. And I've been hoping... I just..." he sighed at the end, "What do you think I should do?"

"Just give Koharu a call and talk. As a friend." Enji said with a shrug. "Once Kaneki comes back with the answers you seek, you can decide if you want to move back with Koharu or stay a widow."

"I am not married nor am I a woman!"

"Go on and call."

Yomo dialed Koharu's number and waited for the woman to answer. When the call connects, he glanced at Enji who gives him a thumb's up. So he braced himself to what Koharu had to say to him. He can take it if she would shout and be angry, but one thing he never liked is if Koharu was crying.

"Renji?" Koharu answered. "You finally called."

"I'm sorry I uh, it was rude of me. Can we, can we meet? You know, talk things over." he said as cool as he could. It sounded okay in his head but now that the words escaped his lips, it didn't sound so cool.

"Of course! I'd love that! I'll send you the place where we can talk. Tonight, 8 o'clock. Sharp." she says and Yomo had to comply. "Bye!"

Yomo sighed in relief when the call was over and Enji pats him in the arm. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"How can you deal with this so easily? I mean, you two grew up together with the manager didn't you?" Yomo asked, noticing that Enji was freaking calmer than he expected of the Devil Ape.

"Like you said, we grew up together. I failed to protect her when I could, but I will protect what she left behind. One of them is you. The other is Touka, then there's Hinami, and pretty much everyone here." Enji explains. "It's the only thing I could do for them. So stop beating yourself for it. Everyone is devastated but everyone is trying to be strong. It was thanks to Hide that Touka is handling the loss well."

"You're right. I shouldn't be a jerk." Yomo agrees. "I'll meet up with Koharu tonight at 8."

The two then heard Yomo's phone beep. The text from Koharu about the location where they will meet. It sounded more of a date but Yomo justifies to himself that he will only show up as a friend. Nothing more.

* * *

**[Seinan Gakuin University - 20th Ward]**

Ayato was bored in class. This time he was forced to arrive early because yesterday he was very late. He missed the first two subjects and was scolded dearly. He did not believe that there was something in school that he actually needs. What exactly is he supposed to do with Math in real life? Can he use it to fight? Can he use it to outsmart the bad guys? No. It was pointless.

The only thing he was hoping to happen in class is to watch students fight each other or for the bell to ring. Those are the two expectations he wants to happen while in school.

"You know, I've been wondering..." the teacher says while everyone was doing their seatwork except Ayato. "..this class is the one handled by the tentacle teacher, right?"

"What's on your mind sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Why would you stand up for a tentacle? I mean, you all heard the news right?" the teacher spoke. "Tentacles are killers. Now there's a new Jason lurking in town. Those filthy creatures are out for the kill."

Ayato scoffed. This was the kind of opinion he expected from humans. It was nothing new. Tentacles are oppressed by the majority population. He did not bother to listen and just lowered his head, leaning it over his arms to take a nap. Interacting with humans is unbearable. He doesn't understand how Touka and the others can even continue doing this.

"Did you also see the news that there are psychos who kill their kids for no reason?" one of the students shot back at the teacher. "They're humans too."

"There are good and bad tentacles the same way there are good and bad humans, sensei." Seina says to prove their point. "We believe Matsumae-sensei is one of those good tentacles that is forced to hide her true nature because humans are being educated wrongly."

Ayato suddenly lifts his head up and stared at the female student who spoke.

"What is a school for?" Seina continued. "To learn right? You're supposed to teach us more than the knowledge written in books. You're supposed to teach us to be a better generation for our future. And right now Matsumae-sensei taught us that not everyone can be judged because of what they are. The same way foreigners can live with us, tentacles should be treated the same."

"But there are risks with living with tentacles openly." the teacher cited. "They can pretend and be our friend."

"No one can pretend to be something they're not for so long. Can you be a teacher for ten years or more if you did not love teaching? If you didn't have the passion for children to learn? If you did not enjoy being with us?" Seina continued to debate and the teacher was quiet.

Ayato was surprised. Other than Touka's human boyfriend, he did not expect that humans can actually say something worth listening to.

' _Maybe school is not so bad.'_  Ayato concluded his day.

The bell rings and it was lunch.

They were dismissed by their teacher and everyone went with their separate ways. Ayato would commonly stay in class because big brother Enji is always preparing him a bento box to bring to school. But as he reached for his backpack, he did not find the bento box.

"What? Did I forget it?" he mumbled to himself. Well, tentacles can survive even if they don't eat for weeks. He can survive not eating for the day.

"Oh my, did you forget your bento Kirishima-san?" one of the students said when he noticed Ayato's expression.

"Yeah so what?"

"Seina! You always bring extra right? Maybe you can share some with Kirishima!" another student says.

Ayato glared at them, his usual grumpy look that he uses to keep the students away from him. He does not even like being with them and sharing with their food is not something he'd like either. His glare was a second late because now the girl they call Seina approaches him, handing him a bento box with a smile. "Don't be shy." she says when he did not take it.

"I don't need it."

"You need to eat, idiot." she says, her tone changing. Almost similar to how Touka would talk to him. "Come on, I don't charge for this. I really bring an extra everyday."

"Why does girls have a big appetite?" he asked out of the blue. First the Binge Eater back home and now one of the humans in class.

Seina pouts and slammed the bento box in his desk. "That is so rude!" she tells him. "It's because my brother doesn't want me to be hungry! But I can't finish it all so I'm giving it away sometimes!"

"You're wasting your brother's efforts then." Ayato tells her rudely and Seina slammed her forehead to his, glaring at him. Ayato returned the glare.

"Guys don't fight..." a student pleads. "Let's just eat altogether then."

* * *

**[Mado Apartment - 20th Ward]**

Akira was on the floor, her face buried on the carpet floor, her knees planted on the carpet as well, both hands were squeezing on her aching head that awakened her from her slumber. Maris Stella was right beside her, licking on the side of her face where the tears were flowing.

"It hurts... It hurts..." she'd say to the cat.

 **Meow.**  Was the cat's only reply.

"Please make it stop.."

**Meow.**

When did this even start? She'd question herself. Ah that's right, after her father's funeral. After Juuzou escorted her home, she continued to mourn for him, then memories of her deceased parents dwelt in her head the whole night. The following day she was just in pain. Not like there was much work in CCG as Juuzou said, but still, she wished it would just stop.

She could not see clearly, there was a hint of red in her perspective for some reason but it was also blurred like some thick fog was in front of her eyes.

_Door creaks..._

**Meow!**

Akira felt Maris Stella had left her side, and now there were footsteps that entered in the room, carrying Maris Stella in his arms for a short while and puts the cat on the bed and he crouched beside the blonde. "Akira-san? Come on, I'll take you to-"

"Haise?" Kaneki bit his lip. He was not Haise that moment, and he haven't even dyed his hair since then but she mistook him for Haise? While he was contemplating what to say, the blonde spoke again. "Where is Suzuya? How did you know where I live? You never returned any of my calls and now you show up..."

' _Okay Haise it is.'_  Kaneki decided.

"Juuzou is given a small scouting assignment. He'll stop by Shinohara's for a while then he'll be here." he explains and the blonde nods but did not move from where she lay. "Does it still hurt?" he asked and gently placed his hand over her hands that was tightly gripping on her hair. Then his hand slides down her back. "and here as well?"

When he noticed how his hand was moving on its own, caressing the blonde's back, he pulled away.

' _Crap Kaneki careful! If things escalate the wrong way, Juuzou will kill you for real.'_  he tells himself. He remembered the small information he's read back in Cochlea.

( _reference Two memory project arc part 4 )_  
'Gypsyの助けを借りて、私たちはHaise Sasakiを作る実験をします。Quinxプロジェクトのよりよい結果のために彼女の感情を刺激しようとして、意図的にSubject XIIIの心を捉える愛の関心。しかし、誰も物理的なHaise Sasakiを作成するための要件をまだ満たしていないので、代わりにGypsyが彼の現実的な記憶を作成します。'  
'With the help of Gypsy, we will experiment and create Haise Sasaki. In an attempt to stimulate her feelings for the better results of the Quinx project. Intentionally, the love interest should capture the heart of Subject XIII. However, since no one has yet satisfied the requirements for creating a physical Haise Sasaki, Gypsy creates a reality of him through a memory instead.'

Kaneki did not read much, but if he understood it correctly, Haise Sasaki is a project done beforehand. Which means the memories Akira had about this Haise person is because of this  _Gypsy_. And for some reason Kaneki believes that he was the a candidate who satisfied the requirements for Haise Sasaki. Which explains his losing of self-control when with her.

"Haise please call Suzuya..." she pleads, "..it hurts..."

"Juuzou can't help you." his lips moved on its own. "Forget what I said, Juuzou is with a different woman right now. But I'm right here. Let me help you."

' _Stop saying stuff like this! Haise THIS IS MY BODY!'_

"Suzuya. Made. A promise." she said in between breaths and Haise cupped her face, lifting it up so they can see eye-to-eye. "Please Haise..."

"I told you I'm here. Let's spend some time together for the second time. Although I doubt you remembered our first night." he says and smiled. His free hand crawls to her back, caressing the part that he believes was hurting the most. "Choose someone to hate, and this'll go away. Or, I can distract you until it stops."

' _Haise you jerk! Get your hands off her!'_  Kaneki thought. ' _Crap I really have no control over this, what do I do?'_

Haise knelt down the floor, leveling Akira's head in front of his crotch.

' _JUUZOU!'_

The door opens again and Juuzou entered the room, carrying lots of cat food and breakfast. "Ah Kaneki good you're here!" he says when he saw Kaneki in his peripheral. Kaneki was back in control with his body and he was sitting on the floor while Akira was mumbling Juuzou's name on the floor. "What happened?"

"Uhm, the pain is becoming really unbearable. She was asking for you." Kaneki explained bits of what happened. "What do you do anyway?"

"N- Nothing. I just sit beside her and she eventually falls asleep." he shrugged.

"I- I see."

"You okay Kaneki? You're getting a boner there."

"F- Fine, I'm fine. I just... I have to go."

* * *

**[20th Hotel Building - 20th Ward]**

Itori arrived late because she overslept at the studio while looking after Hinami. She hopes Amon won't throw a fit. "Amon!" she calls and looks for him. "Amon I'm here! I have some food for tonight!"

She sees Amon sitting down the couch, staring on the wooden table. His eyes swelling from all the crying he's done.

"Amon?"

"My supervisor is dead." he says.

"He's been buried for a month now and that's still what's in your mind?"

"Well I forgot about everything! EVERYTHING! How can I forget that he died or that I spent a lot of time with him hunting a tentacle called Fueguchi and yet I remember none of those! I just... what really happened to me? You keep telling me it's the alcohol but forgetting all of those things is... it's impossible!" he shouts. Itori's been trying to sway him from the truth, but now it looks like he could not be tricked anymore.

"Amon.. I..."

"You're the only one I can trust... the only one who believes in me. Everyone else thinks I.. I've lost it."

As if guilt-tripping her, the woman sits beside him and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. No matter what she cannot tell him the truth. Hinami's not in a good condition if he were to attack. Uta is recovering as well but she could not risk it. She had to stand on this decision and continue to pretend.

* * *

**[Construction site near a building - 20th Ward, 8pm]**

Yomo arrives wearing normal clothes despite Nishiki and Enji insisting he wears something better. He did not want Koharu to misinterpret things if he were to come wearing his best clothes. "Koharu I'm here!"

' _Why would Koharu even want to meet in a place like this?'_

He hears something creak, he hears footsteps, he hears pebbles dropping. What was Koharu up to? "Koharu, it's me Renji! I just want to talk. I'm sorry for what I did the last time. Please give me a chance to-"

"RENJI LOOK OUT!"

Yomo traced the source of the sound and finds that Koharu was tied up on top of a building. But he also saw steel beam falling from above, all of it headed for him. His eyes widened in surprise.

In reflex, he rolled out of the way and the steel beams lands on the ground, creating a smoke from the dust. After successfully dodging everything, he looks back up to see if Koharu was alright. He was about to take another step forward but his instincts were telling him that something was coming for him from behind. Following his instincts, he turned around catches the black tentacle headed for his heart.

' _Close call...'_

He stared at the woman with black hair, covering her face with the scarred hockey mask that he finds familiar. "Jason?" was his first impression, but seeing that she was a woman, it can't be Jason. ' _It's the one from the rumors...'_

"Renji Yomo, I've been waiting." she says and jerked her tentacle back. "It took you time to search for her."

"Whatever grudge you have with me, leave Koharu alone."

"Then I will."

Waving one of her tentacles upward, she discharged enough oil to start small flames towards the unfinished building where Koharu was. Yomo eyed the rooftop and sees Koharu was still tied up. If she were to move, she would fall. He balled his hands to fists. He will not let anyone hurt the people he cares about. Not after the manager's death. "KOHARU!"

He shouts angrily and manifested his tentacles to attack the female Jason with intense killing intent. The woman cracked her fingers and just smiled for a moment. "Good, you feel this way about her. Let's see how you feel about this one." she dodged him and hopped over his head and this time threw more oil towards another building under construction.

Yomo stared at the building, seeing that someone was on top as well.

"Touka's... boyfriend?" he mumbled when he recognized the unconscious Hide also tied up on the rooftop. "Nagachika."

"You can only save one." the woman taunted. "That is... if you're still alive after we fight."

"YOU SCUMBAG! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Q &A:**

**Q: Why didn't Jason feel a thing when Yomo beat him up at Jason's Obscenity Final Episode?  
** **A:** The same way Irimi is numb to physical pain as portrayed in previous chapters and here, Yakumo also grew numb as well. That's why it seems like it did not affect him. Also, according to what Washuu said previously, Jason faltered to kill Irimi (reference Jason's Obscenity Arc) even if she shouts at him to kill her already. In the end, he just enraged Yomo on purpose and he was later killed by One-Eyed Owl.

 **Q: Haise Sasaki is a personality or a person put inside Kaneki?  
A:** Haise is originally just an illusion that planted to Akira to make her believe such a person exists. When Kaneki satisfied the requirements needed to create a real Haise Sasaki, they kinda like 'installed' the personality to him.

As usual for more questions, let me know :D.


	53. Her Name is Koharu - Special Episode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

***WARNING! Slight bad content in this chapter.**

****Pardon OOC's (come on it's AU and I don't own them.)**

**TOKYO TENTACLE 52  
HER NAME IS KOHARU - Special Episode**

"It's a shop run by tentacles! Please, don't kill me!"

"Tell me where to find this shop."

He points at the end of the alley, "turn right afterwards. You'll see it." the male tentacle says and gripped on the black tentacle still stuck on his abdomen. "Please let me heal!"

She dropped him on the ground, his side hits it with a thump. He winced thanks to the pain. But she wasn't planning to let him go, she just dropped him so both her tentacles can jab into his body repeatedly until there was no way to indicate what he looked like. His body full of holes, his face ruined. It was thanks to his strong skull that the shape remained,

His blood painted the alley a bit and the woman walks away, following his lead to arrive in front of Anteiku where she sees...

"Anteiku." she muttered. The word seemed familiar, but she could not pinpoint why it sounded familiar. But she locked her eyes on the couple kissing each other. The woman was not familiar, but the man... the man was... "Renji."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Koharu but, I already have someone that I-"

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry." Koharu said and kept her hands to herself. Yomo finds the situation awkward so he shot Enji and the others a glare so they can pretend and go back to do their business. But all of them were too shocked of what happened to see his message.

"Enji, Touka, please give us a moment and take over the shop." he says. "And the others too." everyone nods and Renji leads Koharu to his room so they can talk in private. He closes the door behind him and welcomed Koharu into his room.

"I should've... I should've not assumed that... I should apologize. Where is she?"

"Uhm, she's actually not here right now."

"But I should apologize right? I kissed you and I, I assumed that you were still... that you were still in love with me."

"There's someone else. I'm sorry Koharu." he takes her hand and apologizes again. But he can see in Koharu's eyes that she was hurt and disappointed. Probably the same look Irimi had when Yomo shouted that she wasn't Koharu. "I thought you were never coming back."

Koharu bobbed her head and did not want to meet Yomo's gaze. Her eyes instead drifted off to the photo within the frame by his bedside table. "Is that her?"

"Yes."

Koharu reaches for the photo. The manager was standing in the far left, both hands behind his back while the three wearing their Anteiku uniforms were lined up on the manager's right. Enji was raising a peace sign behind Yomo and Irimi's head to give them 'horns' but since Yomo was too tall it wasn't much visible. Yomo was in his frown-face once more and did not even look at the camera, but he lousily raised a peace sign while Irimi's arm was around Enji's neck the other hand making a peace sign as well.

"They're your new family I suppose?" Koharu asked, jealous. When she and Renji were together, she or anyone with the Clowns couldn't bring Renji to be in a photo.

"Yes." he answered and takes the photo from her hand. "You don't have to see this. I uh,"

"No it's okay. I think it's pretty clear how happy you are with these people. Goodbye Renji."

.

.

.

.

After Yomo rejected her feelings, Koharu walks away. She made sure to keep in touch with him though in case he wants to. Maybe it was too much to expect? It's been such a long time ever since she was sold in the Shadows. A lot happened of course. As she walked in the middle of the night, she hears someone's voice, someone's muffled screams in the dark alley.

Due to curiosity, she entered the darkness to see faint figures of the victim lying on the ground and someone in black eating on his flesh.

"Cannibal." she gasped and the person in black stopped moving.

The cannibal reached for the hockey mask beside the body, putting it back on before facing Koharu who stood frozen behind her. "Renji's girlfriend..." she says in recognition of the woman who kissed Renji earlier.

Koharu paused for a moment before smiling. "I almost didn't recognize you without the mask." she says. "You must be 5258. I work for the Black Hats so you don't have to be afraid of me." she said and giggled at the mention that she was Renji's girlfriend. "I'm sent to assist you fulfill your goals to kill everyone in your list. I believe Renji is one of them?"

"The Black Hats? Kaiko sent you?"

Koharu knelt down, the smile still plastered across her face. "Yes. In fact, I planned to search for you after I pay my former boyfriend a visit."

"You're going to let me kill your boyfriend?"

" _Former._  He's in love with someone else apparently." Koharu said, putting up a sad face and pouting her lips, but she could not keep it up and giggled once more. "I honestly only came back for revenge. You see, men cannot be trusted. They toy with our maiden hearts and once we're vulnerable enough, they throw us away and look for another toy. It's what Renji did to me. Now this new girlfriend of his must be his next victim. I bet she's knocked out somewhere and he's ready to throw her to the Shadows the same way he threw me. We're going to save his victim."

"Kaiko's instructions is to kill. Kill everyone who made me suffer."

"I'll let you kill Renji don't worry. I'm here to assist you." Koharu assured. "Let me see your list though, maybe we can see if there are other easier victims."

The woman with the mask takes the list from her pocket and hands it over to Koharu and reads it with her eyes. "'Enji Koma'? I think I've heard that name earlier... even this 'Touka Kirishima'..." she muttered. ' _Why do I have the feeling that... majority of the names in this list... is the same people who were in Anteiku?'_ "Say 5258, can you... can you take off your mask?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see.. your face." Koharu says.

"OVER HERE! TENTACLES!" they heard the voices of people nearby. Koharu growled and crumpled the paper into her pocket.

"Get us outta here." Koharu orders.

The woman nods and ran into the dark to lead the way. The two ran until they arrived to an abandoned area, almost like a construction site. There were two abandoned buildings facing each other are being renovated. Koharu falls on her knees, panting. 5258 stood beside her and offered a hand, Koharu accepts her help and she got back up, only to lean on one of the pillars at the side.

Koharu gives the list back to the woman and stayed quiet until she caught her breath. She observed the woman who remained staring at the names on the list for the past fifteen minutes.

"Why isn't anyone dead yet?" Koharu asked. "Can you not find them?"

"I just found Renji by far. He works at this shop called Anteiku." she replies. "I was planning to use you to lure him out and kill him."

"Not a bad idea." Koharu grinned. "Use me." she says and leaned close to the woman. "I told you before didn't I? I hate men. And if there's someone I can trust, it's a fellow woman." she insists. "I'm in on this plan. Let's bait him to call me and lead him here then kill him. I like it!" she leans close to caress the hockey mask, her fingers tracing the dried blood splattered across the mask. "I also...feel like...getting to know you..."

Koharu attempted to remove the mask but 5258 caught her hand.

"This mask was once Jason's. The one who kills female tentacles.. but now, the world has changed. Now the male tentacles are the ones who should fear us women." Koharu states. "I'll help you. We'll make a reputation for ourselves. Give it a few weeks tops then we'll kill the names on that list. What do you say?" she offered and puts herself over the woman. Sitting down on her thighs.

"I'm not interested."

Koharu unbuttons her blouse and takes the woman's hand to instruct it to grope her soft mounds. "We don't need men." she says. "We can do  _this_  to ourselves." she says and used 5258's hands to cup her own breasts and she moaned.

The female Jason pulled her hands back and Koharu laughs, pressing herself to the woman. "You're insane."

"Living for so many years in the Shadows has taught me a lot of things, you know? I also learned to love women. And make love to them."

"Get off." she warns.

Koharu traces the the scar of the mask with her finger and licked on the dried blood. Manifesting her tentacles a few seconds later and surrounding them. "Just one. One night is enough for me."

"I said get off!" as she pushed Koharu away, Koharu grabs the mask as she stumbled backwards.

She stared at the woman's face and she confirmed her suspicions. ' _Renji... really did replaced me. For someone who's already broken. My, my Renji... how tragic.'_  she smirked and threw the mask back. "Fine then. Let's just build up your reputation. Kill more victims before we attack. Wear that and let's get back to work."

.

.

.

.

_One month later.. Two days before the present.._

Hide was stretching his arms, on his way back home when he saw a glimpse of Koharu run towards the dark alley. Of course if it was a damsel-in-distress, he needed to make sure she's not in some sort of trouble. Furthermore, he heard from Touka and the others about Yomo's girlfriend in the past. He only met her once when she was contemplating to enter Anteiku or not a week back.

So he runs after her and sees Koharu feeding on a male human.

"Koharu hey uh- Ko..ha.." he made sure to double-check if he were not hallucinating. But he sees that it was really blood in the alley and a dead person was really there. "Crap."

"Ahh, you found out my secret." Koharu says with a grin. "Get rid off him."

Hide looked up and sees a silhouette figure above him. Before it lands beside him, he ran out of the alley and looking for a crowded place to hide in. But the person doesn't plan on letting him escape.

"No wait! Don't kill me!"

"Nagachika Hide." the woman says under the mask and Hide gulped. "You're next."

"Okay how do you know me? Are you a friend of the Gourmet? Because I swear me and that guy are already buds now!"

.

.

.

.

_One day before the present._

"Okay Uta's in your list right? I remember that guy. He lives in the artmask studio. You find him, you find Itori and all the Clowns." Koharu says while she was staring at her phone, still hoping that Renji would give her a call. "You listening to me?" she turned behind her and 5258 was already gone. "Or she already left." It was at that moment that she received a call from Yomo. She grinned. "About time you called."

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Hinami screamed in agony as she felt the flames smoldering her throat and below.

Uta pulled the woman away from Hinami and pushes her away from the child. Hinami fell on the floor and began rolling around, her hand reaching for her throat an the other gripping on her stomach as she screamed. Her screams had filled the room.

"Darn it..." Uta cursed under his breath when he saw the child suffer.

He turned to the woman whose wounds were healing as she feeds on her own arm.

.

.

.

The female Jason was able to escape Itori's angry assault but she was fatally wounded to the point that she fell on the ground with a loud thump. Koharu heard her arrive after that fall.

"Good news! Renji called. We're going to ambush him tonight. What took you so long to kill Uta?" Koharu asked and saw the wounds that was healing. "I take it you met with Roma?"

"Uta acted like he knew me..." she mumbled. "When I was about to kill Hinami, she also said something to me, something like a 'big sister'... why do these people know me?"

Koharu sighed and crouched beside the woman. "Because these people set you up for a week of gang rape. Of course they knew you!" she exclaimed. "Look, every night you'd scream because of those nightmares, right? It's because of them. So don't go easy on them just because they're acting. Tell me that you at least killed one of them?"

"I couldn't kill anyone." she replied, sounding defeated.

"Listen," Koharu snatched the collar of her coat and pulled her to sit up, "Renji will be here tonight. We need to prepare for an ambush. Let him be your first kill. Okay? I will be with you every step of the way."

"And Nagachika?"

"We'll kill him afterwards." Koharu said sternly and purposely sits on the woman's knee, rubbing her sex there. "Ahh, that's good~"

The woman rolled her eyes and pushes Koharu away. "Let's prepare for tonight."

"Wait I heard that you know!" Hide shouts at them. "Where are you two taking me?!"

* * *

_Present._

Waving one of her tentacles upward, she discharged enough oil to start small flames towards the unfinished building where Koharu was. Yomo eyed the rooftop and sees Koharu was still tied up. If she were to move, she would fall. He balled his hands to fists. He will not let anyone hurt the people he cares about. Not after the manager's death. "KOHARU!"

He shouts angrily and manifested his tentacles to attack the female Jason with intense killing intent. The woman cracked her fingers and just smiled for a moment. "Good, you feel this way about her. Let's see how you feel about this one." she dodged him and hopped over his head and this time threw more oil towards another building under construction.

Yomo stared at the building, seeing that someone was on top as well.

"Touka's... boyfriend?" he mumbled when he recognized the unconscious Hide also tied up on the rooftop. "Nagachika."

"You can only save one." the woman taunted. "That is... if you're still alive after we fight."

"YOU SCUMBAG! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The female Jason crashes on one of the building's pillar and Yomo arrives with an angry glare. The same rage he felt back then, back when he almost killed Jason, it was the same feeling until now.

***PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE HIT HIT HIT** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE HIT HIT HIT** *****

Back then he held himself back, he didn't want to kill. But now... now there was no point to hold back.

***PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE HIT HIT HIT** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE HIT HIT HIT** *****

"If I don't kill you now, you're just going to attempt to kill Koharu again... or me.. or anyone else that I care about. That's why... that's why I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. If you die first... if you die first I don't have to worry anymore!"

The woman just laughed as she crawled out of the debris she crashed in. "So you think you actually care about Koharu after selling her to the Shadows?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything about you, Renji." she replies and continued to crawl until her whole body had escaped the debris. Her whole body shuddering because of his barrage of attacks but she did not feel anything. "You sold Koharu and now you pretend that you care about her. Is it guilt?"

"I was mind-controlled. I don't know what I was doing!"

"What did you do afterwards, huh?! She suffered in the Shadows for years, WHERE WERE YOU ASSHOLE!?" she shouts. Yomo grits his teeth and stepped on both her hands so she'd stop moving.

"I don't care if you're some kind of Jason spawn or his psycho lover or something. But you have no right to judge me when Jason violated the woman I love!"

"What a crappy speech coming from the man who would set a woman up for a gang rape!" she shouts at him and without warning, her tentacles shot out of her back and both tentacles hits Yomo's eyes. He staggered backwards, screaming in pain.

The woman forced herself up and tackles Yomo until he hits one of the pillars.

"RENJI! RENJI SAVE ME!" Koharu screams, faking a scared expression.

"Koharu? Koharu I'm com-!"

A tentacle slips in his mouth and he glares at the black tentacle that was in his mouth, crawling deeper in his throat, almost choking him. He bit down as hard as he can, sinking his teeth in but the woman did not react despite the obvious pain he was causing. She was numb. "I don't know if it killed the Fueguchi kid... but I guess I'll find out with you." she says.

Yomo's eyes stared at the black tentacle slowly turning crimson as he felt some sort of liquid fall down inside him. It was hot. ' _Is that...?'_

" **REEEENNNJIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Once more Koharu's scream gave him power. Yomo manifested all four tentacles and all at once he used it to pound on the woman's critical injuries until she let him go. He falls down, feeling the slight pain burning him on the inside. "Ko..ha...ru..." he turned his gaze back on the woman and tackled her until she falls down. This time he used his fists to punch her.

* **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** *****

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HINAMI!" he shouts, blood coming out of his mouth in the process. "Hinami's just a child... she's.. she's innocent..."

* **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** **PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH** *****

"WHY CAN'T ALL THE EVIL IN THE WORLD JUST GO AWAY! FIRST MY SISTER, THEN KOHARU, THEN IRIMI AND NOW EVEN HINAMI!? DARN THIS WORLD!" he shouts angrily and punched her one last time until the mask cracks further. Yomo stopped when the woman had stopped moving. Her fingers twitching. "I made a promise not to use these fists to hurt anyone... but you people are forcing me to! SO WHY!?"

He takes the mask off only to be surprised to see who it was. Koharu quietly arrives behind him, a grin plastered across her face as she watched what's about to happen.

"No this can't be..." Yomo mumbled. "..Irimi? How can you...no it's impossible. You can never hurt Hinami.. or even me. I..."

_"Wait! I... I want to..._ _...I want to promise that I will only use these fists to protect you. Is that enough reason to taint my fist?" he says, standing up and awaiting for her answer. "Is it enough proof of my feelings?_ _" (reference Jason's Obscenity Arc part 8)_

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed and slowly pulled her close to him for an embrace. "I don't know what happened but...I'm sorry."

"Renji." Koharu spoke softly. "Is this the woman you mentioned? The one you said you are in love with?" she asked in an attempt to mock. "I didn't know this is how you express your love for them. How tragic. But she attacked first so it only means it was her fault, right?"

"I don't understand... how can she do something like this? Did CCG do this?"

"Perhaps so. Although I heard before that CCG captured someone and they took turns jacking her. This must be it." Koharu lied and shrugged. "Well staying with them for a long time and she probably lost her mind. Humans are terrible creatures, aren't they? Those doves." she says and eyed closely how carefully Yomo kept the woman in his embrace. She was jealous. "Do you forgive her? For trying to kill you and me? Or this Hinami person?"

"Many times she forgave and understood me. The only thing I promised is to protect her... but twice now I failed to do that." he says and leaned his head over the crown of her head. "I can't protect anyone..."

"YOMO-SAN!"

"Hide?"

"YOMO-SAN KOHARU IS A WHORE! SHE SET YOU UP! SHE WANTED YOU TWO TO KILL EACH OTHER! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hide shouts from the top of the building where he was still tied up. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! YOMO-SAN!"

Yomo was stunned to hear this while Koharu's fake grin faded. With quick reflexes, Koharu manifested her tentacles to stab them while Yomo used his tentacles to stab her as well. But it was only the matter of who was faster than who. Koharu grinned when she saw that Yomo used his own body as shield to protect the unconscious Irimi. "You're pathetic, Renji. She doesn't even remember you anymore."

"We helped someone with a similar case. I believe we can do the same." Yomo says and coughed. Although he smirked seconds later, "But I'm glad to have seen you again, Koharu. Even for the last time."

Koharu scoffed, smiling back at him. "Yeah. Some reunion, huh?" her last words before she falls down on her knees. She locked down to her chest where two tentacles had impaled her and two more on her abdomen. "I love you, Renji..." this time her body falls down and she had breathe her last. Yomo closes his eyes, not wanting to see her corpse.

Yomo pulled his tentacles back and sighed. He looks up to where Hide was, smiling and waving at him. "Thanks kid." he mumbled and Hide salutes at him.

Then Yomo groped for Irimi's pockets to look for the list he believes exists. He finds a crumpled paper as he expected and sees the list of names that were her targets. The same kind of principle that applies to Rize's status before. "Just what is the CCG exactly? Why are they doing this?" he mumbled, puzzled. He thought CCG just hunts down tentacles but now it seems they are also experimenting on tentacles and humans alike.

"Uh Yomo-san, maybe you could get me down or I'll fall?" Hide says, afraid to fall from that height.

**Q &A**

**Q: Haise took over Kaneki's body? What is he exactly?  
A: **He's a  _personality._  Just imagine how we see Kaneki (black hair) has visions of Kaneki (white hair) or Haise having visions of Kaneki (white hair) that they're talking to and their personalities are almost so different. But in this fic, Haise Sasaki is a bad person that was intended to get Akira's trust, be a lover and betray her in the future. But the plan did not happen because as Kaneki's research told us (the Japanese blahblah I wrote) there weren't any candidates for them to create a physical/real-person-with-a-body Haise and instead planted memories into Akira to say he existed. That's why no one else in CCG knows the guy.

 **Q: So why is Haise with Kaneki now?  
A: **Like Kaneki/Mayu mentioned before, Kaneki may be part of several projects. Two Memory Project is officially discovered. One of it is this Sasaki Haise project. Sooo we can assume that they kinda 'installed' Haise personality to Kaneki. Did that make sense?

 **Q: What happened to Koharu? Why is she... crazy?  
A: **Remember Kurona who was also from the Shadows? Crazy and horny right? Effect of living in the Shadows for years.

 **Q: What about Mayu/Nutcracker? She doesn't seem so bad.  
A: **Unlike Kurona/Koharu, Mayu was not sold there. She was not a prisoner. So she had a will to do what she wants while the two did not.


End file.
